Et si c'était toi
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Régina Mills et Emma Swan ont mis leur différent de côté pour l' amour d'Henry, elles s'entendent cordialement jusqu'au jour où une ombre rode autour de lui. Ensemble elles enquêtent en secret sur cet étrange présence. Elles vont devoir faire équipe et se supporter alors qu'une menace plane au-dessus de toute la ville et qu'entre elles tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1a3

Et si c'était toi…

Fanfic Once Upon a Time. Univers original de la série. Drame, Romance. Ratting M. SwanQueen.

1.

Il était une fois, une petite ville nommé Storybrook, qui sous ses allures de petite bourgade bien tranquille, perdue dans les immenses forêts du Maine et bordée par un bras de mer, était en réalité une ville bien particulière.

Il a y trente ans, cette ville n'existait pas, il y a encore peu de temps, cette ville ne figurait sur aucune carte, elle était invisible et le temps s'y était arrêté. Tous les habitants avaient perdu la mémoire et leurs vraies vies extraordinaires étaient retenues dans un monde que l'on pensait imaginaire, et dans les méandres d'une sombre malédiction, leurs mémoires étaient retenues captives.

Une Méchante Reine avait lancé le Sort Noir et tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée avaient été transporté à Storybrook avec les faux souvenirs d'une vie simple et sans magie. Et puis la Malédiction avait été levé sous le coup d'un baiser d'Amour sincère.

Emma Swan avait sauvé son fils, Emma Swan avait commencer à croire aux contes de fée et toute la ville avait retrouvé ses esprits et la Méchante Reine avait déguerpit.

Après des mois de haine et guerre, Régina Mills, le Maire de Storybrook, la Méchante Reine avait prouvé qu'elle n'était plus si mauvaise que cela et que par amour pour Henry, elle était prête à changer, ou du moins à faire des concessions.

Elle avait gardé sa rancœur et son venin quand Blanche Neige et Charmant s'étaient retrouvé et avait laissé Emma Swan devenir le shérif attitré de cette ville. Elle avait remisé sa haine dans un vieux placard au fond de son caveau et pour l'amour d'Henry avait cessé de lutter contre la Sauveuse.

Il restait la distance qu'elle s'efforçait de mettre entre elles. Il y avait ce dédain qu'elle affichait systématiquement sur son visage quand Miss Swan ouvrait la bouche, il y avait ce regard noir qu'elle portait sur elle dès que l'occasion se présentait mais il n'y avait plus de menace, plus de guerre ouverte, plus de haine.

Jour après jour, Emma Swan avait prouvé à Madame le Maire qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, de censé et de responsable. Que son passé et l'abandon d'Henry étaient ses plus grosses cicatrices et qu'aujourd'hui elle avait la possibilité de tout changer. Régina Mills eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la place qu'elle avait pris dans la vie de son adoptif mais en le voyant sourire face à elle, elle ne pouvait plus être la Méchante Reine, prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle le comprenait difficilement, elle sentait le changement s'opérer en elle sans le vouloir vraiment. Elle avait senti la Magie de nouveau en elle mais son désir de vengeance s'était dispersé le jour où, voulant empoisonner Emma, elle avait empoisonné son fils. En le croyant mort, son cœur s'était brisé comme jamais auparavant et elle avait cru vouloir mourir aussi avec lui ce jour-là. Et puis Emma le sauva et les sauva tous par la même occasion.

Jours après jours, le beau temps s'installa à Storybrook après la tempête, la colère et les batailles. Emma et Régina se croisaient souvent grâce à Henry et l'entente cordiale s'installait, ou du moins la politesse était tout juste accordée. Elles se défiaient toujours du regard, le sarcasme au bout des lèvres et le poing serré jusqu'à ce que les jours passent et qu'elles se lassent de tout ce petit manège pour enfin s'adoucir un peu.

La vie à Storybrook semblait somme toute plus ordinaire bien que parfois un nain, un elfe ou bien ancien chevalier avait perdu quelque chose qu'il fallait retrouver à tout prix, ou bien avait besoin de l'aide de la magie pour accomplir quelques missions importantes afin que les fins heureuses se rétablissent pour tout le monde. Et Emma Swan en bon Shérif partait toujours de bon cœur à l'aventure. Et petit à petit, tous les habitants retrouvèrent leur joie de vivre et leurs amis, cher à leur cœur. Tous les habitants ou presque en réalité, au milieu de la joie et du printemps qui s'installe, Régina Mills était toujours seule.

La Méchante Reine avait cessé de ruminer sa colère mais elle voyait autour d'elle batifoler les amoureux et les abeilles pendant qu'elle marchait seule dans les rues. Comme à son habitude elle faisait mine que rien ne l'atteignait, rien ne l'ébranlait, qu'elle maitrisait toujours tout alors que sa conscience lui murmurait le contraire.

La seule qui ne rentrait pas dans son jeu, la seule qui voyait la faiblesse derrière la façade, c'était celle à qui on ne pouvait pas mentir, celle qui savait lire sur les visages les vérités et les mensonges, Miss Swan, le shérif, la Sauveuse, bien évidement. Elle seule voyait le trouble constant dans les yeux de la Reine et malgré elle, cela la perturbait toujours un peu.

2.

Il était très tôt ce matin-là quand toutes les mamans de Storybrook et les maitresses d'école se réunirent. Les enfants partaient en expédition dans les bois près du lac aujourd'hui et les derniers préparatifs se faisaient avec le levé du jour. Régina arriva avec Henry et fut surprise de voir Emma présente. Elle avait laissé les rênes du poste de police à son adjoint et, entre autres Papa, David Nolan, le Prince Charmant et s'était porté volontaire pour accompagner les enfants toute la journée. Elle faisait monter les enfants pendant que Mary-Margareth Blanchard, sa mère, Blanche-Neige, comptait les enfants et cochait leurs prénoms sur la liste avant le départ.

Quand Régina arriva à leur hauteur et comprit, elle se cramponna à Henry qui voulait vite monter dans le bus. Emma porta son regard sur elle et secoua la tête. Régina lâcha son emprise et Henry sauta dans le bus sous le sourire de sa mère et de sa grand-mère.

_ Miss Swan vous…

_ Bonjour Régina !

_ Bonjour. Vous partez en excursion ? Reprit Régina agacée.

_ Oui je me suis dit que les enfants seraient entre de bonnes mains… les mains du Shérif ! Dit-elle en plaisantant.

_ Et vous y connaissez quelque chose en excursion en forêt ?

_ Non pas grand-chose mais je sais éviter les racines et ne pas manger les baies empoisonnées !

_ Elle sait marcher et survivre comme tout animal de la forêt qui se respecte, c'est déjà bien. Souffla Régina alors que Mary-Margareth levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais aussi éviter les branches d'arbres et ...

_ C'est bon, arrêtez toutes les deux ! S'exclama Mary-Margareth. On y va ! Et Madame le Maire ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes six accompagnants et tout ira bien. Au programme : initiation à la survie, basique, chasse aux trésors, pique-nique près du lac et découverte de la nature et des animaux ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle, presque toute seule.

_ Très bien, je vous fais confiance, mais gardez un œil sur Henry, il a tendance à être…

_ à l'écart ? Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas depuis que la Malédiction a été rompu. Corrige Mary-Margareth en grimpant dans le bus.

Emma allait monter aussi mais Régina lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. En descendant la marche, elle se trouva malgré elle très près de Régina qui ne recula pas pour autant. Emma pressentait un énième discours sur la sécurité de son fils mais il en fut tout autre.

_ Miss Swan, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a une ombre qui tourne autour d'Henry ou de moi, je ne sais pas.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai remarqué à plusieurs occasions, une ombre, l'ombre d'un homme qui suit Henry.

_ Vous êtes sérieuse ?

_ Oui. Je ne m'amuserais pas à ça, pas avec la sécurité d'Henry, vous le savez très bien. Il y a quelque chose qui rode, je le sens alors s'il vous plait …

_ Ok, je ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle… promis. Dit-elle sincèrement en tentant de la rassurer.

Elle remonta dans le bus où tout le monde s'impatientait et parti dans le fond, près d'Henry et des autres enfants. Le bus démarra et parti. Emma et Régina se regardèrent une dernière fois, l'une pleine d'angoisse et l'autre dans le doute. Et le bus disparut au bout de la rue.

Régina se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction de sa voiture et ce courant d'air glacial lui parcourut la nuque, elle balaya le parking du regard et le vit. L'homme ou plutôt son ombre disparaitre de sa vue à toute vitesse dans la grande rue. Malgré ses talons haut, elle courut avec souplesse et rapidité jusqu'à l'angle de la rue mais plus rien. Quelques passants sans importance, un chien qui devance son maitre et quelques voitures qui circulent mais aucune trace de l'homme en question.

Au beau milieu des bois, les enseignants et parents avaient établis un camp de scout et tous les enfants s'afféraient dans les différentes activités au programme de la matinée. Emma prit de la hauteur sur un talus de terre pour observer la scène en entier. Mary-Margareth, entièrement dans son élément, les bois, la nature, les enfants tout autour, rayonnait de joie et transpirait les bonnes attentions pour leur faire découvrir toutes les petites merveilles de la vie dans la forêt. Emma l'avait taquiné en lui demandant si le tir à l'arc était au programme des réjouissances. Mary avait ri et lui avait tapé sur l'épaule. Emma feignit la douleur. La complicité entre elles était totale à présent et la gêne d'être mère et fille disparaissait et elles restaient de très bonnes amies.

En prenant de la hauteur, Emma observait Henry à l'atelier feu de bois. Elle sentit un courait d'air glacé dans sa nuque, elle se retourna machinalement mais rien, pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent. Elle reporta son regard sur le camp mais ne vit pas Henry. Elle balaya et sonda le camp puis perdit patience. Elle dégringola de sa colline et courra vers le camp en l'appelant. Pas de réponse. Mary et une autre enseignante la rejoignent, voyant la panique dans ses yeux. Monsieur Eddy, Prof, le Chef des Nains qui s'occupait du feu, l'interpella.

_ Oui il était là, y'a pas moins de deux minutes, juste à côté de moi. Dit-il en tournant sur lui-même comme pour le chercher.

_ Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Rassura Mary-Margareth

Emma ouvrit la bouche mais rien, aucun mot. La panique, elle court, elle sort du camp, elle l'appelle enfin à gorge déployée. Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt. Elle sonde l'environnement, tous ses sens sont en alerte, elle a peur pour lui et puis soudain elle voit une ombre. Elle court, elle débouche dans une petite clairière. Henry est là. Un homme à ses côtés. Ils lui tournent le dos. Emma crie son nom. Henry se retourne et l'homme disparait comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Emma secoue la tête comme prise d'hallucination et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Henry revient vers elle avec un large sourire.

_ Henry mais enfin, ne t'éloignes pas comme ça. Avec qui tu étais à l'instant ?

_ Personne !

_ Henry ? J'ai vu un homme près de toi.

_ Non j'étais seul, maman. Affirme-t-il.

_ Alors où tu allais ?

_ Nulle part. J'ai suivi un papillon.

_ Un papillon ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok aller, on rejoint les autres. Tu m'as fait peur, ne refait plus jamais ça !

Elle prit son fils par les épaules et le ramena au camp. Le reste de la journée se passa très agréablement, les enfants s'étaient amusés en apprenant un tas de chose essentiel sur la nature et Mary-Margareth était fière d'eux. Sur la route du retour, et tout le long de la journée, Emma n'avait pas lâché Henry du regard, pas une seule seconde et ressassait les mots de Régina en boucle dans sa tête. Une ombre qui rôde, un homme comme un coup de vent. Emma n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'en parlera qu'à Régina. Quand il y avait de la Magie dans l'air, elle préférait toujours l'avoir dans son camp que le contraire. Elle s'étonna elle-même de penser cela. Elle s'étonna elle-même de vouloir lui parler à elle avant d'affoler Mary-Margareth ou quiconque.

Avant d'arriver sur le parking de l'école où les parents attendaient déjà leurs enfants, Emma reçu un message sur son téléphone. Etonnant, c'était Madame le Maire. « Puisque vous êtes déjà avec Henry, pourriez-vous le reconduire à la maison ? » disait simplement le message. Elle répondit vite et concis « aucun problème ».

3.

Emma Swan voulu frapper à la porte du Manoir au 108 Mifflin Street mais Henry, sur ses talons, lui passa devant et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer. Il posa son sac et son manteau dans l'entrée et lui fit signe d'entrer à son tour. A peine avait-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur qu'elle entendit les talons du Maire résonner dans la maison. Henry referma la porte et Régina apparut dans le hall.

_ Henry, mon chéri. Comment s'est passé cette journée dans les bois ?

_ Super ! Très instructif et puis Grand-Mère, j'veux dire Mademoiselle Blanchart, elle nous apprit à construire un abri, à reconnaitre les arbres d'après l'écorce et les feuilles et les insectes, les rongeurs, les types de plantes et de fleurs. On avait vu tout ça dans les livres mais là c'était réel, c'était super ! dit-il plein d'enthousiasme en montant le grand escalier, avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Régina lui sourit, heureuse de le voir content. Elle n'a pas le même regard quand ses yeux se pose sur Henry, comparé au regard qu'elle porte sur le reste du monde. Emma le voit, Emma sait qu'elle l'aime même si ses premiers doutes, ceux qui l'avait poussé à rester à Storybrook avait été fondé parce que son amour était encore masqué par la Malédiction qu'elle seule connaissait. Maintenant, elle le voyait, le regard qu'elle portait sur Henry était dénué de toute haine ou de toute colère qu'elle pouvait encore avoir en elle. Régina porta son regard sur Emma quand Henry eu disparut à l'étage et son regard changea immédiatement.

_ Comment s'est passé cette journée dans les bois ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup moins commode et limite angoissé.

Emma se racla la gorge et détourna le regard quelques secondes comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Régina, qui commençait à bien la connaitre, comprit qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose. Elle tourna les talons.

_ Vous voulez un verre ?

Emma soupira de soulagement, Régina ne l'assaillait pas de question, elle lui laissait le temps de se remettre de cette journée dans les bois avec tous ces gamins survoltés.

_ Oui merci… avec grand plaisir, j'en ai bien besoin. Dit-elle un peu trop sincèrement pour que Régina lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule.

Emma n'aimait pas quand elle la regardait ainsi, d'un regard mi hautain, mi complaisant. Elle ne pouvait pas encore s'empêcher de regarder les gens de haut encore, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé et ce qui énervait le plus Emma, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle chassa ses pensées et suivit Régina dans le salon principal.

Régina avait ouvert les portes du bar pour laisser Emma jeter un coup d'œil pendant qu'elle se servait un double scotch de 12ans d'âge.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous buvez Miss Swan ?

_ Jack Daniels, vous avez ?

Régina secoua la tête, comme dépité des mauvais gouts du Shérif, mais attrapa un verre avec dextérité et le posa sur le bar.

_ Bien évidement. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle sortit la bouteille du fond du placard, lui servit une dose et lui tendit le verre. Sans le vouloir leurs doigts se frôlèrent et l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, un peu gêné, un peu timide même puis aussitôt le regard noir de Régina revint quand leurs mains se quittèrent. Emma n'y prêta pas attention, en apparence mais en réalité, elle se souciait de la moindre petite interaction avec elle. Dans un souci de protectionnisme envers son fils, elle retenait le moindre fait, le moindre geste, la moindre parole de Régina, mais elle avait aussi appris à lire entre les lignes. Ce qu'elle disait ne comptait pas, c'était son regard le miroir de sa vérité et Emma le savait maintenant, plus rien ne lui échappait ou presque.

Régina l'invita à s'assoir s'entend la blonde un peu fébrile sur ses jambes après cette journée à gambader dans les bois, entre les racines et les branches. Emma ne se fit pas prier et se demanda si cette attention de sa part était pour la soulager de sa journée ou prouver sa supériorité. Elle soupira longuement et Régina leva les yeux au ciel. Emma but une gorgée puis une autre sans dire un mot. Régina fulminait presque.

_ Bon alors quoi ? Racontez-moi ! il s'est passé quelque chose ? je dois m'inquiéter ?

Emma finit d'avaler sa gorgée et grimaça.

_ Ne restez pas là sans rien dire ! Miss Swan !

_ Oui, oui, une petite minute. Je…

_ Je sais … les enfants c'est turbulent et ça casse la tête dès qu'ils sont à plusieurs.

_ C'est ça ! Dit Emma en reprenant une gorgée.

Ce n'était pas tant pour les enfants qu'elle avait envie de boire mais plutôt pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était peut-être contradictoire mais c'était nécessaire.

_ Alors ? S'impatiente Régina en finissant par boire une autre gorgée de scotch comme par mimétisme face à Emma.

_ Alors… Commença-t-elle. Je l'ai perdu de vu une minute.

_ Qui Henry ?

_ Oui. Il était près du feu de camp, entouré de Monsieur Eddy et de ses camarades et puis soudain il n'était plus là.

_ Comment ça plus là ?

_ Il n'était plus dans le camp, j'ai couru dans la forêt, je l'ai retrouvé.

_ Mais il va bien ?

_ Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait suivi un papillon.

_ Un papillon ?

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est tout ?

Emma avait le regard plongé dans la gorgée d'alcool qui restait dans son verre et la faisait tournoyer. Régina sentit un malaise.

_ Miss Swan, il y a autre chose ?

_ Oui.

_ Quoi ?

Elle s'inquiéta de voir Emma si peu sure d'elle. Elle s'approcha sans s'en apercevoir, le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans le lourd silence.

_ Je… j'ai vu quelque chose…

Régina s'assit au bord du canapé où Emma était affalé jusqu'au fond de l'assise.

_ Vous avez vu quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas… j'ai vu quelque chose qui n'était plus là la seconde d'après.

Régina se décala pour lui faire franchement face et la força à relever le menton pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

_ J'ai vu une silhouette d'homme près d'Henry dans la clairière. Dit-elle d'un trait comme pour s'en débarrasser.

Régina frissonna d'angoisse. Elle avait vu juste, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui rôdait autour de leur fils. Emma respira et continua.

_ Je n'ai aperçu qu'une ombre en réalité… comme un homme grand et fin, avec un long manteau et un haut de forme.

Régina posa son verre avec maladresse sur la table basse et eu du mal à avaler la gorgée de pur malt qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle n'avait donné aucun détail à Emma et pourtant elle faisait la même description.

_ Je l'ai vu aussi. Ce matin sur le parking de l'école quand le bus est parti. Il a disparu au coin de la rue.

_ Sérieusement ? Alors je ne suis pas folle ?

_ Non… Ou bien nous sommes deux.

Elles échangèrent un regard nouveau. Pas de sarcasme, pas d'agression, presque de la complicité mais pas encore. Légèrement gênée Régina détourna le regard et la conversation.

_ Et Henry n'a rien vu ?

_ Non, il m'a dit être seul…

_ Suivant un papillon ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est très étrange.

Une fois encore, elles se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, se posant des questions tour à tour sans dire un mot, ne détournant le regard ni l'une ni l'autre car l'enjeu était la sécurité d'Henry.

Après un moment de silence, Régina se releva et proposa un autre verre à Emma qui finissait le sien.

_ Non Merci. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas abuser.

_ Très bien, vous restez…

Elle se tut d'un seul coup. Etonnée de la proposition qu'elle allait lui faire mais ne pouvant rester muette à présent.

_ … Manger avec nous ? finit-elle par dire.

Emma fut grandement surprise elle aussi mais secoua vivement la tête et se releva tant bien que mal du canapé.

_ Merci beaucoup mais je vais rentrer.

_ Je comprends.

_ Oui, après une journée pareil, je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est prendre une douche chaude et me mettre direct sous la couette sans…

Elle se tût sous le regard assassin de Régina qui lui en voulait d'autant se dévoiler, d'être aussi familière, pourtant elle avouait que parfois c'était rafraichissant. Elle coupa court à ses idées en s'imaginant la scène et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

_ Henry ! Cria-t-elle. Viens dire au revoir à ta mère !

Elle regarda Emma après avoir dit cela. C'était sorti si naturellement qu'elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Les bruits de pas qui dégringolaient les escaliers lui fit baisser le regard. Emma était devenu rouge sans le vouloir et accueillit son fils dans ses bras pour un câlin comme si de rien n'était.

Elle baissait les armes, elle accueillait ses petits moments de bonheur avec joie depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre. Elle laissait entrer une part de bonheur dans sa vie comme pour faire oublier les malheurs du passé et s'en guérir grâce à Henry.

_ Salut maman, a demain. Dit le jeune garçon en se détachant d'elle lentement.

_ Salut petit prince, soit sage et passe une bonne nuit.

Il la serra encore contre lui et parti vers le salon sachant qu'ils allaient passer à table. Régina avait légèrement tiqué en entendant Emma appeler Henry « Petit Prince », c'était le surnom qu'elle lui donnait elle, mais elle avait dû trop l'utiliser pour qu'Emma le reprenne naturellement, abandonnant son « gamin » habituel. Et puis elle songea que ce surnom c'était parce qu'elle était Reine, si Emma l'utilisait c'est qu'elle acceptait ce qu'elle était. Elle se surprit à s'attendrir puis se repris.

_ Bonsoir Miss Swan. Dit Régina en s'approchant pour lui ouvrir la porte.

_ Bonsoir. Répondit Emma en passant la porte.

Régina la retint par le bras.

_ Je … à propos de cette…. Ombre…

_ Je sais, je vais enquêter, discrètement et vous, vous surveillez Henry.

Un sourire entendu s'afficha sur le visage de Régina et Emma lui sourit en retour puis elle s'éclipsa à toute vitesse vers le portail pour disparaitre complétement. Regina ferma la porte avec une boule d'angoisse grandissante dans le ventre.


	2. Chapter 4et5

4.

Comme souvent le matin, Henry passait par le Granny's avant d'aller prendre le bus et Emma l'y rejoignait après avoir pris son poste. Ce matin-là, Emma était déjà sur place avec deux chocolats chauds, crème fouettée et cannelle sur la table. Ce matin-là, Henry n'arriva pas seul à la cafétéria, il était avec sa mère, qui d'ordinaire était déjà à son bureau à la Mairie. Mais au vu des derniers événements, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser partir seul. Emma comprit tout de suite et fit signe à Ruby d'apporter un café noir à Madame le Maire.

Henry déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Emma et s'installa en face d'elle. Il trempa directement ses lèvres dans la crème en la faisant sourire.

_ Bonjour Shérif Swan. Entama Régina en s'asseyant à côté de son fils alors que Ruby apportait son café. Elle fut surprise et remercia la serveuse toute de noir et de rouge vêtue.

_ Bonjour Madame le Maire. Répondit Emma sur le même ton en la défiant presque.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui rien à signaler. Répondit-elle en sachant de quoi elle parlait.

Henry n'écoutait même pas et léchait la crème sur ses lèvres avant de boire le chocolat onctueux et chaud dans sa tasse.

_ Je vais faire quelques recherches aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez l'accompagnez à l'école.

_ Bien sûr, je…

_ J'vais pas à l'école en bus ? Coupa Henry.

_ Non pas aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'emmène ! Tu n'es pas content ? Reprit Emma.

_ Si, si ! Répond-il en soupçonnant quelque chose de louche.

_ Bon, je vous laisse, bonne journée mon chéri.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils et avala son café d'une traite. Elle fit malgré elle un clin d'œil à Emma et lui fit signe de la main qu'elle lui téléphonerait dans la journée. Puis elle disparait derrière la porte qui se referme avec son petit son de clochette.

_ Alors Henry, pas trop fatigué de l'excursion d'hier ?

_ Non, pas trop, c'était super, quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ?

_ Pas tout de suite tu veux bien mon chéri ! Ria-t-elle.

_ Ok. Répondit-il un peu déçu.

_ Dis-moi Henry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ce papillon que tu suivais hier …

_ Oui ?

_ Il ressemblait à quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir ?

_ Qui d'autre t'as posé cette question ?

_ Maman.

_ Oh. Oui, c'est moi qui lui en ait parlé.

_ C'était juste un papillon.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais parfois, il se passe des choses, dans cette ville en particulier…

_ Hey… tu ne vas pas me faire le chapitre. Qui t'as amené jusqu'ici ? Qui t'as fait croire aux contes de fée et à la magie ?

_ Oui, oui Henry c'est toi, je sais que tu es le premier à croire en la Magie mais ça peut être dangereux et nous avons un mauvais…

_ nous ?

_ Ta mère et moi. Répondit-elle en réagissant aux mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche comme si cette réponse faisait de Régina et d'elle, une équipe ou pire encore. Elle secoua la tête.

_ Bref. Henry, je veux juste que tu ne t'éloignes pas tout seul. Et que tu ne parles à personne que tu ne connais pas bien. Promis ?

_ Promis.

_ Bon et ce papillon ? il était joli au moins ?

_ En fait non.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il était très laid, comme un gros papillon de nuit gris.

Emma resta songeuse. Puis vint l'heure de partir pour l'école et ils quittèrent le café.

En début d'après-midi, Emma reçut un coup de fil de Régina qui lui demandait de venir à la Mairie. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et en moins de quinze minutes elle était là.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? une piste ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je me demandais si le papillon et l'ombre ne sont pas la même entité ?

_ C'est fort possible.

_ Et s'ils sont le même, ça ne peut-être qu'un magicien. Seuls les magiciens et les sorciers savent se transformer. Ou quelqu'un victime d'un sortilège.

_ Quel genre de magicien se transforme en papillon de nuit moche ?

_ Un… Elle hésita un instant puis finit sa phrase. Mauvais magicien.

_ Ok super ! S'exclama Emma déjà sur la défensive.

_ Attendez ! Un papillon, une ombre, une silhouette qui disparait dès qu'on la voit… il n'est pas incarné, il n'a peut-être pas de pouvoirs.

_ Peut-être pas mais il cherche après Henry et ça, ça me dérange.

_ Moi aussi Miss Swan, moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Après un cour silence, une étincelle jaillit dans les yeux de Régina, elle se leva d'un bond.

_ J'ai une idée ! Venez avec moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau à pied mais trop impatiente, elle empoigna Emma sans lui demander la permission et les fit disparaitre dans son nuage de fumée violet. Une fois réapparut dans le cimetière, face au caveau familiale de la famille Mills, Régina lâcha le bras d'Emma qui fulminait.

_ Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Hurla-t-elle. Ou du moins, pas sans prévenir. Rajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

_ Excusez-moi. Finit par dire Régina.

_ Ce n'est rien, mais prévenez bon sang ! Bon c'est quoi votre idée ?

_ Une incantation pour faire apparaitre ce qui se cache.

_ Vous êtes sérieuse ? Comme retrouver quelqu'un avec un objet lui appartenant ? Mais nous n'avons rien à lui !

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. C'est plutôt comme appeler un esprit.

_ Vous voulez l'appelez ? carrément ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Vous voulez le confronter, sans rien savoir de lui ?

_ Je veux le faire apparaitre oui et …

_ Et après ?

_ Nous verrons bien de qui il s'agit.

_ Ok, vous avez l'air sûr de vous. Comment on fait ?

Régina guida Emma jusque dans son caveau. Un claquement de doigt et les bougies dans le sous-sol, antre des reliques magiques et sentimentales de la Reine, s'allumèrent toutes les unes après les autres dans un souffle chaud. Emma détailla la pièce et tous les objets. Elle était déjà descendue mais dans la précipitation d'une bataille et n'avait pas tout vu. Elle remarqua l'élégance de la pièce, pour une cave sous un tombeau, c'était plutôt charmant et mystérieux. Ça sentait Régina à plein nez, son style, son odeur, son passé, ses souvenirs, ça sentait la nostalgie plutôt que la vengeance et Emma apprécia ce changement d'atmosphère.

_ Alors ?

_ J'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients et du vieux grimoire à la couverture de cuir rouge là-bas. Dit-elle à Emma en lui faisait un signe de tête en cherchant dans la vieille armoire d'apothicaire les produits nécessaires. Emma rapporta l'épais livre et le posa sur le pupitre.

Régina se plaça tout près d'elle, car l'endroit était exigu et parsemé de malles, coffrets, armoires, bibliothèque et bazar en tout genre. Elle tenait dans ses mains une obsidienne creusé en forme de coupelle, dans laquelle elle malaxait quelques herbes et grains de sable étranges. Elle continuait de moudre ses ingrédients et d'un mouvement de tête, le livre s'ouvrit tout seul. Les pages se tournaient lentement pendant que Régina lisait en diagonale pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Emma la regardait faire avec une certaine admiration qu'elle ne put cacher et que Régina remarqua sans le faire savoir. Elle se surprenait à refreiner ses piques et sarcasmes à son égard pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

_ Ah ! Voilà ! Dit-elle satisfaite.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la page. Les lettres étaient impeccablement calligraphiées, les lettres étaient élégantes et incompréhensibles. Emma secoua la tête.

_ Du latin ? Bien sûr !

_ Et bien… je vais vous le traduire : « Affaires à entreprendre pour faire apparaitre ce qui se cache. Un guide tel que l'esprit, la mémoire et la volonté peut faire apparaitre ce qui ne veut ou ne peut plus se montrer. … pincé de sel de la Mer noire, soupçon de poussière de Lune d'Argent … Essence de fleur de tulipe blanche et… » l'eau du puit aux vœux remplacera les gouttes de l'Océan Infini … « dans la chaleur des volutes de fumée… évader vous dans les cieux et cherchez pour dévoiler à vos yeux ce que vous désirez… ne pas se perde, ne pas rêvasser sinon l'objet s'égarera… Rester bien concentrez… et ce que vous cherchez vous trouverez »

_ Ok c'est un peu abstrait tout ça…

_ Mais non, écoutez-moi. Dit-elle posant le lourd bol en pierre sur la tablette en bois qui trônait au centre. Il faut juste faire infuser ceci et laisser les vapeurs s'échapper. Rajouta-t-elle en enflammant le contenu du bol par un simple geste de la main.

Emma hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que jusque-là elle suivait. Régina sourit en coin mais pas méchamment plutôt comme un professeur content de son élève. Après tout Emma avait beaucoup appris sur la magie à son contact et le peu qu'elle maitrisait de ses propres pouvoirs avaient été canalisés par Régina alors en quelque sorte oui, elle était un peu son professeur.

_ Et ensuite ? Demanda Emma en regardant la vapeur blanche aux reflets rose et argent, montée dans les airs.

_ Ensuite, il faut se concentrer sur ce que l'on cherche.

Elle lui tendit la main et Emma hésita.

_ Il faut penser à lui, penser à l'instant où on l'a aperçu. Continua Régina.

Emma posa sa main dans la sienne et immédiatement la vapeur s'échappant de l'obsidienne en feu, changea de couleur pour devenir plus rouge que rose.

_ Il faut que vous pensiez à la silhouette, à l'ombre que vous avez vu. Vous dans la clairière, moi sur le parking, il ne faut avoir que cela en tête et s'il n'a aucun pouvoir pour nous contrer il apparaitra ici une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé…

_ Très bien. Murmura Emma en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Pendant un instant, elle se déconcentra, sentant l'étreinte de la main de la Reine se refermer sur la sienne. Un contact humain, un contact physique, un simple geste et pourtant pendant un instant, cela la déstabilisa. Elle pensa à Henry, elle pensa que pour lui, elle ferrait n'importe quoi, elle pensa à lui dans la petite clairière, elle pensa à la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçu entre les feuillages.

Régina s'était concentré directement sur lui, sans hésitation, sans freins, juste la détermination qu'elle avait en elle à chaque instant, sans repos ni relâche. Elle pensa à cet homme qu'elle avait à peine vu au coin d'une rue. Elle avait senti l'égarement d'Emma mais lui donna une seconde pour se ressaisir et une fois fait, le charme opéra.

C'était tout d'abords comme une vague ou bien un coup de vent qui les emporte. Elles sont là, sous terre dans le caveau des Mills, les yeux fermés, se tenant par la main et pourtant dans leurs esprits, elles survolent la ville pendant que la fumée qui s'échappe de la coupelle en pierre les entoure. Tout est à sa place mais l'atmosphère est différente comme à travers à filtre, comme si elles voyaient tous à travers une loupe quelque peu déformante. Le ciel est gris pâle, sans chaleur, sans émotion, chaque habitant est là, chacun vaquant à ses occupations et elles les perçoivent comme par transparence, chacun d'une nuance de couleur différente. Régina le sait, c'est leurs auras qu'elles perçoivent ainsi.

Sans comprendre comment, Emma entend soudain la voix de Régina dans sa tête. « Cherchons quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas dans cette ville. Il ne peut pas nous échapper » Régina n'avait prononcé aucun mot mais elle lui indiquait la marche à suivre par télépathie, elle la poussait vers la bonne voie.

Emma se sentait flotter au-dessus de la ville, c'était presque agréable mais elle n'oublia pas le but de la mission. Elle chercha dans quelques recoins de la ville puis elle pensa à aller voir autour de l'école primaire de Storybrook. Gagné. Il était là. L'homme fait d'ombre, adossé à un arbre, se confondant presque avec lui. Il était là, le regard tourné vers les fenêtres des salles de classe.

Et puis soudain plus rien, comme si elle tombait de haut, le vertige lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle était là, dans le caveau, serrant la main de Régina de toutes ses forces et les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Elle retira sa main un peu confuse mais le sourire de Régina, si rare quand il est sincère et amusé, la détendit un peu.

_ C'est impressionnant la première fois, j'aurai dû vous prévenir …

_ Ça va, merci. Aucun problème. Je commence à avoir l'habitude des surprises avec vous... On l'a retrouvé ? dit-elle un peu froidement.

A peine avait-elle posé la question qu'une fumée grise apparut devant elles. La fumée se dissipa rapidement et elles s'attendaient à voir enfin l'homme mais rien. Derrière les volutes de fumée, il n'y avait rien. Elles échangèrent un regard mi surprise mi contrarié. Et puis Emma le vit en premier. Il y avait un gros papillon gris qui volait sur place dans la pénombre du caveau.

Régina comprit, elles l'avaient ramené mais son sortilège n'effaçait pas la malédiction que portait l'homme. Sans trop réfléchir et désireuse de se confronter à lui, elle leva la main, elle prononça les mots dans un murmure qu'Emma n'entendit même pas et balaya l'air d'un revers de main.

Régina connaissait bien le sort qui transforme quiconque en animal, elle aimait l'utiliser dans un autre temps sur ceux qui la décevaient, mais bien peu de fois, elle avait rendu leur apparence humaine à ses victimes, mais elle connaissait ce sort et le lança sur le papillon.

Emma, qui comprit à la dernière seconde son intention, fit un geste pour l'en empêcher mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le papillon s'entoura de fumée. Le nuage grossit, grossit puis s'évanouit et enfin la silhouette n'est plus une ombre mais bel et bien un homme.

Grand, mince, élégant presque beau, long manteau d'époque avec chainette en argent aux épaulettes, boutons précieux et haut de forme sertit d'un ruban rouge vif sur la tête. Il cligna des yeux d'étonnement en se regardant. Il fit le tour de lui-même puis regarda ses mains. Il fit apparaitre une canne dans sa main droite et relava ensuite la tête vers les deux femmes qui l'observaient.

_ Bien, bien, bien. Merci mesdames ! dit-il avec un accent prononcé et une élégance innée, les saluant au passage en soulevant légèrement son chapeau.

Elles restèrent interdites devant lui.

Puis il sourit et son charme aussitôt s'évanoui. En un clin d'œil son visage se transforma : le regard carnassier, le sourire psychotique et un rire glaçant le sang dans les veines.

_ Oui merci Mesdames ! Grâce à vous je suis libre !

Et puis il s'éclipsa dans un nuage gris sans qu'elles ne puissent rien faire tellement il fut rapide et elles, surprises.

5.

Elles l'avaient trouvé et aussi vite il s'était échappé. Régina enragea, plus contre elle-même en vérité et Emma n'en rajouta pas pour une fois. Elle se calma après avoir détruit quelques fioles en verre qui se trouvaient là. Les débris de verre au sol comme preuve de sa colère, elle inspira et expira, et se résigna.

_ Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas la plus brillante des idées que j'ai eues. Mais au moins maintenant il est incarné, on va pouvoir le choper.

_ Tout doux Madame le Maire. Ce n'est pas une vendetta que l'on mène, on cherche à savoir qui il est et ce qu'il veut à Henry.

_ Je sais. Murmura-t-elle plus calmement. Et maintenant, si ça se trouve il a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. Continua-t-elle en panique.

_ Allez c'est bon. On oublie ça. Allez chercher Henry à l'école et moi je vais fouiller les environs, je vais patrouiller et donner son signalement à mes collègues. On va le retrouver.

Elle regarda Régina qui ne réagissait pas.

_ Vous pouvez vous libérez tôt pour aller le chercher ? Il finit l'école dans moins d'une heure.

_ Oui… bien sûr… que … oui. Finit-elle par répondre comme sorti tout juste de ses pensées.

_ Ok je vais fouiller les moindres recoins de cette ville et de cette forêt … on va le trouver. Vous nous ramenez à la Mairie ?

Régina semblait encore ailleurs, elle pensait à toutes les autres solutions qu'elle avait eu mais qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait tout d'abord dû enfermer ce maudit papillon sous cloche plutôt que de lui rendre son apparence. Elle se maudissait intérieurement et n'écoutait presque plus Emma. Elle réagit en la voyant lui tendre la main sans comprendre.

_ Régina ? Vous nous ramenez à la Mairie ?

Elle comprit qu'Emma la sollicitait pour rentrer comme elles étaient venues. Elle aurait presque souri si le remord ne la rongeait pas à cet instant.

_ Oui allons-y. Dit-elle en reprenant de sa prestance habituelle et plantant fermement sa main dans celle d'Emma, tendue vers elle.

Un nuage de fumé violet et noir plus tard et les revoilà dans le grand bureau chic de Madame le Maire. D'un regard entendu, Emma quitta les lieux pour aller directement au Poste et Régina prit ses affaires et informa son assistante qu'elle prenait le reste de sa journée.

Emma fonça au bureau de police. Sans plus de précisions pour son adjoint de père, elle fit un dessin de l'allure de l'homme suspect. Suspect de quoi ? David n'en savait rien mais il avait pour ordre de le chercher, de ne surtout pas intervenir et l'appeler immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas ça, quand Emma lui faisait des cachoteries, il le savait, mais il n'insista pas devant son air déterminé.

Régina fonça quant à elle directement à l'école. Henry fut d'abord surpris de la voir sur le parking puis sans un mot, face à son air angoissé, il monta en voiture sans rechigner. Une fois à la maison, elle lui prépara un gouter qu'elle partagea avec lui devant la télé, elle l'aida ensuite dans ses devoirs, chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, il était brillant, mais elle ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter d'une semelle et Henry s'en inquiéta autant qu'il aima ça. Depuis que la Malédiction avait été levé, elle changeait. Elle contrôlait ses excès de fureur, elle restait protectrice mais plus obsessionnelle ni colèrique.

Vers 21h, on sonna à la porte du Manoir. Régina ouvrit et trouva Emma planté là, l'air hagard.

_ Miss Swan ?

_ Bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Non absolument pas. Du nouveau ?

_ Non absolument pas. Répondit-elle en reprenant ses mots car Henry en pyjama déboulait dans les escaliers.

_ Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emma regarda Régina quelques secondes, un peu perdue.

_ Le Shérif Swan avait un compte rendu à me faire … sur un dossier en cours mon chéri… Dit Régina en y mettant trop de forme pour que ce soit réaliste. Henry tiqua mais passa.

_ Maman, demain c'est samedi, je peux passez la journée avec Emma ? Demanda-t-il à sa Mère.

Elle regarda à son tour vers Emma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Ah demain ? … C'est compliqué gamin… J'ai promis à David d'échanger nos tours de garde … pour qu'il… Commença Emma avec hésitation sans trouver de suite.

_ Pour qu'il pique-nique sur la plage avec Mlle Blanchard, ce n'est pas ça ? Hein ? Miss Swan ?! Rajouta Régina pour venir à son secours avec un regard insistant.

_ Si, si, c'est absolument ça. Affirma-t-elle avec le plus de conviction possible.

_ Ah ?! ok. Fit Henry un peu déçu.

Emma rebondit alors là-dessus.

_ Tu sais je crois qu'ils seraient très heureux que tu les accompagnes.

_ Tu crois ? Ils veulent peut-être rester en amoureux… il ont du temps à rattraper…

_ Henry Mills, qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire une chose pareil ?! s'indigna Régina.

_ Il n'a pas tort ! Plaisanta Emma avant de se reprendre. Mais ce sont tes grands-parents je suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien.

_ Tu vas leur demander ?

_ Oui, ça te ferait plaisir ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Alors je le ferais. Allez fil de là, je dois parler à ta mè… à Madame le Maire. Conclut Emma.

La distance qu'elle tentait de mettre pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons étaient quasi inutile et avait presque l'effet inverse. Henry savait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal, jamais ses mères ne s'étaient croisées aussi souvent et n'étaient aussi polies l'une envers l'autre. Mais il fila sans en demander plus.

_ Bon c'est parfait. Fit Emma en réfléchissant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ?

_ Demain Henry passera la journée avec Mary-Margareth et David, il sera en sécurité avec eux et nous…

_ Nous quoi ? Miss Swan ?

_ Ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire, c'est qu'en cherchant cette après-midi, je suis retourné dans la clairière près de là où les enfants ont fait leur camp…

_ Là où Henry s'était égaré ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ?

_ Et… cette clairière… il y a deux jours, c'était une clairière… avec des arbres, des buissons, des ronces…

_ Miss Swan ? abrégez !

_ Il y a un manoir.

_ Comment ça, un manoir ?

_ Dans la clairière, il y a un grand manoir, magnifique, un peu glauque…

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui. Je ne me suis pas approché, je me suis dit que je devais d'abord vous en parlez…

_ Vous avez bien fait.

_ J'ai plus qu'à appeler Mary-Margareth et lui coller Henry dans les pattes pour demain.

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, elle l'adore.

_ C'est une bonne institutrice… malgré tous les griefs que j'avais contre elle, je dois admettre aujourd'hui, qu'elle est une bonne personne... Et une bonne… Grand-mère.

Emma pouffa presque de rire. Régina se retint.

_ Oui c'est fou ! Commenta Emma, très cyniquement, comme pour sous-entendre bien sûr que tout ceci était de sa faute, la faute à la Méchante Reine et à son Sort Noir.

Régina la foudroya du regard juste quelques secondes et sourit maladroitement. Elle n'était plus vraiment la Méchante Reine aujourd'hui. Et Emma tourna les talons pour quitter la résidence.

Une fois en centre-ville, elle tourna dans la petite rue où était son appartement. Elle n'avait pas pu rester chez Mary-Margareth. Elles étaient amies et colocataires, et elle était vraiment très agréable à vivre, sincère, prévenante et attentionnée mais la première fois, après que le Sort fut levé, qu'elle l'avait surprise dans les bras de David, elle avait cherché à déménager. Elle était si heureuse pour son amie, là n'était pas le problème mais c'était aussi ses parents, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans le même appartement que ses parents en seconde Lune de Miel. Elle avait trouvé rapidement un petit loft, plus près du port que du centre. Très cosy, très simple et chaleureux à la fois. Elle avait pu ensuite y invité Henry et une fois que Régina avait fait son rapide tour d'inspection, elle autorisa son fils à y passer parfois des nuits et des week-ends.  
Elle sentait sa vie prendre un nouveau tournant, elle sentait son avenir se retracer alors qu'avant elle cherchait juste des réponses sur son passé, maintenant qu'elle les avait, elle pouvait aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle tournait les clefs dans la serrure de son appartement sur pilotis face à la mer.

Sur la route, elle avait téléphoné à Mary-Margareth qu'elle embobina un peu pour lui faire préparer un pique-nique sur la plage avec David et Henry. Mary-Margareth tiqua longuement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer. Elle resta silencieuse à l'autre bout du fil et Emma imagina bien sa tête et craqua. Elle avoua à demi-mot qu'elle angoissait pour son fils, qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, que Régina l'avait aussi et que demain, elle voulait que Henry soit en sécurité, entre de bonnes mains, avec des personnes de confiance. Son discours fit mouche, Mary s'organisa rapidement dans sa tête. Un pique-nique sur la plage, avec les beaux jours qui revenaient, ce n'était pas si mal pour un samedi après-midi de détente. Elle accepta sans en demander plus.

Emma Swan rentra chez elle, un peu fière d'elle quand l'angoisse la rattrapa. Elle se servit un verre d'alcool pur et le bu d'une traite. Elle recommença puis au moment de se resservir une troisième fois, elle se stoppa. Consciente que demain elle visiterait le manoir de l'inconnu avec Régina, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une gueule de bois.

Elle grignota sans trop d'appétit et partit se coucher, épuisée. Pourtant elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vers la fenêtre, perdu dans le ciel, dans les quelques nuages imparfaits sur la toile étoilé qui accompagnaient la pleine Lune.

Dans le manoir du 108 Mifflin Street, Henry dormait profondément dans son lit. Sa mère, adossée au chambranle de la porte, l'observait en silence dans la pénombre. Le regard doux et tendre comme jamais. Elle vouait sa vie pour lui à présent, elle s'en faisait le serment muet mais au combien important, de ne plus jamais le décevoir, de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque lui faire du mal, y compris elle-même -l'épisode du chausson au pomme, l'ayant tellement bouleversée qu'elle aurait pu se tuer ce jour-là sous le coup de la culpabilité. Elle quitta son fils des yeux et par la fenêtre, elle contempla le ciel étoilé et la pleine Lune. Elle soupira puis partit se coucher.


	3. Chapter 6et7

6.

Pour brouiller les pistes, Emma passa prendre Henry à 11h dans sa voiture de service. Régina l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne journée en compagnie de ses grands-parents, l'enfant grimpa joyeusement en voiture et Emma fit un clin d'œil à Régina, qui malgré elle lui rendit.

Emma déposa Henry chez ses grands-parents, elle échangea deux mots avec Mary-Margareth et fila en vitesse. David fut surpris de voir Henry, puis découvrit le gros panier de victuailles et la couverture à carreaux rouge et blancs traditionnelle et s'enchanta de cette idée, s'en rien demander mais gardant en tête le portrait de l'Homme recherché.

Emma déconnecta son talkie et enclencha la radio puis reprit la route. Elle repartait au manoir de Madame le Maire. Elle se perdit quelques minutes dans la musique pour libérer un peu de stress. A peine garer devant chez elle, Régina passa le portique en pantalon de cuir, chemisier rouge, blouson noir et bottines assorties.

Emma ne sortit même pas de voiture et Régina s'engouffra dedans. En silence, elles prirent la route vers le camp dans la forêt. Elles ne se dirent pas un mot et le son de la radio en sourdine diffusait une vieille chanson de Brian Wilson. _Love and Mercy._

Elle se gara sur la place au milieu des grands érables, limite du cul de sac au plus profond de la forêt. Il faudra continuer à pied et Régina suit Emma dans les bois. Elles passèrent par le camp déserté des enfants où reste quelques vestiges de leur passage, juste un peu de nature déplacé, les reste d'un feu, et les emplacement vide de quelques abris, aucune pollution, les instituteurs y avaient bien veillés. Elles traversèrent une partie de foret étroite et verdoyante, et Emma se retournait de temps à autres pour indiquer une embuche à son équipière, style racine et trous de taupe. Sans le vouloir vraiment, les deux ennemies jurées commençaient à se lier d'une complicité inattendue.

Enfin se dressa devant elles le manoir du Papillon Gris, gigantesque, effroyable, avec des murs en pierre grises, grandes baies vitrées aux encadrements en bois, lourdes colonnes à l'entrée, donjon sur l'aile ouest, haut de deux ou trois étages. Impressionnant, sombre et mystique. Emma sorti de l'ombre de la forêt et fit un pas en avant. Régina la retint juste à temps par le bras.

_ Quoi ? Rugit Emma.

_ Mais enfin, Shérif, vous comptez foncer comme ça ? vous comptez frappez à la porte ? vous présentez ? et l'embarquez ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Régina fit mine de réfléchir et de sonder les environs. Elle a senti une présence. Il était là. Elle rattrapa le bras d'Emma et la guida dans la forêt, lui faisant faire le tour des bosquets par des endroits où il n'y a vraiment pas de chemin. Elles avancent péniblement quand Régina trébuche. Elle se rattrape aux branches, mais la branche casse, elle tombe. Mais avant de toucher le sol, elle sentit les bras d'Emma, plus forte qu'elle n'y parait, la soutenir et la retenir contre elle pour la remettre sur pied. La brune se retourna et la remercia timidement sans lui dire un mot juste par un regard équivoque.

Elles se planquaient à l'abri des buissons et surveillaient la maison. Les minutes passaient et Régina finalement s'impatientait plus qu'Emma, plus habituée à être en surveillance, mais accroupi dans les bois ce n'est pas la meilleure planque du monde, il fallait bien le reconnaître et elle se tortillait sur place quand enfin il y eut du mouvement.

Par la porte d'entrée, elles virent l'Homme dans son manteau noir, le col relevé, avec son chapeau sur la tête et sa canne finit d'une boule en pierre blanche, quitter sa résidence et partir à pied dans les bois. C'était le moment d'agir pour Emma mais Régina la retint encore quelques secondes.

Ensembles, elles s'approchaient finalement du grand manoir. Régina avançait, pas à pas, les mains à l'affut.

_ Vous vérifiez qu'il n'y a aucun enchantement nous empêchant d'entrer ?

_ Exactement. Méfions-nous de lui, il ne me dit rien qui vaille cet homme-là.

Emma acquiesça en silence et la suivit dans l'allée jusqu'à l'énorme porte en bois de l'entrée. Régina se fixa et balaya l'air avec ses mains, paumes en avant. Emma resta sur ses talons et l'observait quand elle laissa tomber ses bras et se retourna.

_ Rien ! Aucun sortilège, aucune protection. C'est étonnant !

_ Et bien on entre ?

Régina haussa les épaules et empoigna la poignée ronde et l'enclencha sans succès.

_ Pas de sortilège mais fermée a clefs quand même.

_ J'm'en occupe ! Répondit Emma en sortant son trousseau de clefs et son kit de crochetage de serrure mais Régina la stoppa et d'un geste magique ouvrit la porte sans une éraflure.

La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit très lentement dans un grincement angoissant. Emma et Régina déglutirent difficilement et échangèrent un regard lourd de sens comme si elles savaient toute les deux qu'elles jouaient un jeu dangereux et qu'elles en acceptaient les conséquences. Elles pénètrent ensembles dans le manoir du Papillon Gris.

Elles font quelque pas dans l'entrée et la porte se referme sur elles sans qu'elles y prêtent attention, trop époustouflées par la grandeur et la beauté sombre de la demeure. L'atmosphère est légèrement étouffante, des effluves d'encens et de bougies mêlés aux vapeurs d'alcool et odeur de térébenthine envahissent les pièces. Devant elles, un grand escalier se dresse et monte très haut, sur les murs des têtes d'animaux empaillés, elles les suivent du regard jusqu'au lustre gigantesque qui pend au plafond. L'escalier est large et massif, fait d'un bois sombre, barreaux et rampe sculptés finement. Sur leur gauche, elles distinguent derrière une porte entre ouverte, une cuisine à l'ancienne, placard en bois, vieux carreaux bruns, énorme piano de cuisson et hotte en ferraille. Sur leur droite, une double porte coulissante en bois, close.

Emma et Régina se regarde à nouveau. Emma se lance et ouvre doucement les portes.

La pénombre règne dans le grand salon de ce manoir lugubre, la lumière du jour ne passe pas les épais rideaux noir accrochés aux baies vitrées et seules, de petites lampes et des appliques aux murs éclairent la pièce d'une faible lumière. Emma pose le pied sur le parquet et il craque dans le silence pesant de la demeure. Plus loin, le sol tout en bois est recouvert d'épais tapis anciens et au centre du salon une jolie table basse et quelques vieux fauteuils victoriens en tissu bariolé. Elles font le tour de la pièce et Régina est tout de suite attiré par les immenses tableaux qui couvrent l'intégralité des murs. Du sol au plafond, dont les moulures sont quelques peu décrépies, il y a de grands tableaux de Maître, éclairés stratégiquement par les appliques et qui semblent plus authentiques les uns que les autres.

Pendant qu'Emma s'approche d'une fenêtre pour tirer légèrement le rideau et surveiller l'extérieur, Régina s'attarde devant une œuvre, puis devant une autre et murmure à demi-mots. Emma s'approche au plus près d'elle pour l'entendre tout en restant discrète.

_ « _Le Radeau de la Méduse_ » Géricault 1818. Dit Régina un peu plus clairement pour Emma, qu'elle a senti approcher.

_ C'est dramatique… un naufrage, des survivants et un océan agité… peu de chance…

_D'autant plus dramatique que l'histoire est vrai et que les survivants ont contés le naufrage du 22 novembre 1817 aux journalistes et au peintre.

Régina se détourne de l'immense tableau et entraine Emma avec elle.

_ Celui-ci c'est le « _Triomphe de la Mort_ » 1562 par Pieter Brueghel l'Ancien.

_ Glauque. Fit Emma en grimaçant.

_ Oui c'est une allégorie mettant en scène les différences formes de la mort : guerre, maladie, suicide…

_ Meurtre.

_ Oui.

_ Génocide, torture…

_ Hum, hum … Acquiesce-t-elle

Elles se regardent, légèrement angoissées. Quel être vivait ici ? Quel homme pouvait avoir comme décoration d'intérieure, des tableaux avec l'unique thème de la mort et de l'apocalypse ?

_Et là… dit-elle en se tournant vers un autre pan de mur. C'est le Roi « _Lot avec ses filles, fuyant Sodome en feu_ ». Fait en dix-sept cent et quelques par l'allemand Trautmann.

_ C'est vraiment ravissant. Dit Emma entre ses dents d'un ton bien sarcastique.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de l'œuvre qui paraissait la happer vers un autre âge. Comme transpercé par le sentiment de peur qu'éprouvent les trois silhouettes sur la toile tentant de fuir une ville en ruine, leur ville, leur monde à feu et à sang. C'est la main de Régina sur son bras qui la sort de sa rêverie bien sombre. Elle se tourne et admire quelques autres œuvres et elle frisonne presque par tant d'horreur puis elle se stop devant un en particulier. Elle se retourne vers Régina avec un air presque ravi.

_ Celui-là je le connais ! C'est « _Le Cri_ » du Munch.

_ 1893. Oui. Fit tout doucement Régina, presque impressionnée.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'étaler votre science avec toutes les dates mais j'suis vachement impressionnée quand même !

_ Pardon, je ne voulais pas être...

_ C'est bon, je plaisantais. Repris vite Emma. Je l'aime bien celui-là.

_ Moi aussi. Murmura Régina dans son dos.

Elle s'était rapproché d'elle et pendant quelques instants, elles se regardèrent de biais. Régina sentit une influence néfaste la traverser, tout comme elle l'avait senti quand elle avait mis le pied dans le manoir. Les forces sont maléfiques ici, elle le sentait et s'enivrait malgré elle. Emma sentit le souffle de Régina dans son cou et se défila de quelques pas pour aller ouvrir une seconde porte coulissante. Régina resta immobile quelques instants et dans son regard Emma y vit un léger trouble puis plus rien. Régina cligna des yeux et la suivit dans l'autre pièce.

C'est une grande salle à manger avec une immense table en bois travaillé et chaises sculptées. Les consoles et les armoires renferment de la belle vaisselle ancienne. Elles firent le tour du ré de chaussé de l'immense demeure et se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans l'entrée. Elles échangèrent un regard et puisèrent le courage dans le regard de l'autre, et ensembles, elles grimpent le grand escalier majestueux dont les marches grincent tristement sous leurs poids.

Sur le palier, des consoles haute époque avec des statuettes de Diable, des crânes humain ou animal et autre genre d'atrocité, puis un long couloir plongé dans le noir, aux papiers peints vieillis et sentant la fumée. Elles avancent en silence jusqu'à une porte entre ouverte d'où jaillit un fin filet de lumière chaude.

Elles marchent côte à côte, en se frôlant presque. La tension monte, l'ambiance est pesante et leurs cœurs battent au rythme de leurs pas hésitants. Une fois au fond du couloir, Régina pousse la porte du bout des doigts.

Elles entrent dans une salle ronde, elles comprennent qu'elles sont dans le donjon. C'est une pièce, très haute sous plafond avec des poutres apparentes. La lumière est tamisée et chaude. Elles se tournent sur elles-mêmes et admirent les pans de murs entièrement recouverts d'étagères, retenues par de larges poutres en bois sculptées qui forment une bibliothèque encastrée. Au centre un large fauteuil, un petit secrétaire en bois d'acajou avec une lampe de banquier à l'ancienne. Sur un pan de mur de la bibliothèque, une échelle monte jusqu'aux plus hautes étagères et chaque niche renferment quantité d'ouvrages aux reliures anciennes, philosophie antique, grande littérature, contes fantastiques, grands et petits traités de science…

Régina s'attarde sur un rayon et laisse ses doigts glisser de livres en livres. Emma s'attarde plutôt sur le tiroir de la tablette qu'elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir pendant que Régina commente les titres qui passent sous ses yeux.

_ _Le Dernier Homme_ de Mary Shelley… _Ivanhoé,_ Walter Scott… _Histoires extraordinaires_ de Monsieur Edgard Allan Poe... _Moby Dick_ , Herman Melville, _Feuille d'herbes,_ Walt Whitman … _Portraits de femmes_ de Henry James … _La Bête Immonde_ de Jann Halexander… _Dracula,_ Bram Stocker… _Le Grand Dieu Pan,_ Arthur Machen… Jolie collection bien que troublante. Murmura La Reine.

Emma ne l'écoute que d'une oreille et s'acharne sur le tiroir de la petite console. Régina remarque soudain son manège et s'approche et enfin le verrou cède et le tiroir s'ouvre.

A l'intérieur, un magnifique stylo plume et une flopé de feuilles de Papiers à Lettres vierges. Uniquement des pages blanches. Emma referme le tiroir un peu déçu.

_ Mais qui vit ici ? Se questionna-t-elle à haute voix.

_ Je ne sais toujours pas mais le Mal est puissant ici, je le sens.

_ Et ça va ? Je veux dire, vous arrivez à vous contrôler ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez enfin ?! s'indigne la Reine, pourtant la fêlure dans sa voix la trahit.

_ Bien, bien.

_ Revenons à nos moutons, qui peut-bien vivre ici ?

_ Si je devais me prononcer maintenant je pencherais pour le Comte Dracula !

_ Arrêtez ce n'est pas drôle… et c'est possible en plus alors…

_ Il existe ?

_ Oui. Répondit Régina le plus discrètement possible

_ Sérieux ? Vous le connaissez ?

_ Moi non, mais… ma mère oui. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas lui.

_ Trouvons sa chambre, on sera fixé, lit ou cercueil ?!

Régina haussa un sourcil et ne dit pas un mot, elle réfléchit encore sur son avis mitigé sur cette hypothèse. Elle suit pourtant Emma à travers les étages et des couloirs du manoir, elle ouvre toutes les portes, et chaque pièce renferme de petits salons ou de jolies chambres style du début du 18ème siècle. C'est lugubre et ravissant à la fois. C'est très perturbant et enfin, au fond d'un couloir, elles trouvent la Suite Principale. Immense, raffinée, grande armoire victorienne, lit immense à baldaquin avec des voilures épaisses et rouge sanguinaire (qui exclus l'hypothèse du vampire sans dire un mot), une console et un immense miroir aux fines dorures, des produits dans des flacons de luxe et des petits coffres en étain sertit de pierres précieuses. Tout semble sorti d'un autre âge, comme tout le manoir en réalité semblait venir du passé. Deux lampes de chevet avec des crânes humains empilés en guise de socle, éclairent la chambre. Régina observe la console et la décoration, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort qu'elle, tout est empreint de noirceur et l'attire. Emma est parcouru d'un sinistre frisson et poursuit son investigation.

Emma s'acharne de nouveau sur un tiroir, celui d'une des tables de chevet. Elle n'eut pas tant de mal que ça à l'ouvrir et Régina hurla de ne rien faire mais il était trop tard. Une vague de magie était sorti du tiroir et avait parcouru toute la maison. Emma se retrouva bête mais il était trop tard.

_ Un maléfice ?

_ Une protection, il va savoir que nous sommes venues. Il faut partir.

_ Attendez ! Je veux au moins savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, il y a forcément la réponse à nos questions.

_ Ok mais faites très attention.

Régina se rapprocha d'Emma et celle-ci regarda le tiroir, à peine ouvert d'un centimètre dont été sorti cette vague puissante. Elle ouvrit plus largement le tiroir du bout des doigt et une fois fait, elles découvrirent un carnet de cuir marron, épais et écorché par les années, fermé par une cordelette en cuir et une perle noir retenue par un nœud, ainsi qu'une collection de stylos plume, tous identiques à celui dans le secrétaire de la bibliothèque.

Le Journal intime du Papillon gris, Emma hésite beaucoup à s'en emparer mais elles cherchent des indices sur son identité et les réponses sont probablement là. Alors elle le prit du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit lentement mais malheureusement les pages étaient toutes blanches.

_ Comment ? s'interroge Emma à haute voix.

_ L'encre ou le stylo, ou les pages sont enchantés, on ne peut pas voir les mots mais ils sont là.

_ C'est pas vrai ?! Enrage Emma.

_ On ferait mieux de partir maintenant, Miss Swan.

_ Oui, on y va mais je garde ça avec moi. Dit-elle en glissant le journal intime en cuir dans son blouson.

_ Non ne faites pas ça !

_ Je suis sûr que vous savez comment faire apparaitre les mots alors on le prend avec nous !

_ Très bien Shérif Swan, mais ce n'est pas très professionnel tout ça.

_ Lâchez moi avec ça, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une enquête officielle ! Mon suspect était une ombre, puis un papillon puis un homme… un jury me rirait au nez !

_ Très bien ! Allons-y quand même !

Elles longent le couloir et rattrape le palier puis descendent le grand escalier. Régina se précipite presque sur la porte d'entrée mais en attrapant la poignée, elle se heurte à un mur. Elle se fige sur place, le regard étonné, elle balaye l'air de sa main mais sa magie n'opère pas et la porte reste close.

Régina se retourne et regarde Emma qui ne comprend pas.

_ Félicitations, Miss Swan ! Nous sommes coincés !

7.

Les mots de Regina avaient sonné comme une sentence, comme le couperet de la guillotine qui tombe, en silence et dans l'effroi mais avec une pointe de sarcasme tout de même.

_ Non ? Quoi ? attendez ! Vous plaisantez ?! Dit Emma sous le choc mais incapable de la croire.

Elle avance vers la porte, pousse légèrement Régina sur le côté et s'acharne sur la poignée, sans résultat.

_ Si je n'y arrive pas Miss Swan, vous n'y arriverai pas non plus ! pas besoin d'insister !

_ Permettez ? Dit Emma, légèrement contrariée en faisant face à Madame le Maire.

_ Oui. Souffla-t-elle

_ Merci. J'insiste parce… que je … ne … veux pas… rester coincé…ici… Dit-elle en saccadé en s'efforçant de faire céder la porte.

Elle passa un bon quart d'heure à trafiquer la serrure ancienne mais rien n'y fit, elle ne cédait pas.

_On est coincées ! Putain ! on est coincé ! Conclut-elle, folle de rage.

_ Je vous l'avais dit.

_ Mais on est enfermées ici, Henry est dehors et ce malade mental aussi… il faut, merde, ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici, sans prévenir personne qui plus est, sans …

Régina, bras croisé et regard amusé, la regardait s'énerver puis se tempérer toute seule.

_ Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

_ Vous trouvez qu'il n'a pas de raisons de s'énerver ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça Miss Swan, j'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien. Venez, on va essayer les portes de services.

Elles partirent en cuisine mais la porte donnant sur l'extérieur était bloquée aussi par le même charme. Régina était impuissante et Emma sentait les efforts considérables que Madame le Maire faisait pour ne pas entrer dans une rage folle et se contenir face à elle. Elle semblait impuissante et Emma n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son visage. Bien que quand elle était toute-puissante, elle n'aimait pas non plus car les ennuis s'annonçaient à chaque fois. Les portes de la verrière ne cédaient pas non plus, pareil pour la porte de la buanderie, pareil pour le soupirail du sous-sol, encore plus lugubre que le reste du manoir.

Dans ce sous-sol elles trouvèrent une sorte de labos de chimiste ou d'apprenti sorcier, des bocaux avec des choses mortes à l'intérieur, un tas de grimoires poussiéreux et des fioles remplis de liquide suspect. 'L'antre de l'horreur' pensa Emma et un frisson lui parcourut le dos jusqu'à la nuque. Régina lui attrapa le bras dans l'obscurité pour se guider car seules quelques bougies fatiguées éclairaient la cave et Emma sursauta sans le vouloir.

_ Ce n'est que moi. Dit Régina d'une voix douce et rassurante.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur, ne refaites plus ça. Chuchota Emma

_ Excusez-moi.

_ Mais bon Dieu qui vit ici ? J'en vient presque à regretter la galerie des tableaux de l'apocalypse, le salon est charmant comparé au sous-sol.

_ On remonte ?

_ Oui.

Pour la première fois Le Shérif et Madame le Maire ne se chamaillaient pas. Elles remontèrent l'escalier miteux en se tenant la main sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'elles avaient vu leur avait glacé le sang et ce simple contact leur permis de se réconforter et de se réchauffer sans en avoir conscience.

Une fois dans l'entrée, elles se regardèrent et Régina lâcha vivement la main d'Emma, aussi surprise qu'elle. Mais aucune ne fit de commentaire tant la situation les préoccupaient à présent. Emma fait craqué sa nuque pour se déstresser sans grand succès. Régina régule sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Emma y pense tout d'un coup, elle sort son téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de son blouson de cuir marron et compose vite le numéro du bureau. Mais rien, aucun signal, aucun bip. Pas de réseau.

_ Ça m'aurait étonné aussi ! Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ aucun réseau ?

_ Aucun… mais… Emma regarde Régina avec une lueur d'espoir et de surprise. Pourquoi vous ne nous transportez pas à l'extérieur ?

_ Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

Emma ne répond pas.

_ Ça ne marchera pas, je le sens.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est difficile à expliquer, vous le sentirez un jour aussi mais je sais que je ne peux pas quitter cette maison en me transportant comme d'habitude.

_ Vous avez essayé ?

_ Non mais…

_ Alors essayé devant moi. Je veux être sûr que vous ne me jouez pas un mauvais tour…

_ Miss Swan vraiment, vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

Devant l'air insistant d'Emma, Régina s'empare de sa main et les transporte dans son nuage de fumée mais elle avait vu juste, il lui était impossible de quitter le manoir. Après avoir ressenti comme un choc, elles réapparurent toutes les deux dans un grenier sous les combles.

_ Voilà, vous êtes contente, on ne peut pas sortir comme ça non plus. Dit Régina en regardant Emma se frotter la tête de douleur.

La brune prit les devant et remporta Emma avec elle dans le hall d'entrée. Emma fulminait et tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

_ Calmez-vous, Miss Swan, ça n'aide pas !

_ Oui je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Hein ? On s'installe et on boit un coup ?! Plaisante Emma en tentant de détendre l'ambiance pesante et de calmer sa propre rage.

Régina haussa un sourcil, et allait secouer la tête en signe de désespoir face à cet humour mal placé mais finalement se ravisa et lança un regard à Emma du style « pourquoi pas ? ». Emma fut choqué quelques secondes et se ravisa elle aussi sur sa plaisanterie.

_ J'ai repéré un bar dans la grande salle avec le billard et le petit salon sous la véranda.

_ Ça m'aurait étonnée ! Répliqua Régina.

Ensembles, elles traversèrent pour la seconde fois, le salon aux œuvres picturales grandioses mais terrifiantes, elles contournèrent la grande table dans la salle à manger et rejoignirent le deuxième salon.

Il était grand, avec une bibliothèque contenant une encyclopédie remarquable de près d'une centaine de volume une console avec un vieux phonographe pour disque vinyle, antique mais en parfait état de marche un billard somptueux dont le velours vert était impeccable et les contours en bois vernis sculptés un bar en acajou avec des étagère en verre et un petit recoin avec un salon, canapé, fauteuils en tissu imprimé et petite table basse face à une immense baies vitrée dont les rideaux tirés cachent la vue et la lumière du soleil.

'Cet homme est certainement un monstre mais il est raffiné et cultivé ça ne fait aucun doute' pensa Régina presque à haute voix. Pendant qu'Emma ouvrait les portes du bar.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il boit notre mystérieux Homme-Papillon ?!

Elle s'apprêtait à rire mais se fixa soudainement. Régina vint à sa hauteur pour observer elle aussi le contenu du bar. Elle hocha la tête, comme étonné mais satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Des bouteilles de whisky, cognac, bourbon, scotch et autres liqueurs dont les étiquettes étaient pratiquement illisibles tant elles étaient vieilles. Emma en prit une au hasard et allait servir deux verres quand Régina l'en empêcha.

_ Miss Swan, ça c'est de l'absinthe ! Fit Régina en ayant presque envie de rire.

Emma grimace pour s'excuser et prit une autre bouteille. Elle la tend vers Régina qui hoche la tête pour valider. Elle lui tend enfin un verre rempli d'un épais liquide ambré.

_ Finalement je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée. Commença à se raviser Régina

_ Non, non, non, on ne se défile pas ! Pas maintenant ! Dit Emma en lui tendant encore le verre.

_ Très bien. Répondit Régina en s'emparant du verre comme pour battre en retraire et sentit l'arôme de l'alcool.

Elles burent une gorgée de concert et grimacèrent ensembles.

_ Costaud dis donc ! s'exclame Emma.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça. Souligne Régina avec un léger sourire trahit par une autre grimace qu'elle aurait voulu contenir.

Elles prirent un peu plus leurs aises, se délaissant de leurs vestes et posant le Journal aux pages blanches avec. Elles avaient, pendant des heures, tentées de fuir du Manoir mais de toute évidence, ni la magie de la Reine, ni les tours de passe-passe et de crochetage de serrure d'Emma ne venaient à bout des portes. Alors elles décidèrent d'attendre tranquillement qu'il rentre, ce qu'il ferait tôt ou tard.

Endormis par les vapeurs d'encens un peu spéciaux qui flottent dans l'air ambiant de la maison, elles oublient le danger. Elles oublient qu'elles sont enfermées, à la merci d'un individu sans doute très malfaisant, elles oublient qu'il est dehors, et qu'elles sont enfermées, elles oublient qu'Henry est dehors aussi, et que bien que Charmant et Blanche soit très dévoués et vaillants, si ce monstre à des pouvoirs magiques en plus de ces instincts cruels, Henry et les autres habitants sont peut-être en danger. Elles oublient lentement et semblent happées hors du temps.

Régina s'installe dans un fauteuil victorien et admire l'élégance lugubre de la salle. Emma s'approche du vieux tourne-disque et ouvre les portes de placard en dessous. Elle découvre une collection impressionnante. De Bach à Beethoven, de Chopin à Debussy, de La Bohème à La Traviata, de BB-King à Percy Sledge en passant par Ray Charles, et de Louis Armstrong à Nat King Cole. Emma parcourt les rayons, Grands Classiques, Opéra, Jazz et Bleues, solo pour piano et autres grands concertos philharmoniques. En cherchant de plus près, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle retrouve un vieil album qu'elle écoutait petite dans la seule famille d'accueil temporaire qui pris à peu près soin d'elle entre deux placements au foyer et deux affreuses familles. Elle sortit la pochette du placard et Régina la regardait presque tendrement, comprenant dans ses yeux qu'elle venait de faire un retour en arrière dans un souvenir marquant de son enfance.

Elle sortit délicatement le disc de son emballage et le posa sur la platine du vieux tourne-disque. Elle actionna le bras très lentement faisant preuve d'une délicatesse que ne lui soupçonnait pas Régina, puis posa le diamant sur le disque. Elle se redressa, fière d'elle et appuya sur le bouton marche-arrêt.

Le disque se mit à tourner et le son grésilla méchamment puis laissa place à une mélodie miraculeuse dans une acoustique ancienne mais parfaite, comme pure et originelle. Une trompette entama ses lignes de notes. Emma ferma les yeux et se laissa porté par la musique qui soudainement donnait une autre dimension aux lieux, du moins à ses yeux.

Régina s'approcha pour regarder la couverture de l'album qu'Emma avait choisi.

Mills Davis. ' _I fall in love too easily'_. Album ' _Seven Steps to Heaven_ ' de 1963.

Elle perdit son regard dans le vague à l'évocation de ce titre. Les notes et le son de la trompette, le léger piano en fond qui prend de l'ampleur, les cymbales et grosses caisses en sourdine qui rythme le tout. C'est plaisant, c'est enivrant, c'est presque beau pour Régina qui n'écoute pourtant que du Classique. Elle se surprend à retenir son émotion et quand Emma rouvre les yeux, leurs regards se croisent.

Regina rougit du regard qu'Emma porte sur elle. Elle ne semble plus faire semblant de vouloir rire de cette situation, elle semble sérieuse et étourdie, elle semble là et lointaine à la fois. Emma se perd dans le regard noisette de la Reine sans même sans rendre compte. Elle oublie un peu plus le monde extérieur à chaque gorgée d'alcool qu'elle boit et à chaque note de musique qui arrive jusqu' à ses oreilles.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle tend soudain la main à Régina et son regard se fait plus insistant.

Régina bondit presque sous l'invitation à danser qu'elle croit déceler. Elle interroge Emma du regard pendant que dans son esprit se livre une bataille sans merci. Une voix lui hurle de refuser, que c'est indécent et inapproprié, l'autre lui murmure d'accepter, qu'elles ne font rien de mal et que la musique adoucit les mœurs. La musique, oui mais qu'en est-il de la danse ? Adoucit-elle les mœurs ou ne fait-elle qu'empirer les choses ?

_ Allez Votre Majesté, dansez avec moi. Murmure Emma dans un souffle, sans se dégonfler le moins du monde.

Régina ne pût retenir son sourire et finalement accepta de prendre sa main. A peine l'avait-elle posé dans la sienne qu'Emma la serra fort et l'attira vers elle tout en souplesse et la fit tourner de trois-quarts. Elle la regarde dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle suit le mouvement. Sans la lâcher, sans la presser non plus, elle la fait tourner en rythme avec la mélodie bleues enivrante, dont émane des souvenirs de nuits chaudes à la Nouvelle Orléans. Des nuits camouflées dans des bars aux vapeurs d'alcool fort et de fumée de cigarettes, d'où les plus belles mélodies jazz avaient vu le jour. Elles se laissent porté par les notes, oubliant pendant quelques délicieux instants qui elles sont et pourquoi elles sont là.

Tout en délicatesse, Emma serra Régina un peu plus contre elle et entremêla leurs jambes sans y paraitre suivant le fil de la mélodie. Une main dans la sienne et l'autre plaquée aux creux de ses reins, elle l'entraina dans un rythme qu'elle semblait manier à la perfection. Régina suivit facilement le pas et tout en douceur, elles dansaient, l'une contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, s'en pouvoir décrocher leurs regards ni leurs mains jointent pendant un long moment.

Au fil de la musique, Emma se surprit à penser et se mordit la lèvre. Régina le remarqua mais ne recula pas. Elle ne voulait pas songer à ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire ce geste, mais ne pouvait se résigner à cesser de danser avec elle. Elle aimait cela, cette danse, cette atmosphère, ce manoir commençait à avoir de l'influence sur elle et elle ne recula pas. Elle resserra l'étreinte de leur couple sur la piste, elle guida la main d'Emma jusque dans son dos, puis plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se lova contre elle, de façon à ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face, mais joue contre joue, elles continuèrent à danser.

Le morceau de Bleues, édition spéciale en Live ne semblait plus se finir et sans compter les minutes, elles dansaient, sans plus penser à rien d'autre, qu'à ce corps contre le sien qui se déplace avec grâce sur les notes lentes et romantiques d'un trompettiste de génie. Le pas léger, elles tournent ensembles comme si elles flottaient dans les airs, très lentement. Emma le crut d'ailleurs pendant un instant tant elle se sentait légère.

Et puis le grésillement de la pointe qui arrive en bout de course sur la platine résonne comme une alarme et rend le retour à la réalité un peu brutale à leur goût. Emma, s'en se précipiter, quitte les bras de Régina et relève le bras du phonographe pour que cesse ce crépitement désagréable.

Le silence soudain les assomme comme une lourde pierre pleine de sous-entendus.

Emma range délicatement le disque et en sort un autre, un peu au hasard mais en restant dans le rayon jazz. Elle enclenche un autre morceau. Sur la pochette il est écrit ' _New York Jazz Lounge, All of me'_ Edition beaucoup plus récente, plus jazzy, plus moderne mais toujours aussi sensuel et agréable à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps, Régina récupère son verre et boit quelques gorgées comme pour se remettre de cette danse, somme toute plus correcte, qu'elle vient de partager avec Emma Swan, mais qui la perturbe tout de même.

_ Merci pour cette danse, Miss Swan.

_ Ce fut un plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un large sourire avant de remplir son verre.

_ J'ignorais que vous étiez amatrice de Jazz et que vous aviez le rythme dans la peau.

_ Y'a encore tellement de choses que vous ignorez sur moi !

Emma répondit avec un timbre un peu trop charmeur dans la voix, sans le vouloir vraiment mais qui fit son effet. Régina voulut répondre, ne pas laisser Miss Swan jouer comme ça avec elle mais elle fut agréablement surprise par sa réplique en réalité et son visage la trahit. Ça collait juste à l'ambiance qu'elles avaient installé dans cette lugubre maison et Régina ne s'en offusqua pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crût. Elle se surprend à presque sourire puis finalement soupire.

Régina prit par l'élan des notes un peu plus vivantes que le précédent morceau, attrapa Emma par la taille après avoir posé son verre sur le rebord du billard. Comme pour lui faire regretter ses dernières paroles, elle l'enlace et l'emporte avec elle.

Emporté par une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, par des événements que jamais elle n'avait vécu, elle serra Emma contre elle et l'emporta dans une folle danse rythmé et lascive, enivrante et presque intime. Elle se dessaisissait de sa raison et plus que jamais vivait le moment présent. Sans plus penser à se venger, sans plus penser au passé, juste savourer les notes de la mélodie, les nuances de malt encore présente dans sa bouche et se corps agile qui la suit sans hésitation dans ses pas de danse.

Emma n'avait pas vraiment songé à résister. Après tout c'est elle qui avait commencé. Elle ajusta sa main dans la sienne et l'a suivi dans son élan. Soudain très heureuse qu'il y ait autre chose entre elles, que des pics et des sarcasmes. Elles ne se parlaient pas, si ce n'est avec les yeux et cette fois-ci c'est Emma qui détourna le regard pour se blottir contre elle. La Reine avait eu le dessus ce coup-ci.

Régina ne résiste pas à l'envie de la serrer contre elle, et de déplacer ses mains sur son corps pour l'épouser au plus près. Leurs jambes s'entremêlent et Emma porte une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend, elle voudrait tout arrêter mais elle en est incapable. Régina emprisonne son corps avec ses bras et descend ses mains le long de son dos.

Elles retiennent presque leur respiration ensemble, et il leur semble entendre le battement de leurs cœurs par-dessus les instruments de l'orchestre. D'un même mouvement, elles relèvent la tête et se font face. D'un même regard, perturbé, hésitant mais follement dévorant d'envie, elles se fixent. Les yeux clairs d'Emma vacillent presque entre le regard noisette de Régina et ses lèvres rouges. Régina le remarque et ne peut s'empêcher de mordre elle-même cette dite lèvre qui semble soudainement faire tant envie à sa partenaire de danse.

Le rythme de la musique ralentit comme pour les suivre dans leur démarche et leur laisser un peu de temps pour respirer et prendre leur élan. Elles n'ont pas cessé de danser pour autant, le rythme est beaucoup plus lent et elles s'immobilisent presque lorsque leurs lèvres sont à deux doigts de se frôler.

L'hésitation persiste et ni l'une ni l'autre n'ose encore. Et puis le piano de l'artiste les emporte avec lui. Leurs lèvres telles des notes de musique dansant sur les lignes d'une partition, commencèrent un ballet tendre et sensuel. Perdues dans l'enivrante découverte du gout de ses lèvres, Régina se perd dans ce baisé et Emma la suit volontiers, sans vraiment réfléchir, sans vraiment réaliser.

L'étreinte devient plus violente et la sensation dans leurs corps s'enveniment. Leurs lèvres combattent ensembles et leurs souffles est à bout. Emma perd ses mains dans ses cheveux et la tient par la nuque comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe alors que Régina empoigne sa taille et la fait lentement reculer de quelques pas. Emma le sent et avant d'atteindre les bords du billard, elle se retourne et emporte Régina avec elle. C'est Régina qui se retrouve prise à son propre jeu, c'est elle qui est collée à l'imposant billard et qui ne peut plus bouger sous le poids qu'Emma exerce soudain contre elle.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à savoir jouer à ce petit jeu. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a toujours eu le dessus avec les hommes qu'elle avait croisé - sans parler de Daniel, premier amour de sa vie avec qui tout aurait pu être différent – elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas un homme qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas un homme qu'elle embrasse sans plus aucune retenu et que tout est différent.

Emma se perd dans ce baisé enflammé, elle éprouve une sensation connue mais décuplée soit par le lointain souvenir qu'elle a du plaisir, soit par la femme en particulier qu'elle enlace. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne se pose pas vraiment la question. Elle n'écoute que la musique, la chaleur de l'alcool dans son sang qui bouillonne et la douceur des lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes. Elle passe ses mains dans le dos de sa partenaire et glisse jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle la soulève d'un geste assuré et l'assoit sur le rebord en bois de la table de billard. Régina gémit presque entre deux baisers lorsqu'Emma la porte. Puis dans le même élan, elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille sans cesser une seule seconde de l'embrasser.

Et puis le disque grésilla sournoisement et le diamant butta au centre de la platine comme un automate face à un mur de brique. Emma et Régina stoppèrent leur élan en même temps que la musique, le charme se rompit d'un seul coup, elles se dévisagèrent un instant et la gifle partie sans qu'aucune des deux ne comprennent vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.


	4. Chapter 8a10

8.

Le silence pesant repris sa place. La notion du temps était brisée. La musique s'était arrêté et Régina avait giflé Emma.

Elle n'avait pas retenu sa main en prenant conscience qu'elle était sur le billard, dans ses bras et leurs lèvres enlacées. Elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son geste ni sa colère, ni la peur. La peur de l'intimité, surtout, l'avaient emporté. Elle avait eu un sursaut de conscience alors qu'elle sentait son corps entier s'évanouir et prêts à s'offrir à Emma, elle avait pris peur et elle l'avait giflé violement, cessant nette leur étreinte.

Elle eut l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur. Mais qu'est ce qui était une erreur, avoir répondu à ce baiser ? ou l'avoir repoussée en giflant ?

Emma resta interdite quelques secondes et porta la main à sa joue rosit. Elle était paralysée, passant d'une sensation grandiose, d'un baisé plus qu'explicite et délicieux à une douche froide, une gifle bien cinglante et un regard noir braqué sur elle.

Elle relâcha son emprise et recula de quelques pas pour laisser Régina descendre de la table mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle garda son regard noir planté sur elle mais resta assise sur le billard. Elle croisa les jambes élégamment et tendit le bras pour attraper son verre non loin de là. Elle quitta Emma du regard pour boire d'une traite ce qui restait de ce vieux scotch sans âge dans son verre.

Emma restait immobile, interdite, ne sachant pas elle-même quoi penser de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle voulut s'excuser mais Régina la prit de court.

_ Pardonnez-moi Miss Swan, je suis confuse, je ne voulais vraiment pas…

_ Vraiment pas quoi ? Interrompit Emma avant d'entendre la suite. Me gifler ? ou m'embrasser ? Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur en soutenant son regard.

Régina resta muette, n'arrivant pas à répondre tant la réponse la laissait perplexe elle aussi.

_ Je ne voulais pas... vous **gifler** Miss Swan. Finit-elle par dire en accentuant bien les mots.

Emma sourit presque mais s'efforça de rester stoïque. Dans le silence Régina renchérit.

_ Cela dit, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui vous a pris de m'embrasser Miss Swan ? Dit-elle comme pour la défier.

_ Quoi ?! Vous êtes gonflée, c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé ! Dit-elle avec force en se rapprochant d'elle de nouveau.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre !

_ Et c'est quoi votre genre Madame le Maire ?

Emma insista en la provoquant de nouveau et en s'approchant tant d'elle, que Regina finit par sauter du billard pour lui échapper au dernier moment. Elle rejoints le bar pour se resservir, elle était d'un seul coup très mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

Emma fit un tour sur elle-même en grimaçant comme pour faire passer sa déception. Mais pour empêcher que l'ambiance ne dégénère, elle s'approche de Régina, sans un mot et se sert un autre verre elle aussi. Régina repart près du tourne-disque et ne la regarde presque pas quand elle la frôle en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle fouille dans les rayons et choisit une partition pour grand orchestre symphonique, un ballet classique mais prenant et fort de symbolisme. Un morceau qu'elle affectionne tout particulièrement. Un morceau qu'elle faisait écouter à Henry quand il était tout petit et dont les notes calmaient ses angoisses.

Elle enclencha à son tour la machine et les premiers instruments, lentement, font un écho dans la salle. Elle part fermer les portes coulissantes en bois pour mieux retenir le son et améliorer l'acoustique, alors que les instruments se multiplient et que l'émotion des notes montent en vagues, crescendo, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus haut, porté par une vive complainte joyeuse pour finir par retomber dans la mélancolie grandiose pour repartir de plus belle dans l'harmonie.

Emma écoute les notes et semblent submergée par l'élan que lui porte cette musique. Régina s'approche d'elle avec la pochette dans son dos, à l'abri de son regard.

_ Henry, quand il était bébé, s'apaisait immédiatement dès l'instant où il entendait ces notes. Raconta La Reine.

_ C'est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard Miss Swan, j'ai découvert ça quand j'ai su qui vous étiez.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien… Hésita-t-elle avant de répondre. C'est votre fils et ce morceau c'est le ' _Lac des cygnes'_ de Tchaïkovski et le Cygne dans la Grande Histoire des pays Magiques, c'est vous, Emma. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblante en lui présentant la pochette de l'enregistrement.

Emma la prit du bout des doigts et semble émue. Elle les regarde, tour à tour, la pochette puis les yeux de Régina. Elle se laisse transporter malgré elle par les notes et l'émotion.

_ Je … wow … je

_ Ne dites rien. Ecoutez simplement.

Régina l'incita à fermer les yeux et à se laisser porter un peu plus. Pendant de longues minutes elle écouta attentivement l'orchestre et l'histoire que les notes racontaient. Régina repensa à ses années merveilleuses qu'elle avait eu avec Henry.

Et puis le moment passa et la fureur du Mal qui règne dans ce manoir reprend le dessus en même temps que le Cygne Noir déploie ses ailes en fin de partition. Régina retrouve son regard noir et sa méchanceté, hérités et infligés par une mère cruelle et trop autoritaire qui répand son venin.

_ Comment avez-vous pu l'abandonner ? Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux et fut surprise d'un tel revers de situation. Un peu comme la gifle de tout à l'heure. Régina la remet à sa place et la blesse au passage. Régina maitrise cet art de tout bouleverser, de passer du chaud au froid en un instant.

Pourtant elle s'en veut immédiatement des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer mais il est trop tard.

_ Miss Swan ! Emma ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas…

_ Décidément ! Vous faites fort ce soir Régina. Répond Emma, une émotion incertaine dans la voix.

_ Pardon. Reprend Regina avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je crois que c'est cette maison. Je crois qu'elle a de l'influence sur moi et qu'elle me pousse à mal agir ou à faire n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas jouer avec vous, je ne veux pas vous blesser non plus, je crois que… la seule échappatoire que j'ai, la seule façon pour moi d'être du bon côté, c'est quand vous…

Emma la regarde avec de grands yeux face à ce début de déclaration. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Cette maison est sans nul doute possédée par des forces maléfiques mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Malgré cela, elle décèle une peur réelle dans le regard de la Reine, une peur incontrôlable. La peur de faire de mauvais choix, encore. La peur de tout gâcher, encore. La peur de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer entre elles. La peur de gâcher l'entente toute juste installé entre elles. La peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier. Emma le sent Régina est véritablement perdue dans un duel intérieur.

_ … C'est quand vous êtes près de moi. Finit-elle par avouer.

Emma, n'en pouvais plus, entre la surprise et la tendresse, entre l'angoisse et la colère, elle s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et emprisonna son visage de ses mains comme pour la retenir au cas où elle voudrait s'échapper.

Tendre et furieux à la fois, ce baisé leur vrilla le cœur et comme par magie, une forte onde positive pris le dessus sur l'ambiance néfaste qui régnait. C'est sans doute la Magie Blanche d'Emma qui prend le dessus à ce moment précis et elles oublient tout autour d'elle pour se laisser envahir par cette tentation nouvelle et incontrôlable.

Emma enfuis ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et son baiser passe de violent à tendre mais avec la même passion. Régina perd pied, elle veut fuir mais son corps répond de plus belle au baiser d'Emma.

9.

Pendant tout ce temps, la journée s'était merveilleusement bien passée pour Henry, Mary-Margareth et David. Ils avaient pique-niqué sur la plage, sous un doux soleil de jeune printemps. David et Henry avaient fait quelques lancés avec une balle et un gant de base-ball, Mary avait préparé de bons sandwichs de toutes sortes, des petites salades composées, des chips, des muffins aux myrtilles, entre autres.

Ils avaient ensuite longé les bords du rivage jusqu'à la jetée pour atteindre le port.

Henry était aux anges, lui qui n'avait eu qu'une Méchante Reine pour maman, avait à présent deux mamans et des grands-parents. Il les aimait énormément et c'était infiniment réciproque.

David avait toujours une attitude protectrice envers lui. Jamais sa main ne quittait son épaule alors qu'ils traversaient le marché sur le Port, où les habitants faisaient des courses ou venait simplement se balader et admirer les beaux bateaux amarrés. Mary, elle, était son institutrice depuis toujours et elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Elle comprit son attachement particulier pour lui quand la Malédiction fut levée et pour toujours elle prendrait soin de lui. Elle avait retrouvé son enfant et avait découvert qu'il était son petit-fils.

Après avoir passé la journée sur la plage et le Port de Storybrook, ils passèrent chez Granny's pour y diner. En espérant secrètement y voir Emma, car elle n'avait donné aucune précision sur l'heure où elle le récupérerait et elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, ni aucun signe de vie. Elle pensait peut-être y voir Régina et pouvoir lui rendre son fils. Mais aucune des deux n'étaient là.

Mary-Margareth commença à s'angoisser légèrement. Pendant que Henry et David se décidait sur le menu à commander, elle téléphona sur le portable d'Emma. Rien. Au manoir des Mills. Rien. A la Mairie. Rien non plus, pas plus que sur le portable privé de Madame le Maire ou bien au Poste de Police.

Sans montrer son angoisse à Henry, Mary questionna Ruby. Elle non plus n'avait pas vu les deux femmes de toute la journée. Elle eut le sentiment qu'Emma et Régina était sur une piste et qu'elle devait continuer de veiller sur Henry sans affoler tout le quartier.

Henry aussi se posait des questions, ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit encore avec ses grands-parents à cette heure-là, ce n'était pas prévu au programme et c'était étrange ne n'avoir croisé aucune de ses mères dans la journée.

Ils dinèrent dans une joyeuse ambiance et Henry se gava de tout ce qu'il préférait. Mary et David partagèrent un désert. David sentit l'angoisse émanant de Mary et entraina Henry pour une partie de flipper avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous les trois se coucher à l'appartement.

Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'effectivement Emma et Régina sont retenues contre leurs grès. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que le Papillon Gris, virevolte depuis ce midi près d'eux. Dans l'ombre des arbres qui bordent la plage, dans les recoins des caisses de matériel sur le Port et à l'abri derrière les grands mats des coques de bois, comme celui de Crochet qui faisait le beau sur le pont, l'ombre du Papillon Gris les a suivis partout mais ne s'est jamais montré.

Ce qu'ils ignorent tous, c'est ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que ce mystérieux étranger ne veut aucun mal à Henry. Mais il est vrai qu'il est dangereux et que son âme est depuis fort longtemps bien sombre et désenchantée.

10.

Après une telle scène, Régina recula doucement et mis fin à l'étreinte. Elles s'étaient regardées timidement et Régina avait porté sa main à ses lèvres pour les effleurer du bout des doigts comme pour réaliser ce qui c'était encore passé. Emma avait souri après avoir constaté que cette fois-ci Régina ne l'avait pas giflé. Elle s'était excusée et elle était parti se rafraichir dans une petite salle d'eau à l'étage. Bizarrement, elle n'appréhendait plus de marcher seule au travers de ces couloirs sombres. Tellement prise dans ses pensées, elle ne ressentait même plus l'angoisse entre les murs et le danger toujours potentiel.

Elle se giflait mentalement. Elle enrageait contre elle-même et pourtant elle arborait un grand sourire impossible à réfréner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser ? Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de danser avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Qu'elle était cette envie soudaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver et n'avait pu contrôler ?

Son esprit tourmenté et la folie dans ses veines, l'empêchaient de penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres rouge carmin sur les siennes et à l'accord presque parfait qu'il y avait eu entre elles. Elle tira de l'eau à un vieux robinet doré, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage une multitude de fois pour tenter de calmer l'effervescence de ses cinq sens.

Elle tentait de se ressaisir. Elle tentait de trouver des excuses, comme l'ambiance étrange du Manoir, les vapeurs d'encens mêlées de souvenir d'opium, les fumées étranges et coloré qui traverse les pièces, le son de ce vieux tourne-disque qui rend les notes plus réelles que jamais pour les emporter hors du temps, le gout de l'alcool millésimé sur son palais, les atomes brulants qui se diluent dans ses veines ou bien la Magie, tout simplement, la Magie qui entoure les murs de ce mystérieux et maléfique manoir.

Elle redescend au salon et retrouve Régina assise dans un large fauteuil sculpté, aux motifs bariolés. Elle a changé le disc pendant qu'Emma était à l'étage car ne pouvait se résoudre à rester dans le silence angoissant de la demeure. C'est idiot d'ailleurs, pense Emma dans un éclair de lucidité, avec le son de la musique, elles ne guettent même pas le retour du propriétaire. Mais sa lucidité s'envole avec les notes qui flottent dans les airs et se laisse une nouvelle fois aller à écouter la sélection de Régina.

Cette dernière, en fouillant un peu, avait trouver une magnifique boîte à cigare. Elle en avait saisi un, avait humé son parfum, l'avait coupé comme une professionnelle et l'avait allumé en larges bouffées de fumées blanches avec un énorme briquet à essence de collection. Un ancien modèle de briquet, une relique, comme tout ou presque dans cette maison et pourtant, tout paraissait neuf et entretenue, comme si les affres du temps ne les avaient pas atteints.

En fumant son cigare et en attendant le retour d'Emma qui s'était excusé et éclipsé après leur dernier baiser, elle tentait de penser à autre chose que l'étreinte échangé avec Emma, elle réfléchissait à l'identité du Papillon. Elle rassemblait les informations, elle détaillait les lieux et se perdait en digression sur l'inconnu au chapeau haut de forme.

Emma revint donc et la vit dans son grand fauteuil, jambes croisées, cigare entre les doigts et regard franc. Elle sentit son cœur bondir et le calme qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à retrouver, repartait de nouveau. Le charme qui émanait de Régina l'enivrait malgré elle. Comme si dans ses murs, elle était incapable de mentir, ni à elle-même ni à personne. C'était comme si, la moindre de ses pensées prenaient des dimensions disproportionnées. C'était comme si, entre ses murs, elle était elle-même, sans aucun filtre, sans aucune règle, sans aucune obligation.

Emma fit quelques pas et détourna son regard de Régina avant de rougir car cette dernière portait un regard insistant sur elle, un regard franc et profond puis elle détourna la tête. Emma appuya ses mains sur le rebord du billard et perdit son regard dans le vague. Enfin pas tout à fait dans le vague, elle regardait précisément l'endroit où Régina était assise tout à l'heure. Précisément là où elle l'avait enlacé avec autant de force que de tendresse sans se reconnaitre dans ces gestes de domination. Elle se perdait dans le souvenir de cette étreinte récente, comme si leurs corps en transparence étaient encore là à s'enlacer sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Régina la pris en flagrant délit de rêvasserie sur ce qui s'était produit, sur ces baisers enflammés et la fixa encore du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse.

Emma secoua la tête et déglutit difficilement devant le regard interrogateur mais charmeur de Madame le Maire qui de toute évidence cherchait des réponses à ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Emma se rattrapa à ce qu'elle put tant son cerveau était embrouillé.

_ Je me disais que ce devait être comme la bicyclette … ça ne s'oublie pas. Dit-elle la voix songeuse.

Régina écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase, ou du moins ne voulant nullement croire ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle aussi n'avait que ces baisers en tête même si elle jouait mieux la comédie et sa première idée sur les paroles d'Emma fût trompeuse. Qu'est-ce qui était comme la bicyclette ? Qu'est-ce qui ne s'oubliait pas ? le contact humain ? la façon d'embrasser ? Ou tout le reste ? Tout ce qui aurait pu se passer de plus si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé une seconde fois ?

Emma réagit et devint rouge à l'entente du sous-entendu que ses mots avaient évoqué.

_ Je veux dire… Le billard, je me demande si c'est comme la bicyclette. Si je n'ai pas oublié.

_ Oh ! Ne put s'empêché de souffler Régina, entre la déception et le soulagement. Vous pensez avoir oublié votre technique, Miss Swan ? Repris Régina sans trop savoir si elle parlait du jeu ou du sous-entendu que n'avait pas voulu faire Emma mais qui les avait toutes deux marquées quand même.

_ Hum, je pense que ça peut me revenir assez vite. Vous savez jouer Régina ?

_ Pour qui me prenez-vous, voyons ?

Emma reste interdite, le ton autoritaire ne colle pas avec la malice dans ses yeux. La Reine cherche à la tromper, à la défier. Emma s'interroge, est-elle trop classe et trop distinguée pour ne jamais avoir appris à jouer à ce jeu populaire ? Ou est-elle bien une femme à qui rien ne fait peur et qui peut tout, absolument tout, se permettre de faire ?

Emma sourit presque sous la provocation et tient le regard de Madame le Maire dans le sien sans faiblir un seul instant. Régina hoche la tête comme pour l'inciter à répondre enfin à sa question.

_ Vous cherchez à m'embrouiller ce soir, Madame le Maire.

_ Ce n'est nullement mon intention Shérif Swan.

La tension est palpable entre elles et ce petit jeu de politesse cache un profond désir brulant qu'elles tempèrent toutes les deux avec difficulté.

_ Je pense que vous savez parfaitement jouez à ce jeu-là. Dit enfin Emma.

_ Vous croyez ça ?

_ Je crois qu'il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Avait-elle dit avec un ton plus sensuel et provocateur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, avec son sous-entendu imaginaire toujours au bout des lèvres.

Régina secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, ce n'était pas dans son caractère alors elle posa son cigare, qui ne fumait plus depuis un moment, dans un beau cendrier en pierre posé sur la tablette à côté de son siège et se leva.

D'une démarche un peu trop lascive, elle alla jusqu'au porte-queues en bois logé entre deux pans de bibliothèque et choisit une arme à sa taille. Elle fit passer ses cheveux d'une épaule à l'autre et se retourna vers Emma, le défi dans le regard.

Emma déglutit péniblement, mais ne se fit pas prié, elle retira le triangle en bois qui piégeait les boules de couleurs et vient se choisir, elle aussi, une queue à sa hauteur.

_ Par contre la grande musique classique pour jouer, ça ne colle pas avec mon feeling, je peux changer ?

_ Bien sûr, mettez toutes les chances de votre côté si ça vous chante. Plaisante Régina avec un petit sourire satisfait pendant qu'elle briquait le bout de sa queue de craie bleu.

Emma s'accroupit devant le placard aux vinyles et cherche de longues minutes le disque parfait. Régina tapait presque du pied pour calmer son impatience, elle ôta sa veste et pris le temps de relever les manches de son chemisier correctement. Emma se relève enfin et fait un tour sur elle-même, avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle dépose le disque et enclenche la musique pour enfin reprendre sa queue en main et regarder Régina qui s'approche d'elle pour voir la pochette de sa trouvaille. Les premières notes de l'intro commencèrent doucement.

_ Gerry Rafferty ? Baker Street ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous cherchez à me séduire ou quoi ?

_ Vous avez quelque chose contre ? Dit Emma en parlant de la chanson et non du fait de la séduire.

Régina allait lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante mais les notes parfaites et enivrantes du saxophone de ce morceau célèbre retentissent et emportent avec elles Regina qui ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

_ Non Emma, je n'ai rien contre. Murmura-t-elle finalement.

Le 'Miss Swan' avait disparu et son prénom prononcé entre ses lèvres rouges sonna comme un coup de foudre. Elle déglutit difficilement pour cacher sa gêne et invita Régina à commencer.

_ Alors à vous l'honneur… Madame le Maire.

Régina la foudroya du regard, autant pour sa galanterie que pour lui dire que cette dénomination professionnelle commençait à l'agacer. Surtout sur ce ton-là. Surtout que là, c'était clairement pour lui signifier qu'elle avait remarqué le « Emma » prononcé juste avant. Mais elle ne laissa pas sa place pour autant.

Elle se plaça en bout de table, elle jaugea la distance, elle se pencha en avant et se cambra en plaçant sa queue adroitement près de la boule blanche. Malgré elle, Emma remarqua sa cambrure soulignée par le pantalon de cuir noir qu'elle portait ce soir. Elle remarqua aussi l'élégance de sa chemise parfaitement accordée à son rouge à lèvres dont elle avait enlevé les traces sur ses propres lèvres, un peu plus tôt dans la salle d'eau. Elle se dit soudain que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avoir embarqué dans ce jeu.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Régina frappa fort et que toutes les boules s'éparpillèrent en vitesse et en désordre sur le tapis. Deux boules pleines disparurent dans des trous opposés.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce premier coup réussi et prometteur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de jouer à ce jeu-là avec elle ? De toute évidence, Régina Mills maîtrisait l'art du billard, et plus encore l'art de la séduction, songea-t-elle. Emma perdait pied, elle semblait flotter au-dessus d'elle-même, comme si elle était une note portée par les lignes d'une partition imaginaire, t'entant de freiner des émotions inavouables.

Régina lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et se replaça autour de la table pour continuer. Elle frappe la blanche qui trace tout droit au travers des boules rayés et qui percute une pleine et l'envoie direct au trou. Elle s'efforce de ne pas sourire trop largement devant la mine effarée de son adversaire.

Emma en reste les bras ballants et en fait presque tomber sa canne qu'elle rattrape au dernier moment.

Régina loupe de peu son prochain coup et Emma prend place après avoir bu une gorgée de vieux malt. Légèrement stressée par la démonstration d'entrée de jeu de Régina, elle qui n'avait pas jouer depuis des années, se sentait soudain bien seule et puis une fois en place, une fois la table et les placements étudiés rapidement, elle se lança.

Un coup plus doux que son adversaire et Régina allait lever les yeux au ciel devant la médiocrité du geste, mais la boule blanche vira de bord entre deux boules pleines et tapa doucement une rayée pour la faire échouer dans le trou du milieu droit. Régina, à son tour, écarta de grands yeux d'étonnement sous la réelle précision du coup. Son regard se transforma presque en admiration et Emma reprit confiance dans un soupir de soulagement à peine caché.

La partie pouvait commencer sérieusement, chacune sachant à quoi s'attendre.


	5. Chapter 11et12

11.

La nuit était totale et dans le grand manoir où régnait la pénombre, il y avait une pièce qui semblait ne pas faire partie du même espace-temps. Il y avait une pièce d'où émanait des notes de musiques, des vapeurs de fumée et d'alcool, des bruits de boules qui s'entrechoquent et des éclats de rire.

Il y avait dans ce salon, une autre ambiance, un autre parfum, comme une autre dimension où Emma et Régina jouaient la bataille de toute leur vie. Comme si cette partie de billard était l'ultime affrontement entre elles deux.

Régina a gagné la première, Emma gagne la seconde de justesse et elles font la belle.

Elles se défient du regard entre chaque coup, elles se dévorent des yeux quand l'autre est concentrée sur le jeu, elles pensent que l'autre ne s'en aperçoit pas, elles pensent, à tort, maitriser le jeu toutes les deux. Elles jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris sans vraiment savoir qui est le chat et qui est la souris.

Régina se cambre, elle en fait exprès. Emma se mord la lèvre et boit une gorgée dans son verre pour cacher son sourire. Elle fait quelques pas autour de la table, elle passe volontairement très près de Régina. Pour lui dire se pousser, Régina penche la tête et la regarde sans bouger de sa position. Emma obtempère très lentement et la laisse se concentrer.

Elles sont au coude à coude, chacune rattrape l'autre au score, et chacune sens le jeu prendre une autre tournure. Elles se défient, elles se menacent, elles se charment et elles rient. Les coups de cannes sont plus précis et les jeux de regards sont plus équivoques. Quand Emma s'accroupit pour porter son regard à hauteur du tapis et estimer sa trajectoire, elle remarque Régina en bout de table, pencher la tête de côté et l'observer. Régina laisse dévier ses yeux sur sa silhouette, sa souplesse, son jean bleu nuit trop moulant, son petit top qui flotte et dévoile par moment sa peau. Elle s'égare.

Cette fois si, c'est Emma qui surprend Régina en flagrant délit. Cette fois ci c'est Régina qui cache sa gêne dans une gorgée d'alcool et un tour de passe-passe. La tension est palpable. L'air est lourd de sous-entendus et leurs regards insistants, de plus en plus insistant. Leurs corps de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre alors que la bien séance veut que l'on laisse de l'espace à celui qui joue. Emma et son habituel humour trouble et déconcentre Régina qui n'est plus qu'à quelques coups de l'emporter.

La tension monte autant que les notes de musique d'un énième disque qui tourne et dont elles ignorent le titre ou l'auteur quand soudain un bruit éclatant retentit. Un bruit de casserole en étain qui tombe sur le carrelage d'une cuisine. Emma et Régina se figent et se regardent. La peur et la surprise dans les tripes. En un éclair, elles retrouvent leurs esprits et cessent ces petits jeux entre elles.

Ensembles, à pas de loups, elles approchent de l'entrée puis de la cuisine. Personne dans l'entrée, le calme constant de la maison les fait soudain frémir et par la porte de la cuisine, aucune lumière. Elles avancent, Emma l'arme au poing, qu'elle a pris le temps de récupérer sur le fauteuil où était sa veste, et Régina les mains en avant faisait briller des étincelles dans ses paumes. Chacune sur ses gardes, chacune s'attendant à tout, sauf à ça.

En ouvrant lentement la porte de la dite cuisine, Emma n'y voit rien et Régina leur apporte un peu de clarté en allumant les lumières, et ensemble elles découvrent une casserole à terre et un chat perché sur le plan de travail, fouillant dans les placards à la recherche de sa pitance.

Emma et Régina lâche un soupir d'étonnement et de soulagement puis éclatent de rire et baissent les armes devant le chat qui les regarde soudain. Ses yeux les transpercent. Le chat s'assoit sur le plan de travail et les regarde avec insistance. Trop d'insistance pour un animal. C'est un magnifique félin, très haut sur pattes, svelte, longues moustaches, pelage beige puis brun aux pointes, les poils mi long et de grands yeux verts presque surréalistes tant ils étaient profonds et tant la pupille était peinte de marbrures et de nuances.

Il les regarde sans lâcher prise, il les regarde tour à tour dans les yeux. Régina est éprise d'une sorte de malaise. Emma fait quelques pas, main tendu en avant pour aller vers lui mais Régina la retient par le bras.

_ Quoi ? il a l'air mignon ce chat !

_ Emma. Ce chat est … étrange. Ne t'approche pas de lui.

_ Mais il faim c'est tout, c'est un chat.

_ Le Papillon Gris était un papillon aussi. Qui sait ce qui peut se cacher derrière ce chat ?

Emma semble réfléchir à ces propos et recule pour se remettre à la hauteur de la brune. Le chat ne les avait pas quittées des yeux et semblait écouter leur conversation avec un grand intérêt. Emma remarqua alors cette lueur inhabituelle dans ses grands yeux verts, comme des expressions humaines, comme si ce chat était effectivement habité d'une certaine personnalité et d'une certaine intelligence. Elle eut une sorte d'angoisse mais malgré tout de la tendresse pour ce bel animal si expressif. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un énorme bocal transparent sur une haute étagère avec à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait à des croquettes pour chat.

Elle hésita puis pris son élan, elle posa le genou sur le plan de travail et se hissa jusqu'à l'étagère en tendant la main le plus haut possible pour l'attraper. Régina pesta contre l'incontrôlable obstination de sa camarde mais se plaça derrière elle par précaution, comme pour amortir une éventuelle chute. Le chat n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours assis, à un mètre plus loin sur le même plan de travail. Régina le surveillait du coin de l'œil mais ne put s'empêcher de contempler Emma, ainsi perché au-dessus d'elle. Et elle crut voir le chat pencher la tête et s'interroger. Elle chassa ses présentiments sur le félin et se dit intimement qu'elle devenait folle, qu'elle était victime de surmenage ou un truc du genre.

Emma reposa le pied à terre et sentit la main de Régina dans son dos qui l'assurait. Elle sourit presque automatiquement et repris son assurance en cherchant une coupelle dans laquelle mettre les croquettes.

Régina la regardait faire mais le chat regardait Régina et non Emma qui manipulait pourtant sa pitance.

_ Non vraiment il est étrange ce chat. Murmure Régina en sentant son regard sur elle.

_ Tout est étrange dans cette maison de toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas que le chat le soit aussi.

_ Pas faux. Capitula pour une fois Régina face à Emma qui posait le bol devant le chat avec précaution.

Le chat regarda sa gamelle et pris quelques croquettes dans la gueule, il les fit croquer sous ses dents en laissant des miettes puis reporta son attention sur les deux femmes présentes dans sa cuisine.

_ C'est peut-être le chat du Chessta… ? le chat du Ches… ? le Chat dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ? S'interrogea Emma sans trouver ses mots.

_ Le Chat du Cheshire ?

_ Oui !

_ Non ce n'est pas lui. Affirma Régina.

_ Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre de vous, c'est peut-être lui, tout est possible dans ce monde de dingue qu'est le vôtre !

_ C'est le vôtre aussi, je vous le rappelle. Et ce n'est pas lui. Le Cheshire est de couleur gris souris avec des rayures noires et les yeux bleus ! Celui-ci est crème avec les yeux verts.

_ Comment vous le savez ? Vous le connaissez en personne, peut-être ?

_ Et, bien oui.

_ Oh ! Sérieux ?

_ Emma, je vous rappelle que Cora, ma mère, est la Reine de Cœur du Pays des Merveilles.

_ Oh oui c'est vrai. Et vous avez rencontrez le Chat ?

_ Oui c'est un ami et je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce chat-là, soit un chat normal.

Ledit chat qui écoutait toujours attentivement entre deux peltés de croquettes, finit par s'approcher d'elles juste au bord du plan de travail. Emma tenta une caresse et le félin se laissa gentiment faire mais sans plus. Il se lécha la patte et la passa sur ses babines avant de descendre du comptoir pour s'éloigner tranquillement.

Emma et Régina le suivent dans l'entrée et il emprunte le grand escalier. Sur la sixième ou septième marche, il se retourne vers elles. Il les regarde d'un air de dire 'Je vais me coucher, ne faites pas trop de bruit' puis il disparut dans la pénombre.

La blonde et la brune affiche la même tête, interdite et un peu angoissée. Puis Régina hausse les épaules et repense à leur partie de billard en court, c'est la belle, c'est la dernière, elle est sur le point de gagner. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que l'Homme Papillon va revenir bientôt, mais une autre voix, bien plus audible, lui dit de finir cette partie. Elle tourne les talons et repart au salon. Emma la suit.

12.

De retour dans le salon, de retour à la partie déjà bien engagée, Régina est déterminée, elle s'apprête à reprendre sa canne en main car c'est à son tour de jouer mais Emma ne laissa pas faire.

Emma la plaque contre le billard sur lequel elles s'affrontent depuis des heures. Elle se colle à elle, les mains à hauteur des rebords en bois comme pour la piéger. Elle se colle si près d'elle que leurs souffles peuvent se mêler et leurs fronts se coller. Les cœurs battants la chamade et le souffle finalement court, elles résistaient toutes les deux tant bien que mal à la tentation induite par Emma. Elle avait laissé une si faible distance entre elles deux qu'il suffisait que Régina penche légèrement la tête en avant pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Régina retient son souffle jusqu'à ce que ses poumons n'en puissent plus. Elle retient les battements de son cœur du mieux qu'elle peut, elle retient ses lèvres entres ses dents mais ne peut empêcher son corps d'aborder celui d'Emma si près d'elle.

Emma retient ses gestes, elle retient tout son corps avec une volonté qui faiblit à vue d'œil. Elle sent son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et le retient de bondir en dehors. Mais elle tient son regard dans celui de Régina et ne vacille pas.

Comme si les secondes ne s'écoulaient plus, elles se regardent, attendant que l'une ou l'autre ne craque et le temps semble se suspendre.

Et puis, ni tenant plus, l'une et l'autre cèdent à la trop grande tentation. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent et s'étreignent avec force et envie. Les mains de Regina s'engouffrent dans ses cheveux blonds, les mains d'Emma pressent sa taille puis l'entourent. Les corps se collent et les cœurs s'emballent. Emma et Régina ne se retiennent plus. Les baisers plutôt chastes pendant leurs petites danses n'étaient rien en comparaison.

Sans pression mais avec beaucoup de charme, Emma appuya ce fougueux baiser. Sans aucune crainte et une envie folle, Régina l'appuya encore plus et ensembles elles goutent à la pulpe de leurs lèvres et bientôt à la saveur et l'appétit de leurs langues. Incapable de se séparer, leur étreinte devient plus passionnelle. Les mains se baladent et s'attardent en découvrant les reliefs d'un autre corps. Les yeux sont clos et tous les autres sens prennent le relais. Leurs souffles haletants s'empressent de les suivre dans leurs jeux de lèvres. Les corps avides de caresses se pressent l'un contre l'autre et soudain Régina, avec force, emporte Emma et la fait tourner avec elle. Elle affirme sa domination et l'assoit sur le billard.

Pour la première fois, elles se regardent. Les précédentes fois cela avait suffi à tout stopper mais pas là. Emma est étonnée par la force et le désir qui se lient dans les yeux noisette de la Reine, qu'elle a du mal à reconnaitre d'ailleurs. Regina s'empare à nouveau de sa bouche et par une caresse appuyée, incite Emma à passer une jambe autour de sa taille. Emma guidée, s'exécute sans réfléchir et le baisé s'envenime.

Les caresses flottent sur les corps, les cheveux se décoiffent, les boutons de chemisier rouge sautent… et puis …tout bascule.

Dans un grand fracas, les portes coulissantes en bois, qu'Emma avait pris soin de refermer derrière elle, s'ouvrent en grand. La musique jazz se tût et des notes sombres de piano, 'La Lettre d'Elise' que reconnut Régina, retentirent dans toute la maison.

Emma et Régina se figent d'effroi. Il est là. Le Papillon Gris est de retour.

Emma se précipite sur son arme et la braque sur lui. Régina reprend sa constance et écartes les mains pour appeler sa magie, tentant d'oublier la situation gênante dans laquelle il les surprenait. Dans l'encadrement de la double porte, se tient l'homme, élégant et beau dans son costume d'époque dont il vient tout juste d'ôté la cape et le haut de forme.

_ Oh Bonsoir Mesdames… (Il les regarde tour à tour) Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous qui m'avez rendu mon apparence ? Encore tous mes remerciements. Vraiment, vous m'avez rendu un grand service et par la même, j'ai récupéré ma maison. Qu'en dites-vous de ma maison ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Coupa Emma sans détour, se souvenant soudain de pourquoi elle était là.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi. Voyez-vous, je viens de Londres et pardonnez mes manières mais, de là d'où je viens, on n'a pas pour habitude de pénétrer chez les gens sans invitation, ni de boire leur whisky pur malt, ni de mettre tout s'en dessus dessous… (dit-il en examinant la pièce, les verres et le cigare, la bouteille vide et quelques livres ouverts, le billard en pleine partie et le tourne en disque en fonction) Alors ce serait peut-être à vous, mesdames, de me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Le ton de sa voix avait changé du tout au tout sur ses derniers mots.

_ Vous ne savez qui elle est ? Demande Emma en regardant Régina.

_ Non, comment le saurais-je ?

_ Je suis le Maire de cette ville et vous vous y êtes installé sans ma permission. Dit Régina en faisant des étincelles dans ses mains.

_ Oh un Maire avec des pouvoirs magiques. Intéressant ! Je crois que vais me plaire ici ! Quel est votre nom ?

_ Régina Mills.

_ Et vous Mademoiselle ? dit-il se tournant vers la blonde.

_ Shérif Swan. Et on peut vous demander votre nom ?

_ Bien évidemment, je m'appelle Jack William Skellington.

_ Et que voulez-vous a Henry ? Continua Emma.

_ Qui est Henry ?

_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Vous le suivez depuis des jours.

_ Oh le petit garçon ? Henry ? le prochain Auteur. Rassurez-vous je ne lui veux aucun mal.

_ Ça, permettez, c'est à nous d'en juger.

_ Par contre vous, mesdames… je me verrais bien vous tuer. Dit-il soudain avec un regard noir et un sourire diabolique.

Regina se fige, elle vient de se souvenir de son nom. Elle se souvient de ce nom dans une célèbre affaire de meurtre des années 1880 qui donna lieu un nombre incalculable de fiction car le coupable n'avait jamais été pris. Elle hésite, ce nom apparaissait dans la liste des enquêteurs pas des suspects mais elle refuse de prendre ce risque. Régina fige l'homme sur place par un sortilège, et il se laisse prendre au piège en gardant le sourire.

_Emma, c'est Jack l'Eventreur, Jack Skellington, c'est surement l'Eventreur !

Il les laisse s'échapper. Au passage Emma récupère les vestes sur la chaise et se précipite dans les pièces puis vers l'entrée. Regina, qui avait échoué plus tôt face à cette porte d'entrée, y met toute sa rage et sa puissante et envoi un puissant souffle magique contre elle, mais la porte, n'étant plus protégée, vole véritablement en éclats au lieu de simplement s'ouvrir.

Elles passent la porte et ses débris puis filent en courant à travers les bois.

Elles courent à en perdre haleine dans la nuit noire, elles récupèrent la voiture sur le parking et partent à toute vitesse. Emma avait mis le contact d'un geste assuré malgré l'adrénaline de leur fuite. Elle avait fait demi-tour d'un seul coup de volant et était partie en laissant des nappes de poussières derrière elle.

Elles rejoignent le centre-ville en silence parce qu'Emma avait violement coupé le son de la radio qui s'était mise toute seule à brayer un tube pop. Chacune faisant le point de leur côté sur cette nuit qui venait de se dérouler mais l'excitation encore dans les veines les empêche de raisonner. Et la musique dans leurs tympans résonne encore et la douce empreinte sur leurs lèvres ne les quitte pas non plus.

Emma se gare dans la rue en bas de l'appartement de Mary et David. Il est deux heures du matin passé, les lumières sont éteintes. Elles décident de le laisser dormir et de rentrer. Emma remonte l'allée principale dans un silence qui se veut maintenant presque pesant puis tourne dans la rue Mifflin. Elle se gare devant et laisse le moteur tourner. Elle lui tend le Journal Intime qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche et qu'elle a pour le coup, vraiment volé.

_ Je ne sais pas comment on fait apparaitre ce qui est écrit, si, il y a quelque chose d'écrit ?! Alors prenez le, vous, vous arriverez à le décrypter.

_ Oh merci, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Mais j'avoue ne plus avoir très envie de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, finalement.

_ Et bien nous le ferons demain, ensemble, si vous voulez. Allez dormir maintenant, il est tard.

_Hum oui si j'y arrive … seule ici sans Henry avec Jack l'Eventreur dans les parages… J'avoue…

_ Vous essayé de me dire quoi la ? Vous n'êtes pas rassurée ?!

_ Non je ne le suis pas. Si cet homme est bien celui que je crois, il est très dangereux.

_ Comment ça pourrait être lui, c'était y'a des siècles cette histoire !

Régina ne répond pas, elle n'a pas de réponse, juste une vague intuition.

_ Eh bien, il est tard je sais, mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon, alors je me demandais si … je pouvais vous offrir …

_ Un dernier verre ? vous ne croyez pas que l'on a déjà assez abusé comme ça ?

_ un thé, Miss Swan, j'allais dire un thé ou quelques choses du genre ?

_ Un thé ? Vous n'avez pas peur que ça l'attire l'autre psychopathe anglais ?

Régina rit presque puis sourit devant cette aptitude qu'elle a, à tout porté en dérision, quel que soit la situation. Emma répondit dans un soupire.

_ et bien … je devrai rentrer chez moi, récupéré Henry tôt demain matin et vous le ramener... Dit-elle avant de relever les yeux et de les planter dans ceux de Régina. Mais je n'ai pas sommeil non plus.

Elle arrête le moteur de la voiture mais ses yeux hésitaient encore. Regina sourit tendrement comme soulager de ne pas rester seule après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, comme soulager de ne pas l'avoir braqué mais au fond d'elle, elle se demandait déjà ce qui lui prenait de faire ça.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et Emma la suivit dans l'allée, puis dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon.

En ce début de printemps, les nuits étaient encore fraiches et leur aventure les avait faites passé du chaud au froid bien trop vite et bien trop souvent au cours de la soirée alors Régina, en claquant des doigts alluma le feu dans la cheminée. Emma se perdit quelque instant dans flammes.

_ Emma ?

_ Oui ?

_ Un thé ? ou bien …

_ Un chocolat chaud, vous auriez ? Demanda Emma presque timidement.

_ Oui bien sûr que j'ai.

_ Hm bien sûr, Henry ?

_ Oui. Dit-elle doucement à l'évocation de son nom comme s'il lui manquait. Et c'était le cas.

Elle partit seule en cuisine préparer deux tasses. Pour elle, un thé jasmin qui d'ordinaire l'apaise un peu et un chocolat au lait chaud, supplément crème fouettée et poudre de cannelle pour son invité. En préparant tout cela, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions dans tous les sens. Que voulait vraiment Jack ? Quelle était l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ? Henry est un Auteur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de fuir sans même tenter de le pulvériser ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de danser avec Emma ? Comment était-il devenu Papillon ? Que voulait dire ces baisers ? Qu'est-ce que cette maison hantée lui avait fait ? Est-ce qu'il y avait bien un maléfice derrière tout ça ? Comment avait-elle pu vouloir en redemander ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser ses émotions la trahir et laisser Jack l'impressionner dans un tel moment de faiblesse ? Etait-ce vraiment un moment de faiblesse ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'invité à boire un thé à presque trois heures du matin alors que son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre ?

Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide quand le sifflement de la bouilloire coupa le silence. Elle installa les tasses sur un plateau et repartit au salon. Emma avait le regard perdu elle aussi et reprit conscience avec l'arrivée de son hôte.

Sans vraiment se parler, elles s'installent dans le canapé et se perdent dans leurs tasses et dans les flammes. Elles en ont envie. Elles ont envie d'en parler, elles ont envie de s'embrasser aussi mais elles s'en empêchent pour faire marchez l'excuse du manoir qui les a possédées. Toutes deux se retranchent dans l'inévitable déni et elles font des murs de cette étrange demeure, les responsables de leurs actes. Comme si elles n'étaient pas fautives, comme si elles étaient possédées, alors qu'en réalité cette maison n'a rien fait de plus que de laisser libre court à ce qui se cache véritablement au fond de leurs cœurs mais cela pour l'instant c'est impossible à accepter, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Alors elles restent muettes et immobiles en savourant la chaleur des flammes et les bienfaits d'une collation chaude. S'en voire que la chaleur n'est dû qu'à leur proximité, Emma savoure la crème fouettée avec un léger gémissement incontrôlé. Régina sourit et la tension redescend entre elles.

_ Merci Régina, vous savez comment j'aime boire mon chocolat.

_ Oui, exactement comme Henry.

Emma sourit. Régina aussi. Leurs regards se croisent. La Reine se sent attiré par Emma alors qu'il n'y pas si longtemps elle aurait tout fait pour la faire disparaître, cette idée confuse la trouble et sa tasse tremble dans sa main et son vilain côté rejaillit d'un seul coup comme un bouclier de défense.

_ Il faudrait mieux arrêter de se regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment, Miss Swan, après ce qui vient de se passer ce soir. Dit-elle, pourtant le ton de sa voix trahissait un mensonge, trahissait une envie contraire aux paroles prononcées.

Emma fut d'abord blessée en son for intérieur puis elle comprit le sens caché de sa phrase. Ne plus se regarder non pas pour cacher la honte mais pour éviter la tentation. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud, calmement sur la table basse devant elle. Elle respira profondément et s'en crier gare, elle se rua sur Regina qui venait de poser sa tasse aussi. Elle se colla à elle si bien que Régina fut coincé par les accoudoirs et le dossier du canapé. Emma était au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux blonds tombant d'un côté de son visage, les yeux brillant et troublés de mille et une façons.

Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les bras tendus pour se soutenir au-dessus d'elle. Elle en oubliait de respirer et fixait les yeux de Régina d'une intensité étonnante. Elle sentit les mains de Régina sur elle, mais elle ne saurait dire si c'est pour l'éloigner ou la rapprocher d'elle.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, le cœur battant à n'en plus pouvoir, elles hésitent. Leurs lèvres se frôlent bientôt, leurs lèvres tremblent tant elles essayent de résister. Emma lit la peur et le désir dans ses yeux et sait que son regard est identique à ce moment-là précis.

Et dans sa tête tout s'affole. Régina perd pied, elle voudrait succomber mais sa conscience lui hurle de reculer. Dans la tête d'Emma, un choix s'impose à elle. Elle le sait, elle n'a que deux possibilités. L'une étant de céder, de l'embrasser, de la coller au mur et de ne plus la lâcher jusqu'à l'aube, l'autre étant de fuir, maintenant et très vite. Le Cœur ou la Raison ? La tentation ou la retenue ?

Elle peut sentir son souffle entre ses lèvres, elle peut sentir son corps tétanisé sous le sien, elle en meurt d'envie mais finalement, elle s'enfuit. Elle se relève en souplesse, elle ajuste sa veste, elle évite le regard de Régina, très perturbée, qui se redresse dans le canapé sans trop savoir comment réagir, sans trop savoir ce dont elle avait aussi envie. La repousser ou la laisser faire ? La question ne se posait plus, Emma avait bredouillé quelques excuses et s'était éclipsée avant même que Régina ne se relève du canapé.

Du chaud au froid. Encore une fois.

Régina était resté de longues minutes seule et interdite, comme si elle tentait de rattraper le temps qui était déjà passé, mais Emma s'en était allée. Elle finit par monter dans sa chambre, elle alluma la douche et ôta ses vêtements. Elle plongea sous la pluie brulante et avec elle s'écoulait des larmes, prisent dans le flot de l'eau. Des vapeurs humides et chaudes couvraient maintenant les parois transparentes, qui ne l'étaient plus et en cachette Régina pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Toutes les tensions, tous les doutes, tous ses malheurs, toutes ses tentations s'écoulaient en forme de larmes salés impossible à arrêter.

Sur les routes du centre-ville, sur les coups de trois heures du matin, une voiture déboule dans le carrefour. Les pneus crissent dans le virage, sa vitesse est trop élevée, sa conduite est presque dangereuse mais Emma Swan s'en contre fiche. Elle avait peu de route à faire jusqu'à son appartement mais ne pouvait pas rouler doucement. A l'image de son corps et de son esprit, sa conduite est brutale et confuse. Elle retient ses larmes pour voir la route mais à peine se gare-t-elle devant chez elle, que les larmes se mettent à couler. Le moteur n'est pas encore coupé, que des sursauts la prennent d'assauts et que tout son stresse se décharge à ce moment-là. Elle rentre chez elle en larmes avec quelques soubresauts de colère, elle se couche et finit pas s'endormir sous le coup de l'épuisement et du taux d'alcool encore dans les veines.


	6. Chapter 13et14

13.

Emma Swan se réveille en sursaut avec le coup de corne d'un bateau de pêche qui prend la mer. Etalé de tout son long dans ses draps défaits, la lumière du jour transperce les rideaux et l'aveugle. Elle se rend compte que sa tête la martèle. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est tout habillé. Elle se rend compte que sa mémoire peine à s'éveiller, elle tente de réfléchir mais ses maux de tête empirent et puis, tout lui revient d'un coup. La Forêt, le Manoir, le Journal Intime, le Whisky, le Jazz, Régina, le Billard, le Chat, Régina, la Grande Musique, Régina, Jack ! Elle semble presque prise de vertige. Elle se ressaisit avec une profonde inspiration et tente de ne pas bousculer les questions dans sa tête. Ses questions qui l'assaillent alors que les effets de cette vieille bouteille d'alcool s'évertuent à la rendre nauséeuse.

Elle se lève difficilement et jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone. 15 appels en absence. 16 messages. Probablement tous de Mary-Margareth. Elle a dû se faire un sang d'encre et Henry a dû se poser des questions pour qu'aucune d'elles ne reviennent le chercher sans donner d'explication. Il était entre de bonnes mains mais soudain il lui manque atrocement. Elle file dans sa salle de bain et fait couler l'eau.

Elle se prépare rapidement et juste avant que ne sonne les dix heures du matin, Emma file retrouver Henry chez ses parents. A peine a-t-elle frapper à la porte que Mary-Margareth ouvre en grand avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin, un air mi-'je-suis-contente-de-te-voir', mi-'mais-Bon-Dieu-tu-étais-passée-où ?' !

Emma sourit timidement comme elle le fait toujours pour se faire pardonner sans dire un mot puis Henry apparait et se précipite dans ses bras pour un câlin. Quelques excuses plus tard et de vagues explications, Emma repart avec Henry, direction le Manoir des Mills.

Regina Mills s'était réveillé en sursaut, en sueur et la tête lourde. Elle avait avalé une aspirine et deux cafés noirs, debout dans sa cuisine, enveloppée dans son grand peignoir et le regard dans le vide. L'esprit complètement ailleurs. L'esprit totalement embrouillé, elle voudrait se concentrer sur l'affaire du Papillon Gris qui est surement le Légendaire Jack L'Eventreur dont elle a lu tous les romans spéculant sur les faits réels de ces affreux meurtres et sur la psychologie de ce tueur en série. Ces publications ne sont que des hypothèses, jamais personne n'a su qui il était, mais il y avait une liste importante de suspects. Mais elle n'arrive pas garder l'esprit clair, à chaque fois elle y repense. Des flashs de souvenirs l'assaillent toutes les trois minutes, des flashs de baisers enflammés et de danses lascives, de ses yeux bleus qui la dévorent et de la douceur de sa peau. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser et reste là en pyjama le nez dans son café.

On sonne à la porte. Henry avait voulu entrer mais la porte était fermée à clef. Régina s'y dirige pour ouvrir se doutant bien que c'était Emma et Henry. En passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, elle se stoppe violement. Elle fixe son reflet, elle n'ose même pas s'approcher, ses traits sont tirés, ses cernes marqués, le teint pâle et la coiffure indigne de sa Majesté.

Elle baisse la tête et se rend compte qu'elle est toujours en peignoir. Elle lève la main et claque des doigts. Aussitôt un nuage de fumée l'entoure et quand il se dissipe, elle est habillée d'un petit pantalon cintré mais décontracté et d'un gilet gris sur un top blanc, brushing impeccable, léger maquillage et teint plus frais. Une fois satisfaite, elle ouvre la porte sur Henry, qui se précipite sur elle, et sur Emma, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Malgré les efforts de Madame le Maire, Emma pu lire sur son visage tout le tourment qu'il y avait en elle. Malgré sa prestance naturelle, Régina ne pouvait lui cacher son mal-être. Pourtant elle affiche un sourire irrépressible quand Emma passe le pas de la porte, sous son invitation, et qu'elle lui attrape le bras pour lui dire bonjour et soutenir son regard pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Cela effaça un peu le mal pour le remplacer par une bouffée de réconfort. Cela la rassurait sur le fait qu'elle aurait pu lui en vouloir, cela ne s'expliquait pas mais ce simple geste lui prouva qu'Emma n'était nullement contrarié et qu'elle n'essayait pas de mettre de la distance entre elle. Régina se trouble elle-même de ressentir se soulagement. Elle-même ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

Pour Emma, ce simple contact raviva en un éclair tous les souvenirs charnels de la veille. Leurs regards à cet instant était indescriptible tant d'émotions semblaient s'y mêler. Elles se fixaient et cherchaient probablement des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. Henry n'y prêta pas attention et fila dans sa chambre.

_ Bonjour Emma. Fit Régina d'un ton incroyablement doux une fois qu'Henry avait disparu dans l'escalier.

_ Bonjour... Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Régina l'invita à la suivre sans dire un mot de plus. Emma s'exécuta sans rétorquer quoique ce soit. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle lui offrit un café. Elle s'adossa au plan de travail avec sa tasse et son fond de café froid. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour débuter cette conversation. Ni l'une ni l'autre d'ailleurs et le silence régna un bon moment. Leurs regards aussi s'évitaient mais leurs pensées n'avaient que l'autre pour cible et Jack L'Eventreur en image de fond, angoissant et semblant les rappeler à l'ordre. C'était ça l'important, pas leurs actes incontrôlés surement provoqué par l'alcool et les vapeurs d'optimum de cette demeure.

_ Ça a été, Henry avec ses grands-parents ? pas trop de questions sur le fait qu'il soit resté là-bas ?

_ Non ça va. Mary lui a dit qu'on était retenues par une affaire urgente. Il est très curieux mais je n'ai rien dit.

_ Et à Mary-Margareth et David, vous avez dit quoi ?

_ Rien. Enfin si, je les ai remerciés, et j'ai été obligé de dire qu'une ombre rodait dans la ville … et que je voulais qu'Henry ne reste jamais seul. Mais … je … Je sais me taire quand il le faut … et croyez-moi, je n'irais raconter tout ça à pers…

_ C'est bon, je vous crois. Répondit Régina sentant Emma s'écarter du sujet.

_ Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On tente de déchiffrer son journal. On trouvera surement des indices sur lui, ses faiblesses et ce qu'il veut vraiment à Henry.

_ Très bien et on fait ça comment ?

_ Suivez-moi.

Régina et Emma traversèrent le salon et dans le hall, elles croisèrent Henry qui descendait. Il s'était changé et bien habillé, petit costume bleu nuit et cravate.

_ Maman, je suis prêt ! il est encore tôt je sais mais… tu n'es pas prête toi ?!

_ Oh j'avais oublié mon chéri. Je crois que…

_ Mais maman… comment tu as pu oublier …

_ Ecoute Henry, Em… Miss Swan et moi avons une affaire à régler et je ne vais pas pouvoir aller chez Marchello avec toi ce midi.

_ Mais maman, on va toujours …

_ Henry !

_ Vous avez une mission toutes les deux ? et pourquoi vous m'en parlez pas ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

_ Pas cette fois mon grand. Coupa Emma.

_ Mais…

_ Par contre, si vous aviez un truc de prévu tous les deux, allez-y ! Et je repasse un peu plus tard dans la journée pour notre … affaire. S'esquive Emma tout en regardant avec de grands yeux admiratifs, son fils si chic dans ses habits du dimanche.

_ Non c'est ridicule, vous êtes là. Vous n'allez pas revenir. S'énerva presque Régina ne sachant comment agir.

_ La ville est pas si grande que ça, ça ne me dérange pas mais pour notre affaire, c'est tout de même assez urgent … il ne faudrait pas tarder quand même…

Un dilemme anodin prenait soudain de l'ampleur dans l'esprit de la Reine. Décevoir Henry ? Faire faire un aller-retour à Emma ? Ou bien lui faire partager ce rituel entre son fils et elle ?

_ Henry, tu t'es fait tout beau ! On va y aller. Dit Régina ayant finalement pris une décision.

_ Ouais ! Super ! Hurla Henry.

_ Et vous Emma, vous venez avec nous !

Henry nota qu'elle avait employé le prénom de sa mère et il les regarda tour à tour. Emma était surprise et s'apprêtait à refuser l'invitation mais devant le regard d'Henry, implorant et celui de Régina, convainquant, elle accepta en hochant de la tête timidement.

_ Par contre faut faire quelque chose pour vos tenues, mesdames. Dit soudain Henry en les regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia Emma.

_ Oui, la tenue décontractée du dimanche n'est pas de rigueur là où nous allons.

_ Comment ça ? ha non mais je n'ai aucune tenue appropriée s'il faut…

_ Il ne faut pas en faire de trop… juste ce qu'il faut… Dit Regina en claquant des doigts. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Henry ?

Régina avait claqué des doigts et un léger nuage de fumée blanche entoura Emma qui retint sa respiration de surprise et deux secondes après, son jean troué et son vieux pull marine avaient été remplacé par un ensemble veste et pantalon bleu marine, une chemise plus claire qui rappelait le bleu de ses yeux et dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur une poitrine sans soutien. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur une épaule et son regard était souligné d'une ombre légère qui accentuait l'harmonie de toute sa personne.

_Wow maman tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Henry avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Emma se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée et ne trouva pas les mots. Elle regarda ensuite Régina d'un air confus, entre l'agacement et l'étonnement. Elle était un peu charmée qu'elle est pu lui donner une tel apparence mais elle s'était aussi senti légèrement femme-objet pendant un instant et elle foudroya la brune du regard. Régina sourit légèrement mais maintenant elle est bien embêtée, elle ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a pris et se voit obligée de faire pareil pour elle. Elle claque des doigts.

La fumée s'efface et Régina apparait. Elle arbore avec élégance, une robe légère bleu nuit et une parure discrète de bijoux fins, monté sur des talons hauts, elle est exactement à la hauteur d'Emma et elle voit son regard sur elle. Un regard équivoque qu'Emma tente vite de cacher. Mais le soupire qu'elle retient et qu'elle relâche finalement, ne fait que confirmer l'idée de la Reine, elle fait encore de l'effet. Elle se gifle mentalement d'avoir osé apprécier l'idée de faire de l'effet à Emma. Elle repense à la veille, elle se reprend.

_ Henry, ça te convient ?

_ Oh oui, vous êtes superbes toutes les deux !

Emma est encore bouche bée et Henry la tire de ses pensées.

_ On y va ?

_ Henry il est à peine 11 heures et demi, il est un peu tôt non ?

_ Non j'ai déjà faim moi, et comme ça on rentrera tôt aussi pour votre… affaire.

_ Bon très bien Monsieur Mills, très bien.

Henry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et remonte l'escalier en courant pour prendre la veste qui manquait à son costume. Une fois seules Emma fusille Régina du regard.

_ C'est quoi ce traquenard Régina ?!

_ Ce n'est pas un piège Emma, je suis désolé mais je… en réalité, avec Jack qui rôde, je … préfère que nous ne nous séparions pas d'Henry. Ensembles on peut le protéger. Finit-elle par avouer.

_ Ouais … C'est prudent, c'est vrai. Il a dit ne vouloir aucun mal à Henry mais je ne le crois pas et … nous deux, il a dit vouloir nous tuer.

_ Jack l'éventreur avait un faible pour les femmes, toutes ses victimes étaient des femmes…

_ Mais il veut quelque chose d'Henry, il a dit que c'était le prochain auteur, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ecoutez allons déjeuner avec Henry, Marchello c'est le patron de l'Escale Italienne, le restaurant un peu hors du centre, à la lisière des bois. Et ensuite nous nous pencherons sérieusement sur le sujet. Et puis on ne peut pas combattre le ventre vide et je sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin.

_ Pareil.

Henry coupa leur conversation dont il n'avait entendu que les derniers mots.

_ Alors allons-nous régaler ! Maman tu as déjà manger chez Marchello ? Demande-t-il à Emma.

_ Non jamais.

_ Hum, bah tu vas voire c'est rudement bon !

Sur ces mots, Régina pris une veste appropriée dans le placard de l'entrée et suivit Emma et Henry dehors. Elle referma la porte et dans l'allée du garage, elle vit Emma qui l'attendait les mains sur les hanches.

_ On ne va pas prendre ma voiture jaune avec les tenues que nous portons, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien vue, Miss Swan.

Emma ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand Régina la rejoignit près de la berline noire garer dans l'allée. Henry était déjà monté à l'arrière et attendait. Emma la défiait du regard et tendait la paume de sa main en avant. Régina ne comprit pas tout de suite alors Emma insista.

_ Vos clefs. Vous n'allez pas risquer de froisser une si jolie robe ? Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique pour ne pas qu'on la suspecte de faire un compliment.

Régina ne se laisse pas amadoué facilement mais pour on ne sait trop quelles raisons, elle baissa vite les armes et déposa les clefs dans le creux de la main d'Emma qui enfin retrouvait un sourire victorieux.

Une fois tous les trois en voiture, Henry leur raconta sa journée d'hier, le pique-nique et les jeux sur la plage avec son grand-père, la balade sur le port, les bateaux, le marché et les merveilles qu'il avait vu… Ses mères l'écoutaient attentivement mais en elles, se jouaient d'autres scènes, des scènes de leur journée d'hier à elles et entre deux regards embarrassés Régina guida Emma jusqu'à destination.

14.

Le restaurant ressemblait à un joli chalet de bois, massif avec des poutres et des pierres apparentes, un panneau vitré avec le menu, de jolies vitraux rouge, orange et jaune en guise fenêtres si opaque qu'il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit depuis l'extérieur. Dans l'entrée, entre deux épais rideaux rouges, et derrière un comptoir d'accueil en bois, un jeune homme en costume impeccable les reçut avec le sourire et prit leurs vestes.

_ Madame Mills, Bonjour. Henry. Mademoiselle. Dit-il en saluant tout le monde d'un signe de tête respectueux.

Henry tapa dans la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et Régina lui rendit son bonjour tandis qu'Emma, mal à l'aise se cachait presque dans son ombre.

_ Je fais prévenir Monsieur Marchello que vous êtes là et je… rajoute un couvert à votre table ?

_ Oui s'il te plait Tony, aujourd'hui nous sommes trois. Dit-elle en forçant Emma à se montrer un peu plus.

_ Très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Patientez quelques instants au bar, s'il vous plait Mesdames. Toi Henry, tu viens avec moi, on va voir Monsieur Marchello dans son bureau ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! S'exclame l'enfant avec joie.

_ Henry, je ne préfère pas. Interrompt Régina.

_ Y'a aucun danger Madame Mills, Henry adore le grand aquarium dans le bureau du Patron et je vous le ramène dans quelques minutes.

_ Je sais tout ça mais en ce moment …

_ S'il te plait, maman… Implore Henry.

_ Très bien, va-s-y mais rejoint nous vite à table, tu veux ?

_ Oui maman.

Il partit avec le jeune Tony et Régina tendit son bras à Emma pour passer au travers des rideaux rouges et pénétrer dans le restaurant.

Les lieux sont spacieux, les lumières tamisées, le jour passe à peine et l'on est happé comme hors du temps. Un long couloir avec un tapis rouge borde un bar en acajou somptueux et des jeux de miroirs rendent les bouteilles plus nombreuses qu'elles ne le sont. Un barman en costume, manches relevé et torchon sur l'épaule leur sourit. L'aménagement fait que chaque table est à l'abri des regards dans des boxes fait de paravent en bois ajouré, ou de petits murets assortis aux pierres des fondations. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, le chuchotement des conversations restent secret grâce à une petite musique d'ambiance et, Emma et Régina s'installent sur les tabourets du bar.

_ Mesdames, bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

_ Bonjour Aldo, une eau gazeuse et rondelle de citron pour moi, s'il te plait.

_ Bien Madame !

L'homme derrière le bar porta son regard sur Emma. Elle aussi n'avait aucune envie de boire une seule goutte d'alcool après la soirée d'hier.

_ La même chose, s'il vous plait.

Emma et Régina échangèrent un regard entendu et Aldo le barman le remarqua et ne put, en bon barman qu'il est, s'empêcher quelques hypothèses. Surtout qu'il connaissait bien les habitudes de Madame le Maire et l'eau gazeuse n'en faisait pas partie, du moins pour ce qu'il en sait du dimanche midi. Mais il passa vite à autre chose et leurs servit leurs verres avec une panière de gressins au sésame.

L'ambiance et les notes de musique perturba quelque peu Emma. Régina, habituée des lieux, se sentait quant à elle, beaucoup mieux. Elle chassa un peu de son esprit ses vagues de chaleur qui la hantait et reporta son attention sur Jack.

_ Emma, j'ai quelque peu réfléchit à la situation de ce … Papillon. Dit-elle presque tout bas.

_ Oui ?

_ S'il est vraiment le Jack que je pense qu'il est, il a dû être emprisonné dans ce corps de papillon pour cesser de nuire et de commettre des meurtres atroces. Et je l'ai libéré, je m'en veux, je …

_ Arrêtez Régina, ce n'est pas votre faute, je comprends carrément votre geste. Je crois que si j'avais maitrisé ce sort, je l'aurai lancé aussi. Dans le feu de l'action, j'aurai probablement fait pareil…

_ Ouais ... Souffla Régina peu convaincue mais légèrement rassurée.

_ Bon et puis, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait !

_ Oui. Répondit simplement Régina ayant soudain peur qu'elle parle de leur égarement.

_ Les meurtres c'étaient en 18OO et quelques, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment peut-il être encore en vie ? En Homme ou en Papillon, il devait être mort depuis longtemps ?

_ Oui j'y ai pensé. Ça parait évident …

_ La Magie oui mais…

_ La Magie Noire … le sang de ses pauvres victimes, je pense que c'est ça, le secret de sa longévité.

_ Hm…

Emma allait continuer quand Tony réapparut pour les guider à leur table. Emma proposa son bras à Régina par galanterie mais non sans imiter le geste de Régina qui l'avait pourtant perturbé. Et quand elles traversèrent le restaurant, elles sentirent plusieurs regards sur elles mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Dans un recoin de la bâtisse, où toutes les tables autour étaient vides car cette aile du restaurant ne servait que pour le service du soir, Tony installa Emma et Régina dans un large box avec une petite table ronde et une banquette circulaire. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et Tony les laissa seules une fois les menus entre leurs mains.

L'endroit était intime, charmant et élégant. Et près d'elles, sur une petite estrade, trônait un piano qui servait pour les services du samedi soir où les couples venaient dîner en tête à tête puis danser. Emma était surprise par tant de raffinement. En bon Shérif, elle connaissait toute la ville mais n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Elle plongea finalement le nez dans son menu pendant que Régina faisait semblant de lire la carte qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

Pendant qu'Emma déchiffrait le menu de plats italiens, Henry arriva accompagné d'un grand monsieur bourru mais élégant, d'un certain âge, le visage ridé mais les yeux rieurs. Il tenait le petit par les épaules d'une façon très protectrice et finissait de lui raconter une histoire entre deux éclats de rire du petit garçon. Emma les regarda avancer, et Régina se leva pour saluer le Patron qu'elle connait visiblement bien.

Après une franche accolade, l'homme porta un regard interrogateur sur son invité. Un peu trop au goût d'Emma qui le salua néanmoins poliment et il reporta ensuite son regard sur Régina.

_ Pardonnez mon comportement Régina, mais c'est la toute première fois que vous venez avec quelqu'un, si ce n'est votre fils.

_ Je sais Marchello. Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est choquant c'est vrai ! Je vous présente Emma Swan, le Shérif de Storybrook … et la mère, la mère biologique d'Henry…

Ses mots n'étaient pas sortis avec la rancœur habituelle mais une douceur inhabituelle. Henry affiche un grand sourire en se faufilant sur la banquette, à la place du milieu où était dressé son couvert et où son soda préféré l'attendait.

_ Enchanté Shérif. Dit-il avec un léger tic sur le visage qu'Emma ne put décrypter.

_ Moi de même.

_ Bien je vous laisse déjeuner. Tony viendra prendre vos commandes dans un moment.

_ Merci Marchello. Conclut Régina en reprenant place à table.

Un silence quasi pesant s'installa alors jusqu'à ce que Henry fasse des bulles dans son verre avec sa paille et qu'Emma et Régina, de concert, lui disent d'arrêter. A partir de là, les rires, l'ambiance douce et tamisée, les bruits lointains des verres qui trinquent et les fumets délicats prirent le dessus, et tous trois passèrent un excellent moment.

Pendant le repas Emma comprit que c'est leur petit coin de paix à eux deux et que malgré tout Henry a de bon moment avec elle elle se sent même soudain privilégié de partager ce moment-là. Elle a un arrière-gout de bonheur qui lui monte à la gorge et qui la surprend de plein fouet mais rien n'y parait aux yeux de Régina et d'Henry. Puis elle se sent soudain envahit d'une peur immense, l'angoisse de ne jamais être à sa place la submerge comme jamais auparavant. Elle sait à présent qu'elle est « la fille de » mais elle se cherche toujours une cause, une famille à elle, un avenir. Même son subconscient n'osait formuler de telles choses mais à cet instant elle comprend pourquoi son angoisse est si grande, la part de bonheur qu'elle cherche est devant elle. Cette idée ne fait que la traverser, ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde car la seconde d'après cela lui parait totalement fou et complétement stupide.

Elle reprend ses esprits et la conversation en cours, elle en profite pour taquiner son fils et le faire rire. Au passage elle fait rire Régina et son cœur se gonfle, elle se maitrise pour ne pas laisser paraitre son émotion. Le repas est bon, le moment est agréable. Elle oublie Jack et profite de l'instant.

En attendant les déserts et les cafés, Henry pressait sa mère qui discutait avec Emma de chose et d'autres. De la ville, puis de magie, de technique, de ressentit et d'instinct de survie qui se développait chez Emma et qui guidaient ses forces mystiques et parfois, en métaphore, elles parlaient de leur affaire mais à chaque fois le regard d'Henry, pas dupe, les faisaient taire. Il secouait le bras de sa mère, voulant visiblement attirer son attention et lui demander quelque chose.

_ Oui Henry ? quoi ? Finit par lâcher Régina presque exaspérée.

_ Maman tu joues ?

Régina secoua la tête et Henry porta son regard jusqu'au piano. Emma fut carrément interloquée. Régina sentit les regards sur elle et hésita.

_ Non Henry pas aujourd'hui. Tu sais, hier soir, ta mère et moi avons eu…

Elle se tut immédiatement, ayant elle-même peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire par mégarde, puis repris ses esprits.

_ … une mésaventure éprouvante, alors je suis un peu fatiguée et je n'ai pas …

_ Il y a un méchant en ville c'est ça ? Demanda Henry très sérieusement.

_ Non Henry, c'est juste un truc qu'on doit régler, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Répondit Emma en oubliant d'être convaincante.

_ Bon s'il n'y a rien ? Tu peux jouer maman ? Jamais rien ne t'empêche de jouer le dimanche midi.

Emma et Régina se regardent, se sentant comme coincées, comme pris à leur propre jeu alors Régina pour désamorcer la situation, accéda à sa requête et se leva en replaçant légèrement sa robe.

Elle croisa le regard de Tony au loin près du bar et il l'autorisa comme toujours à jouer. Elle prit place sur le banc en cuir face au clavier du somptueux piano noir et brillant. Elle replaça machinalement ses cheveux, elle fit craquer sa nuque discrètement et porta son regard sur Henry en évitant au maximum de croiser celui d'Emma.

_ Henry ? Une préférence ?

_ Oh ? … Euh ? … attends … Bafouilla Henry en se mettant à réfléchir.

Devant l'indécision de son fil, Régina porta lentement ses doigts sur les touches et pianota juste quelques notes pour s'ajuster et s'accorder avec la musicalité de l'instrument. Quelques notes suffisent car elle connait bien ce piano, elle joue dessus tous les dimanches midi. Et son ami Mr. Marchello n'était autre que son professeur particulier dans leur Monde Enchanté, c'est pourquoi il la laisse volontiers jouer.

De son piano, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à son fils, un léger sourire sur le visage puis se reconcentre sur le clavier que ses doigts n'avaient pas quitté. Henry allait proposer quelque chose mais Régina savait ce qu'elle vouait jouer devant Emma et l'indécision d'Henry l'avait poussé à se lancer.

Elle souleva la main droite délicatement et quand elle reposa ses doigts sur les touches et que les notes résonnèrent, Emma crut chavirer. Sa main gauche accompagna alors la droite dans des gestes lents et surs, asymétrique et pourtant coordonnés qui faisait de l'enchainement des notes en enchantement pour l'ouïe. Emma crut fondre sur place tant la douceur de la mélodie alliée à la grâce de sa gestuelle, rendait Régina magnifique. Plus de Méchante Reine, plus de Reine tout court, plus de haut fonctionnaire de la ville, plus de Maire, plus de femme terrifiante et déterminée, juste une femme dont le talent caché était sublime. Emma resta bouche bée, Henry lui fit remarquer en toute discrétion en lui lançant un sourire entendu.

_ Le morceau s'appelle Done. De Sergey Slavsky. Compositeur Russe contemporain. C'est sublime non ?

_ Oui… Répondit Emma sans trop savoir qui, de la musique ou de Régina, elle trouvait la plus sublime.

Henry regardait sa mère du coin de l'œil, sentant bien un changement d'attitude en elle, entre elles deux d'ailleurs. Il l'avait remarqué, il était loin d'être idiot mais il resta silencieux et écouta sa mère jouer au piano avec une grande admiration mêlée de plaisir lié à l'enfance, comme un rappel des morceaux qu'elle lui jouait petit.

Les notes poétiques, douces et fortes à la fois emporte le cœur d'Emma. Elle est à deux doigts de pleurer mais c'est la musique qui fait ça. Elle se surprend à prendre Henry dans ses bras et regarder Régina comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Comme si elle la découvrait sous un tout nouveau jour, comme si ce qu'elle pensait savoir d'elle était totalement faussé. Oui Régina avait encore bien des secrets pour Emma Swan et celle-ci se surprit à vouloir les découvrir tous.

Les mains de Régina volaient presque au-dessus des touches, elles semblaient guidées par des forces invisibles et délicates, elle semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec l'instrument car elle ne le quittait jamais vraiment des doigts. Les notes s'accordaient parfaitement, la musique était si douce que l'espace d'un moment Emma oublia qui elle était. Il n'y avait que les notes pures, sortant de la source même de l'instrument et s'envolant dans les airs pour s'évanouir et ne plus jamais revenir, comme un moment qu'il fallait à tout prix savourer avant qu'il ne s'achève.

Et les dernières notes de la partition arrivèrent comme un déchirement. Regina fit durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout, répétant les dernières lignes plusieurs fois, leur donnant un sens véritable et puis lentement, il fallut atteindre le dénouement de ce doux moment sur quelques notes graves et dramatiques. Puis finalement, plus bas dans la gamme, elle conclut par des notes plus douces qui se suspendaient dans les airs jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Henry applaudit de toutes ses forces et Emma fit le même geste par mimétisme mais elle était incapable d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. Non pas par déplaisir au contraire, elle était encore sous le choc. Autant la beauté de Régina la frappait, dans cette robe sublime mais l'allure et l'élégance qu'elle avait assise face à un piano était tout bonnement de trop pour Emma, surtout avec les baisers échangés la veille. Elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser de leur escapade d'ailleurs. Et le talent sans conteste de cette femme alliée à sa force et à son énigmatique supériorité la rendait tellement désirable a cette instant précis qu'Emma perdait presque pied, toute seule elle se sentait happé par le vide, torturé par des émotions qu'elle croyait impossible. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était troublée, véritablement troublée.

Régina finit par sortir de sa partition qu'elle avait d'inscrit par cœur dans la tête et releva les yeux, presque timidement. Elle regarda Henry frapper des mains comme à son habitude mais elle avait surtout peur du regard d'Emma, qu'elle allait rencontrer dans quelques secondes. Elle y vit tant d'étonnement mêlé d'admiration mêlé de désir mêlé de ravissement, qu'elle resta interdite quelques secondes, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle hésita dans l'interprétation de ce regard mais elle le reconnu. Emma avait eu presque le même hier quand elles dansaient ensembles. Elle voulut contrôler son sourire mais rien n'y fit et Emma l'imita timidement, comprenant que son regard l'avait trahi.

Régina repris contenance, et frappa plusieurs fois sur le banc en cuir sur lequel elle était assise, pour appeler Henry.

_ Allez Petit Prince, à tout tour !

Henry se leva de sa place un peu nonchalamment et traina les pieds.

_ Tu as répété cette semaine ?

Henry ne répond pas. Regina en déduit que non. Il s'assoit près d'elle l'air contrit.

_ Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. Dit-elle en lui passant la main tendrement dans les cheveux.

Il leva les yeux vers elle presque étonné de ne pas se faire réprimander pour n'avoir pas fait ses gammes de la toute la semaine.

_ C'est vrai ? je ne serai pas puni ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Maman… tu as vraiment changé. Dit-il avec plein d'amour dans la voix.

Régina a presque une larme à l'œil. Emma sourit et confirme de la tête que son fils dit vrai. Elle place les mains de son fils sur le piano, puis place les siennes entre. Ensembles ils commencent à jouer un morceau qui semble simple et scolaire mais qui n'en est pas moins beau. Emma les regarde en silence. A cet instant elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre. A cet instant une part d'elle-même est apaisée et semble enfin à sa place. A cet instant quelque chose change mais elle n'en a pas encore totalement conscience. Elle accepte sans le savoir cette idée folle et stupide qu'ils pourraient former une famille et que pour cela elle pourrait l'aimer, elle, la Reine.

L'arrivée des déserts remet tout le monde à sa place et la fin du déjeuner se passe avec les leçons de piano qu'Henry explique à Emma.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils sont de retour au Manoir des Mills.

_ Henry, tu veux être gentil et monter dans ta chambre finir tes devoirs.

_ Ils sont déjà faits depuis vendredi soir, maman.

_ Et bien continue à travailler sur ton projet de science et puis après tu pourras jouer à tes jeux vidéo. Parce qu'Emma et moi devons étudier un document important pour l'avenir de la ville et…

_ Oui j'ai compris, ça veut dire que vous avez un livre magique à lire pour en savoir plus sur le méchant qui « ne rode pas » en ville. Mais apparemment vous voulez régler ça toutes les deux, alors très bien, je vous laisse.

Sur ces paroles, il monta les escaliers avec un pas volontairement lourd. Emma et Régina soupirent de concert comme pour se dire que ça n'allait pas être évident mais un sourire s'affiche car leur garçon était vraiment un petit gars très malin et dure à duper. Puis Régina guida Emma au travers du Manoir jusqu'à son bureau personnel où seule elle avait le droit d'entrer, pas même son fils, pas même Graham à l'époque, pas même la femme de ménage, personne n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce à par elle.

Régina s'assit à son bureau et déverrouille le tiroir devant elle par un sort. Emma se place debout, de l'autre côté du bureau, les mains à plat dessus et l'air soudain plus sérieux. Régina dépose le journal sur le sous-main en cuir vert et dénoue le lien qui le retient fermé.

Elles se regardent, Régina ouvre la couverture en cuir marron et ensembles elles fixent la page de garde entièrement blanche.


	7. Chapter 15et16

15.

Dans le joli bureau de Régina, loin de la décoration somptueuse et pompeuse de son bureau à la Mairie, Emma et elle se creuse la tête depuis des heures. Ce petit bureau est plutôt charmant, parquet au sol, boiseries aux murs et bibliothèque encastrée aux colonnes en hêtre sculptées, bondées de vieux livres. Le bureau massif est imposant et épuré, juste un sous-main en cuir, une obsidienne en pierre plate, une lampe de bureau articulée en étain gris et un écrin à stylo plume.

Régina avait passé sa main au-dessus des pages blanches une bonne vingtaine de fois mais rien ne changea, ce n'était pas une simple encre invisible sinon elle aurait réussi du premier coup. Elle tenta ensuite d'ensorceler les pages pour qu'elles révèlent leur contenu mais tout ce qu'elle obtenu ce sont des gribouillis indéchiffrables qui s'évaporent dans les airs. Elle fait un aller-retour express dans son caveau et tente une potion à base de fleurs d'acacia du pays des Fées mais là encore, elle échoue.

Régina enrage de minute en minute, Emma se penche au-dessus du journal et soupire car si Régina n'y arrivait pas, ce n'est pas elle qui aura la bonne idée. Elle soupira donc lourdement penchée sur le bureau et soudain, comme par magie bien évidement, quelques lignes de mots apparaissent, les lettres sont élégantes et comme daté d'un autre siècle mais très vite elles s'effacent.

Régina écarquille les yeux devant cette apparition, elle comprend tout de suite que la solution c'est la Magie Blanche d'Emma, elle doit souffler dessus et les mots apparaîtrons. Elle doute que tous les magiciens blancs pourraient le faire, elle pense que c'est le talent particulier d'Emma qui révèle alors les mots.

Ce qui fut fait et ce qui dévoila ceci :

« _Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y repense pas. Il n'y a pas un jour où ce souvenir ne me hante pas. Je sais d'où je viens, je ne suis pas de ce Monde, mais voilà que j'y suis prisonnier. J'ai été banni, j'ai été trahit._

 _Je n'avais que cinq ans quand j'ai quitté mon monde enchanté, cette forêt magique où il faisait bon vivre. Je n'avais que cinq ans quand maman a pris peur et m'envoya dans les entrailles de l'Enfer, dans ce monde sans magie, dans ce monde qui sent la sueur, la pisse et le sang. Ce monde qui m'inonde de fumées épaisses et nauséabondes, et qui a fait de moi un être pire que ce que j'étais déjà._

 _Maman avait peur, Maman trouvait des petits animaux morts dans le bois autour de la maison, maman a mis du temps à comprendre que c'était bien moi le responsable. Mais quand elle a compris, j'ai vu son regard se transformer. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, ce regard qui passe de l'amour tendre et maternel à l'angoisse et la peur. Maman avait eu peur de son propre fils. Maman ne voyait plus que le maléfice en moi. Maman ne m'approchait plus, Maman ne m'aimait plus._

 _Les forces du Mal sont puissantes dans mon Monde Enchanté, alors elle m'a envoyé là où il n'y avait pas de magie, là où la vie était rude et sombre comme les vieux pavés des petites ruelles mal éclairées du Londres de 1850, où j'ai échoué. Maman avait, par je ne sais quel sortilège ni avec quelle aide, ouvert un passage entre les Mondes et m'y avait jeté en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps._

 _Jamais je n'oublierai ce matin ensoleillé dans mon Monde Enchanté qui s'est transformé en nuit pluvieuse et glaçante. Mon angoisse était totale, j'étais perdu dans un monde inconnu. Mais dans mon malheur, je ne suis pas parti seul. Le petit chat que je tentais d'étrangler avant que maman ne me pousse dans ce grand tourbillon de couleurs et d'éclairs, ce petit chat est tombé avec moi._

 _C'est donc ainsi, qu'une nuit d'octobre pluvieuse, je fis connaissance avec le pavé des ruelles de Whitechapel. Des bruits étranges et différents de tout ce que je connaissais, des odeurs fortes qui donnaient la nausée, des sensations de peine et de solitude immenses qui s'engouffraient en moi et dont je ne pouvais me défaire. Je me suis caché entre deux tonneaux, j'ai vu le petit chat trempé jusqu'aux os et tout aussi effrayé que moi. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il a planté ses griffes dans ma peau et ne m'a plus lâché et je me suis juré à cet instant-là, de ne jamais le tuer, lui._

…

 _Voici maintenant que le quartier de Whitechapel n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. J'ai survécu dans ses rues lugubres, avec tous ces gens et ces calèches qui passent près de moi mais ne me remarque même pas, tout ce monde qui court et qui fuit, tous ces gens qui ne savent pas vraiment où ils vont dans la vie, tous ces gens qui n'ont aucune conscience des autres mondes bien plus merveilleux que le leur qu'ils chérissent et pourrissent en même temps. Tous ces êtres ignorants qui me dégoutent tous plus les uns que les autres. Ces ignorants…_

 _Mais dans mon malheur, il y a eu une bonne âme qui me prit sous son aile. Miss Eléonore Bradford tenait un orphelinat, elle me trouva quelques jours après mon arrivée, transit de peur, de froid, et affamé._

 _Quel était belle Miss Bradford. Elle fut la première dans ce monde que j'ai aimé. Je n'avais que cinq ans mais j'aimais cette femme comme jamais je n'avais aimé._

 _Moi et le petit chat on vivait au milieu des autres enfants mais je ne les aimais pas. Tellement joueurs et rieurs dans leur malheur, tellement de sourires sur leurs visages, je ne les supportais pas. Ils étaient tellement peu conscients que leur monde était une pourriture infâme, une ville infestée de rats et de déchets. À côté du monde merveilleux que j'avais quitté, leur monde était hideux. Monde que l'on m'avait forcé à quitter… ma propre mère…  
Moi et mon chat on passait notre temps dans la bibliothèque ou en cuisine avec les bonnes. Moi et mon chat, on se promenait dans les rues et ruelles, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Petit chat ne m'avait jamais quitté, il n'avait jamais fugué, il avait eu si peur de notre passage en ce monde qu'il était resté agripper à moi alors que quelques minutes avant je voulais le tuer. Jamais je ne le ferais. _

_Lui et moi, ce qu'on aimait par-dessus tout, c'est tuer les rats et la vermine._

 _On les poursuivait dans les ruelles, on les traquait dans les culs de sac, on descendait dans les cave, les sous-sols et les tunnels pour les choper. Le quartier n'avait aucun secret pour nous comme pour eux et c'était un jeu arasant mais Petit Chat et moi, on n'avait nos plans. Je ne sais comment lui et moi avons développer ce don alors quand un rat m'échappait, il le chopait, et vice-versa. A deux, nous étions redoutables dans ce temps-là._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait ! Mais Petit chat s'est toujours contenté des rats, mais pas moi._

… _._

 _Voilà que les années passent et que je m'abandonne totalement à cette ville monstrueuse. Où l'on nait et l'on meurt dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Où l'on souffre et l'on pleurs sans que personne ne s'en soucie le moins du monde. Cette ville où les plus forts vous marche dessus et les autres n'ont qu'à courber l'échine. Cette ville où le jour et la nuit sont parfois inséparables tant les fumées du Port et des usines envahissaient le ciel et cache le soleil, tant les nouvelles lumières des lampadaires et des torches faisaient briller la nuit. Cette ville qui me tend les bras, cette ville qui m'accueille dans ses Ténèbres et ses bas-fonds. Cette ville à qui je ne peux finalement dire non._

…

 _Miss Bradford m'aimait et je l'aimais. Elle m'a montrée les joies de l'Amour quand je fus adolescent. Je lui ai montré la voie de la Mort quand j'ai pris conscience de ma force._

 _Quelle délicieuse sensation de sentir un corps s'évanouir sous soi, de sentir un cœur s'arrêter de battre entre ses mains. De sentir toute la vie qui s'échappe sous ses doigts. Et tout ce sang qui coule sur la peau._

 _Je ne souffre pas des horreurs que j'ai commise, je m'en délecte. Je sens le pouvoir en moi chaque fois que je tue, chaque fois que la vie leur échappe, je la retiens et elle me maintien en vie. Ainsi je vis et eux, ils meurent. Ils me cherchent tous dans Londres, dans Whiterchapel mais ils ne m'auront pas. Je suis bien trop malin, et finalement j'ai trouvé de la magie dans ce monde désastreux._

…

 _J'ai porté plusieurs noms, je me suis lassé des lieux et des femmes, j'ai voyager et j'ai tout vue de ce monde et de ce qu'il avait à offrir, tant de belles femme pure ou impures, toutes elles sont grandioses et je les aime. A tel point qu'elles ne peuvent m'échapper. Je suis comme cela, je suis ce que l'on a fait de moi. Je suis le produit d'une décision monstrueuse. Je suis le fruit pourri qui reste au pied de l'arbre, je suis la haine dans les veines de ces villes grandissantes et impersonnelles, je suis le sang qui coule sur le planché des bordels ou entre les pavés des allées sombres. Je suis Jack._

…

 _Du pays du Soleil Levant je me suis enfuis. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis bannit dans ce monde ci. Ce Monstre, ce Dragon, il veut m'arrêter, il connait mieux la magie et veut m'empêcher de nuire. J'espère lui échapper et continuer de me délecter de leurs peaux sucrées et de leurs sangs raffinés… »_

L'histoire raconte aussi qu'il n'avait jamais été soupçonner dans la série de meurtre de WhiteChapel en 1888 et qui l'avait rendu célèbre sous le nom de Jack L'Eventreur. Et pourtant il était l'un des sous fifres du Commissaire en charge de l'enquête. Il avait passé ses jeunes années dans la bibliothèque où il avait tout appris, il savait bien écrire et il avait eu un bon boulot pour un gosse de l'orphelinat. Il était distant mais charmant, il était poli mais très peu souriant comme détaché du monde et pourtant bien ancré en lui. Son coté sadique l'avait poussé à se faire mal traité par le Commissaire incapable de résoudre l'affaire alors qu'il avait le coupable sous ses yeux toute la journée. Il s'était délecté de sa supériorité et avait continué d'assassiné les putains du quartier. Jusqu'à ce que les temps changent et qu'il se mette à voyager.

Les femmes étaient le reflet de sa mère qu'il voulait voir morte pour l'avoir envoyé dans ce monde cruel et sans magie. Mais de la magie il en avait trouvé dans le sang humain et les rares rayons de Lune. Il ne vieillissait pas et son chat non plus car des gouttes de sang sur le sol ou sur les lames de ses couteaux, le félin s'en délectait aussi.

Il avait parcouru le monde. Puis un jour, au hasard des lieux peu fréquentables, il a rencontré August. Une potion dans son vin et il avait découvert l'existence de Storybrook. Il se souvint d'une vieille prophétie sur les Auteurs. Il voulait Henry pour réécrire l'histoire ou bien retourner dans la forêt enchantée, retrouver sa mère et la tuer. Mais un enchantement le faisait vivre depuis des décennies et sa mère avait depuis bien longtemps rendu son dernier souffle mais le déni étant plus fort, il voulait rentrer dans son Monde Enchanté. Puis un Magicien Blanc l'avait poursuivi, combattu et en dernier recours l'avait enfermé dans un corps de Papillon pour l'empêcher de continuer son massacre.

L'histoire s'arrêtait là. Régina et Emma était secoué la tête en même temps. Elles avaient fini par s'assoir dans la petite méridienne dans un coin du bureau et avaient fini par comprendre comment le Magicien Blanc avait transformé Jack en Papillon Gris, l'emprisonnant lui, son chat et son manoir.

Elles se regardent avec une appréhension immense. Elles n'ont pas ramené n'importe qui.

Régina remarqua l'heure tardive et s'étonne qu'aucune interruption de Henry ne les ait dérangées. C'était plutôt étrange. Elles décident de monter dans sa chambre mais il n'est plus la et la fenêtre est grande ouverte.

Regina hurle sur l'érable que trône dans son jardin, devant cette fenêtre.

_ Et toi tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?!

Emma penche la tête et la regarde comme si elle était folle et puis soudain, elle aperçoit les branches de l'arbre qui se soulèvent légèrement comme un haussement d'épaule.

_ Ha je vois Henry t'as fait une nouvelle cabane à oiseau alors tu l'as laissé passer ?

_ Vous avez vraiment une conversation avec cet arbre ? Coupe Emma

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Votre mère parle bien aux oiseaux, pourquoi je ne parlerais pas avec cet arbre ? Et ces mêmes oiseaux nichent là et corrompent mon gardien.

_ Ok on s'en fiche de toute façon, où est parti Henry ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Vous croyez qu'il a compris pour le Papillon Gris ? Il pourrait retourner à la clairière ?

_ Non ?!

_ J'ai bien peur que si.

Emma et Régina se figent et la peur se lit dans leurs regards, identique et immense. Henry était parti à pied, il avait compris que l'étranger c'était le papillon et voulait comprendre par lui-même ce que cet homme lui voulait.

16.

Au fin fond de la forêt qui encercle la ville, Henry était allé frapper à la porte du manoir qu'il s'était étonné de voir là où il y peu de temps, il n'y avait qu'arbustes et broussailles.

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il avait compris que cet étranger cherchait après lui mais jamais dans sa présence, qu'il avait remarqué malgré ce qu'il avait dit à ses mères, il n'avait ressenti hostilité ou bien méchanceté.

Il frappa trois coups bien forts sur la lourde porte en bois puis elle s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Personne derrière mais une lourde voix résonna à travers la maison.

_ Entre mon Petit, je t'attendais. Fit la voix lointaine

Henry fit quelques pas un peu timides. Puis un souffle puissant l'emporta contre sa volonté et le fit traverser les pièces jusqu'à le faire assoir dans un fauteuil dans le même salon où ses mères avaient passées la soirée.

Une fois assis, il retrouva sa liberté de mouvement. Il regarda autour de lui, mi émerveillé, mi angoissé et le fauteuil face à lui se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Jack apparu avec son chat sur les genoux.

_ Bonsoir mon jeune ami.

_ Bon-soir. Répéta Henry.

_ Henry c'est bien cela ?

_ Oui. Et vous êtes ?

_ Jack ! Je m'appelle Jack !

_ Que me voulez-vous ?

_ Que tu changes l'histoire. Que tu me ramènes chez moi.

_ Et comment je pourrais faire ça ?

_ Et bien… cela prendra du temps mais un jour tu en aura la capacité.

_ Comment ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que tu en aura le pouvoir.

Henry reste muet. Cet homme est de toute évidence fou et son sourire machiavélique commence à le faire regretter d'être venu mais il reste pourtant assis. Il reste collé à son fauteuil et ne peut pas fuir.

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Régina filent à toute allure dans les rues de Storybrook pour rejoindre le chemin qui mène à cette partie de forêt. Elles laissent derrière elles, un piéton affolé et un nuage de fumée. Guidées par un instinct maternel surpuissant, elles filent jusqu'au bout du chemin mais avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt à pied, Régina réagit.

_ Miss Swan pourquoi je vous ai suivi ? Mon dieu pourquoi ?

Elle attrapa sa main et l'emporta avec elle dans son nuage violet.

Deux secondes plus tard, elles étaient devant la porte du Manoir.

_ On n'allait quand même par perdre un temps monstre à crapahuter dans les bois alors que la nuit tombe?

_ On aurait pu aussi le faire depuis le début !

Régina la fusilla du regard et malgré la situation Emma lui fit un sourire avant de défoncer la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

Le fracas dans l'entrée alerta Jack qui leva seulement la tête en direction des portes entre les pièces.

_ Tiens je suppose que ce sont tes mamans qui viennent te chercher.

Henry tenta de se lever mais rien à faire, il était coincé par un maléfice et bizarrement sa tête commençait à lui tourner, surement peu habitué aux vapeurs d'encens qui envahissaient la salle.

Régina apparu dans la salle, armée d'une boule de feu rouge au creux de la main.

Emma, sur ses talons, brandissait son arme à feu.

Jack ne bougea pas d'un poil. Petit Chat leva la tête puis la reposa nonchalamment, presque aussi serein que son maître.

_ Bonsoir Mesdames ! Décidément on ne se quitte plus !

_ Henry, viens par-là ! Ordonna Régina.

_ Maman, j'peux pas ! Répondit-il le regard apeuré

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

_ Mais rien du tout, il reste assis parce qu'il aime bien ma conversation et ce que j'ai à lui apprendre.

Henry se secouait sur son fauteuil, il se débattait mais rien n'y faisait, il était cloué au siège. Jusqu'à ce que d'un seul coup, comme si l'assise lâchait son emprise, il put se lever mais dans son élan, il tomba genoux à terre.

Emma le rejoignit et le mit à l'abri derrière elle. Régina tenait Jack en joue prête à faire feu de sa magie brûlante. Jack semblait peu soucieux de tout ce chamboulement.

_ Calmez-vous Mesdames. Je ne veux pas de mal à ce petit, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

_ Nous savons qui vous êtes. Je ne peux pas tolérer que vous restiez ici et que vous demandiez quoique ce soit à mon fils. Hurla Régina.

_ Comment ça ? Vous refusez d'aider un être de la Forêt Enchantée ? Un être qui vient d'un de ces chers Pays Magiques ? Parce que c'est de là que je viens. Mais ça, vous le savez ! Puisque vous m'avez volé !

Emma et Régina se regardent et ne savent quoi répondre.

_ Et bien Mesdames, n'est-ce pas vous qui vous êtes confiées la mission de rétablir les fins heureuses ? Pour tout le monde ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas de Storybrook. Vous êtes ici depuis bien plus longtemps et ce que vous avez fait …

_ N'est pas pire que vous, Votre Majesté. Oui, moi aussi je me suis renseigné. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil sournois.

_ Peu importe qui j'étais, je me suis rachetée. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, il me semble ?

_ Oh non, c'est vrai que ma soif de sang est intarissable mais cela dit pour rester ici et pouvoir revoir mon pays, je ferai un effort.

_ Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

_ Enfermez-moi dans ce manoir, si cela vous chante, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry devienne l'Auteur. C'est ma dernière offre.

_ Vous n'avez rien à offrir du tout. Vous allez finir en cellule jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'envoyer un tueur en série dans notre monde.

Jack tiqua à cet appellation et fit craquer sa nuque.

_ Ecoutez Mesdames, je … c'est avec Henry que je veux discuter de cela, pas avec vous.

_ Et bien vous n'avez pas le choix. Rétorqua Emma.

Jack commença fortement à s'agacer de la tournure des choses. Il leva la main et les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce sans que Régina puisse avoir le temps de réagir. Seul Henry n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Emma se releva en tendant sa main à la brune qui l'accepta. Elles coururent vers Henry et l'emportèrent avec elles. Régina contra la deuxième attaque de Jack et l'envoya, lui et son fauteuil, au travers de la baies vitrées qui explosa.

Ils fuirent le Manoir à toute vitesse, une fois dans l'allée, Régina les enveloppa de ses bras et dans son nuage de fumée, les emporta directement dans sa maison. Abandonnant la voiture du Shérif au milieu des bois.

_ Henry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Demanda Régina, à peine arrivée dans le salon, en encerclant son visage de ses mains.

_ Oui maman, je vais bien.

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller là-bas tout seul ? Le ton de sa voix angoissé était devenu colérique en un quart de seconde.

_ Je ne sais pas, pardon. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait et comme vous ne me disiez rien… j'ai …

_ Henry… souffla sa mère entre crainte et soulagement, mêlé de remords. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Cet homme est dangereux. C'est …

_ C'est Jack l'éventreur. Finit Emma. Et crois-moi, il a vécu dans ce monde et son histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. Je ne sais pas si on doit le considérer comme l'un des nôtres ?

_ Mais il est de là-bas. Souligne Régina presque contre son gré. Nous l'avons lu dans son journal, il est né dans la Forêt Enchantée.

_ …

Elles ne trouvent pas de réponses. Elles sont épuisées par la panique qu'elles ont éprouvées en constatant l'absence d'Henry. Elles décident de s'effondrer dans le canapé du grand salon. Régina fait apparaitre le journal intime de Jack sur la table basse. Henry se pelotonne dans une couverture et vient s'installer entre ses mères, en les bousculant un peu pour se faire une place tant elles étaient proche l'une de l'autre.

Tous trois regardaient le journal à la couverture de cuir abîmé par les années. Tous trois étaient en train de réfléchir, tous trois étaient en train de s'endormir au milieu de la nuit.

_ Il faut un nom à cette mission maintenant que je sais tout. Dit Henry

_ On verra demain… murmura Emma en fermant les yeux malgré elle.

_ Ce sera…

_ Henry, s'il te plait, arrête… pas maintenant… dit Régina soudain aussi somnolente qu'Emma.

Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'en les propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce, Jack avait ajouté un sort à ces dames. Un charme du sommeil, un peu différent de celui de Régina et Mr Gold qui plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve, alors que celui-ci à un effet retard et fait faire des rêves bien précis.

Et pendant qu'elles s'endorment sans même sans rendre compte, Henri murmure avec un sourire :

_ Ce sera l'Opération Papillon de Nuit. Lui aussi est fatigué et cède à la facilité puis s'endors.


	8. Chapter 17

17.

Emma ouvre les yeux pourtant tout est flou et terne comme dans un vieux film. Un brouillard épais l'entoure puis se dissipe lentement, elle ajuste son regard mais ne comprend pas encore. Elle entend des sons mais tout est brouillé, au loin comme calfeutré dans une étoffe de coton, des cloches sonnent haut dans le ciel et sous ses pieds, elle sent des pavés irréguliers.

Elle reconnait le chat de Jack, tout petit, à ses pieds qui se colle à elle puis qui lui saute dans les bras. Elle commence à comprendre mais soudain elle est emportée par le vent et la vie de Jack défile devant elle en noir et blanc. Elle parcourt les rues et les ruelles, les bâtisses et les chapelles, les refuges, les tavernes, les bibliothèques et les sous-sols de Londres au siècle dernier.

A travers ses yeux, comme si elle y était, comme si elle était lui, elle revit la vie de Jack. Elle sent la pluie froide sur son visage, elle sent les odeurs nauséabondes des quartiers pauvres, elle sent la douleur de la vie, elle sent la faim qui la tiraille, et elle sent les coups de ceinture ou de bâton sur son corps. Elle sent la peine et la douleur qui s'insinue en elle comme une vague déferlante qui emporte tout sur son passage. Elle ressent dans les moindres détails toutes les émotions qui fait de Jack ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Elle sent la peur et la haine dans ses veines. Elle sent l'infamie et la perversité qui règne dans les bas-fonds de WhiteChapel, cette ville, ce quartier l'engloutit corps et âme.

Et puis la douceur d'une caresse après les coups rudes, la chaleur d'un sein maternel contre sa joue après le froid des pavés, le sourire et la beauté d'une femme, la sécurité d'un doux cocon que fut ce semblant de maison. Cette femme généreuse et pleine de bonté et cet orphelinat plein d'enfants en peine mais qui jouent quand même, sont comme une escapade de tendresse qui serait bien éphémère aux vues de cette longue vie d'horreur.

Et avec l'âge, la découverte du Monde en dehors des murs de la bibliothèque, la beauté des mots, le plaisir de la lecture et de l'aventure imaginaire. Le gout des belles formules et des descriptions imagées qui l'ont séduit tout petit quand avec son chat il se refugiait dans cet antre confortable et rassurant qu'était la bibliothèque de l'établissement, somme toute petite pour n'importe qui mais pour lui petit garçon, elle était le plus grand des refuges de la littérature.

Et puis le vrai visage du mal qui sort de l'ombre, le gout du sang comme lui y avait gouté pour la première fois, sans plus jamais pouvoir s'en défaire. Le goût de la terreur dans les yeux des victimes, le goût de leurs peaux encore douces et chaudes. Emma sent l'enivrant plaisir s'emparer d'elle s'en pouvoir rien n'y faire. Elle goûte au sang, elle ressent tout comme lui a senti sa vie et pourtant, elle est là, en arrière fond et toutes ces visions la dégoute pourtant elle sent en elle l'emprise du sang sur elle. Elle pleurs et personne ne l'entend pendant que les mains de Jack, arme au poing, ôte la vie de ses femmes, les unes après les autres.

Nuits après nuits, il rode dans les ruelles, nuits après nuit il trouve sa raison de vivre dans les yeux sans vie, le sang et les rayons de la lune rouge. Jours après jours, il enquête dans le vide et sourit avec ironie. Emma le voit, Emma en rit comme lui. Elle sent l'emprise de la personnalité de Jack sur elle et tente à tout prix de s'en défaire. Puis ces nuits dans chaque ville du Monde, dans chaque taverne, dans chaque bordel, où Jack avait séduit puis tuer. Elle ne peut plus supporter de voir les yeux de ses victimes en face mais elle ne peut pas fermer les yeux, ni même les détourner. Elle semble devenir complétement folle, emprisonnée dans la tête du tueur, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle ressent ni ce qu'elle pense. Jack continu de tuer et Emma hurle. Elle semble sombrer, elle semble perdre totalement pied puis tout devient noir petit à petit…

Au petit matin, avec les premiers rayons du soleil, Emma et Régina sortent de leur sommeil car ce charme n'avait que des effets modérés. Trouvant la position inconfortable Henry était parti rejoindre son lit dans la nuit, laissant ses mères sur le canapé, profondément endormis.

Affalées l'une sur l'autre sans trop savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, elles se réveillent, elles échangent un regard surpris puis pétrifié. En une fraction de seconde, le rêve de sa vie les atteints de plein fouet. Emma prend peur et recule au maximum sur le grand sofa, Régina, se lève d'un bond et regarde ses mains comme si elles étaient celles de l'assassin, tachées de sang de frais.

Le rêve de sa vie était si intense qu'elles en perdaient la notion du réel pendant un moment. La magie avait empreint ce rêve d'une empathie phénoménale et elles avaient eu l'impression d'y être vraiment et d'avoir ressenti toutes ses peurs, envies, vices, bonheurs et malheurs. Régina était secoué par le Mal en elle qui se réveillait et ses yeux transmettaient cette peur comme rarement. Emma reprit ses esprits.

_ Ok, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve… je crois…

_ Non, ce n'était … Pas qu'un rêve. Répond Régina.

_ Nous avons fait le même rêve ?!

_ Vous parlez des moindres recoins sombres de l'esprit tordu de Jack ? alors oui.

_ Comment c'est possible que nous ayons…

_ C'est lui qui a fait ! Il va me le payer ! Affirme Régina en serrant le poing et en foudroyant du regard l'espace.

Emma se lève difficilement du canapé et s'approche de Régina, si près que quand leurs regards se croisent, la brune recule d'un pas. Emma insiste, elle lui prend la main, mais Régina, encore trop sous l'influence de ce rêve, décline l'étreinte. Emma se vexe presque mais ne le montre pas. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à elle aussi, de vouloir rassurer la Reine. Après avoir passé la nuit affalée sur son canapé et à moitié vautré sur elle, elle devrait penser à partir en courant et pourtant elle ne voulait pas. Elle insiste encore une fois et oblige Régina à rester près d'elle et soutenir son regard.

_Il veut nous déstabiliser.

_ Ou bien nous faire comprendre ce qu'il a vécu.

_ Peu importe, je n'apprécie pas ses manières.

Régina semble se détendre quelque peu, le choc du cauchemar commençait à se dissiper.

_ Vous voulez du café ?

Emma était tenté, Emma voulait rester auprès d'elle, comme durant tout ce week-end. Mais elle déclina. Sentant cette proximité avec elle qui la perturbait de nouveau.

_ Non merci. Je… je dois être au Poste dans une demie heure. Je dois y aller.

_ Bien. Répond Régina, sans cacher sa déception.

Emma ne put que le remarquer, et lui repris la main.

_ Régina, s'il y a le moindre soupçon que Jack traine autour de vous ou Henry, vous m'appelez dans la minute. Ok ?

_ Henry sera à l'école avec Mary Margareth, il ne risque rien.

_ Peu importe, la moindre chose, vous me contactez. Promis ?

Régina est surprise de son insistance et hoche simplement la tête avant qu'Emma ne la frôle de très près, en laissant le plus possible sa main dans la sienne, avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée et de disparaitre. Régina reste sur place un moment, les yeux dans le vagues, comme perdue au milieu d'une nuées de pensées qu'elle ne peut plus maitriser.

Plus tard dans la journée, Régina attend dans la rue, non loin de l'arrêt de bus où Henry descend. Elle n'a pas croisé Emma une seule fois de la journée, si ce n'est quand elle aperçut son blouson rouge disparaitre au coin d'une rue.

Elle prend Henry par les épaules et lui propose un gouter au Granny's. Dans l'espoir inavoué d'y voir Emma. Mais là non plus pendant des heures, aucune trace d'Emma. Henry voyait bien que sa mère tournait en rond et attendait quelque chose mais il ne demanda pas et fit ses devoirs sur une des tables du restaurant jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Elle commande deux plats mais touche à peine à son assiette. Elle commande ensuite un double scotch et semblait de plus en plus nerveuse pendant que Henry profitait de ses absences pour engloutir un banana-split sans manière. Elle avait entendu David dire qu'il allait la relever de sa garde depuis plus de deux heures. Elle avait soudainement peur qu'elle soit retournée seule au manoir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'appeler sans raison.

Elle prit Ruby à part.

_ Ruby, tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

_ Ça dépend ? Fit la jeune femme renfrognée.

Régina fouilla dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Pour cent dollars, tu pourrais me garder Henry ce soir. Genre le ramener à la maison, le mettre au lit, lui lire une histoire ou même, tiens, faites une partie de jeux vidéo, mais pas trop tard, il y a école demain. Et si tu pouvais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

Sa voix est particulièrement douce bien que ferme comme d'habitude mais Ruby décèle une angoisse véritable dans ses yeux alors elle accepte sans rechigner mais attrape les billets au passage quand même.

_ oui je peux faire ça.

_ Et… Ruby, ne laisse personne, je dis bien personne, entrer dans la maison, pas même un papillon de nuit, est-ce bien clair ?

_ Oui, personne, Madame Mills, je ne suis pas du genre à inviter quelqu'un pendant un babysitting, je suis responsable et …

_ Ruby, je sais tout ça et c'est pourquoi je te confie mon fils, je sais que toi tu sauras le protéger si nécessaire. Ne laisse personne entrer, si ce n'est moi ou Emma.

Ruby nota le prénom de Emma à la place de son traditionnel Miss Swan ou Shérif et comprit que l'heure était peut-être grave. Régina faisait allusion à son côté loup-garou, s'il fallait protéger Henry, elle serait à la hauteur.

Après un clin d'œil entendu, Régina file prendre son manteau et embrasser son fils sur le front.

_ Mon chéri, Ruby va te ramener à la maison d'accord.

Il n'a même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle a passé la porte et que celle-ci se referme déjà derrière elle.

Régina s'engouffre dans sa berline et fait demi-tour au milieu de l'avenue principale. Elle passe devant le Poste de Police mais ne voit pas la voiture typiquement reconnaissable d'Emma et il y a toutes les voitures de patrouille. Elle continue jusqu'au Port, un peu avant elle tourne dans une petite rue où les appartements sur pilotis ressemblent presque à des cabanes de pêcheur. Elle voit la voiture jaune, elle se gare à côté. Elle éteint le moteur et se précipite dehors.

Elle monte les escaliers en bois à la peinture écaillée, elle s'agrippe presque à la rambarde en sentant du jeu entre les planches. Elle arrive sur le palier, elle frappe trois fois à la porte en bois tout aussi écaillée que le reste. Et puis soudain, elle se fixe.

Que faisait-elle ? Pas de trace de Jack de la journée ? Pas de raison de l'appeler ? Pas de raison de se voir ? Pourquoi avait-elle couru comme cela pour la retrouver ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire maintenant ?

Il était encore temps de dévaler les marches et de s'enfuir, elle hésite, elle fait un pas de côté mais trop tard, elle entend les verrous de la porte qui sautent les uns après les autres.

Emma venait de sortir de la douche et d'ouvrir une bière quand on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvre et trouve Régina figé sur son pallier, les cheveux dans le vent et l'air paniqué.

_ Régina ?

_ …

_ Régina ? Un problème ? Henry ? Jack ? Commence-t-elle à questionner avec une pointe d'impatience et de panique.

_ …

Régina baisse les épaules et le regard, elle a presque envie de se cacher comme une petite souris. Devant cette air si inhabituel, Emma se détend et l'invite à entrer. Elle ouvre grand la porte, elle ne dit pas un mot mais l'incite du regard. Régina ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, comme tétanisée et complètement perdue quant aux raisons de sa présence ici.

_ Régina, entrez. Dit Emma avec une voix si douce que Régina relève la tête. Elle n'avait pas encore osé la regarder dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais à présent, elle découvre pleinement Emma en débardeur et short beige, cheveux mouillés et encore quelques gouttes d'eau chanceuses sur ses épaules. Régina ne réagit pas plus, mais son cerveau explose et elle écarquille les yeux malgré elle. Emma tente de cacher la rougeur de ses joues qui s'annonce et insiste encore.

_ Régina, entrez, je vais attraper froid avec la porte grande ouverte… il y a du vent… si près du Port… Dans cette tenue…

La brune réagit enfin, prise en flag, et contrainte maintenant d'entrer.

La porte se referme et elle reste planté dans l'entrée sans dire un mot. Emma la contourne et l'invite à la suivre au salon. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Régina regarde Emma avancer dans la pénombre jusqu'à la pleine lumière du salon. Elle quitte alors des yeux le corps de la blonde pour s'intéresser à l'intérieur de l'appart et à la décoration. Sobre mais charmante dans son style, épuré et efficace, un peu brouillon pour Madame le Maire mais n'importe qui serait bordélique à côté de son obsessionnelle besoin de contrôle et de maitrise, à commencer par un intérieur impeccable.

Emma repris sa bière posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Vous en voulez une ?

_ Non merci.

_ Autre chose ? Je n'ai pas grand choix dans le bar mais…

Elle lui attrape un verre sur une étagère et se dirige vers une petite commode où trône une chaine hifi et quelques CDs en pagaille. Elle ouvre le placard et laisse Régina jeter un coup d'œil.

_ Un fond de Jamerson fera l'affaire.

Emma sortit la bouteille et versa le liquide brun et épais dans le verre puis lui tendit. Elle sent la tension qui enchaine encore Régina, alors elle tend sa bière vers elle et attend qu'elle réagisse. Régina esquisse enfin un semblant de sourire et fait tinter son verre sur la bouteille. Emma sourit à pleine dent et lui indique le canapé.

_ Excusez-moi mais je viens de rentrer alors j'allais me mettre à mon aise.

_ Mais faites, j'ai conscience que ma visite n'est pas …

Emma lui fait signe de se taire, elle éteint les lumières du plafonnier et laisse les lumières de la cuisine tamiser l'ambiance de loin. Elle allume les bougies parfumées sur la table basse et met la télé directement sur une chaine musicale – où ce soir, un petit logo Spécial Slows Rock and Love s'affiche en haut de l'écran. Elle se pose dans un fauteuil en face de Régina et croise les jambes sous elle. Elle remarque le regard du Régina sur elle et avale quelques gorgées de bière. Un peu comme pour prendre conscience de la présence de Régina Mills dans son cocon personnel qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à trouver et dans lequel elle se sentait enfin bien.

Elle déglutit difficilement voyant le regard de Régina posé sur ses jambes, alors elle les dénoue lentement et enfin Régina détourne le regard et se racle légérement la gorge. La gêne est presque palpable et Emma retient un rire nerveux avant de devenir rouge. Heureusement la pénombre cache son embarras et les notes de musique couvrent discrètement leur silence.

Régina panique soudainement, elle pose son verre sur la table et s'apprête à partir en courant, ne maitrisant absolument plus rien. Emma se lève et lui barre le passage. Elle s'interpose. Face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs cœurs s'emballent sans leurs consentements.

_ Régina, stop. Vous n'êtes pas venue pour rien, alors peu importe vos raisons, asseyez-vous et buvez ce verre. Après on en parle.

L'assurance dans la voix d'Emma fait reculer Régina qui pourtant ne reculait jamais devant rien. Elle a entendu les paroles mais elle sentit son parfum au passage et elle ne pense plus qu'à cela. Elle se gifle mentalement, elle se hurle à elle-même de se ressaisir, elle voudrait s'enterrer vivante et pourtant elle sent son cœur s'emballer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait de sa vie.

Emma respire profondément, se demandant soudainement ce qu'il lui avait pris de ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Elle sent un frison lui parcourir le corps, elle sent une boule d'angoisse lui monter à la gorge mais elle sent aussi, au creux de ses reins, une envie naissante et étourdissante.

Maintenant qu'elles en étaient là, il fallait assumer, et bien sûr les souvenirs de cette nuit coincées au Manoir de l'Eventreur, resurgissent pour les perturber un peu plus. Des bribes de baisers enflammés et de regards équivoques comme les vagues sur les rochers avant la tempête venaient se briser en premier plan dans leurs esprits. Pendant une seconde, qui leur parait une éternité, elles se regardent et ne savent plus comment faire pour se sortir de là.

Emma brise la glace.

_ J'ai patrouillé toute la journée. Je suis passé un nombre incalculable de fois devant l'école et j'ai été jusqu'au manoir. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas sorti de la journée. Je comptais refaire un tour vers minuit devant chez vous et jusqu'à son manoir.

_ Je n'ai pas senti sa présence non plus de toute la journée.

_ Où est Henry ?

_ A la maison, avec le Loup.

_ Rub' ?

Régina hoche la tête.

_ Bien. Confirme Emma avec un léger sourire.

Emma ravale son sourire. Sans le vouloir elle ose penser que Régina a donc tout son temps et elle se fait rougir toute seule. Regina la questionne du regard mais Emma refuse de répondre faisait signe que ce n'est rien d'important. Elle tente de cacher sa gêne. Elle y parvient en avalant quelques gorgées de sa bouteille qui commence à descendre bien vite.

Régina trouve cela très vulgaire - de boire à la bouteille - et pourtant, ça ne la dérange pas. Elle se surprend même à trouver ça sexy. Ou bien était-ce la blonde en tenue décontractée, jambes et bras nus qui lui faisait cet effet-là ?

Elle se recale dans le canapé, quelque peu mou à son gout et tente de détourner son regard. Emma poursuit.

_ Régina, je sens quand on me ment, vous avez oublié ? Il y a un truc que vous ne me dites pas.

Régina soupire comme si la question amenait au plus grand débat de toute sa vie. Puis elle se repris.

_ Eh bien, non je n'ai pas oublié mais je ne vous ais pas croisé aujourd'hui et avec Jack L'Eventreur dans les parages, je…

_ Vous vous inquiétez ?

_ Je … je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien, c'est tout. Se défend vite la brune.

_ Vous vous inquiétez… Répète clairement Emma pour la taquiner.

Devant son sourire, Régina avoue.

_ Eh bien, peut-être, oui, un peu. Réussi-t-elle à dire.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit de plus belle et Régina ne peut que l'imiter et se détendre un peu. Et cet échange de sourire renoue entre elles deux les souvenirs des jours passés. Elles s'étaient convaincues que la Magie Noire de Jack les avait ensorcelées ce soir-là au Manoir mais alors étaient-elles encore sous cette emprise ? Ou bien les sortilèges de Jack ne faisaient-ils qu'exacerber un désir déjà vivant ?

L'une et l'autre se perdent en digressions futiles afin de s'expliquer ce soudain malaise agréable. Ce soudain « tout » né d'un « rien ». Ce sourire esquissé en forme de baiser. Ce simple regard posé sur la beauté sans préjugés. Ce soudain tourment calme au milieu de la nuit. Ce vertige qui vous emporte au plus profond de vous, semblant n'avoir de fin que lorsque l'on admet être en présence d'un moment rare. Elles se cherchent des excuses mais ne trouvent que des nouvelles erreurs à commettre.

Les regards se trouvent quelques secondes et la tension monte d'un cran, comme si elles savaient à quoi pensaient l'autre. Mais encore une fois Régina détourne le regard avant Emma. Elle boit une gorgée de malt et repose son verre. Sa main tremble, elle la retient et Emma saute de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Régina se recule, et prise de sueurs incontrôlable, elle déboutonne sa veste. Quand Emma se rapproche, elle ne peut que remarquer le chemisier blanc de Régina, entre ouvert qui contraste avec le sévère de son tailleur noir et gris.

_Régina, quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois. Vous voulez m'en parler ?

_ Non, je … merci mais je … crois que ce n'est pas si important que ça finalem…

_ Régina. Vous pouvez me parler. Moi je n'ai pas les préjugés que tous les autres ont sur vous. Moi je ne vous vois pas comme la Méchante Reine, je n'ai pas grandi avec ce mythe comme les autres, moi je sais faire la part des choses… ce qui a l'air difficile à faire dans votre monde.

_ C'est **votre** monde aussi et quand il s'agit d'Henry, vous ne faites pas la part des choses non plus, je vous signale.

_ Ha voilà, je vous retrouve un peu Madame Mills. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

C'était un don chez elle, mettre à l'aise, ou bien mal à l'aise, en un clin d'œil. Et Régina commençait à faiblir devant ses petites astuces.

_ Vous avez un don Miss Swan. Dit la brune.

_ Ah bon lequel ?!

_ Désamorcer les situations compliquées.

Emma hésite.

_ Et s'en est une ?

Régina se fige. Emma insiste, poussée par l'étrange désir de faire reculer Régina dans ses derniers retranchements.

_ Vous et moi, c'est une situation compliquée ? continue Emma.

Régina crut s'entendre bafouiller avant de respirer plus calmement. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaitre et sa raison semblait lui faire défaut à chaque minute qui passait.

_ Non. Ce n'en est plus une. Je pense que l'on a trouvé un bon terrain d'entente, pour le bien d'Henry.

_ Nous sommes d'accords sur ce point ?

_Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que votre présence ici complique cette « entente » ?

_ Parce que … c'est le cas. Régina s'étonne de sa réponse si sincère et tente de se reprendre. Enfin, Miss Swan, je voulais, en vérité m'assurer que ce qui s'est passé chez l'Eventreur, restera bien entre v…

_Oui je vois. Bien sûr que ça restera secret ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'irai raconter ça à personne ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je suis aussi gênée que vous de ce qui s'est passé… Tente de se défendre Emma.

_ Ah bon ? Demande Régina, entre la malice, la curiosité et la déception.

Emma devient rouge. Elle se recule alors dans le canapé et Régina se redresse, reprenant un peu d'assurance.

_ Il ne m'avait pourtant pas sembler vous voir si gênée que ça … Dit-elle plus doucement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

_ Régina à quoi vous jouez ?

Elles se tuent, et se défient du regard avant que Régina ne cède.

_ Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, je suis… je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle et j'ai horreur de me faire manipuler et je ne sais plus ce qui est sortilège et réel… je… depuis que nous sommes allés chez lui, je…

Emma voit les mains de Régina se mettre à trembler et le ton de sa voix se briser. Elle comprend alors que le même trouble et les mêmes questions l'envahissent. Elle se rapproche et prend ses mains pour l'empêcher de trembler. Régina retient un sourire et trouve la force de poursuivre.

_ Je suis la Méchante Reine, c'est moi qui les contrôlait tous, c'est moi qu'il craignait plus que tout… et je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sais pas quelle est ma place…. Ils ont gagné et je suis heureuse d'avoir changé et d'avoir épargné Blanche mais je ne sais plus qui je dois être… Je sourie quand je suis en colère. Je mens et je triche. Et je gagne le plus souvent. Je fais ce qu'il faut et j'ai toujours ce que je veux et pourtant… Maintenant je me sens … je sais ce qui est mal et ce qui est bien… je suis toujours sur cette limite entre les deux, je suis toujours sur cette corde raide prête à basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

_ Vous vous torturez pour rien, vous êtes déjà du bon côté.

_ Vous croyez ça ? Pourtant à la moindre occasion je sens mon corps et mon âme être attiré par les ténèbres.

_ Il faut du temps à un drogué avant de pouvoir se trouver en présence d'une seringue sans craquer.

La comparaison semble brutale mais néanmoins juste, pense Régina.

_ Je me sens toujours à la limite malgré tous mes efforts.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudrait pour basculer définitivement du bon côté ?

_ Un guide. Répond Régina sans réfléchir.

Emma la questionne du regard et Régina poursuit.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu que des influences néfastes autour de moi, si ce n'est mon pauvre père. Ma mère, cette Maudite Reine de Cœur, Le Ténébreux, Maléfique et j'en passe. Ou bien c'est ancré en moi, bien trop profondément pour que je puisse changer ?

_ Ne dites pas ça. Vous avez déjà prouvé que vous pouviez bien agir. Nous avons allié nos forces et nous avons réussi à de nombreuses reprises à sauver les habitants de cette ville.

Régina esquisse un léger sourire triste.

_ Oui j'ai renoncé à tuer Blanche et tous ceux qui lui était chers. Oui j'ai combattu à vos côtés pour sauver Henry et la ville mais … au fond j'y avait toujours un intérêt.

_ Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Le chemin pour changer est parsemé de petites étapes, de petites batailles, les unes après les autres, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain aussi facilement. Mais vous êtes sur le bon chemin, je vous le promets…

Régina capte son regard comme pour trouver la faille dans son raisonnement autant que pour trouver la justesse de ses propos. Elle ne se rend pas compte que son regard est intense et empreint d'émotions, ce qui troublent Emma en une fraction de seconde. Elle se rend compte que sa main tient toujours la sienne, elle desserre l'étreinte mais Régina la retient.

_ Emma, je veux bien être sur la voie du changement et jurer de ne plus jamais faire de mal aux habitants de Storybrook mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait de véritable fin heureuse possible pour moi.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Mais enfin qui pourrait m'aimer ?! Souffle-t-elle avec un relent de colère.

Emma ouvre la bouche puis la referme ayant peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Régina baisse le regard et soupire presque de dépit, comme la fatalité qui s'abat sur elle, comme le couperet de la guillotine, une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout qu'espérait-t-elle entendre ? Bien sûr il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir posé et se lève d'un bond.

Emma secoue la tête et ferme les yeux, elle sent Régina se lever du canapé, elle sent sa main accompagner le mouvement sans la lâcher, mais elle sent déjà qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Elle ne peut pas non plus la laisser partir comme ça. Elle lutte contre elle-même comme si soudain deux êtres issus de sa propre personnalité combattaient l'un contre l'autre.

Alors que leurs mains étaient sur le point de se délier, Emma resserre l'emprise sur ses doigts et la stoppe dans son élan. Elle se lève à son tour et la force à lui faire face et à oublier sa fuite. Ses yeux bleus immenses vacillent face au regard profond teinté de buée et de quelques regrets qu'affiche la brune. Le duel en elle se poursuit alors qu'elle avait trouvé la force, pour la deuxième fois, de la retenir. Elle inspire le souffle à demi coupé et retient son émotion.

_ Moi. Régina, moi, je pourrais vous aimer. Dit-t-elle la voix chancelante.

Régina loupe un battement de cœur et cesse de respirer sur le champ. Elle penche la tête et ses cheveux suivent le mouvement d'une façon charmante, son regard se fait plus insistant comme si elle n'avait pas compris les paroles d'Emma. Pourtant ses yeux, perlés de larmes tentaient à prouver qu'elle espérait avoir bien entendu.

Emma prend conscience, devant ce regard, de la pleine mesure de ses paroles. Elle a laissé parler la voix qu'elle écoute toujours, celle avec qui elle aura le moins de problème de bonne conscience, celle qui finit toujours par s'exprimer. Et c'était cette déclaration pleine de sens qu'elle avait murmuré pour ne pas qu'elle parte sans savoir que l'espoir existait.

Elle lui sourit timidement, comme encore sous le choc de ses propres mots. Le visage de Régina semble changer sous ses yeux, avec lenteur elle se débarrasse de son masque féroce et toute l'immensité de son trouble apparait. Elle sent ses mains agripper celles d'Emma comme pour rendre la chose plus réelle. Son regard ose se poser sur les lèvres d'Emma mais son corps ne bouge plus, comme figé sur place.

Emma lâche ses mains et pendant un instant, comme un vertige, Régina crut que tout s'arrêtait là. Mais, après une inspiration profonde, le souffle lui manquait depuis quelques minutes, Emma pose ses mains sur les joues de la brune qui cesse à nouveau de respirer. Régina retient une larme qui s'échappe quand même et Emma la chasse avec son pouce.

Dans un souffle unique, dans une valse d'hésitation, l'une approche et l'autre ne recule plus. La main d'Emma s'égare dans sa nuque, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes. Les mains de Régina, libres depuis quelques instants sont allées se glisser sur sa taille. Leurs regards vacillent, il n'y a aucun sortilège, il n'y a aucun maléfice, il n'y a qu'elles deux, face à face, hésitant à franchir ce pas qui pourrait tout compromettre ou bien tout arranger.

Emma se mords la lèvre inférieure comme pour freiner l'envie qui la dévore. Régina ne peut en supporter d'avantage mais elle se retient car les derniers mots étaient ceux d'Emma, à elle de prouver ce qu'elle venait d'avancer. Emma comprend que la brune ne cédera pas et elle sent son propre corps lui hurler d'agir et son cœur s'accélère de nouveau. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sans réfléchir, elle accroche le regard devenu presque impatient de Régina et ose enfin approcher, et combler le peu de centimètres qui les séparent.

Dans un souffle retenu et presque inespéré, leurs lèvres se rencontrent et goutent de nouveau l'une à l'autre. Simplement et délicatement, un premier contact tendre et fort retenant un trop-plein d'émotion prêt à exploser. Emma recule et quitte sa bouche, pourtant elle n'arrive pas ouvrir les yeux, ni à lâcher l'emprise de ses mains sur elle. Elle fixe le moment dans sa mémoire, elle sent ses lèvres en vouloir plus. Elle ouvre les yeux pour questionner Régina et tenter de sortir de sa propre torpeur.

Régina avait le regard droit sur elle, et sa pulpeuse lèvre rouge entre les dents comme pour retenir la sensation des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Son regard valait tous les discours du monde. Elle est aussi bouleversée qu'Emma qui repart aussitôt à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Elle veut résister mais elle en est incapable.

Elle s'empare de ses lèvres. Régina répond à son baiser et sent une vague de chaleur insurmontable qui l'envahit. Elle ne reconnait pas le jeu et la malice des baisers d'Emma de l'autre soir, elle sent une chose bien plus incroyable qu'elle ne pourrait pas décrire avec de simples mots. Elle sent l'être entier d'Emma l'embrasser. Elle la sent se donner comme rarement on se donne à une personne, pleinement, entièrement, avec tout la passion possible baigné d'une grande tendresse, avec une sincérité qu'on ne peut pas feindre. Régina perd presque pied, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet si spécial sur elle, cet effet qui lui ferait perdre le contrôle total.

Elle reprend un peu ses esprits sans cesser de l'embrasser et empoigne sa taille pour que leurs corps ne soient plus séparés du moindre espace. Elle prend le contrôle de leur jeu de lèvres et passe délicatement sa langue sur la lèvre d'Emma qui ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Satisfaite, Régina force le passage de ses lèvres et vient quémander un baiser plus profond.

Emma cède facilement et s'empresse de lui répondre. Elle sent en elle une force rare qui s'éveille, une force longtemps oubliée, elle laisse ses mains glisser sur son corps et s'attarder au hasard des caresses.

La passion s'engage dans leur étreinte et Régina sent les mains d'Emma vouloir la dévêtir de sa veste. Elle se stop soudain, elle fixe Emma dans les yeux, qui est un peu sonné de cet arrêt brutal.

_ Je … je ne sais pas… si je suis prête à perdre le contrôle. Dit-elle sincèrement avant de se défaire violement des bras d'Emma et de courir vers la porte d'entrée.

Emma reste les bras ballants à peine une demie seconde avant de lui courir après. Encore. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour la retenir puis pour l'embrasser et ne voulait pas la voir fuir aussi vite.

Régina fait de grandes foulées et ouvre la porte, elle s'avance d'un pas décidé dans la retraite totale et sans condition. Mais Emma l'atteint et claque la porte devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir. Régina force sur la poignée mais Emma est plus solide et elle la fixe du regard.

Régina sent la présence incontournable d'Emma devant elle, l'épaule contre la porte faisant solidement barrage. Elle le sent ce regard sur elle, ce regard qu'elle fuit à présent tout en sachant exactement ce qu'il exprime. Ce regard qui mêle le doute, l'envie, la colère, la peur, le désir, qui mêle toutes ces émotions autant craintes que désirées, qui font d'elle une femme sur le point de perdre le contrôle ou bien une femme sur le point de fuir encore.


	9. Chapter 18 RATTING M

18\. Rating MA

Collée de tout son poids à la porte, Emma ne lâche pas Regina du regard. Elle ne raisonne plus comme l'adulte censé qu'elle est et elle a décidé de ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Elle lève la main vers le premier verrou et comme par défi, elle le verrouille lentement sous les yeux de Régina effarée.

La brune tente de porter aussi sa main au verrou mais Emma la rejette presque violement puis verrouille le deuxième sous le regard presque excédé de Régina qui commence à bouillir de rage autant que d'excitation.

Quand Emma pose la main sur le troisième et dernier verrou, Régina craque et s'empare de son visage pour plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Dans l'élan, Emma se retrouve dos à la porte et sent tout le poids de Régina se coller à elle. Elle n'en attendait pas moins.

Elle encercle son corps de ses bras et répond pleinement à son baiser. Elle sent soudain les mains de Régina passer de son visage à ses hanches, puis glisser sur ses cuisses jusqu'à la limite de son short. Elle sent Régina hésiter mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, celle-ci passe très vite une main sous le tissu pour remonter le long de la peau nue et relever le short en coton assez facilement. Emma en frissonne presque imperceptiblement.

En même temps, Emma se maudit d'avoir été dans cette tenue ce soir mais le contact de sa main accentué sur sa peau, lui fait lever la jambe. Régina la colle alors un peu plus à la porte, elle passe lentement sa paume sous la cuisse d'Emma et dérive ses baisers jusqu'à son cou. Emma penche la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès et ouvre les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle se demande si c'était vraiment en train de se passer, si cet instant était bien réel… et puis elle se sentit triste à l'idée que ce ne fut qu'un rêve. Pendant un instant, la perspective de se réveiller sur son canapé, seule et en sueur, la terrorisa mais l'instant de confusion passa quand Régina repris ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Elle se décolle avec force et fit pivoter Régina pour la mettre à son tour dos au mur. Régina est surprise de cet élan soudain mais ne résiste pas. La blonde colle son corps au sien mais maintient son visage et ses lèvres à distance pour la regarder en face. Régina tente de s'accaparer ses lèvres mais rien n'y fait alors elle n'a d'autre choix que de soutenir son regard.

Et quelque chose à changer, dans leurs yeux, le doute et la peur ont presque disparut, ne surgit en premier lieu, que le désir et l'impatience. Emma sent son cœur bondir, Régina déglutit difficilement tant son désir la submerge. D'un commun accord, d'un seul regard, elles décident, elles savent. Si ce soir elles reculent, elles ne trouveront plus jamais la force de se regarder en face, alors Emma s'approche lentement et capture ses lèvres tendrement, elle joue avec les siennes, elle redécouvre leur gout et leur finesse, elle veut savourer chaque étreinte. Régina ne la contrarie pas, elle calme ses propres ardeurs, elle suit le jeu sensuel qu'Emma instigue parfaitement bien. Elle tremble encore, elle a encore envie de fuir mais quelque chose de plus fort la retient.

Elle sent sa main attraper la sienne et son corps se détacher d'elle pour l'emporter dans la pénombre. Régina hésite encore une fois, elle reste coller au mur, elle laisse son bras pendre au bout de celui d'Emma. Elle regarde la porte de côté, comme si elle regardait sa fuite ratée. Emma se retourne sentant qu'elle ne suit pas. Elle la regarde, un rayon de lumière pâle venant du salon est posé sur elle. Elle est sublime comme à son habitude, tailleur parfait, maquillage discret, mais ce soir Emma voit autre chose. Adossé à la porte, le regard fuyant, elle voit une femme terrifiée, encore prête à s'évader malgré l'intensité de leurs premières étreintes. Elle voit la véritable faille sur le visage de la Reine qui ne cherche plus vraiment à se cacher.

Régina ose enfin lever les yeux. Emma est face à elle, le bras tendu, la main dans la sienne. Elle ne la lâche pas, elle entame un combat intime entre sa raison et son corps. Le duel la fait littéralement frissonner. Emma se sent pousser des ailes, elle n'a plus qu'une envie au monde, faire retrouver le sourire à la belle brune qui s'enfonce encore dans les méandres de sa conscience.

Emma tire fermement sur son bras pour l'attirer à elle. Régina tente de résister devant son empressement soudain mais Emma passe son autre main sur sa taille et la fait tourner avec elle, avant de reprendre leur position initiale. Elle emprisonne son corps contre le sien mais ralentit le rythme et l'entraine dans une danse lente. Aider par la mélodie lointaine d'un vieux tube rock romantique des années 80 en fond sonore, Emma la sert simplement contre elle, main dans la main, tournant lentement au milieu de l'entrée de son appartement pratiquement plongée dans le noir.

Régina s'est détendue en quelques secondes, le rythme et la proximité d'Emma, lui rappelant combien elle avait apprécié danser avec elle au Manoir. Emma resserre ses doigts sur ses hanches. Régina appuie un peu plus le contact de sa main sur son épaule et déporte leurs mains liées jusqu'à sa poitrine. Emma sourit discrètement et plonge la tête dans son cou en continuant de mener la danse.

Elles restent enlacées, bercées une nouvelle fois par des notes de musique pendant un long moment, oubliant un peu toute cette pression qu'elles ont subi ces derniers jours. Elles s'égarent chacune dans le parfum de l'autre, elles s'emportent à imaginer leurs mains conquérir plus de territoire. Régina ne pense plus à fuir. Emma avait su prendre le temps de la comprendre et de l'apprivoiser sans la brusquer.

Décidément Emma avait bien des talents et Régina se laisse guider dans ce slow qui devient sensuel. Elle se laisse enivrer par l'ambiance et la chaleur de cet appartement. Elle reconnait et sent l'empreinte d'Emma, cette empreinte émotionnelle qu'elle laisser partout derrière elle. Regina décide enfin de ne plus combattre La Sauveuse et son aura si spécial. Elle accepte que ça lui plaise d'être si près d'elle.

Elle sent la jambe d'Emma se glisser entre les siennes et les rapprocher un peu plus. La scène est surréaliste mais charmante, elle en tailleur, Emma en pyjama. Elle sent la chaleur et le cœur qui bat d'Emma comme s'il battait dans sa propre poitrine tellement elles sont proches. Elle sent le souffle de la blonde dans son cou, elle sent sa main remonter de ses hanches à sa nuque, empruntant le chemin de sa colonne, et lui infligeant un léger tremblement.

Emma, de son côté, tente de calmer ses propres pulsions. Elle sait mieux que quiconque la grandeur de la peur de l'intimité. Elle ne sait comme personne combien faire céder ses propres barrières, si bien ancrées dans son caractère, était compliqué. Elle se comporte avec Régina comme elle aimerait que l'on se comporte avec elle. Elle sait prendre son temps, car elle savait exactement ce que Régina ressentait. La Reine avait montré patte blanche, la Reine avait révélé son vrai visage, et la femme en dessous était fragile et magnifique. Emma avait été séduite car elle connaissait sa férocité et son engagement. Elle connaissait l'entêtement démesuré dont la Reine pouvait faire preuve et elle appréciait d'autant plus de la voir sans son masque. Et en dansant, elle se promettait à elle-même de prendre soin de cette femme, de ne pas jouer avec elle. Elle en aurait été incapable de toute façon se dit-elle.

Elle respire profondément, comme pour installer le parfum de sa peau dans sa mémoire avant de relever la tête et d'affronter son regard. Régina ose aussi. Dans un même élan, les joues se frôlent et s'attardent presque au moment du contact. Elles restent proche, front contre front, les regards encore un peu hésitant puis sérieux, puis tellement sérieux qu'Emma se mit à sourire suivit de près par la brune.

La main d'Emma insiste dans son cou, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et l'envie revient au grand galop mais elle retient encore les rênes et n'obéit pas à ses instincts. Régina valse de ses yeux bleus à ses lèvres roses et maintenant désirables au possible. Elle se mord la lèvre, elle déglutit difficilement, elle se dit que finalement elle aurait peut-être du boire son verre en entier car l'assurance lui manque alors que le désir se décuple et que son envie de fuir est définitivement partie.

Emma vient effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes, elle appuie un peu plus au niveau de sa cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure et Régina cesse de respirer un instant.

_ Emma, je … souffle-t-elle tout bas.

_ oui ? Murmure Emma sur le même ton.

_ …

_ Encore cette corde au-dessus du vide et de chaque côté le bien ou le mal ?

_ C'est à peu près ça, oui. Dit Régina sans s'éloigner le moins du monde du corps d'Emma.

Emma dégage une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière laquelle Régina se cacher.

_ Régina, je ne suis pas sûr non plus de ce qui se passe là, tout de suite, maintenant. Je …

Le regard de Régina se teinte d'une tristesse soudaine.

_ … mais je… je suis sûr d'une seule chose… je… j'ai … besoin de vous dans ma vie. Je m'en rends compte…

Les yeux de Régina brillent à nouveau d'espoir sans le vouloir. Elle passe par toutes les étapes, son corps est à bout de nerfs, son cerveau au bord de l'implosion et son cœur, elle ne peut plus arrêter son cœur de battre depuis un bon moment. Alors elle penche la tête et tente de prendre possession de ses lèvres qui se languissent mais Emma lui échappe.

_ Régina. Je suis sérieuse. Je me doute de ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête…

La brune pose alors un regard intime sur elle, un regard débordant d'affection comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait ainsi et qu'on faisait attention à ses sentiments.

_ … je suis une totale handicapé des sentiments… vous devez le savoir, je suis capable de séduire n'importe quel homme, je suis capable de lui faire perdre la tête et de les piéger mais je ne m'investis que très, très rarement … mais vous, Régina, j'ai envie de … prendre soin de vous, pas par pitié ni par défi, juste par envie, juste parce que vous êtes devenue quelqu'un d'incontournable dans ma vie... et pourtant Dieu sait si j'ai voulu vous fuir mais… Régina, je ne joue pas là…

_ Je … je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule… Commente Régina pour ne pas perdre la face mais son sourire timide témoigne de son aveu inverse.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Derrière la Reine je vois l'enfant blessé, derrière le Maire, je vois la femme.

_ Emma…

_ Non, je suis sérieuse, je ne joue pas avec vous. Je vous vois hésiter et je sais pourquoi… je voudrais seulement qu'on… je voudrais que pour une fois dans votre vie, vous perdiez le contrôle volontairement, que vous sortiez du système, que vous lâchiez prise …

_ et si le côté sombre prend le dessus ?

_ je ne le laisserai pas faire.

_ Vous voulez que … que je laisse faire ?

_ Oui.

_ Que je **vous** laisse faire ?

_ Oui. Répond Emma sans faiblir.

_ Je suis un cas presque désespéré …

_ Je dois avoir autant de cicatrices que vous mais... je peux essayer. Souffle Emma comme une promesse, les yeux embuées comme pour jurer qu'elle la tiendra.

Régina souffla lourdement en retenant une larme. Emma venait encore, à demi-mot, lui avouer qu'elle était vraiment là pour elle alors pourquoi continuer de lutter et d'ériger des barrières qui ne demande qu'à s'écrouler ? Quand elle inspira, il lui sembla trouver un nouvel élan, un nouveau souffle complétement dément et elle s'empara de ses lèvres sans lui laisser un seul moyen de lui échapper cette fois.

Elle répond à sa promesse par un baiser fougueux qui s'empresse de se calmer tendrement pour repartir de plus belle. Relancé par Emma qui ne voulait plus que Régina change d'avis, leur baiser devient ardent et passionné : les lèvres ne pouvant cesser de jouer ensemble dans un but précis, les mains prenant le relais pour se serrer l'une contre l'autre, leur étreinte était belle, simple, sincère et bientôt dévorante.

La blonde emprisonne les cheveux noirs dans une poignée de main pour dégager son cou et y déposer la pulpe de ses lèvres. Régina retient un grondement et ferme les yeux pour la laisser faire. Emma s'attarde sur son pouls, là où la peau est si fine et si sensible qu'elle peut sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, elle fait cela pour la distraire mais ses mains sont passées sous la veste de tailleur de la brune et d'un seul mouvement la veste glisse le long de ses bras et finit à terre. Régina ne cesse pas de l'embrasser, Emma prend ses mains dans les siennes et recule lentement. Le parquet grince sous leurs pieds, la musique se tamise à leurs oreilles et elles entrent dans la pénombre. Plus elles avancent, plus paradoxalement, Emma se rapproche de son corps et elles pénètrent dans un endroit totalement obscur.

_ Avez-vous peur du noir Madame le Maire ? Susurre Emma à son oreille.

_ J'ai longtemps fréquenté les Ténèbres Miss Swan, vous avez oublié ?

_ Non. Répond Emma en se sentant un peu bête.

Mais Régina réagit. Emma a vu la faille en elle, elle a vu la femme fragile mais il est hors de question qu'elle ne soit que cela et qu'Emma soit la seule à mener la danse.

_ Mais il me semble que vous, vous êtes un apôtre de la Lumière, alors…

Régina lève la main mais dans le noir Emma ne voit pas apparaitre les dizaines et dizaines de bougies de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, trônant maintenant par paquet sur le sol, sur la commode, sur les rebords des fenêtres qui encadre le lit. Régina claque alors des doigts et elles s'allument toutes ensembles dans un souffle de lumière chaleureux et on ne peut plus romantique. Régina jette un coup d'œil à la chambre au passage : grande, vide, une commode avec une manche qui dépasse d'un tiroir mal fermé, une armoire aux portes en miroir, un sommier sans pied au ras du sol, un matelas, des draps fins et chiffonnés, une lampe de chevet posée sur une pile de vieux livres. Emma sourit et ses joues se rosit, presque de honte mais Régina sourit aussi, presque sous le charme.

A la lueur des flammèches qui se chevauchent dans la chambre, leurs regards enfin se croisent et un courant d'air électrique passe entre elles. Les yeux noisette de la brune sont emplis d'émotions, toutes prêtes à déborder. Entre l'impatience et le désir de prolonger ce moment particulier. Entre le désir dévorant et la peur freinant les ardeurs. Ceux d'Emma se transforment, elle aussi tente de reprendre son assurance, elle aussi tente de ne pas tout gâcher et de ne rien précipiter.

Elle ose enfin porter une main vers elle, naturellement, elle pose ses doigts sur le premier bouton de chemisier de la brune, mais Régina retire cette main et déboutonne elle-même son chemisier sans quitter le regard d'Emma une seule seconde. Emma sourit en coin et la malice apparait dans son œil.

_ Je vois… murmure-t-elle presque pour elle-même en regardant Régina dans les yeux alors qu'elle ne voudrait voir que ce qu'elle est en train de dévoiler quelques centimètres plus bas.

Régina prend un malin plaisir à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

_ Trop peur que vous me les arrachiez. Ce chemisier vaut une petite fortune. Lance-t-elle par défi.

_ Précieuse en plus de ça ! Rétorque Emma en passant ses mains sous son propre débardeur afin de s'en débarrasser.

Elle se retrouve rapidement en soutien-gorge blanc, large bretelle, style sportwear mais galbant ses formes et ses muscles à merveille. Régina en loupe un bouton alors qu'elle terminait de sortir cette si précieuse chemise de sa jupe de tailleur. Emma laisse son top tombé à terre et chope entre ses doigts les pans de la chemise de Régina qui dépassent.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Régina sourit et s'empare de ses lèvres. Connaissant leurs caractères, elles n'avaient pas fini de se défier. Emma tire sur le tissu et le dernier bouton qui tenait encore, craque. Régina sent le sourire satisfait d'Emma sur ses lèvres et lui répond entre deux baisers.

_ Vous allez… me …le payer.

Elle accroche ses hanches et la plaque contre elle, elle passe habilement ses mains dans son dos, remontant lentement et s'empare de son cou avec ses lèvres pendant que ses doigts volent jusqu'aux agrafes de son sous-vêtement. Emma se met à rire, songeant que cette saleté de soutif de sport était assez difficile à dégrafer mais elle se tut soudainement, sentant l'emprise de son vêtement se défaire.

Emma frissonne et Régina le sent. La brune fait enfin tomber sa chemise de ses épaules et dévoile entièrement ses formes dans son fin sous-vêtement en dentelle ivoire. Emma reste subjugué par le galbe de sa poitrine et c'est Régina qui se met à rougir. Emma l'attrape par les épaules et la retourne, elle se débarrasse de son soutif et se colle dans son dos, elle déplace ses cheveux bruns et loge ses lèvres dans son cou, que Régina lui offre volontiers. Elle passe ses mains sur son ventre, elle la sert contre elle et ses mains s'égarent, elle se décolle un peu et défait les attaches facilement. Elle laisse le bout de ses doigts s'attarder lentement sur son dos nu. Elle la sent frissonner. Elle la serre encore plus contre elle et niche son visage dans son cou pendant que ses mains se posent sur le tissu ample qui recouvre encore ses seins.

_ Emma ?

Emma répond par un simple baiser à la base de la nuque pour continuer son chemin sur l'omoplate.

_ Emma, tu as déjà fait ça ? Se risque Régina la voix presque tremblante.

_ Ça t'apporterait quoi de le savoir ? Répond Emma pour la contrer mais avec une douceur immense dans la voix.

_ Pour savoir … si tu vas être à la hauteur ?!

Sur ses paroles Régina se retourne sans quitter l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle prend d'assaut ses lèvres, elle combat peu pour appuyer son baiser. Elle l'enlace, elle colle sa poitrine à la sienne et le cœur d'Emma explose une première fois. Tant par ces mots que la force de son contact. Soudain, elle panique. Aurait-elle réveillé une bête qui sommeillait depuis bien trop longtemps ?

Régina passe ses mains sous ses cuisses et avec une facilité déconcertante, elle la soulève au-dessus du sol. Par instinct, Emma passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sourit et reprend ses lèvres avides entre les siennes. Régina fait quelques pas et Emma se doute déjà de la destination, pourtant Régina dévie sa trajectoire et vient coller le dos de la blonde contre le premier mur qu'elle trouve. Elle sent Emma croiser les chevilles et prendre appuis sur elle, elle passe une main sous ses fesses pour la tenir et laisse libre court à l'autre. Elle l'emprisonne de ses lèvres et de son corps. Bien sûr Emma est flic, et avant ça préteur sur gages et gosse des rues, elle n'aurait aucun mal à se sortir de cette situation, si bien sûr elle n'avait pas été pleinement consentante.

La main libre de Régina semble muée d'une volonté propre, elle caresse premièrement ses hanches, puis ses côtes, elle effleure la naissance de ses seins, elle prend un temps impatient et rend Emma presque fébrile. Elle sent son poids qui s'alourdit, elle sent son souffle se saccader. Et au lieu de prolonger son ascension, cette main, seule maitre à bord, dépasse les limites encore établis. Elle passe entre le short et le sous-vêtement d'Emma et s'approche lentement de la source de chaleur la plus proche. Emma retient son souffle et quitte ses lèvres pour la regarder avec des yeux torturés de plaisir à venir.

Régina ne lâche pas son regard, au contraire, elle la défie, elle se mord les lèvres alors qu'elle tente d'enlever sa main, mais Emma la retient en plaquant son corps encore plus contre elle. Alors elle laisse sa main là où elle est et laisse ses doigts s'appesantir sur son intimité. Emma l'embrasse à pleine bouche, comme si elle commençait à comprendre que Régina était loin d'être une novice en la matière.

Emma sentit sa fougue et son désir s'amplifier d'une manière qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Etait-ce parce que la domination d'une femme sur une autre était toujours particulière et très différente de la domination d'un homme ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle prenait conscience que c'était Madame le Maire, la Mère adoptive de son fils, celle qu'elle avait détesté, qui la dominait ainsi ? Etait-ce juste parce que Régina était comme elle, une femme avec trop de caractère pour se laisser marcher dessus, dans n'importe quel domaine ? Etait-ce cela le vertige qu'elle attendait depuis toujours ? Quelqu'un à sa mesure ? Quelqu'un à sa hauteur ? Le Ying de son Yang ? Elle oublie vite ses questions et n'écoute plus que son corps.

Emma cesse soudain de penser et enfuis ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle l'embrasse comme rarement elle a embrassé dans sa vie, elle détourne son attention. Elle relâche une jambe et se maintien dans la même position en forçant sur ses abdominaux. Elle pose le pied à terre et reprend ses appuis, elle prend son élan, elle fait pivoter Régina pour la plaque au mur, elle garde une jambe lever autour d'elle, et l'autre au sol. Elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage de la brune, étonnée et satisfaite à la fois.

_ Ok Miss Swan, vous me semblez être à la hauteur.

Emma sourit, un peu trop fièrement mais aussitôt son visage se referme et la flamme du désir se lit dans ses yeux aussi clairement que l'on peut voir le sable fin dans les eaux bleus des tropiques. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur Régina, sur sa bouche, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou. Elle détourne encore son attention, elle descend lentement, elle effleure la peau douce de ses seins, elle emprisonne son sommet et se délecte de son contact sur sa langue, elle prend les mains de Régina et les emprisonne puis glisse sa jambe entre les siennes jusqu'à faire remonter sa jupe. Sa main trouve la fine fermeture éclair sur sa hanche gauche et la fait coulisser lentement. La jupe grise s'élargie et Emma lui laisse la place de chuter à ses chevilles. Régina force sur ses bras mais Emma la tient fermement, elle perd et se laisse faire. Les baisers d'Emma quittent sa poitrine pour dériver plus bas, elle sent ses formes sous ses lèvres, elle sent un corps quasi parfait contre elle.

La beauté de son visage et l'élégance de ses tenues rendaient justice à ce qu'il y avait dessous. Emma avait, dès le premier regard, été attiré par cette force de la nature aussi belle que redoutable mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, c'est la guerre entre elles qui s'était déclarée. Mais ce temps était révolu et elle s'apprêtait à tout découvrir de cette femme.

Elle prit pleinement mesure de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était en train de faire ce que très rarement elle avait fait dans sa vie. Partager. Partager absolument tout. Sans aucune réserve. Sans aucune honte. Emma reprend son souffle entre deux baisers et ses doigts se glisse sous le tissu tout aussi doux que sa peau, et elle sent Régina respirer plus difficilement. Elle fait glisser le tissu, elle remonte l'embrasser tendrement pendant que le dessous en dentelle assorti ne chute lui aussi à terre. Régina en perd le souffle pourtant elle continue de répondre à son baiser, plus jamais elle ne cesserait de répondre au moindre de ses baisers à venir. Pourtant elle est complètement nue, coincée entre Emma et son mur, complétement à sa merci, à demie tremblante, à demi surexcitée.

Puis Emma reprend un allé simple pour le sud, elle dépose des baisers furtifs sur son ventre et ses cuisses comme des haltes au hasard, puis elle signe des baisers plus appuyés sur la peau si fine, en haut de ses cuisses, puis enfin elle dépose ses lèvres contre son intimité, douce et chaude. Cette partie du corps de Régina qui, depuis qu'elle avait compris quelques secondes auparavant, n'attendait plus que ça. Emma lâche les mains de Régina qui les enfouis directement dans ses cheveux blonds.

Emma prit ça comme une invitation à continuer. Elle approfondit son baiser intime et Régina soulève malgré elle la jambe, Emma l'empoigne et la pose sur son épaule, Régina balance la tête en arrière et ne peut réprimer son soupire alors qu'Emma s'aventure plus avant dans sa promesse silencieuse de lui donner du plaisir. Elle sent Régina réagir vivement, elle sent son élan l'emporter, elle sent son pouls s'accélérer et devenir hystérique. La brune sent son plaisir monté comme une vague de vapeur enivrante, presque étouffante mais au combien époustouflante. Elle se souvient d'un vieux souvenir qu'elle avait enfuis au plus profond d'elle, avec toutes les autres choses qui lui étaient arrivé de bien avant de céder à la vengeance et ne se souvenir que des mauvaises choses. Un souvenir qui resurgit et se transforme aussitôt pour ne plus profiter que de l'instant présent.

Emma met dans ses gestes autant de douceur que de ferveur. Elle met dans ses baisers autant de promesses que d'incertitudes. Elle tente de conquérir le corps de Régina en un jeu de lèvres et de langue qu'elle espère efficace, non, qu'elle sait efficace. Elle redouble l'intensité de son épreuve et Régina, au comble de l'impatience, sent cette vague déferler en elle sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

Elle plante ses ongles dans l'épaule d'Emma et la force à se relever pour l'embrasser. Sentant l'humidité sur ses lèvres, elle rougit mais Emma ne vit rien et se laisse emporter dans un nouveau baiser fougueux, promettant à lui seul que ce petit jeu était loin d'être finit.

Régina l'embrasse, elle l'embrasse encore et encore et une fois qu'elle est sûr qu'Emma est pleinement concentré sur ce baiser, elle se décolle du mur et petit à petit, elle la fait reculer. Elle pose ses mains sur l'élastique de son short, elle la dirige vers le lit habillé d'un drap indiscipliné et de deux oreillers se chevauchant. Elle glisse ses mains sur son corps, elle embrasse son cou et sa poitrine avant d'échouer sur son lit. La brune surplombe la blonde la brune entièrement nue et l'autre bientôt à égalité. Régina se penche et caresse les courbes d'Emma avec finesse et délicatesse, si lentement qu'Emma en devient impatiente. Régina atteint le short en coton et le fait descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, elle a pris soin d'emporter le string d'Emma avec, et cette dernière gémit de plaisir sentant l'air presque frais sur sa peau nue. Puis le frisson est vite remplacé par une ardente chaleur émanant du corps de Régina qui se glisse sur elle.

Elle perd le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque et de sa respiration, elle sent tout le poids de sa compagne sur elle et tout son corps semble ne pas en revenir, comme une sensation de confort et de bienêtre, comme une impression de sécurité, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de mal quand elle est ainsi contre elle. Elle sent le contact de la peau sur la sienne, elle sent les lèvres de Régina faire réagir chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme. Elle sent une douce folie s'insinuer encore plus en elle et ne pense plus à rien si ce n'est à ce plaisir qui est en train de la submerger.

Régina est au bord du précipice, elle sent en elle cette rage folle qui la consume, cette force dont elle sait faire preuve, elle sent un plaisir si intense qu'elle s'étonne de pouvoir le ressentir aujourd'hui. Elle sent que l'acte charnel n'est pas la raison, elle sent bien que c'est différent de toutes les autres fois, et c'est dû à la femme qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Elle le sait maintenant que leurs corps ne s'expriment que parce qu'elles ont déjà tissé ce lien qui rend tout cela agréable au possible. Le peu de doutes qui subsistaient dans la tête de Régina se font soudain transparents et elle peut pleinement se consacrer à leur étreinte.

Elle surplombe son corps, elle glisse une jambe entre les siennes, l'obligeant à écarter quelque peu les cuisses, elle presse sa peau contre son intimité et sent Emma frémir. Elle se glisse le long de son corps, parsemant de baisers avides sur toute l'étendue de la peau sous elle jusqu'à atteindre la terre promise.

Elle presse sa bouche contre ses lèvres intimes et Emma ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer et de lui laisser l'accès libre Régina en profite pour s'aventurer un peu plus, effleurant ses lèvres contre ses lèvres pour finalement venir prendre à pleine bouche ce petit bout de chair impatient. Emma cherche des mains un contact avec son corps mais ne trouve que ses épaules et sa chevelure. Elle passe les doigts entre les mèches noires et s'agrippe presque à elle pendant que Régina s'empresse d'approfondir son baiser. Elle y mêle douceur et passion, elle prend son temps et se délecte de ce nouveau fruit mais elle garde assez d'ardeur pour faire perdre la notion du temps à sa partenaire qui semble ne plus respirer et se contracter. Régina passe à la vitesse supérieure sentant Emma déjà conquise.

Elle passe ses mains sur ses seins et les emprisonne, puis elle dévie vers les hanches puis les cuisses elle s'empare d'elles et les relève, Emma n'émet aucune sorte d'objection et s'offre encore plus. Régina ne cesse son jeu de langue et descend encore plus bas, elle joint une main et écarte ses lèvres intime, Emma gémit de plaisir pensant que la brune va se redresser et venir l'embrasser mais Regina reste là où elle est. Elle passe un bras autour de sa cuisse et ses doigts viennent prendre le relais de sa langue pour ne pas cesser le plaisir de la belle blonde. La brune dévie sa trajectoire et emporte Emma dans un plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sentit Régina la pénétrer avec sa langue et elle ne put étouffer son cri. Régina sourit sans s'arrêter, prenant pleinement possession d'Emma qui se cambre de plus belle, entre l'envie de la faire cesser une telle chose et le besoin contraire de la voire continuer.

Emma ne sait plus qui elle est, ni où elle est. Emma perd complètement la notion de la réalité et si ce seul moment pouvait durer une éternité, elle n'en serait pas peinée. Régina est à bout de souffle mais sentant l'ardent plaisir qui monte en Emma, elle ne peut se résoudre à arrêter et c'est Emma qui trouve ses épaules et la ramène à elle en la faisait pivoter sur le lit pour s'allonger sur elle, pressant son intimité bouillante contre la sienne. Toutes deux reprennent quelque peu leurs souffles entre deux baisers, emboitant déjà leur corps pour la suite de leurs envies qui naissent à toute allure dans leurs esprits échaudés.

Régina sent la chaleur sur son entre jambe alors qu'Emma ne cesse de remuer lentement au-dessus d'elle. Elle presse ses délicieux seins sur les siens, elle presse ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Régina guide ses hanches avec ses mains et accentue leur contact en pliant légèrement la jambe. Emma comprend son intention et se décale pour enfin joindre leurs deux corps parfaitement. Emma se redresse et prend appuie avec ses mains sur ce matelas dont elle maudit les vieux ressorts.

Elle ne la quitte pas du regard et ensembles, elles sentent une nouvelle vague de chaleur les emporter, comme un second écho de cette vague gigantesque, encore plus forte et intense que la première. Des émotions foudroyantes passent dans leurs yeux et aucune ne peut les cacher à l'autre, comme prit en flagrant délit de sincère bouleversement érotique, elles s'avouent sans se dire un mot que ce qu'il se passe à cet instant est fabuleux.

Sentant Emma contrôler la situation, Régina se cambre pour les lier encore un peu plus. Emma maintient un rythme de vas et viens très lent et désirable, à la limite du supportable pour sa partenaire. Leurs corps bougent ensembles sans même y réfléchir et tout s'enchaine soudain plus rapidement. Emma ne contrôle plus son envie qui la guide à présent, Régina reprend le contrôle et entortille une jambe autour d'elle, presque dans son dos, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le plaisir.

Emma ne retient plus rien, ni ses gémissements de plaisir, ni son cœur qui bondit. Régina est presque dans le même état mais tente encore de garder le contrôle car elle a quelque chose en tête. Sans qu'Emma s'en aperçoive vraiment, elle déplace sa main jusque sur son ventre, puis la glisse entre leurs corps liés et atteint l'intimité d'Emma totalement humide de plaisir sur la sienne. Elle place ses doigts sur son sommet et accentue le contact enfin Emma réagit, elle ouvre de grands yeux et la regarde en face. Régina se mords la lèvre et glisse plus encore ses doigts entre leurs corps. Emma ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, sa respiration a cessé d'émettre, seul son pouls s'accélèrent encore si bien que Régina peut le sentir sous ses doigts. Elle se redresse et l'embrasse en même temps qu'elle la pénètre facilement tant leur désir est avancé. Le corps d'Emma se raidit instantanément et Régina l'entraine dans un passionnant débat intime où elle ne cesse de vouloir découvrir Emma jusqu'au bout. Elle a la ferme intention de lui faire dépasser les limites de ce qu'elle pensait possible en matière d'amour. Elle a la ferme conviction qu'elle peut y arriver connaissant à peu près le passé amoureux de la blonde.

Régina a beau être allongé sous elle, c'est elle qui mène à nouveau la danse et Emma se laisse guider pour son plus grand plaisir mais son corps faiblit et Régina le sent alors tout doucement, sans quitter son emprise sur elle, elle la fait basculer sur le dos et reprend pleinement l'avantage. Ce qui lui permet d'agrémenter le voyage car elle la teint fermement sous ses doigts et prolonge son investigation, sentant Emma au comble de ce qu'elle croit être le plaisir, Régina se glisse sur elle après un dernier baiser. Elle force Emma à écarter encore plus les jambes et renoue sa langue avec son intimité tout en ne cessant pas son petit manège de vas et viens avec ses doigts. Emma croit défaillir pour de bon et s'agrippe à ses draps défaits. Sur le chemin sa main trouve un oreiller échoué, elle le porte sur son visage et étouffe un cri. Régina l'entend, Régina la sent, Régina est totalement maitre de la situation, elle sait à présent ce qu'elle fait et guider par cette pulsion, longtemps enfuis, de faire véritablement du bien à quelqu'un, elle garde Emma encore et encore sous son emprise.

Emma balance l'oreille à l'autre bout de la pièce et tente de se relever mais la main de Régina l'en empêche. Emma tente de se tortiller et Régina relève enfin la tête mais maintient sa main en place. Emma lui chope le poignet et Régina chope ses lèvres au passage. Emma tente de lui dire d'arrêter, que s'en ai trop, qu'elle a eût ce qu'elle attendait mais Régina sourit entre deux baisers et deux bafouillages de sa partenaire et ne relâche toujours pas son emprise. Emma cède en sentant les doigts de Régina se figer en elle puis repartir doucement, tellement doucement, qu'Emma à l'impression que son orgasme n'est pas parti, qu'il est toujours là, prêt à se déployer encore. Elle reprend sa respiration, elle fixe Régina qui semble déterminé et tout aussi bouleversée d'extase.

_ Ré… Gina…

La brune l'embrasse dans un souffle avant de repartir de plus belle vers le plaisir grandissant d'Emma. Cette dernière croit sincèrement flotter dans les airs. Elle sent plus qu'une vague qui la dépasse et la submerge, elle sent toute la tempête en elle, la moindre fibre de son corps emportée par les flots d'un plaisir immense, emportée si loin du rivage que les côtes disparaissent pour ne laisser place qu'à un océan de bonheur primitif et presque surnaturel. Elle est emportée et les bougies autour d'elle ne sont plus que des centaines de phares lointains qui s'estompent plus elle prend le large.

Régina est presque à bout de force mais jamais elle ne la laisserait comme cela. Emma a desserré son emprise mais tient toujours le poignet de Régina comme pour l'accompagner dans la quête qui la mènera à la félicité pure. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, avec la plus grande volonté du monde, la brune conquit la blonde jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier ne puisse plus réagir. Emma lâche le bras de son amante, elle s'effondre sur le lit, ses jambes tremblent et elle ne peut rien faire contre. Toute force et énergie semble l'avoir quitté. Toute possibilité de réponse semble inenvisageable sur l'instant. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'une larme, témoin du surplus d'émotion, coule sur sa joue pendant qu'elle tente de reprendre son souffle.

Régina secoue discrètement son poignet endolori et s'allonge contre le corps Emma prit de soubresauts. Elle pose une jambe sur elle et cela à l'air de la calmer un peu, elle passe sa main sur son ventre, elle caresse son corps luisant de fine goutte de sueur. Elle dépose ses lèvres dans son cou sentant bien que ses lèvres tentaient de faire passer de l'air dans ses poumons et la serre contre elle pour qu'enfin Emma s'apaise vraiment. Quelques légers sursauts la prennent encore par surprise mais elle semble pleinement épanouie. Régina ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de l'admirer, nue dans ses bras, totalement satisfaite.

Emma ouvre les yeux et sous le regard lumineux et le sourire malin de Régina, elle préfère se cacher le visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux noirs. Régina resserre son étreinte et sent le corps d'Emma se blottir contre elle dans un geste qui allait au-delà de l'intimité physique, un geste de confort et de sécurité, un geste que jamais elle n'accorde à ceux qui ont partagé son lit -excepté le père d'Henry. Emma et Régina restent ainsi un temps indéfini. L'une contre l'autre, la chaleur de leur corps émanant encore, la fragilité de leurs muscles et le rythme de leurs cœurs témoignant de leurs ébats.

Régina est séduite par cette attitude très féminine qu'à soudain Emma, comme si ça l'étonnait presque venant d'une dure à cuire comme elle. Elle sent le souffle d'Emma s'apaiser dans son cou. Elle sent ses lèvres enfin s'y poser et l'embrasser délicatement, puis plus passionnément à chaque seconde suivante tout comme elle sent les mains d'Emma reprendre de l'assurance sur son corps.

Régina se décale et la force à la regarder. Elle voit des perles de larmes dans ses grands yeux bleus et la questionne du regard. Emma secoue la tête et ravale ses larmes pour lui sourire timidement.

_ Emma, est-ce que ça va ? murmure la brune

_ Oui, oui… bien sûr que… ça va… Tente de dire Emma avec la voix cassée.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. Affirme enfin Emma en tenant son regard avec un sourire plus large.

_ Tu sembles…

_ Bouleversée ?!

_ oui.

_ Parce que je le suis… Régina, tu … oh mon Dieu, tu es si… Souffle Emma sans trouver les mots justes.

Régina sourit, rougit même et l'enlace un peu plus pour lui montrer qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle essaie de dire.

_ Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça… Reprend Emma en lui bondissant dessus, se mettant à califourchon sur elle.

_ Emma, non je …

_ Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus … Panique Emma.

_ Si, bien sûr que si, seulement avant j'aimerai…

Emma ouvre de grands yeux, prête à tout entendre.

_ Emma j'ai soif ! Finit par souffler Régina en s'écroulant sur le lit, perdant volontairement ses appuis.

_ Oh oui tout de suite, bien sûr, je t'apporte de l'eau… Lance Emma en sautant du lit.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au sol illuminé par les bougies, et trouve son short en coton, elle l'enfile en sentant le regard presque déçut de Regina sur elle. Elle se retourne et lui sourit.

_ Un soucis ?

_ Hm non aucun. Répond Régina en s'éclaircissant la gorge, pris sur le fait.

_ Il y des grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur le Port dans le salon, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ?

_ Il est tard, il n'y a personne sur le Port.

_ Et bien si, il y a souvent des amoureux qui se baladent tard le soir… dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

_ Tu as déjà tiré les rideaux je te signale… Crie Régina pour qu'Emma l'entende en s'éloignant.

Régina repose la tête, toujours allongé en travers du lit, elle porte les mains au visage et secoue la tête. On aurait pu croire que des regrets l'assaillaient mais bien au contraire, elle prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle combattait cette amertume qu'elle traine avec elle depuis des années, elle refusait de se cacher dans le déni après un moment pareil. Elle avait promis de changer et d'écouter son cœur et son instinct plutôt que sa mauvaise conscience et sa haine viscérale et ancestrale.

Emma trottine jusqu'au salon, elle se fige, elle avait effectivement tiré les rideaux et se sentit bête avec son short mais la menue poitrine nue quand même. Elle coupe la tv qui tourne toujours sur la chaine musicale, et enfin elle atteint le frigo et sort une bouteille d'eau. Elle dévisse le bouchon et boit d'un traite plusieurs grandes gorgées rafraichissantes. Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément, elle sent encore l'étreinte de Régina et se tortille sur place puis se fige en sentant des mains sur ses hanches l'encercler et un corps se presser contre elle.

Régina avait enfilé sa chemise blanche et rien de plus, et l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Après avoir passé ses mains sur sa peau, elle se saisit de la bouteille dans les mains de la blonde et but à son tour la moitié de la bouteille. Quelques gouttes tombent à la base de son cou et Emma les retient de ses lèvres en passant ses mains dans son dos sous la chemise qui la couvre à peine.

Régina pose la bouteille pratiquement vide sur le plan de travail face à elle et prend Emma dans ses bras.

Leurs regards ne peuvent plus se quitter et les mots tentent de passer la barrière des lèvres mais en vain. Il n'est pas encore l'heure de s'avouer tout ce que signifie ce moment ensemble. Régina prend la blonde par la main et lui tourne le dos pour retrouver la chambre. En cours de chemin, elle passe près du fauteuil fétiche d'Emma et par un élan érotique soudain, Emma s'y effondre en emportant Régina avec elle. Cette dernière tombe sur ses genoux et sent directement les mains et les lèvres d'Emma sur elle. Elle comprend la malice de son amante et se soumet à sa volonté mais Emma n'en espérait pas tant.

Régina se relève et empoigne le short de la blonde pour le lui enlevé presque précipitamment. Elle reste debout devant elle et enlève sa chemise d'une telle manière qu'Emma s'en mord la lèvre d'impatience. Emma se rapproche du bord de l'assise pour la saisir dans ses bras et embrasser son ventre plat puis ses seins. Régina la repousse au fond du siège et la chevauche lentement. Emma l'accueil avec un sourire et un plaisir non dissimulé. Elles s'embrassent sans perdre de temps, elles se caressent sans demander la permission et Emma trouve habilement le chemin pour conquérir à son tour pleinement son amante.

Régina laisse le plaisir l'envahir sans aucune retenue. Elle se cambre, Emma aime sa souplesse. Emma se surprend à aimer tout du corps de cette femme. Elle commence à vouloir la satisfaire entièrement, elle veut la protéger, la défier, elle veut la contrarier autant que la faire rire. Elle se surprend à penser à demain alors qu'elle est train de faire monter l'extase de Régina à son comble. Elle se reprend et se concentre sur ce qu'elle fait, elle y met tout la dévotion dont elle capable en matière d'amour et sent sa partenaire être réceptive au possible. Elle songe quelques secondes aux voisins, elle espère que les murs sont assez épais. Puis elle oublie vite. Elle sent ses mains glisser sur le corps en sueur de la brune qui, la tête penchée en arrières, la chevelure tombante et les yeux fermés, sursaute sous l'habileté de la blonde.

Régina se fige alors, tous les muscles de son corps se tendent à l'extrême pendant de longues minutes, Emma ne cessant son petit manège du bout des doigts qu'après un long moment, puis ses muscles se relâcher entièrement. Epuisée et à bout de souffle. Elle s'effondre sur Emma qui la retient et la serre dans ses bras, le souffle court elle aussi et les membres engourdis.

Elles restent là, enlacées, pendant encore de longues minutes. Comme si le temps avait cessé sa course folle pour leur permettre de souffler un peu.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Regina, Emma jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge sous son téléviseur. Elle affiche un sourire satisfait. Il est déjà très tard, et retenir Madame le Maire tant de temps est déjà un exploit en soi. Emma rougit toute seule à cette idée et ne demande qu'à la retarder encore et encore.

Régina se blottit contre elle comme jamais elle ne s'est blottit contre personne. Elle l'enlace et embrasse sa peau nue sans pouvoir s'arrêter comme pour la remercier des bienfaits de cet acte tout juste achevé. Elle retrouve son souffle petit à petit, entre deux baisers, entre deux sursauts de la mémoire encore vive des mains d'Emma sur elle, en elle. Elle prête serment à son corps de ne plus jamais laisser quoique soit se mettre en elles deux. Elle prit un Dieu qui n'existe pas pour avoir trouvé le courage de frapper à sa porte ce soir. Et en cachette elle remercie Jack d'avoir, surement malgré lui, instigué cette aventure qui les avait indéniablement rapprochées.

Emma, dont le corps commençait à ressentir des crampes, gigote sur son fauteuil. Régina se relève et lui tend la main. Emma l'accepte et se lève. De l'autre main, elle attrape la chemise et le short au sol et entraine son amante dans sa chambre. Elle balance les vêtements avec les autres et s'allonge avec Régina sur le lit, dont les draps sont totalement en pagaille, bien plus qu'avant leur arrivée. Justement elle remet un peu d'ordre dans ses oreillers et relève le drap jusqu'à leurs hanches puis se colle à elle.

Elle pose ses mains sur elle sans plus vouloir chercher la jouissance, seulement pour la sentir contre elle, au calme. Elle se pose un million de question mais les fait taire sentant que Régina répond à l'étreinte et la serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle sent son cœur se serrer. Elle sent son sang affluer dans ses veines. Elle se sent plus légère pourtant son corps est lourd de fatigue. Elle ressent une plénitude jamais ressentit et dans le souffle de Régina, elle sent que c'est pareil pour elle. Elle sent soudain ses lèvres dans son cou et son corps se mouvoir légèrement contre elle. Elle sourit tendrement.

_ Gina ? Souffle-t-elle.

_ Hm ? Répond à peine la brune en continuant de l'embrasser.

_ Régina ?

_ Oui ? dit-elle presque agacé qu'Emma l'interrompt.

_ Je…

Devant les yeux brillants de la brune, sous les éclats des bougies qui survivent encore, Emma sent soudain un tel amour qu'elle en perd ses mots. Régina sent son trouble et porte ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en douceur.

_ Laisse-moi respirer un peu. Finit-elle par dire.

_ Je croyais pourtant que tu serais à la hauteur. La taquine-t-elle.

Emma sourit en coin presque malicieusement, puis timidement.

_ Ce n'est pas le physique le problème Régina, c'est l'émotionnel.

Régina ne trouve rien à répondre. Elle laisse le regard d'Emma la pénétrer et cesse de se cacher à son tour.

_ Je sais. Murmure-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau très tendrement. Je ne croyais pas ça possible non plus.

Emma se blottit le plus tendrement possible. Regina passe la main dans ses cheveux et la serre contre elle.

_ Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible Régina. Je veux dire, je …

_ Shh… si tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu vas dire, ne dis rien.

_ Au contraire, je ne peux pas te mentir là, allongée, nue contre toi, je ne peux **absolument** pas te mentir. Tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, je te répondrais…

_ Et je pourrais en profiter pour connaitre tous tes secrets ? demande Régina avec un sourire malin.

_ Tu pourrais… Gina… je suis assez stable émotionnellement ces derniers temps pour ne pas me laisser avoir par mes émotions. Gina… jamais… de ma vie… je n'ai …

Régina la fixe avec de grands yeux, un élan dans le cœur qui la terrifie presque.

_ … je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Tu es véritablement une femme magnifique et tu es si belle et si enivrante, si passionnante, si élégante en toute circonstances… te voir frémir contre moi c'était la plus belle chose qui m'ai été donné de voir...

Régina commence à rougir dans la pénombre et son cœur se gonfle un peu plus à chaque nouvelle parole de sa compagne.

_ Tu n'en rajoute pas un peu là ? Demande Régina pour cacher sa fierté.

_ Non, ne rigole pas … j'ai l'impression de plus rien comprendre à ma vie, j'ai l'impression de plus rien savoir et pourtant j'ai cet étrange sensation que j'en sais bien plus qu'avant … je…

_ Shh… Emma. Tu es bouleversée, ça va passer. Dit doucement Régina.

_ Et si je ne veux pas que ça passe… Régina tu ne comprends pas ?

_ …  
_ Je suis…

_ Non Emma, ne dis rien. Coupe soudain la brune prise de panique.

_ Régina, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Affirme Emma dans un murmure.

Le cœur de la Reine se fend en deux, le cœur du Maire se ramolli comme de la guimauve et le cœur de la femme se serre si fort que s'en est douloureux. Elle secoue légèrement la tête comme si elle ne croyait pas avoir pu entendre ses mots et une larme s'égare sur sa joue.

_ Emma, comment peux dire ça… si vite… Demande-t-elle, surprise et pourtant heureuse mais voulant mettre un frein à cette déclaration pour on ne sait quelle raison obscure.

_ Je … je le sais, c'est tout. Je … je sais que tu le ressens aussi, je sais que cette nuit ce n'était pas rien pour toi non plus. Je suis prête à jurer que tu ne te donnes pas comme ça à tout le monde…

_ A tout le monde certainement pas ! Plaisante Régina en se vexant faussement.

_ Bien sûr Hm… je veux dire… avec ceux qui ont le plaisir de partager ton lit par le passé.

_ C'est mieux Miss Swan.

Emma sourit sous le ton sensuel qu'a pris Régina pour lui répondre et de ce petit rappel à l'ordre de son statut.

_ Et pour te répondre honnêtement… Dit Regina en baissant presque le regard. Je n'ai connu que quelques hommes et une femme, mais j'étais très jeune pour cette dernière et aucun… non aucun d'entre eux ne m'a fait ressentir ce que toi, tu as à réussit à me faire ressentir… J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un cœur digne de ce nom, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien connu d'aussi fort et …

Régina tremble presque depuis quelques secondes et Emma la soutient de tout son être pour l'aider à parler. Elle sait qu'il est parfois difficile de mettre des mots sur les sentiments, surtout quand ceux-là sont confus et qu'il est compliqué d'exprimer tout ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un individu, quel qu'il soit, alors dans la tête de la Reine, ce doit être le chaos en ce moment même.

_ … je ne plaisante pas Emma. J'ai véritablement l'impression que la noirceur de mon cœur se retire doucement depuis que tu as posé les mains sur moi. Je … je crois que mon cœur aussi est … amoureux de toi.

Emma ne retient plus ses larmes et l'embrasse dans un baiser salé et pourtant au combien délicieux, comme si quelques mots avoués, les libéraient enfin de ses lourdes chaines qu'elles traînent l'une et l'autre depuis de longues années.

_ Et pourtant… je t'ai détesté Emma Swan, je t'ai maudit d'exister tant de fois… Arrive à prononcer Régina entre un sanglot et un baiser. J'ai voulu te voir disparaitre, j'ai tenté de te tuer…

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Murmure la blonde

_ Je …

_ Ce n'est rien, je t'ai détesté aussi, tu sais. Dit-elle en riant.

_ Mais je …

_ Shh…

Emma capture ses lèvres et ne lâche plus sa compagne. Elle prolonge leur baiser autant qu'elle peut. Elle se tourne légèrement et laisse libre accès aux mains de Régina qui s'égare déjà. Leur baiser s'approfondit, leurs jambes se mêlent, leurs souffles se saccades. Bientôt la cloche d'un second round allait sonner.

Elles sont couchées l'une face l'autre, les têtes sur les oreillers, les lèvres jointes. Emma la bascule sur le dos et l'enlace d'un telle manière que Régina fond sur place et laisse la blonde s'emparer à nouveau de son corps. Emma parcourt son corps entier de baisers fiévreux. Régina laisse ses mains vagabonder à leurs grés. Emma prend un temps considérable à apprécier chaque courbes, chaque détail, chaque cicatrice minuscule qu'elle sent sur le chemin de ses doigts. Elle savoure littéralement le corps de son amante, elle grave chaque instant au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Elle qui aime son fils plus que tout, son boulot, ses amis, ses parents, se surprend à vouloir rester dans cette chambre pour le reste de sa vie. Elle sait que c'est l'instant magique d'une relation, les phéromones et l'adrénaline qui veut ça mais elle chasse sa raison et accueil volontiers ce tourbillon enivrant qui la possède.

Elle veut enfin rejoindre l'oasis de désir de sa partenaire mais celle-ci la prend de court.

Regina la soulève avec elle et feinte la parade d'Emma pour atteindre en premier la partie de son corps qu'elle désire encore faire sienne. Elles imbriquent leurs corps par on ne sait quel miracle. Les jambes se mêlent, les lèvres se dévorent mutuellement, les mains atteignent définitivement leur but commun et ensemble elles partent dans une valse enchanteresse, unique, autant romantique tant les corps et les esprits sont liés, que sauvage tant le désir ne cesse d'augmenter et d'agiter leurs envies.

La Lune seule, par un coin de rideau entrebâillé est témoin de cette nuit qui ne voudrait pas se finir. Elle stagne dans le ciel et ralentit la course du jour, simplement pour leur laisser plus de temps. Car ce soir, une fin heureuse était envisageable.

Emma s'effondre la première, le souffle de sa chute emporte les flammes des dernières bougies au sol. L'obscurité reprend son droit le plus total, excepté ce bras de lumière que la Lune dépose sur elles.

Une nouvelle fois, elles se lovent l'une contre l'autre. Encore une fois, elles déposent des baisers sur leurs peaux encore brulantes. Encore une fois, elles ne peuvent pas se mentir.

Toutes deux semblaient aussi fragiles que vaillantes, toutes deux arboraient un sourire incontrôlable avant qu'il s'efface sous la fatigue et le poids de la réalité.

_ Emma…

_Hm ?

_Il faudrait que je rentre… Finit par dire Régina dans un souffle torturé.

_ Je sais. Répond Emma sur le même ton. Mais attends encore un peu, s'il te plait.

_ Pas besoin de me supplier, Emma. Il le faut et pourtant j'ai aucune envie de p…

_ Shh… je sais. Fait taire Emma par un baiser, avant de se blottir contre elle encore plus que la minute précédente.

_ Tu ne m'aide pas là…

_ Je sais…

Un long moment passe sans que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ait envie de briser le silence pourtant lourd de sens.

Comme enfermées dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à elles, elles repassent dans leurs têtes, les heures qui viennent de s'écouler. Elles prennent conscience de la grandeur de la chose. Elles prennent conscience que ni l'une ni l'autre, ne s'étaient finalement enfuis en courant. Elles prennent conscience que cette nuit, fût-ce-t-elle la première - et peut-être la dernière qu'elles vivaient ensemble- était, de loin la meilleure chose qui leur soi arrivées dans la vie, après le fait d'avoir Henry bien sûr.

Au-delà de l'euphorie d'une étreinte charnelle avec une personne du même sexe, au-delà de la férocité de leurs rapports inamicaux d'antan, au-delà du bien et du mal, elles s'étaient trouvées et n'en revenaient presque pas, tant l'instant était fort et les conséquences encore flous.

_ Emma, tu … j'ai déjà posé la question et tu ne m'as pas répondu … mais maintenant, je crois connaitre la réponse.

_ Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait ça ? avec une femme ? c'est ça ta question ?

_ Oui. Dit timidement Régina.

_ Et tu crois quoi ?

_Hm… je … hm… je pense que oui. Finit par cracher Régina en se relevant sur les coudes. Soit ça, soit tu as un talent inné en matière de … tu vois ? …

Emma rougit dans le noir. Elle avait été si douée que cela ce soir ? Et son cœur de nouveau s'emballait s'en prévenir, à cette idée d'être le meilleur amant de Régina Mills. Elle, une femme, aurait réussi là où des hommes, surement charmants et habiles pour avoir su séduire et avoir les faveurs de la redoutable brune, avaient échoué.

_ Et bien… comme il a été établi qu'on ne pouvait plus se mentir. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur. Oui, une fois, ça m'est arrivée une fois.

Emma rougit encore et Régina le ressent, rien qu'à la chaleur de sa peau qui augmente.

_ Mais c'était un pur plaisir, je te le jure. Dit Régina en se laissant tomber en arrière dans un soupir de soulagement à peine dissimulé.

_ A votre service Madame. Rétorque Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

_ Raconte-moi. Murmure Régina, avec un brin d'hésitation.

_ Hm... et bien…

_ Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

_ Non, je peux… c'est une histoire un peu courte, un peu triste aussi…

Régina reste muette pour ne pas la bousculer alors qu'elles chuchotent dans le noir comme si elles avaient peur qu'on entende leurs confidences, alors qu'elles sont seules, alors qu'elles ne se sont pas gênées pour s'exprimer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_... c'était à la prison d'état où j'ai séjourné un moment. Dit-elle pleine de sarcasme. J'avais donné naissance à Henry six mois plus tôt et je purgeais ma peine en silence.

Régina sent la fragilité de sa voix à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux, probablement le plus douloureux de sa vie mais Emma continue.

_ … Je n'avais accepté la proximité que d'une seule détenue, ma camarade de chambre. Sombre, silencieuse, mystérieuse. Impeccable. On s'entendait sans se dire un mot. Elle prenait soin de moi à sa manière. Elle m'aidait à surmonter ma douleur et mes angoisses. Elle m'a écouté quand je lui disais que plus jamais je ne retomberai amoureuse, que plus jamais un homme ne me toucherait, que je finirais seule et que je le méritais. Elle m'a écouté mais était persuadé du contraire. La veille de mon départ, elle m'a pris dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Et elle m'a embrassé si tendrement que j'ai cru m'évanouir.

Régina sourit imperceptiblement.

_... je lui ai rendu son baiser et elle m'a prouvé que je pourrais encore aimer et être aimé. Je suis sortie le lendemain, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Dit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

_ Une histoire éprouvante pour toi mais elle a dû t'apporter une petite lueur d'espoir là où il n'y en avait plus, non ?

_ En quelque sorte. Je n'y croyais pas, je n'ai pas cherché à rencontrer qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, après ça, pendant un bon moment.

_ C'est compréhensible Emma, c'est normal. Ce que tu as vécu aurait traumatisé et anéanti la plupart des gens mais toi, tu en est ressorti grandi…

_ Tu crois ? Y'a des épisodes de ma vie que tu ne connais pas encore et dont je ne suis pas fière.

_ Je crois en connaitre assez pour me faire ma propre idée et puis dois-je te rappeler que tu es la Sauveuse, par conséquent, tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Dit Régina avec un large sourire comme pour finir de la convaincre.

Emma finit par sourire aussi. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes et se mêlent d'un accord commun et presque parfait.

_ Et Vous ? Madame-je-veux-savoir-si-tu-seras-à-la-hauteur, c'est quoi votre histoire ?

_ Hm … tu l'as été… Rigole-t-elle avant de rougir encore en s'entortillant contre elle. C'était bien avant l'histoire avec Daniel, Blanche et ma Mère… Poursuit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume encore dans la voix. J'avais seize ans à peine, ma Mère me torturait déjà avec ces histoires de Mariage, elle me forçait à porter des tenues immondes et inconfortables pour me présenter au Beau Monde, elle refusait que je parte seule à cheval, que je me baigne dans la rivière, que je fasse mes armes, que je parte en voyages, elle refusait à peu près tout ce que je voulais faire… j'avais déjà fugué un bon nombre de fois… sans réel réussite face à elle… alors un soir… je … je l'ai drogué… Elle a dormi assise dans son fauteuil de bureau pendant des jours.

Emma ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire et d'être fière de sa compagne, elle avait tenté de lui tenir tête à cette mère tyrannique, elle avait tenté d'échapper à son emprise mais l'histoire l'avait voulu autrement de toute évidence.

_ … je me suis enfuis le plus loin possible, vers les collines abandonnées, là où jamais elle n'aurait songé à me chercher. Dans les Grottes des Affres des Vents. J'ai passé deux jours toute seule. Et puis j'ai rencontré une âme perdue eu milieu de la montagne. Une jeune femme vivait là, échappant aussi à un destin dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle m'a recueilli dans son abri. Cet abri… si chaleureux malgré la froideur et la dureté des environs. On a vécu ensemble pendant des semaines… on a appris à se connaitre… on a appris à s'apprécier… Je crois qu'elle m'a profondément aimé… et moi, je crois que je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais…

Emma semble troublée mais ne le montre pas plus que ça, sentant que Régina voulait finir son histoire au plus vite.

_ … Mais je crois l'avoir aimé aussi. En fait j'étais très jeune… je ne savais pas à l'époque ce que je sais maintenant, je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'aimer mais on a vécu des moments de bonheur ensembles … hm et des moments intimes terriblement tendres… Et puis … finalement… vivre dans une grotte, exclus du monde avec une fille adorable mais très tourmentée… je… je suis lâchement rentré à la maison… je l'ai laissé là-bas, toute seule…

_ Ce n'était pas ton destin de vivre là-bas, et elle n'aurait jamais pu te suivre. Ta mère aurait fait une syncope ! Tente de plaisanter Emma mais elle sent le sujet difficile à aborder.

_ Certainement. Mais je m'en veux énormément… et puis peu de temps après j'ai rencontré Daniel et tu connais la suite.

_ Oui. Murmure Emma.

_ Voilà. C'était ça mon histoire, une ado paumée comme tant d'autre qui tombe sur une personne douce, attentionnée et un peu fêlée.

_ De la façon dont tu en parle, enfin plutôt avec tout ce que tu ne dis pas ... j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas Daniel ton premier Amour. C'était Elle ?

_ Peut-être… je ne sais pas… j'étais jeune. Possible.

_ Ta mère l'a appris ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle ne l'a jamais su. A vrai dire, moi-même, j'avais oublié cette fugue, jusqu' à ce soir.

Emma sourit et ouvre la bouche puis la referme pour finalement la rouvrir et demander.

_ Comment elle s'appelait ?

_ Rose… Et la tienne ?

_ Gabrielle.

Elles se sourient.  
_ Je ne pensais pas en apprendre autant sur vous ce soir Miss Swan.

_ Moi non plus Madame Mills. Moi non plus… Murmure-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux, impuissante à les garder ouverts.

Emma se tourne et s'allonge de tout son long sur le ventre, bras relevés. Régina embrasse doucement son épaule et reste les lèvres coller à sa peau un temps un peu trop long et en même temps pas assez.  
Elle s'assoit ensuite sur le bord du lit, elle attrape sa jupe qui squatte le sol et se prend la tête dans la main en serrant le tissu entre ses doigts. Elle s'avoue enfin qu'elle n'a aucune envie de quitter Emma qui s'endort allongée nue sur le ventre, offrant une vue plongeante sur son dos et la naissance de ses fesses à demi cachés par le drap.

Elle se lève et s'empare du peignoir d'Emma qui traine sur une chaise et qui par miracle, ou magie plutôt, n'a pas pris feu avec les bougies qu'elle avait parsemé dans la chambre puis sort a pas de loup. Elle récupère sa veste dans l'entrée, dans la poche intérieur son portefeuille a amortit la chute du téléphone.

Elle ouvre la messagerie, elle cherche Ruby, elle hésite, elle écrit : **« je rentre bientôt ». E** lle soupire fortement pour appuyer sur envoyer. Elle inspire et n'arrive pas à trouver le courage. Elle efface les mots et recommence : **«** **C'est un grand service que je te demande. Je suis retenue, peux-tu rester ? prends la chambre d'ami à côté de celle d'Henry, fais comme chez toi, ton prix sera le mien ».**

Elle respire encore et appuie sur envoie. Elle fait les cents pas en attendant une réponse. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Régina angoissait : ou Ruby s'était endormi ou elle fulminait de rage. Régina marche jusqu'au salon, elle reste plantée devant le seul et unique tableau sur les murs du salon. Un paysage maritime, style réaliste, très pure, elle pourrait presque sentir les embruns de la mer et entendre les goélands crier. Elle s'évade à l'intérieur de la toile jusqu'à ce que son portable ne vibre entre ses mains. **« Pas de souci. Je reste là. Henry dort depuis des heures. J'étais devant la tv. On parle finance demain.** » « **Merci Ruby merci. Je serais là demain matin à la première heure ». « Ok. »**

Régina rejoint la chambre, ôte le peignoir et se glisse sous les draps. Elle se colle à Emma qui dort presque profondément.

_Hm… Gémit-elle en sentant Régina s'allonger contre elle.

_ Endors toi Emma, je reste là.

Emma sourit et trouve la force de se redresser quelque peu pour l'embrasser avec une fougue endormie, presque enfantine. Elle l'enlace et s'endors contre elle.


	10. Chapter 19et20

19.

Régina était resté les yeux grands ouverts pendant une grande partie de la nuit alors qu'Emma baignait dans un sommeil profond avec un visage totalement serein. Régina, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle voulait accueillir cette béatitude pleinement mais elle a pris tellement l'habitude d'être sous pression, qu'elle n'arrive pas à se détendre complètement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ce soit la fatigue qui ait raison de ses interminables questionnements intérieurs.

Au petit matin, Emma ouvre les yeux la première. Pendant un instant, elle cesse de respirer. Pendant un instant, tout est flou puis tout lui revient en mémoire. Les souvenirs de cette tendre et folle nuit lui bondissent dessus comme un enfant qui lui sauterait au cou en riant. Elle a un moment de doute, elle rassemble ses souvenirs si réels et se dit que ça n'a pas pu n'être qu'un rêve, puis ses yeux se posent sur le corps allongé près d'elle, Régina. Nue, paisiblement endormie, naturelle et belle, sans aucun artifice, sans aucune contrariété sur le visage et apparemment sans remords non plus, sinon elle serait partie au milieu de la nuit dès qu'Emma se serait assoupi.

Emma se redresse sur ses coudes, elle grimace de douleur, son corps entier est courbaturé mais un sourire remplace très vite la grimace à la pensée des causes de ses souffrances. Cette nuit avait été particulière, cette nuit avait été foudroyante et insensée. Petit à petit, elle se remémore tous les gestes, toutes les caresses, toutes les paroles, tous les regards… Son cœur se serre d'avoir tant aimé cette femme et inconsciemment elle se jure de réitérer la chose au plus vite. Elle non plus n'avait apparemment aucun remord.

Elle dépose un baiser sur l'omoplate nue de la brune qui dépasse du drap et se lève pour passer dans la salle de bain.

Elle fait couler l'eau, elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle se test. Elle tente de soutenir son propre regard, elle y parvient à merveille ce matin, elle sourit même à son reflet. Sa conscience est tranquille, son sourire sincère, ce n'était pas une erreur en conclut-elle. Les souvenirs torrides de la nuit lui zèbrent l'esprit et elle rougit légèrement. Le soleil et ses rayons passent par la lucarne et s'endort sur elle quelques instants. Elle reste plantée là, les vapeurs d'eau chaude commençant à envahir la petite pièce, elle songe sans pouvoir s'arrêter à tous ces moments uniques et presque surréalistes qu'elle vient de vivre avec sa pire ennemie.

Elle finit par sortir de ses rêveries et s'engouffrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau atténuer un peu ses douleurs musculaires. Elle ferme les yeux et passe la tête sous l'eau, elle se sent vraiment bien ce matin. Elle se sent légère et de bonne humeur. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire toute seule à la seule pensée que c'est Régina la seule cause de tout cela. Comme tout cela était ironique finalement.

Puis soudain, elle sent un frisson la parcourir et l'instant d'après, elle sent les mains de son amante se poser sur sa taille. Maintenant elle pourrait reconnaitre ses mains parmi des milliers, les yeux bandés ou privé de tout autre sens. Elle sent ses bras l'enlacer et son corps se coller dans son dos.

Elle frisonne d'avantage quand les lèvres de la brune se pose dans sa nuque entre deux gouttes d'eau après avoir lentement déplacé ses cheveux mouillés. Elle frissonne sous l'eau brûlante, elle se retourne et cherche à joindre leurs lèvres. Elle tente de calmer sa propre ardeur matinale, et l'embrasse tendrement, calmement, comme un doux bonjour charnel et intime. Mais Régina n'est pas dupe, elle sent son cœur s'accélérer et elle sent le baiser s'enflammer.

Elle avait senti Emma se lever et s'était réveillée péniblement, visiblement affectée par le manque de sommeil. En entendant le son de l'eau qui coule, elle avait hésité : partir maintenant en lui laissant un mot ou bien la rejoindre dans la salle de bain ou bien attendre sagement qu'elle sorte ? Encore un duel intérieur dont elle s'exaspérait presque toute seule. En regardant l'heure, elle décida qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps et se leva lentement pour la rejoindre et pour s'assurer qu'Emma ne regrettait rien au lever du jour.

Emma laisse de la place à Régina sous la cascade d'eau et entreprend d'appliquer son gel douche sur leurs deux corps. Régina se glisse sous l'eau avec délectation, elle aussi est courbaturée de leurs ébats. Elle aussi profite de cet instant charmant. Sans un mot mais avec des regards équivoques, elles s'enlacent, elles s'embrassent, elles laissent l'eau les débarrasser de l'épaisse mousse qui les recouvre et une fois fait, elles n'y tiennent plus, elles font l'amour contre le mur de la douche, le carrelage glacé dans le dos, les vapeurs brûlantes autour d'elles, les yeux clos, les lèvres avides et les mains presque plus habiles que la veille.

Quelques longs moments plus tard, elles sortent de la salle de bain, d'où un épais nuage de vapeurs les suit. Vêtues d'une serviette de bain, Régina récupère ses affaires et les enfiles. Emma reste nue, juste assez de temps pour sentir le regard insistant de Régina à sa vue, nue en plein jour, en pleine lumière. Régina boutonne son chemisier avec un sourire et s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle enfile enfin un jean.

_ Miss Swan, vous êtes une femme magnifique, vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ? Murmure la brune.

_ Oui souvent ! Rétorque la blonde avec malice.

Régina perd son sourire. Emma la rassure presque aussitôt.

_ Mais à vrai dire, jamais personne ne me l'a démontré comme toi, tu l'as fait.

Régina retrouve son sourire instantanément.

_ Et je peux vous retourner le compliment Madame Mills. Poursuit Emma. Vous êtes … hm… il n'y a pas de mot…

Emma soupire et s'empare de ses lèvres, et elle la fait reculer de quelques pas sous la violence de son acte. En quelques secondes, les choses s'apprêtent à déraper, encore, mais Régina retient ses mains qui commencent à s'égarer.

_ Emma ! Stop… je n'ai vraiment plus le temps… Essai-t-elle de dire entre deux baisers.

_ Je sais… Soupire Emma.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus envie. Conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emma sourit un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Régina caresse sa joue avant de déposer un baiser léger et éphémère sur ses lèvres. Le cœur d'Emma se soulève. Elle a l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis hier soir, sentir sa poitrine se serrer et même exploser pourtant elle ne veut toujours pas la quitter, ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour que son cœur se repose.

_ Je te fais un café ou tu files tout de suite ?

Régina semble réfléchir puis elle sourit.

_ Je devrais partir mais j'ai besoin d'un café !

Emma sourit en enfilant un pull par-dessus son débardeur et entraine Régina dans la cuisine.

Elle met la machine en route, elle sort deux tasses et du sucre. Elle dépose une tasse de café noir et bien serré devant Régina, accoudée à l'îlot central. Elle met dans sa propre tasse, quelques sucres sous le regard amusé de Régina qui porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Emma envie soudainement cette tasse mais elle chasse cette pensée absurde de sa tête.

Elles prennent quelques instants de répit avant le moment fatidique où il faudra clore l'épisode de cette nuit. Comme si elles voulaient encore prolongées le moment qu'elles passent ensembles, semblant croire que tout sera finit une fois la porte de cet appartement passée. Un express ça se boit plus vite que cela et pourtant elles prennent tout leur temps, sans dire un mot, juste en se regardant dans les yeux. Elles savent toutes les deux que ce regard, il leur faudra le contrôler quand elles se rencontrerons à l'extérieur alors elles profitent de ce moment où elles peuvent encore s'exprimer.

Puis les tasses se vides fatalement. Il est temps d'entamer une nouvelle journée et de laisser cette nuit s'échapper dans les couloirs du temps.

Régina se déplace lentement jusque dans l'entrée, Emma la suit et pour la première fois le silence est pesant. Régina pose une main sur la poignée et se retourne. Comme la veille Emma se pose contre la porte mais à l'inverse, elle défait les verrous. Régina en a un pincement au cœur.

Avant de sortir, Régina l'embrasse passionnément, Emma la retient encore et l'embrasse encore et encore. Puis à bout de souffle, elle murmure :

_Régina tu pourrais figer le temps ?

_ Il n'y a rien ni personne à figé ici.

_ Nous, figes nous dans le temps, là maintenant.

_ Tu es une grande romantique enfaite. Rit doucement Régina en l'embrassant encore. Mais qui nous défigerait ?

_ Personne, on resterait là pour toujours.

_ On finirait par nous retrouver. Enlacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre… tu imagines la tête de celui qui nous trouverait ?

_ Oui j'imagine. Ri-t-elle.

_ C'est impossible et puis qui veillerait sur …

Emma écarquille les yeux, comme si l'espace d'un instant elle avait totalement oublié l'existence de son fils, de leur fils. Régina la questionne du regard puis lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je t'ais fait tant d'effet que ça pour que tu oublis … not'… Henry ?. Dit Régina en hésitant sur les derniers mots qui sortent dans un souffle lourd de sens.

_ Hm... Désolé. Répond Emma un peu sonnée. Mais oui, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu as pu me faire…

_ Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée quand même.

Encore une fois, le rose aux joues monte et s'en suit un baiser lourd d'émotion.

Régina pose la main sur la poignée à contre cœur et Emma se redresse pour la laisser passer. Un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte et Régina descend les escaliers pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Emma plaque le dos contre la porte et se laisse glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains.

Régina s'engouffre dans sa voiture en prenant soin d'observer si elle était seule dans la rue. Et une fois la porte claquée, elle pose le front sur le volant et engouffre ses mains dans ses cheveux. Au passage elle se masse la nuque, au passage elle ravale ses larmes, au passage elle tente de chasser toutes les questions qui l'assaillent. Puis elle démarre sa berline, elle rentre chez elle, le cœur bien plus léger que la veille.

20.

Le cœur aussi lourd que léger, Emma se rend au Poste pour prendre sa garde.

A peu près dans le même état, faisant tout ce qu'elle peut pour trouver un peu de contenance, Régina rentre chez elle. Derrière la porte d'entrée, elle trouve Ruby, veste sur le dos, prête à partir, et Henry qui dévale les escaliers avec son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

_ Maman ! Cri Henry en sautant les trois dernières marches pour lui sauter dans les bras. Tu étais où ? Tu as revu le Papillon ? Tu vas bien ?

Régina et Ruby le regarde avec de grands yeux. Ruby parce qu'elle ne comprend pas et Régina parce qu'elle panique un peu.

_ Non mon chéri. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as déjeuné ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il a déjeuné ! Répond Ruby.

_ Très bien je vais te déposer à l'école. Ruby, je vous dépose aussi ?

_ Non ça va aller merci.

_ Je passe au Granny's dans la matinée pour te payer ce que je te dois. Merci **vraiment** merci de l'avoir gardé. Dit-elle avec un peu trop d'entrain et de franchise, ce qui est inhabituel et du coup un peu louche au goût du Loup.

_ Ok.

Ils sortent tous les trois de la grande propriété, Henry court en avant vers la voiture. Ruby retient Régina par le bras.

_ Madame le Maire, c'est un plaisir de garder Henry, c'est un gamin super mais je l'ai fait pensant que vous étiez sur une affaire importante, pas que vous preniez le temps pour vos affaires… personnelles. Dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Régina, se fige. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

_ Je ne sais pas avec qui vous étiez et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir mais tachée d'être discrète et de ne pas me mêler à ça. Vous connaissant, vous devez voir un homme marié ou bien…

Régina enrage intérieurement de se laisser parler ainsi mais elle ravale sa colère, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire un scandale.

_ Et bien vous me connaissez bien mal. Dit-elle avec une sincérité époustouflante qui abasourdit presque Ruby.

Ruby est un Loup Garou, elle a de l'instinct, elle sent la vérité et la voit dans les yeux noirs de Régina et finalement passe son chemin sans en rajouter.

Emma Swan débarqua au Poste avec de grosses cernes et un sourire difficilement dissimulable. David est déjà là. Il la regarde bizarrement, pas comme un collègue, pas comme un ami, ce coup-ci, il la regarde comme un père et Emma détourne le regard et s'enfuis dans son bureau après l'avoir salué brièvement.

Une heure plus tard, elle a rédigé des rapports sur des incidents mineurs. C'était d'un ennui mortel et son cerveau ne cessait de lui passer des flash-backs de la nuit passée. C'était les seules choses sur lesquelles elle ait dû intervenir la semaine dernière avant l'arrivée du Papillon de Nuit.

Elle ne tenait plus, il lui fallait une dose de caféine au plus vite et de ce fait sortir de son bureau où elle s'était réfugiée. D'un pas décidé mais nonchalant quand même, elle traverse la salle principale du poste et s'arrête devant la commode où trônait une cafetière vide. Elle ouvre le premier tiroir et ne trouve que des cartons vide. Plus de réserve. Ni filtre, ni café. Elle grimace et se tourne vers David. Il hausse les épaules avec sa tasse pleine à la main.

_ Très bien, je vais au Granny's et je passerai au magasin prendre des réserves de café pour ce pauvre tiroir vide ! Souffle-t-elle un tantinet exaspéré.

David hausse de nouveau les épaules mais note cet air étrange qu'elle affiche en voulant paraitre comme d'habitude sans vraiment y arriver. Elle se s'en mal à l'aise, elle se faufile prendre sa veste et ses clefs, et s'éclipse au plus vite.

Elle aurait voulu avoir la force d'attendre quelques heures de plus avant de se précipiter au Granny's où il y avait le plus de chance pour croiser Régina. Mais impossible de se contrarier soi-même avec le manque de caféine en plus de tout ce qui se chevauche dans sa tête ce matin, alors elle part en direction du célébré café de la ville.

Il est dix heures, la cafétéria n'est pas bondée, beaucoup sont déjà passé et parti au travail. Emma passe la porte et le son de clochette qui retentit attire quelques regards. Elle lève les yeux et bien sûr, comme si elle avait pressenti sa présence à quelques mètres d'elle s'en la voir, elle tombe sur Régina, assise au bar avec une tasse de café à la main et une assiette devant elle, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée, donc sur elle.

Elles sourient instantanément ensembles, puis ravalent leurs sourires en jetant un regard à la salle qui déjà ne fait plus attention à celle qui vient d'entrer et encore moins aux sourires échangés. Personne n'a rien remarqué… excepté peut-être Ruby au bout du comptoir en train d'astiquer un verre. Elle seule remarque cette petite lueur dans leurs yeux et ce sourire. Elle décèle un faux regard menaçant entre elles deux. Elle n'y croit pas deux secondes. Elle chasse cette idée de sa tête et pourtant l'idée persiste et reste dans un coin. Ruby en reste là quand Emma l'interpelle du regard et lui fait signe qu'elle souhaite avoir un grand café.

Emma s'approche doucement comme si elle jaugeait la situation. Elle s'assoit finalement sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Madame le Maire qui la regarde en coin, mais sans son habituel agacement qu'elle affichait à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait ça par le passé.

Emma se racle la gorge et patiente en silence en attendant son gobelet de café dont finalement elle boira la moitié sur place.

Régina porte la tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

Ruby s'approche et les observe. Elle tend son café à Emma.

_ Tiens Emma.

_ Merci Rub !

_ De rien. Manque de caféine ? Demande-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Emma hésite et lève un sourcil, accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin.

_ Ouais, on peut dire ça. Enfin ça ne serait pas la première fois ! Hein ?! Tente-t-elle pour cacher son malaise.

_ Hm hm… Fit simplement la serveuse avant de repartir en cuisine laissant Emma et Régina seules.

Après une éternité, elles osent enfin se regarder dans les yeux mais cessent immédiatement tant d'émotions tentent de se joindre à leurs pupilles qui se dilatent déjà. Elles ravalent leurs sourires et toutes les tensions dans leurs corps se réveillent, avant même de s'être totalement assoupis. Elles frissonnent rien qu'à l'idée que l'une soit à moins d'un mètre de l'autre. S'en est presque insupportable.

Mais partir le serait encore plus alors Emma reste là et sirote son café sans dire un mot. Régina finit ses gaufres, c'est bien rare qu'elle en commande, mais à dire vrai elle avait faim, puis commanda un autre café. Elle avait de la paperasse à faire absolument aujourd'hui mais avait été incapable de se concentrer plus de trois minutes d'affilé donc elle était venue prendre un petit déjeuné ici – sachant pertinemment que ce serait le premier endroit où elle risquerait de la croiser, le Granny's étant un peu le cœur de cette petite ville.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de silence et quelques clients partis, Régina se penche vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Je crois que c'est encore plus suspect si on ne se parle pas.

Emma sourit.

_ Oui surement, quand je m'assieds là c'est que j'ai forcément un truc à te reprocher. Murmure-t-elle.

_ On devrait peut-être s'engueuler ?!

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de rire bruyamment puis se tait aussi vite.

_ Bravo. Discret. Chuchote Régina avec un sourire qu'elle ne peut réprimer.

_ Gardons l'engueulade pour plus tard. Regarde la salle, deux vieux, un nain endormi dans sa tasse et deux jeunes tourtereaux au fond. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de faire diversion.

_ Tu crois qu'on en aura besoin plus tard ?

_ A ton avis ?

Régina baisse les yeux, incapable de répondre, incapable de savoir si elle préfère s'afficher ou se cacher. En tout cas, l'idée de tout arrêter ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Elle sourit pour lui répondre que oui.

Régina pose le regard sur son assiette et sa tasse vide. Elle n'a plus de raison de rester. Elle fait un signe de tête à Ruby qui pensait être discrète en les observant. Elle se lève de sa chaise et son épaule touche celle d'Emma qui ne recule pas, bien au contraire. Elle sent l'odeur de ses cheveux au passage, qui sentent son propre gel douche et esquisse un mouvement de tête sans sourire en guise d'au revoir à Régina.

Elles se forcent toutes les deux à ne pas se retourner. Et la journée passe.

Le soir venue, Emma traine au Poste et a donné sa soirée à David pour qu'il dine avec Mary-Margareth. Elle a les yeux rivés sur des documents mais ne les lit pas vraiment. Son esprit a été ailleurs toute la journée. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle relie le même paragraphe quand le téléphone sonne.

_ Bureau du Shérif. Storybrook. J'écoute… Elle-même… Oui je suis Emma Swan, pourquoi ?!

Le mystérieux inconnu au bout du fil ne s'identifia pas et entama une tirade avec une voix faible et fatigué mais déterminé, avant de raccrocher.

« _Il y a une ombre qui cherche votre fils, cette ombre est maléfique, surtout ne le laissait pas approcher. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà sur place et qu'il n'a pas trouvé le moyen de reprendre force humaine. Moi, je ne peux plus rien faire, je suis désolé, je ne peux plus rien faire, j'ai tenté de l'empêcher mais j'ai échoué. Il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer de l'un de ses charmes noirs de sang, il n'hésitera pas, il vous faudra être plus forte que lui Emma Swan. Il le faut, je penses que seule votre magie peut le vaincre, l'amour n'est pas une solution pour lui, le raisonner est impossible, il n'a rien à perdre, il n'a aucune attache, la seule qu'il ait, il veut la voir morte aussi. Il faudra le tuer Emma Swan, à tout prix !_ »

Et un bip répétitif sonna à ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne puisse placer une seule question. Et pourtant elle en avait des questions. Elle comprit tout de suite que l'ombre en question, c'était Jack. Elle comprit que c'était un avertissement mais que malheureusement il était déjà là et qu'elle l'avait déjà affronté.

Tous les appels entrants et sortants de ce poste sont enregistrés, Emma se précipite dans la salle audio dans le couloir de l'entrée et se met à travailler sur les machines. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sort du Poste et monte en voiture avec dans sa poche l'enregistrement de l'appel. Sans trop réfléchir, elle roule vers la rue du Manoir de Régina. L'Affaire Papillon de Nuit reprend.

Elle se gare devant la propriété et attrape son téléphone. Elle tape. « **Bsr. Du nouveau sur le Papillon. Besoin de te parler. Pas voulu appeler pour pas réveiller Henry. Dsl je sais qu'il est tard. Suis garé devant. »**

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de stresser pour rien en attendant sa réponse, un peu comme une gamine de quinze ans qui attend un message de son copain – en vrai, a quinze ans, elle n'avait pas eu le temps pour ça, elle préparait un énième plan d'évasion de foyer d'accueil. Le bip la fait presque sursauter. « **J'arrive** » disait simplement le message et son cœur bondit bêtement.

Regina avait diné avec Henry et il s'était couché tôt, car des examens avaient lieu le lendemain. Elle s'était installé dans son sofa, dans un coin de sa chambre, à la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, et lisait sans trop de conviction, le Journal de Jack quand son téléphone portable vibra silencieusement sur la commode. Elle ne se précipita pas mais presque. Elle lut les mots et se faufila hors de la maison sans faire de bruit. Comme si elle avait quinze ans et qu'elle quittait la maison pour aller embrasser son copain en cachette.

Le cœur d'Emma s'accélère quand elle voit la silhouette de Régina dans son rétroviseur. Très vite la porte s'ouvre et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que soit, Régina l'embrasse furieusement. Elle sent la brune fermer la porte derrière elle d'une main pendant que l'autre s'est faufilé vers sa nuque et l'empêche de s'esquiver. Elle répond à son baiser une fois la surprise passée et lui rend son impatience.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparent, le rose aux joues et le sourire à demi coquin, à demi timide. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait de se comporter de la sorte ? Régina brisa le silence pour ne pas recommencer.

_ Tu as vraiment du nouveau sur Jack ou c'est une excuse ?

Emma sourit en coin pour ne pas rire.

_ Non j'ai vraiment du nouveau sur Jack.

Régina affiche une pointe de déception mais la perspective d'en apprendre plus et sa curiosité naturelle reprennent le dessus.

_ Raconte !

_ Ecoute ça.

Emma sort son enregistreur et lui fait écouter l'appel qu'elle a reçu i peine une heure. Régina écoute et son visage passe par toutes les couleurs. Elle s'inquiète de plus en plus pour Henry et ça se voit. Il était temps d'oublier un peu cette aventure et de se concentrer sur cette mission.

_ Super réconfortantes tes nouvelles. Ironise-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

_ Je sais et je n'ai pas pu tracé l'appel. Emis en dehors du territoire, j'ai pas le matériel pour aller plus loin pour l'instant.

_ Génial. On sait que Jack a voyagé…on sait qu'il a tué des femmes partout dans le monde, il parle plusieurs langues, il est très instruit et malin…

_ Et maléfique.

_ Hm…

Un léger froid passe entre elle. Emma sait ce que Régina allait dire, un truc du genre « Pas plus que moi » ou « Il est pas né celui qui me détrônera » mais elle n'avait rien dit. Encore une fois Emma voyait Regina douter. Sa noirceur disparaissait peut-être vraiment ? Sentant une fragilité encore inhabituelle chez la brune, Emma presse sa main qu'elle tient depuis … en fait elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps, elle a sa main dans la sienne. Aussi naturellement que cela, elle la serre dans la sienne.

_ Régina… il n'arrivera rien à Henry. Je te le promets…

La brune lève des yeux tristes vers elle.

_ … Et je ne fais pas de promesse en l'air, tu le sais. Finit-elle par ajouter avec un léger sourire.

_ Je sais. Murmure Régina.

Elle semble réfléchir avant de parler.

_ Ce ne serait pas le magicien qui a tenté de l'arrêter ? tu sais celui dont il parle à la fin de son Journal ?

_ Tu crois que c'est lui qui m'appelé ?

_ D'après ce que Jack a écrit, personne ne l'a soupçonné depuis les années 1880 sauf ce magicien dans les contrés asiatiques. Je ne vois que lui.

_ Il aurait survécu ? J'ai pensé que si Jack était là, c'est que le magicien était mort.

_ L'homme qui t'as appelé a dit avoir échouer, il n'est pas mort, il a simplement échoué.

Emma réfléchit à son tour.

_ Il aurait pu au moins me dire comment le combattre ?

_ Il la fait.

Emma l'interroge du regard.

_ Il a dit « _Il vous faudra être plus forte que lui Emma Swan, il vous faudra le tuer »._

_ Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Je fais ça comment ?!

_ Il va falloir faire sortir toute cette magie blanche de ces jolies mains.

_ Hm…

A son tour, Emma ne répond. Tout comme Régina qui doute encore de sa capacité à choisir entre le Bien et le Mal, Emma ne se sent pas complètement la Sauveuse, il y a encore une part de rancune en elle, une part d'œuvre inachevé et de tristesse immense même si elle a retrouvé ses parents qu'elle a toujours cherché et retrouver son fils.

_ Tu vas y arriver, Emma. Murmure Régina comme si elle comprenait le doute qui l'envahit.

_ …

Emma n'ose pas dire ce que lui hurle ses pensées mais cède quand même, après tout ce qui vient de se passer entre elles, elle peut oser.

_ J'y arriverais pas… pas sans toi à mes côtés…

Elle appréhende la réponse de Régina, quelle qu'elle soit.

_ Cela va de soi, Emma.

Emma sourit et leurs mains se serrent jusqu'à en faire pâlir leurs phalanges. Elles se regardent enfin droit dans les yeux, elles se soudent et trouvent les réponses, le réconfort et la force dont elles ont besoin. Elles comprennent qu'ensembles, elles ont de réels pouvoirs, magiques, psychiques et émotionnels. Un courant passe entre elles, un courant unique et hors du commun. Elles en ont même un peu peur, là tout de suite, dans cette voiture, au milieu de la nuit.

Un goût d'interdit les mets mal à l'aise quelques instants. Emma sent sa gorge sa nouer. Elle inspire profondément et c'est l'effluve enivrante du parfum de Régina qui l'envahit comme il a envahi tout l'habitacle de sa voiture. Régina prend la même inspiration et ses yeux vacillent autant que son cœur. Elle sent, elle ressent des choses nouvelles, et complétement assommantes pour elle. Emma, rien que par sa présence, la pousse à être honnête, en réalité, elle ne peut plus rien lui cacher, pas même ses émotions profondes et enfouis. Plus maintenant, plus après la nuit dernière. Et comme si Emma était sonnée par le même sentiment, elles ne communiquent plus avec des mots, mais des regards.

Pendant de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, elles s'avouent que le choc de la nuit dernière résonne encore en puissants échos dans leurs tympans et dans tous leurs corps. Comme si du haut de leur petit nuage, sur lequel elles avaient flottées toute la journée, elles réalisaient enfin toute l'étendue des sous-entendues que cela implique dans leurs vies. Elles s'avouent qu'elles ne voudraient revenir en arrière pour rien au monde mais que le prochain pas vers l'avenir, les terrifient de toutes part.

Le regard tendre de Régina à l'effet d'une caresse sur Emma. Comme si ce simple regard pouvait dénouer le nœud qui lui nouent l'estomac. Le sourire d'Emma en réponse, est tel un baiser léger pour Régina qui se souvient de la pulpe de ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un élan qui emporte son cœur au passage.

Elle n'y tient plus, peu importe les doutes qui l'assaillent à cet instant, elle ne pense qu'à une seule chose en permanence : l'embrasser.

Rien qu'un regard qui s'évade et s'attarde sur sa bouche et Emma comprend et consent.

Elle s'humidifie les lèvres par reflexe et se penche imperceptiblement. Elles sont déjà très proches dans sa petite voiture, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs yeux vacillent et les mèches de cheveux blonds et bruns s'entrelacent juste avant que ce ne soit leurs lèvres.

L'élan qui les avait poussés la nuit dernière à se lier au-delà de ce qu'elles auraient pu jamais imaginer, repris son droit et les entraina dans un baiser passionné qui se voulait plus tendre les premières secondes mais qui dégénéra bien vite. Malgré leurs doutes et leurs peurs, ce baisé ne reflète que la passion et l'envie dévorante qui les habitent depuis peu de temps. Depuis ce fameux soir chez Jack. Ce soir où l'alcool et les notes de musique avaient joués leur rôle à merveille.

Leurs lèvres communiquent entre elles sans que Emma ou Régina ne puissent contrôler ce qu'elles se disent et dans un dernier souffle, à contre cœur, elles se séparent. Seulement quelques instants avant de succomber encore et encore à ce désir de se lier par n'importe quel moyen.

Les mains et les lèvres ne répondent plus à la seule petite voix faiblarde dans leurs têtes qui tente de les arrêter. Puis Régina y met un terme en pensant une demie seconde à Henry qui dors dans la maison vide.

Le sixième sens de Régina est encore altéré par ce baiser qui prend toute la place dans ses pensées alliées aux flashs insaisissables de leur nuit ensemble. Mais cette petite voix avait raison de l'interpeller car à l'étage, dans le manoir, au pied du lit d'Henry, un papillon de nuit se pose.

Régina se recule et quitte à demi l'étreinte d'Emma. Les yeux encore clos, elle tente de trouver la force de se contrôler un minimum.

_ Emma… je dois rentrer…

_ Je sais… et moi je dois passer voir si Jack est toujours reclus chez lui.

_ Quoi ?! Tu vas encore là-bas toute seule ? Hurle presque Régina

_ Oui, bien sûr, il faut bien le surveiller.

_ Emma… je n'aime pas ça…

La peur apparait dans son regard et Emma prend peur à son tour. Mais la sienne n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'aller seule au Manoir. Non, sa peur est toute autre. Sa peur à elle, c'est ce sentiment qui pénètre en elle, ce sentiment qui lui fait dire que plus jamais elle ne veut être loin d'elle. Ce sentiment si fort qu'elle a presque du mal à mettre des mots dessus. Elle ne veut pas la voir si inquiète, elle reconnait ce regard, c'est le même que quand elle a peur pour Henry. Elle sent ce lien entre elles qui s'est créé et qui s'amplifie petite à petit, là où elle aurait pensé que ce n'était qu'une crise de folie passagère. Elle se rend à l'évidence. Si Régina ne l'avait pas embrassé en entrant dans la voiture, c'est elle qui l'aurait fait. L'évidence. Le lien entre elle, elle le voit maintenant.

_ Régina… je…

Sa voix se casse. Ce lien, il est trop lumineux pour pouvoir encore le regarder en face. Régina penche la tête et cherche dans son regard à savoir ce qu'elle tente de dire.

_ Je… ferais attention, ne t'en fait pas.

Bien évidement Régina n'est pas dupe, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire en premier et elle s'était rattrapé aux branches comme elle avait pu. Régina sourit tendrement.

_ Tu es grande fille je le sais, mais je m'inquiète et Jack est … sournois, en plus du reste. Ne t'approche pas trop du Manoir, s'il te plait.

_ Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour moi ?

Emma ouvre des yeux ronds, sa question est sortie toute seule, une impulsion, un besoin de savoir. Régina hésite, ça se lit dans son regard.

_ Je … je ne sais pas Emma. Je… j'ai l'impression que mon Monde s'est inversé, que j'aime ce que je détestais, que je m'inquiète des choses qui me réjouissait avant… je ne peux pas te dire depuis quand Emma, mais …

Régina se tait. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et de ce qu'elle ressent, et puis ses pensées sont si confuses qu'elle ne dirait rien de bien.

_ Emma, je ne crois pas être en mesure de comprendre tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je …

_ Je suis paumé aussi 'Gina.

Elles se regardent de nouveau, elles se sourient tendrement.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… et je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ais dit cette nuit.

Régina dépose un délicat baisé sur ses lèvres comme pour lui répondre qu'elle non plus ne veut pas que cela s'arrête ainsi, comme une promesse qu'un jour venu, elles comprendront et accepteront ce qui se passe vraiment entre elles et que les aveux de la nuit n'étaient pas des mensonges. Mais elles savent que l'instant avait été si magique qu'elles n'avaient pu se mentir, ni l'une à l'autre, ni à elles-mêmes.

Elle sourit avant de sortir en silence de la voiture et de rentrer.

En entendant la porte d'entrée du Manoir, Jack s'évapore. Henry dort. Jack est seulement rester au pied du lit à le regarder dormir. Il nourrit de nouveaux espoirs. Il se dit que si Henry n'est pas encore l'Auteur, il aimerait le prendre sous son aile et en faire son tout nouvel acolyte.

Emma reprend la route. Elle conduit jusqu'au cul de sac en forêt et file jusqu'aux abords du Manoir. Des rayons de lumière passent à travers les embrasures des rideaux par pratiquement chaque fenêtre. Jack vient de rentrer, il sait qu'Emma est là, il bouge volontairement un rideau pour signifier sa présence dans le Manoir. Il est malin, il pense mener tout le monde en bateau, il a senti une faille qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il a pressenti la force d'attraction de ses deux femmes qui se sont introduites chez lui. Il veut Henry. Il veut donc les éliminer et elles semblent toutes deux distraites. C'est parfait.

Emma rentre chez elle. Elle reste un long moment à la porte de sa chambre, les draps sont toujours en fouillis, les bougies consumés sont toujours à leur place et la cire s'est figé, et l'odeur de Régina est probablement encore sur les oreillers. Elle reste là, le regard dans le vide à revivre la nuit qu'elle a passé avec elle. Elle sent son cœur se gonfler, elle sent ce besoin oppressent et tout nouveau d'être avec elle. Elle respire profondément et trouve le courage de rejoindre son lit. En se déshabillant, elle sent quelque chose sous son pied, elle se penche et cherche dans la pénombre. C'est le bouton de chemise de Régina, celui qu'elle a fait craquer volontairement pour la faire enrager. Elle le sert au creux de sa paume et rejoint son lit, elle s'y affale et fermes les yeux.

Il est minuit quand elle sombre dans le sommeil. Il est minuit aussi quand Régina ferme enfin les yeux et s'endort après avoir longtemps tourné en rond dans sa chambre et retenue ses larmes. Elle avait finalement cédé et craqué sous le poids des événements et sous le coup de cette folle abstraction qu'est devenue son esprit, son coeur et sa lucidité. Elle avait eu l'impression de devenir complétement hystérique pendant quelques secondes tellement tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Et puis elle avait décidé de ne pas se faire subir cela, de ne pas céder à la folie en s'évertuant à aller contre l'idée d'aimer sa pire ennemie.

Et finalement elle avait cessé de lutter. Elle avait laissé les larmes s'échapper pour enfin pouvoir se sentir un peu mieux. Elle se remettait en question comme jamais elle ne l'avais fait dans sa vie, et finalement elle accueillait ses larmes comme la part d'humanité qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, cette part d'elle-même qui veut aimer et être aimer. Elle fait une trêve dans la lutte qu'elle mène contre elle-même chaque instant de chaque jour depuis des années et ce soir, elle décide de déclarer la Paix, elle décide d'accepter tout ce qu'elle ressent peu importe les conséquences.

Elle ignorait alors qu'en s'endormant, à l'autre bout de la ville, au même instant, Emma laissait une larme couler sur sa joue et s'endormait aussi.


	11. Chapter 21et22

21.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps, Emma dormait comme une enfant. La ville avait commencé à grouiller de monde, tous les habitants ayant un tas de chose à faire et Emma dormait tranquillement, loupant l'heure de son tour de garde. En se couchant la veille, prise dans les tourments de ses sentiments pour Madame le Maire, elle n'avait pas enclenché son réveil.

C'est un coup de téléphone persistant qui lui fit ouvrir un œil. Elle cherche à tâtons le téléphone qui la harcèle. Elle répond d'un voix rauque et mal réveillé.

_ Allô ?

Elle reprend immédiatement ses esprits quand elle entend la voix de son père à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Hum David bonjour ! … Quoi ? Où ça ? Chez les Sœurs ? … On a cambriolé la maison des Fées, sérieux ?!

Elle écoute avec attention puis raccroche, elle file dans la douche, elle s'habille rapidement et fonce retrouver David au Monastère des Sœurs.

Une fois sur place, elle rejoint David et la Mère Supérieure au sous-sol, dans la cave des archives et des potions que les Sœurs tiennent sous bonne garde.

_ Salut ! Alors, qu'est ce qui a été volé exactement et quand ? S'empresse de demander Emma d'un air faussement désinvolte.

_ Bonjour Emma.

_ Bonjour Shérif.

_ Hm. Bonjour … Alors ? Dit-elle légérement mal réveillé et visiblement soucieuse.

_ Une fiole à disparut.

_ Une seule ?

_ Oui.

_ Pas de dégâts apparents, pas de serrures forcées ?

_ Non.

_ Ok. Et quand ça a eu lieu ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. On fait l'inventaire du stock régulièrement, on tient un registre de tout ce qui est utilisé et ce matin, pendant l'inspection, une de nos sœurs a remarqué qu'il en manqué une.

_ Et cette fiole c'est quoi exactement ?

_ Du sang de reptile.

_ Du sang de reptile… Répète Emma songeuse.

Elle pense immédiatement à Jack. Elle ne voit pas le lien, elle ne voit pas à quoi cela pourrait lui servir, mais elle sent que c'est lui.

_ Oui. Confirme la Fée Bleu.

_ Emma qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Tu as une piste ? C'est lié à l'homme dont tu m'as fait le portrait ?

Emma sort de ses pensées. David fait enfin surface et la confronte.

_ Non surement pas. Répond fébrilement Emma en échappant au regard de son père

Elle fait le tour des lieux en observant, sans vraiment le faire, toute la pièce et David l'a sui du regard. Emma le sens et donne le change.

_ Quel reptile en particulier ? demande-t-elle

_ Et bien c'est écrit sur le registre… une petite seconde…

La Mère Supérieure s'empresse de vérifier et de revenir pendant qu'Emma évite toujours le regard de son père.

_ Voilà c'est du sang de Chamaeleonidae.

Emma et David la regarde avec la même expression sur le visage, les yeux plissés et l'air idiot.

_ De… quoi ? Demande Emma.

_ C'est une famille de Sauriens préhistorique du Pays des Ogres.

_ Bien sûr ! Oui ! Je m'en doutais. Tente Emma pour faire bonne figure mais son père souris et secoue la tête.

_ Ok et c'est dangereux le sang de machin chose préhistorique ?

_ En soi non. Mais ça peut être utilisé pour différente chose.

_ Ok faite moi la liste de tout ce que l'on peut faire avec cette fiole. Moi je vais patrouiller. David je te laisse prendre la plainte et faire ce qu'il faut. On surveille le monastère pendant 48 heures après on fait le point.

_ Emma, je crois qu'on devrait plutôt…

_ Non. On fait comme ça.

Emma tourne les talons et emprunte l'escalier qui mène vers la sortie. David s'excuse auprès de son amie la Fée et cours après son entêté de fille. Elle se précipite dans les couloirs et sort pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle y est presque quand David la rattrape et la chope par le bras.

_ Hey ! Dit-elle en dégageant son bras.

_ Emma, ce n'est que moi.

_ Oh. Pardon.

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle n'est pas très fière de son comportement mais ce matin, elle est plutôt irritable. Elle est angoissée, elle est soucieuse. Elle pense à Jack et à ce risque qu'elles ont pris sans prévenir personne. Elle sait pourquoi elle n'a encore rien. Si elle parle, on lui demandera des explications, elle éludera certains faits, son regard la trahira, il y aura des doutes sur sa version des faits. Il est trop tard. Elle est paumée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Emma ? Tu es vraiment… étrange depuis quelques jours.

_ Je… je sais, je suis désolé. Je suis un peu …

_ Parles-moi. Emma. Je ne suis pas que ton adjoint, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond.

_ Justement tu n'es pas que ça. Si je te parle, je parle aussi à mon ami et à mon père et crois-moi, Papa, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores.

_ Emma, tu me fais peur. Si ta sécurité ou celle d'Henry ou de n'importe quel autre habitant est menacé par l'homme dont tu m'as parlé, je dois le savoir.

_ Non, je …

La faille dans son regard, David la repéré et il attend patiemment qu'elle se mettent à parler. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas trop la brusquer, que cela a souvent l'effet inverse. Il la déjà démasqué, il sait qu'elle va parler. Ou au moins le minimum.

_ Ok. Ecoute, il faut que ça reste entre nous pour le moment.

Elle attend qu'il hoche la tête pour continuer.

_ Il y a un homme, celui de l'autoportrait, il prétend qu'Henry aura bientôt des pouvoirs et qu'il sera un 'Auteur' et qu'il pourra rétablir une fin heureuse pour lui.

_ Bien, et cet homme, c'est qui ? On doit se méfier ? il la mérite sa fin heureuse ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que non !

_ Hm… Effectivement. C'est un homme malfaisant, extrêmement malfaisant mais pour le moment il reste dans l'ombre, c'est pour cela qu'on en a pas parlé…

_ On ?

_ Hm… heu… ouais…

En une seconde Emma perd toute son assurance, elle sent la moiteur de ses paumes dans ses poings serrés, elle sent une boule au fond de sa gorge se nouer. David insiste du regard, de sa demi-tête de plus qu'elle et de son allure de jeune papa fraichement débarqué, il tente de la faire céder.

_ Avec Régina. C'est elle qui a repéré l'homme en premier et qui m'en a parlé. On est sur le coup. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu protège nos arrières. Tu connais son visage, tu surveilles le monastère et la ville… et l'école surtout.

David prend les informations et réfléchit. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais il sait que quand elle veut gérer quelque chose seule, rien ne l'en empêche. Mais il trouve curieux qu'elle fasse équipe avec Madame Mills plutôt qu'avec lui. C'est son fils aussi mais d'ordinaire, elle se passait bien de sa présence et de son avis. Mais il pensa aussitôt que les dernières fois, leurs pouvoirs alliés avaient fait des miracles alors il décide de laisser couler mais de garder l'œil sur tout ce qui se passera dorénavant, sous couvert de son air faussement niais qu'il porte si bien.

_ D'accord. Je veux bien te faire confiance mais on reste en contact tout le temps maintenant. Le moindre souci, le moindre débordement et j'arrive avec les renforts.

_ Apparemment, il ne veut aucun mal à Henry, c'est contre Régina et moi après qui il en a, donc laisse nous régler ça. N'inquiétons personne d'autre pour le moment.

_ On connait son identité ?

_ Non.

Emma aurait leurré un détecteur de mensonge sur ce coup-ci et David tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Fée Bleu, après un dernier regard voulant clairement dire 'fait attention'.

Pendant ce temps-là, au Manoir, Jack avale une étrange mixture d'une couleur indéterminée. Il grimace de dégout mais avale tout. Il respire. Puis après quelque instant, son poing se serre et la fiole vide se brise entre ses doigts. Les débris de verre ensanglanté restent sur le plan de travail gris et poussiéreux de son labo au sous-sol, à côté d'un gros bocal de la même potion. Jack recule de quelques pas hésitants, il grimace de nouveau mais de douleur cette fois-ci. Il titube et manque de s'effondrer. Il se tient le visage entre les mains et sous ses doigts, il sent la potion agir. Sa peau se modèle autrement sur les os de son crâne. Même ses os, dans un craquement affreux changent légérement pour lui conférer un autre profil. Il hurle de douleur et son cri, sa voix, se transforme. Ses yeux changent de couleurs, ses cheveux aussi.

Il respire difficilement, il sent que la douleur s'éloigne. Il se lève du siège où il a échoué et cours vers un miroir. Il se regarde. Il ne se reconnait pas. Il sourit. Il est content de lui. Jack n'est plus vraiment Jack. Son plan sort doucement de son esprit et prend forme.

Emma Swan file à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Son cœur se remet tout juste de sa conversation avec son père. Elle l'avait plutôt bien joué. Elle était plutôt satisfaite. Mais pas complètement. Il n'est pas idiot. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas tout lui raconter. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais déjà les remords de son mensonge la rongeaient.

Elle se gare devant la Mairie et file à l'étage. L'assistante de Madame Mills étant au téléphone n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher d'entrer et de toute façon Emma n'aurait pas eu l'intention de l'écouter. Régina avait mentionné, tôt ce matin, qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, évidement elle voulait exclure Emma mais c'était trop tard.

Elle entre sans frapper et Régina lève la tête de sa paperasse éparpillée sur le grand bureau. Son regard noir à l'encontre de celui qui osait franchir cette porte se transforme à la seconde où elle reconnut Emma. La blonde se stop, elle referme la porte, elle lui sourit. Un peu timidement. Un peu plus en retrait que ce que Régina aurait souhaité.

Au lieu de s'avancer sous l'invitation de Régina qui se lève de sa chaise. Emma reste immobile, elle recule même et se colle dos à la porte. Régina se fige un instant. Quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Emma ? Dit-elle en s'approchant.

Puisqu'Emma ne peut plus reculer, elle reste là et laisse Régina venir jusqu'à elle.

Une fois en face d'elle, à une distante raisonnable, elle se fige alors que tout son être veut être plus près d'elle mais elle lit son inquiétude sur son visage et ne fait pas un pas de plus.

_ Emma ? tout va bien ?

_ Hm...hm…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

_ Oui, enfin… il y a eu un vol dans la réserve de produit magique du Refuge des Fées.

_ Chez les Sœurs ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ?

_ Une fiole.

_ Emma… dis-moi tout, on ne va pas jouer à ce petit jeu-là, si tu es venu m'en parler, c'est que tu as une bonne raison alors accouche.

_ Ok, ok… Du sang de reptile. Caméléon-nida-je-sais-pas-quoi…Je n'ai pas tout compris, un truc préhistorique du pays des Ogres. J'ai demandé à la Fée Bleu de me faire une liste de toutes les potions dans laquelle on peut s'en servir. Aucune effraction. Du travail de pro. J'ai tout de suite pensé au Papillon bien sûr. David était sur place, il m'a grillé, j'ai été obligé de lui dire que l'homme du portrait était un prédateur et que je voulais qu'il assure nos arrières.

Régina absorbe les informations et son visage se transforme.

_ Nos arrières ?

_ Oui et bien, toi et moi, sur ce coup-ci, on fait équipe, j'ai été obligé, il ne m'aurait pas laissé gérer ça toute seule.

_ Très bien mais…

_ Pas de soucis, rien d'autre n'a filtré Madame Mills.

Emma retrouve un semblant de sourire et Régina ose faire un pas. Par instinct sa main cherche la sienne maintenant qu'elles sont à bonne distance.

_ Du sang de reptile ? du pays des Ogres ?

_ Oui !

_ Pas besoin d'attendre la liste de la Sœur, je sais ce qu'il veut en faire.

Son visage se fissure et la peur s'attarde dans son regard assez longtemps pour qu'Emma la décèle.

_ Dis-moi !

_ Il veut changer de visage…

Emma affiche le même air que la brune face à elle. La peur mêlée de frustration mêlé d'angoisse. Il fallait l'arrêter avant, elle regrette de l'avoir libéré, la situation leur échappait.

_ Ok… ça va aller. Tente de se dire Emma en cherchant en elle la force de faire face alors qu'elle se sent soudain épuisé.

Mais la main qui sert la sienne et le regard de Régina de nouveau sur elle lui donne le coup de pouce dont elle avait secrètement besoin. Elle se penche en avant et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

_ Oui… on va le repérer, quel que soit son apparence, je pourrais le reconnaitre. Conclut Régina.

Dans le couloir, depuis son bureau, l'assistante de Régina n'a pas cessé d'observer la silhouette floue adossée à la porte contre le verre opaque où est inscrit Mayor Mills et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait se passer.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'école élémentaire de Storybrook, la cloche de la récréation du matin sonne et une vague de gamins déchainé s'empresse d'envahir la cour. A contrecourant, un homme se fraye un chemin jusqu'aux portes en bois où quelques institutrices prennent place pour surveiller les enfants.

_ Mesdames bonjour.

Mary-Margareth et Sophie se retourne vers lui et lui sourit automatiquement en réponse à ce sourire élégant qu'il leur adresse.

_ Bonjour, nous pouvons vous aider ?

_ Et bien certainement. Je me nomme Paul Madsen. Vous avez dû recevoir une lettre du Rectorat de l'Etat du Maine vous stipulant mon transfert dans votre si charmante petite ville.

Mary-Margareth est soudain gêné, elle n'a reçu aucun courrier du rectorat.

_ Et, bien, pardonnez-moi mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je n'ai rien reçu et cela m'étonne nous n'avons fait aucune demande pour avoir un enseignant de plus. C'est une petite ville, nous sommes déjà trois. Bien que 'Prof', enfin Mr. Eddy, parte en retraite bientôt… Je… suivez-moi, je vais vérifier le courrier de la semaine…

Paul hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il appréciait beaucoup et il la suivit poliment.

Dans le couloir, vide d'enfant et résonnant d'un silence rare, Mary-Margareth sent un courant d'air froid la parcourir mais n'y fait pas plus attention que cela. Elle jette un coup d'œil à ce nouvel arrivant. Aussi charmant soit-il, à Storybrook on se méfie toujours des nouveaux venus, il y a peu de temps jamais personne ne venait, parce que personne ne pouvait passer la frontière du maléfice dans un sens comme sans l'autre.

_ Vous avez demandé votre mutation au bout du monde ? C'est étonnant, personne ne veut venir vivre ici.

_ Oh non, je n'ai rien demandé, vous savez à Boston, il y a beaucoup de mouvement, des postes qui se libèrent mais jamais définitivement alors on prend ce qu'on nous donne. On m'a assigné à cette école mais je regrette que vous n'ayez pas eu connaissance de ma venue.

_ Ce n'est rien, nous allons vérifier ça.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'administration de l'école, Mary passe derrière le bureau et se met à fouiller dans la panière prévue au courrier. Jack caché sous les traits de Paul Madsen, fit discrètement un petit tour de passe-passe et une lettre, qui n'était pas là deux secondes avant, se glissa entre les autres.

Mary pose les yeux dessus, le cachet de la poste de Boston, le tampon du rectorat. Elle grimace avant de s'excuser et d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle lit rapidement son contenu et se confond en excuse. Il est bien dit et signé que Mr Paul Madsen assurera une permanence pour une classe de primaire pendant l'année à venir et que Mr Eddy Spring est considéré comme en pré-retraite à compter d'aujourd'hui, qu'il pourra encore assurer des activités périscolaires mais plus à temps plein.

Mary se demande soudain comment elle va annoncer à cela à Prof mais elle se reconcentre et part faire visiter l'école au nouvel instituteur. En chemin elle lui demande ses références et ses anciens établissements. Il lui sort son cv en bonne et due forme. Il sourit. Il est poli. Intelligent. Il est irréprochable. Et pourtant, elle reste sur la réserve mais l'accueil comme il se doit.

Le soir venu, Henry ne s'étonne pas trop de voir Emma à l'arrêt de bus. Il ne s'étonne pas trop non plus quand elle le raccompagne chez sa mère. Et pas beaucoup plus quand Régina lui propose de manger avec eux et qu'elle accepte.

Le diner était excellent mais l'ambiance un peu étrange. Bien sûr Henry avait parlé de la mission Papillon de Nuit et s'était excuser encore pour sa fugue. Régina l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait donné de nouvelles instructions à son arbre devant la fenêtre et qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir de toute façon. Emma avait ri. Tous ils avaient ri. Mais Henry omit de leur raconter sa journée en détail.

Il omit volontairement de parler du nouvel instit qui venait d'arriver. Il omit de dire qu'il l'avait reconnu malgré tout, sa voix, son visage, ses mimiques, ses gestes, tout était différent mais son phrasé non. Et Henry avait eu une longue conversation avec lui, il reconnut ses notes de politesse désuètes et l'intention derrière ce sourire charmeur et perturbant. Et surtout, il sentit le regard insistant sur lui quelques secondes de trop quand Mary présenta Paul aux élèves, en précisant que la semaine prochaine, il prendrait en charge la classe des plus grands.

Non, Henry ne dit absolument pas un mot sur tout ceci. Avait-il une bonne raison de mentir ? Son raisonnement était que Jack ne voulait faire de mal qu'à ses mères mais pas à lui. Tant qu'il pouvait les tenir éloignés c'était bien ainsi. Il savait que Jack était là pour le soudoyer, et l'éduquer, il voulait le manipuler et en faire un homme comme lui avec de plus grands pouvoirs encore mais Henry se sentait la force de résister à lui tout seul. Pour l'instant il ne dirait rien. Pour l'instant il avait l'impression de protéger ses mères en ne les forçant plus à se confronter.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'appartement de Charmant et Blanche, la soirée est calme et pourtant pas si sereine. David garde en mémoire sa conversation avec Emma et n'a pas cessé de faire le tour de la ville toute la journée avec le portrait-robot de Jack sur les genoux. Et Blanche est perturbé par ce nouvel enseignant sortit de nulle part. Les deux restent pourtant silencieux. Chacun ayant ses raisons.

22.

Henry est monté se coucher depuis une bonne demie heure, il piquait déjà du nez dans son assiette à désert. Emma et Régina sont resté dans la cuisine après avoir débarrassé, comme si c'était le seul lieu assez neutre pour qu'elles raisonnent correctement. Elles chuchotent, elles spéculent sur les intentions de Jack, elles s'organisent pour le démasquer.

L'une comme l'autre, ce soir, sont un peu plus en retrait mais seulement parce que la situation l'impose. L'une comme l'autre aimerait ne pas trop penser à cette chose qui se développe à leur insu jour après jours depuis la nuit au Manoir. L'une comme l'autre aimerait pouvoir se concentrer deux minutes sur la situation qui leur échappe. Et ce soir elles y arrivent plutôt bien. Leur seule ligne directive c'est Jack et la protection de la ville. Bien sur les regards doux, les gestes légers, il n'y a rien de changer quant à cette attirance nouvelle et tous ces mots qui se sont déjà dit, seulement ce soir, elles sont professionnelles. Elles en ont besoin, besoin de souffler un peu, besoin de prendre du recul, besoin de comprendre.

Et puis, une fois au point sur leur plan, une fois la dernière gorgée de thé avalé, Emma prend congés et Régina semble totalement tiraillée en un quart de seconde. Celle qui se veut et se dit maitresse d'elle-même et reine du contrôle, perd totalement les pédales.

Elle retient Emma devant la porte d'entrée et l'embrasse sans se soucier d'un voisin qui promène son chien ou de la voisine au loin à sa fenêtre en train de fermer ses volets pour la nuit. Emma répond à son baiser mais la fait reculer et entrer dans la maison en refermant la porte avec son pied.

Elle se sépare d'elle, un peu à contre cœur quand même et cherche son regard.

_ Régina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Elle ne lève pas les yeux, elle baisse la tête encore plus. Elle finit par murmurer :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'attend chez toi ? … reste là !

Emma ouvre de grands yeux et sa mâchoire tombe mais elle se reprend dès que la brune dans ses bras, relève enfin la tête, le regard plein de honte d'avoir osé formuler ses pensées.

_ Gina… si je reste ce soir, je ne voudrais peut-être plus jamais repartir et tu sais… je suis pas un cadeau au quotidien… et j'aime bien mon appart' à la peinture écaillé et aux murs trop fins …

_ Je l'aime bien aussi ton appart' miteux. Répond Régina avec enfin un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

_ L'appart', vraiment ? Ou la fille qui vit dedans ?

_ Hm…Touché.

_ Je dois rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie crois moi mais … il y a Henry… je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe, alors je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous surprenne maintenant… restons discrètes, si tu le veux bien ?

_ Oui… j'suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Bafouille Régina.

Emma se rapproche tant que possible et passe une main sur sa joue, Régina la retient avec la sienne et lui sourit. Emma passe son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur et son sourire s'agrandit. Elles se retiennent de s'embrasser. Elles le lisent chacune dans le regard de l'autre.

_ Emma…

Le ton de sa voix est si doux que le cœur d'Emma crut chavirer. Comme à chaque qu'elle prononce son prénom. Régina avait besoin de lui dire. Elle avait un besoin incontrôlable de lui avouer sa faiblesse. De lui avouer qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle sentait son cœur devenir meilleur, elle sentait ses rancœurs s'enterrer profondément et se sceller sous une lourde dalle de pierre. Elle entendait une voix qui la harcelait, nuit et jour, une voix douce et intelligente qui lui posait sans cesse la même question depuis des jours. Et si c'était elle ?

_ Tu m'as changé et je suis terrifiée…

_ Hey, Régina … dit Emma tout doucement. Je suis là, je … c'est parce que je suis une femme ? dit-elle soudainement avec un air outré.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

_ Hm, tu me rassures ! je sais ce n'est pas évident notre situation mais ne soit pas terrifié, je suis là, tout va bien se passer, on s'occuper de Jack en premier, et puis on va laisser le temps aux choses de ...

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça, Emma… je… je change, mon cœur change. Je sentais l'effet en ta présence au début et maintenant, je sens mon cœur changer de couleur dans ma poitrine à chaque minute qui passe. C'est lent, c'est douloureux mais … Emma, je crois que…

_ Tu es en train de tomber du bon côté Régina. Conclut-elle tout doucement en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Régina la retient un instant de plus contre elle, incapable de mettre fin à ce tendre baiser puis elle se recule lentement, elle se perd un instant dans son esprit, ses yeux se troublent comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là. Elle murmure des mots qu'Emma arrive à peine à entendre alors qu'elle est tout prêt.

_ Et si c'était … (« elle » résonne une dernière fois la voix dans sa tête) … toi ? Dit Régina en la regardant enfin en face.

Emma sourit mais hoche la tête et fronce légèrement les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

_ Quoi moi ?

_ C'est toi… qui va me sauver, tu avais raison…

Emma sourit largement à cet aveu, Régina semble dans le même état qu'elle. Complétement amoureuse mais encore sous le choc tant c'était improbable. Elle l'embrasse un peu moins chastement que le dernier baiser échangé. Puis lui sourit encore pour chasser son air triste de son visage.

_ Et oui ! Je suis la sauveuse, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis destiné à rendre possible les fins heureuses des habitants …

La mine de Régina se transforme au fur et à mesure des mots et Emma la regarde comme pour lui dire silencieusement « attends que je finisse de parler avant de le prendre mal ».

_ … des mondes merveilleux… mais il est évident que je ne donne qu'un coup de pouce à tous ces gens-là… Alors que dans un cas désespéré comme le tien, il fallait au moins que je m'en occupe, en personne…

Le sourire de Régina refait légérement surface et ses yeux deviennent curieux de la suite.

_ … que je me charge moi-même de mettre mon cœur et mon âme en jeu, pour vous, votre Majesté, pour votre fin heureuse.

_ Notre…

Emma sourit à la nuance et elle sent la brune entre ses bras se détendre enfin.

_ Très bien, tu as gagné Sauveuse. Rentre chez toi… pour cette fois. Dit-elle en l'embrassant, de nouveau de bonne humeur. Et soi discrète j'ai…

_ Une réputation à tenir ? c'est trop tard pour ça Régina!

Régina éclate de rire puis se tait en pensant à Henry qui dort depuis longtemps maintenant. Henry se réveille à moitié en entendant le rire de sa mère, il sourit tout aussi à moitié qu'il est réveillé et se rendort aussitôt.

Finalement, chez Charmant et Blanche, au moment de se coucher. Mary avoue à David qu'elle à un souci. Il l'écoute. Elle est peinée de devoir annoncer à Prof qu'il est en retraite. Elle sait combien il aime enseigner et combien il est doué. David la rassure en lui promettant qu'elle trouvera les mots justes et de quoi lui faire faire plein d'activités hors programme scolaire qui seront génial pour les gosses.

Mary lui sourit et c'est au tour de David de changer de tête. Il fait le lien. Prof' en retraire. Un nouveau qui le remplace. Mandaté par le Rectorat certes. Il bondit du lit où il vient à peine de se coucher et part prendre sa veste, échoué quelque part dans le salon. Mary le regarde sans comprendre.

Une minute plus tard, il lui met sous le nez le portrait-robot de Jack.

_ Non, ce n'est pas lui.

_ Tu es sûr ? Insiste David.

_ Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Le nouveau n'a vraiment pas cette tête-là !

_ Très bien, je te crois.

_ Mais c'est qui celui-là ? David il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? tu as l'air étrange tout d'un coup.

_ Non tout va bien, chérie.

_ Tu es sûr ? Reprend-elle sur le même ton que lui précédemment.

_ Oui je suis sûr. Répond-il avec le sourire.

_ Et c'est qui Lui ? Dit-elle en pointant du menton la feuille entre ses mains.

_ Un intrus, plutôt discret pour le moment mais Emma veut que je la prévienne si je le croise. Voilà rien d'autre.

_ Je ne te crois pas mais… Dit Mary l'œil sévère mais la voix douce. Ça ira pour ce soir…

Elle l'attire contre elle et ils basculent sur le lit. Il sourit puis la couvre de baiser, elle rit et les lumières s'éteignent.


	12. Chapter 23

23.

La fin de semaine approchait et Emma avait surveillé Jack sans relâche. Il était resté terré dans son Manoir ces deux derniers jours et Emma campait littéralement dans la forêt. Elle avait interdit à Régina de venir la relever à son poste et lui assigna la garde rapproché d'Henry. David patrouillait toujours en ville dans le vide. Si au moins Emma lui en avait dit un peu plus. Mary préparait l'intégration de Paul sans se douter de rien. Si au moins on l'avait mise au courant, elle aurait peut-être fait le rapprochement.

Jack, lui, jubilait dans son coin. Le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur lui et aucune importance. Il pouvait bien rester là des années si ça lui permettait d'attendre qu'Henry soit grand. Mais son plan initial était de passer du temps près de lui sous les traits du nouveau professeur et dès la semaine prochaine, il pourrait enfin le faire.

Vendredi soir arriva et contre toute attente, le Professeur Eddy Spring déclara vouloir fêter sa retraite. Certes il aimait son travail mais quand Mary, toute penaude lui appris l'horrible nouvelle, il bondit de joie et l'embrassa. Il était aussi très fatigué du rythme effréné de ses élèves, des dizaines et dizaines de copies à corriger chaque semaine et de ses longues journées harassantes, et ne fut pas si peiné que Mary l'aurait cru.

Donc ce vendredi soir, une bonne partie de la ville était convier à fêter son départ en retraite bien mérité. Granny et Ruby s'étaient proposées mais Mary eu l'idée de faire cela dans le gymnase de l'école. Tous les parents d'élèves étaient présents, les enfants bien évidement, même les plus petits qui n'avaient jamais eu Prof en instituteur -mais tout le monde le connaissait et l'aimais- ses collègues enseignants, ses frères nains au complet et tous ses amis, autrement dit pratiquement toute la ville était réuni.

En arrivant sur les lieux, les bras chargés de plats, Granny soupira lourdement en remerciant Mary d'avoir changé le lieu, tout ce beau monde ne serait pas rentré dans son café-restaurant. Toutes les mamans avaient apporté quelques chose et le buffet était gigantesque. L'ambiance très sympathique et tous parlaient des talents de l'enseignant et d'un tas d'autres histoires.

Tout se passait terriblement bien, pour tout le monde. La fête était merveilleuse et tous s'amusaient.

Pendant les conversations, Mary voulu présenter le remplaçant mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle lui avait pourtant adressé une invitation, pensant que ça l'aiderait à s'intégrer mais visiblement, il n'avait pas osé venir.

Jack avait longuement hésité mais finalement il avait décidé que Paul devait rester très discret.

Dans la forêt, Emma quitte sa planque à la nuit tombée, voyant que Jack ne bougeait pas et rejoint la soirée au gymnase qui était déjà bien entamé. Elle se fraie un chemin au travers de la foule des groupes de gens qui discutes ou bien qui dansent. Elle n'entend que le son de la musique pop par-dessus le brouhaha des conversations. Elle n'entend pas Mary qui l'appel de loin et elle trace directement une ligne droite vers le bar.

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux bouteilles de soda et de cidre alignées sur le comptoir et lance un regard assassin au jeune garçon qui fait office de barman ce soir. Il ne comprend pas et la regarde bêtement quand Ruby fait le tour du comptoir et s'interpose.

_ Laisse gamin, je m'en occupe. Salut Emma !

_ Salut Ruby ! T'as autre chose en stock j'espère ?

_ Bien évidemment ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se retourne et ouvre une glacière planquée bien à l'abri sous les autres. Elle en sort une bouteille sans étiquette rempli d'un liquide ambré et sert un verre à Emma.

Emma le saisit et la remercie avant d'en boire une gorgée de concert avec Ruby qui s'était resservit dans la foulée. Ruby lui sourit avec un air étrange. Emma a du mal à déceler la réelle intention sur son visage et abandonne voyant Ruby en rajouter. Elle se retourne et fait quelques pas avant d'être bousculer par une horde de petits monstres se courant les uns après les autres. Elle évite de justesse de leur renverser sa précieuse liqueur dessus et s'écarte de quelques pas de toute cette agitation.

Du regard, elle sonde la foule, elle cherche Henry, elle cherche Régina aussi.

Elle les aperçoit enfin, au fond de la salle, discutant avec un groupe de personne, Henry tentant de s'enfuir mais le bras de sa mère autour de ses épaules l'en empêchant. Emma sourit à cette vision de Régina si protectrice. Elle fait un pas en avant pour s'élancer dans leur direction quand elle est retenue par une main qui lui saisit le bras.

_ Emma ! Bon Dieu voilà cinq minutes que je m'égosille ! Hurle Mary-Margareth en lui faisant face.

_ Oh ! Mary, c'est toi, je … je suis désolé, il y a beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de bruit, je ne t'ai pas entendu du tout…

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis dimanche matin.

_ Oui… oui très bien… bien… enfin la routine quoi…

_ La routine ? Je croyais que tu étais sur une affaire ?… Un nouvel arrivant ?… David ne m'a pas dit grand-chose à vrai dire…

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, un nouveau un peu louche mais je surveille. Et toi alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Prof prend sa retraite ? Il a l'air content en tout cas ! Dit-elle en regardant Prof trinquer avec tous ses frères nains.

_ Oui, le rectorat nous à envoyer un nouvel enseignant, à croire qu'enfin on fait réellement parti de ce Monde et qu'ils ont remarqué le manque d'effectif.

_ Et tu ne t'es pas méfié ?

_ Si bien sûr mais les papiers étaient en règle et j'ai même téléphoné à Boston, ils ont confirmé. Pourquoi je devrais me méfier ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Garde un œil sur lui, je n'aime pas les petits nouveaux débarqués de nulle part.

Mary tente d'en savoir plus mais impossible d'accrocher son regard. Emma regard sans cesse de l'autre côté de la foule. Mary ne sait pas quoi, il y a bien de trop de monde, le gymnase est rempli, les gens mangent sur des tables montées sur tréteaux, certaines formes des groupes et discutent, beaucoup dansent au milieu de la piste, les enfants se courent après ou jouent des pièces de théâtre imaginaires sur l'estrade. L'ambiance est festive et des sourires joyeux s'affichent sur tous ces visages réunis.

Emma, elle, ne voit pas toute cette effervescence, tout est un peu flou autour d'elle, elle se dit que c'est la fatigue et ce verre d'alcool. En revanche le coin sombre où Régina discute avec les anciens chevaliers de sa garde au Château, ça, elle le voit très clairement. Elle voit Henry finir par se libérer et rejoindre ses amis sur scène.

Le jeune homme qui s'occupe de l'ambiance, fait une mauvaise manipulation et le passage entre deux morceaux est chaotique. Toute la salle se plaint et le hue gentiment. Les conversations et le rythme sur la piste ont été un peu bouleversés mais tout reprend vite son court. Excepté la discussion de Régina qui se fait maintenant à sens unique. Pendant cet interlude involontaire, Régina avait senti un regard insistant sur elle, et alors que tout le monde regardait vers le D.J, elle avait vu Emma, les yeux braqués sur elle, à l'autre bout de la salle.

La brune n'entend plus les voix de ses interlocuteurs qui lui font manifestement la cour dans le vent. Elle a soudain très envie de percer la foule et de la rejoindre. Les gens dansent entre elles, elles disparaissent à certains moments mais leurs regards ne dévient pas l'une de l'autre.

Mary-Margareth bouscule un peu Emma qui ne lui répond plus depuis la coupure de son. Celle-ci s'oblige à quitter la brune des yeux pour reporter son attention sur sa mère.

_ Pardon, tu disais ?

_ Emma ? tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Ouais ! Super même …

Emma se retourne et fait signe à Ruby, toujours derrière le bar improvisé de lui servir un deuxième verre. Elle attrape le verre rapidement servit et se rapproche de Mary.

_ Tu m'excuse Mary mais … j'ai des choses à voir avec … Dit-elle tentant de ravaler son sourire et de prendre une voix des plus sérieuse avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule de danseurs.

Mary-Margareth la regarde disparaitre complètement et habilement, la bouche ouverte, un peu choqué de s'être fait mise de côté aussi vite. Elle tenta de la repérer de nouveau pour savoir vers qui elle se dirigeait quand Ruby vient se poser à sa hauteur et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Régina.

_ Quoi ? Questionna Mary sans comprendre.

_ Tu te demandes pour qui est le deuxième verre qu'Emma se précipite d'apporter sans en avoir l'air ?

_ Et tu penses que c'est Régina ?! Ma pauvre Ruby, tu es complétement à …côté… de la…

Mary se tait en voyant effectivement Emma tendre le verre à Régina et se poster tranquillement devant les trois hommes qui tentaient désespérément d'accaparer l'attention de la Reine. Ils se dispersent gentiment et Régina cache très mal ce sourire naturelle qui lui barre le visage. Elle le ravale en quelques secondes mais Mary la vue. Ruby affiche elle, un sourire plus que satisfait.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? A côté de quoi ? Hein ?! Taquine alors le Petit Chaperon Rouge en se tortillant sur place, fière d'elle.

_ Je crois rêver ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans cette ville ?!

_ Je ne sais pas trop, mais les deux là-bas, elles mijotent un truc ensembles. Toute la semaine, j'ai trouvé leur comportement très étrange.

_ Ah oui ? moi aussi… Enfin Emma, nous a laissé Henry toute une nuit sans prévenir, elle avait l'air un peu paniqué à cause d'un nouveau en ville apparemment.

_ Ah ouais ! Bizarre, Madame Mills m'a fait la même, un baby-sitting qui devait ne durer que quelques heures…

_ Tu crois qu'il a un danger dont elle ne nous parle pas ?

_ Y'a pas l'air d'avoir de danger, regarde-les !

Mary se tortilla pour les apercevoir au travers de la foule et entrevoit les deux femmes sourirent, même rirent à couvert lui semble-t-il, elle voit une main posée sur un avant-bras, elle voit des regards, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle se tourne vers Ruby et sans un mot, elle lui demande une boisson plus corsée que son jus de pomme.

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté du gymnase, un peu l'écart, à l'ombre des rideaux de l'estrade, Régina avait vu Emma approcher et son faux sourire destiné à ces messieurs s'était élargi instantanément et magnifiquement. Elle avait tout fait pour diminuer son expression mais bien difficilement avouons-le.

Elle tend le bras instinctivement pour prendre le verre qu'elle sait être pour elle. Elle la remercie infiniment du regard, car ces pauvres messieurs ne lui avaient rien apporté de bien satisfaisant, entre cidre et limonade. Elle cache son sourire derrière la première gorgée d'alcool pure et ne pris même pas la peine de remercier les chevaliers qui déjà s'éclipsaient.

Emma n'avait rien eu à faire, seule sa présence suffisait. D'ordinaire quand ces deux-là se rapprochaient, ça faisait des étincelles, les disputes n'étaient pas loin d'éclater et les gens s'écartaient. C'est pourquoi il y eu quelques regards vers elles mais les voyant simplement discuter, personne n'avait vraiment relevé.

_ Merci, pour le verre. Fit-Régina

Emma ne répond que par un sourire.

_ Mais je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de boire ce soir, vu comment je me comporte en ce moment !

Emma glousse malgré elle et pose sa main sur son bras. Régina résiste de toute ses forces pour ne pas couvrir cette main avec la sienne. Elle n'avait attendu qu'une chose depuis le début de la soirée, c'était de voir la belle blonde franchir les portes du gymnase. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait plus comment se contrôler et paraitre totalement insoupçonnable.

_ Je crois que je pourrais en dire autant. Finit par dire Emma.

Un regard entendu et tendre s'échange entre elles dans la pénombre. L'ambiance change et quelques notes retro jazz résonne avant de s'accoupler avec un morceau rap très rythmé. Emma tape du pied sans le vouloir et son regard se veut perçant tout d'un coup.

_ J'ai envie de danser…

_ Et bien vas-y …

_ J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

Régina sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée Miss Swan !

Henry vient percuter Emma de plein fouet, lui ôtant sa réponse de la bouche.

_ Maman ! tu étais où ? T'en a mis du temps, on t'attendait plus tôt.

Emma jeta un regard en coin à Régina en l'entente du « on », et cette dernière baissa les yeux.

_ ça va Henry ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Pas trop triste que Prof partent en retraite, tu l'auras pas l'année prochaine.

_ Non ce n'est pas grave, il va organiser des tas d'autres activité, ça va être génial. Et oui je m'amuse bien, c'est une belle fête, tout le monde est là pratiquement.

_ Je vois ça oui.

_ Tu étais en surveillance pour la mission Papillon de Nuit c'est ça ?

_ Oui Henry mais oublie ça, va t'amuser. Dit Emma en lui tapotant les fesses pour qu'il retourne auprès de ses camarades qui lui hurle de revenir jouer.

Emma et Régina le regarde rejoindre ses amis, le même sourire sur le visage, la même tendresse dans les yeux, et presque le soupire émit en cœur. Mary et Ruby les observe toujours, et en balayant la foule du regard, Emma les remarque enfin. Elle déglutit difficilement mais reporte son attention sur Régina.

_ Je crois que j'ai caché trop de chose à David et Mary-Margareth, mon comportement devient suspect.

_ Tu ne sais plus jouer la comédie et mentir à tes parents ?! Taquine Régina voulant la détendre en entendant son ton sérieux et anxieux.

_ Je crois qu'il se passe trop de chose en même temps et que je… je n'aurais pas dû cacher la vérité sur Jack à mon père… je m'en veux et s'il arrive quelque chose ? si on gérait mal la situation ?

_ Emma, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer... Dit Régina en la prenant par les épaules pour lui parler à l'oreille alors qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et la musique bien trop forte pour que quelqu'un entende, si ce n'est peut-être un loup à l'ouïe extra-sensible.

Le calme et la certitude émanant de la voix de la brune, apaisa la blonde en une seconde.

_ … Peu importe la tête qu'il a, je peux sentir sa présence maintenant, et il n'est pas là ce soir. On peut souffler un peu. Crois-moi la prochaine fois que je le sais à moins d'un kilomètre de moi, je l'anéanti.

_ Hm… Tu retrouves ta détermination Régina !

_ Il ne fera de mal à personne, ni à toi, ni à Henry, ni à personne de Storybrook. Ensemble on l'aura Emma, comme toujours.

_ Je ne vous savais pas aussi optimiste Majesté !

Emma avait chuchoté les mots et malgré le niveau élevé de la sono, Régina comprit les mots et son cœur ne put que bondir et ses lèvres sourirent.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je change…

_ Je le sais, je le sens …

Emma sourit et une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser la submerge. Elle lutte comme une damnée pour ne pas agir mais ses yeux en disent long et Régina répond du même regard perturbé de passion et de douleur.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Mary et Ruby n'ont rien loupé de la scène même si elle est entrecoupée par la foule qui s'agitent. Ruby a tout entendu. Emma reprend ses esprits et pour se divertir elle-même, reporte son attention au hasard des invités. Elle repère encore sa mère et son amie loup en train de discuter, tourner vers elles. Elle panique complément et Régina suit son regard pour comprendre.

Mary et Ruby les regardent aussi, les yeux étonnés, surpris, décontenancé, stupéfaits et curieux. Régina se pose des questions. Ruby lui aurait-elle parlé de son hypothèse sur une probable aventure entre elles ? ou du moins lui aurait-elle parler des petits signes qu'elle avait cru décelés cette semaine ? Aurait-elle tout entendu et tout compris sur le petit jeu qui se trame entre elles ? Leur couverture tombait-elle à l'eau ? Mais qu'elle couverture ? Régina perd la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de flirter avec le Shérif en public alors que le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps était en ville ?

_ Tu crois que…

_ Elles ont un sérieux doute… il faut dissiper ça tout de suite Régina. Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est la situation, c'est bien trop compliqué…

_ Hey ne te fatigue pas, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, demain on leur parle de Jack mais …

_ Pas un mot sur nous, je sais.

Elles savent que ce n'est pas le moment ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre de se faire prendre. Surtout qu'elles n'ont jamais rediscuté sérieusement de ce qui se passait. Bien que le « je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi » était devenu « je suis clairement et entièrement amoureuse de toi » dans leurs têtes. Mais elles n'avaient pas encore souligné la nuance à haute voix.

_ Regarde à droite, un groupe de commères, ça va être facile… Dit Emma avant de poursuivre en haussant le ton. OUI ! **Parfaitement** je m'énerve, j'en **reviens** pas que **vous osiez** encore…

Emma déblatère son texte et la curiosité de certains est déjà titillée. Mine de rien, des petits groupes s'approchent et des têtes se tournent vers elles. Ruby attrape Mary par le bras et elles font le tour de la piste pour se poster à un endroit stratégique et dégagé. Ruby ne cache même pas sa joie de vivre les potins en direct pour une fois que ce n'est pas que les récits entendus à la cafeteria.

Regina entre dans le jeu, elle lève les yeux eu ciel comme elle sait si bien le faire et laisse ses bras retomber de désespoir.

_ Vous êtes **vraiment** borné Shérif SWAN ! Il n'y a pas un **moment** où vous aller **cessé de me pourrir** la **vie**?!

_ Ne **comptez pas trop là-dessus** ! Je ne vous **lâcherai pas** et croyez-moi, on en a **pas fini** !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que **Vous** avez après **moi** à la fin ?

_ Vous avez de quoi **notez,** parce que la **liste est longue** !

_ Vous n'êtes pas **croyable** ! Vous ne vous **arrêtez jamais** ? Vous ne pourriez pas **laisser couler pour une Fois ?!**

_ **JAMAIS** , je serais toujours sur votre dos et au moindre coup **foireux,** je me charge de…

David, qui discutait avec un groupe d'homme à l'autre bout du gymnase, vient s'interposer entre les deux femmes. La tension et ton étaient montés, beaucoup continuait de danser mais tous avaient le regard vers le scandale.

_ Oh, oh, Mesdames, calmez-vous, il y un problème ?

_ Aucun ! C'est encore Madame-Mégalo qui croit tout savoir mieux que tout le **monde** !

_ Emma, je t'en prie, calme toi, tu ne veux pas gâcher la fête d'Eddy hein ? tu l'aime bien Eddy. Dit David.

_ Non ! bien sûr que non ! **Elle** ne va rien gâcher du tout, **je m'en vais** , continuer sans moi, de toute façon ça a toujours été comme ça ! Conclut Régina comme une furie, sans que personne ne la contredise, avant de partir vers la sortie.

Si cela n'avait pas été une mise en scène, Emma l'aurait rattrapé tout de suite mais elle se contrôla et joua son rôle en la regardant partir le regard plein de colère improvisé.

Henry, du haut de l'estrade a assisté à tout mais n'est pas intervenu, il ne le sentait pas comme ça, il sentait une diversion dans leurs agissements, il les connaissait mieux que personne.

Une fois les portes claquées, Régina respire et se détend. Elle se met à marcher tranquillement avec un sourire satisfait.

David contraint Emma à lui parler mais elle ne dit pas un mot de valable alors que Mary et Ruby les rejoignent.

_ C'était quoi ça ?! Lance Ruby sans ménagement.

_ Rien, la Reine est vraiment trop têtue comme d'habitude, elle me fait sortir de mes …

_ Ouais, c'est étrange tout ça… Dit Ruby avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Mary qui lui en veut d'être aussi peu fine.

_ Bon, on peut passer une bonne soirée maintenant que la Reine est partie ?! Hurle Leroy qui s'invite au groupe.

_ Oui on peut c'est bon ! Ment Emma péniblement mais son jeu d'acteur est parfait et personne ne voit les flammes qui la dévore. Elle aurait aimé remettre Leroy à sa place et lui hurler que la présence de Régina lui était désormais presque vital.

La foule se disperse et la soirée reprend son court, les uns et les autres chuchotant sur le fait que Le Maire et Le Shérif ne s'entendrons jamais et que c'était bien dommage pour le petit Henry.

Mary prend Emma à l'écart.

_ Emma, je crois que ça ne va très fort en ce moment. C'est à propos d'Henry ? ou bien ce de cette affaire, le type du portrait ?

_ Tout va très bien Maman. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

_ Tu y es allé un peu fort avec Régina, tu sais, elle a fait des efforts ces derniers temps et j'avais l'impression que les choses allaient mieux, c'était bien pour Henry, pour moi aussi, elle a renoncé à me tuer ! Mais voyant ce qui vient de se passer …

_ Quoi ? j'ai abusé ?

_ Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas l'objet de votre dispute…

_ Pff… ne t'en fait pas je gère… mais j'ai besoin d'un verre. Dit Emma pour faire diversion.

_ Emma. Tu devrais aller t'excuser avant qu'elle ne brûle tout sur son passage.

_ Quoi ? que moi je m'excuse… ?! Ok très bien j'y vais…

Emma fait un geste de capitulation vers Mary et s'éclipse dans la foule. Mary la perd très vite des yeux et rejoint David, qui lui aussi semblait l'avoir suivi du regard. Ruby est finalement parti danser avec Belle qui avait un métro de retard sur l'événement et s'en fichait un peu ce soir. Quelques nains entrainent Mary sur le piste et la fête continue dans la plus grande bonne humeur.

Et Henry, après avoir bien remarqué que ses mères s'étaient enfuis, continua de jouer avec ses amis, sachant son grand-père jamais loin et sachant Jack chez lui ce soir.

Emma pressa les poignets des portes de secours et s'engouffra dans la nuit quand une voix l'interpella entre les portes.

_ Vous quittez déjà la fête Miss Swan ?

Emma frémit malgré elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Mr Gold, mais elle ne se démontait jamais face à lui.

_ Je ne pense pas, que c'est à vous que je vais manquer le plus et je ne vois pas, en quoi ça vous regarde.

_ Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux Miss Swan, cela m'étonne c'est tout.

_ C'est Shérif Swan pour vous ! Et qu'est-ce qu'y vous étonne ?

_ Je trouve simplement étonnant, **Shérif** Swan, que vous fassiez un faux scandale pour que la Reine quitte la place, pour la suivre quelques minutes plus tard. Dit-il avec un aplomb incroyable

Emma en reste bouche bée et ne trouve rien à répondre d'amblé.

_ Je ne… la suis pas … Bafouille-t-elle.

_ Vous savez, rien ne m'échappe dans cette ville… alors quand vous en aurez marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec L'Eventreur, vous me ferez signe, je peux être utile, il est très dangereux.

Emma soupire lourdement malgré elle et Gold le remarque, il se dit qu'elle cache autre chose mais il ne sait pas quoi.

_ Ok Gold, écoutez, je voudrais régler ça en toute discrétion, les habitants n'ont rien à craindre c'est après moi et Madame Mills qu'il en a, donc…

_ Je sais, mais il cherche à corrompre Henry et ça, ça ne me plait, malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, j'aime bien ce petit.

_ Très bien, si la situation me dépasse, je verrais … si je fais appel à vous ou pas mais rester en dehors de ça pour le moment Gold.

_ Très bien Shérif Swan. Dit-il en accentuant encore ce titre auquel elle semblait tant tenir.

Emma hocha la tête comme pour celé un accord puis s'enfuis à toute vitesse dans la ruelle. Elle court à en perdre haleine, Gold la tant retardé que Régina doit être loin maintenant. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle voit sa berline sur le parking du gymnase alors elle continue à pied vers le centre-ville sur une route mal éclairée.


	13. Chapter 24et25

24.

Les rues de la ville étaient anormalement calmes pour un vendredi soir, même si toutes les soirées semblaient calmes ici comparé à l'effervescence des grandes villes. Ce soir, il n'y avait aucun humain dans les rues et les chats du quartier avaient le champ libre. Le Granny's Diner, l'Escale, le House Grill, le Big Boat Pub, le Cinéma, le Marchant de glace et tous les autres petits commerces, tous étaient fermés, portes verrouillées et lumières éteintes. Tous étaient à la fête de Prof'.

Le Port et le Parc étaient désert d'amoureux et de leurs balades du soir, aucun jeunes tourtereaux assis sur les bancs sous la lumière des réverbères, aucun chien promenant son maître en tirant sur sa laisse, aucune famille rentrant à pied d'un diner en ville avec une glace à la main. Les avenues étaient désertes et Régina marchait, au beau milieu de la rue, d'un pas lent et désinvolte, chose plutôt rare chez la Reine. Elle avait aussi un léger sourire aux lèvres, tout aussi rare que sa démarche.

Elle s'arrête à un carrefour, à l'ombre des lumières artificielles et lève la tête.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de lever la tête vers les étoiles ?

Ce soir le ciel est parfaitement dégagé de nuages, parfaitement noir et parfaitement parsemé d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Elle remonte le col de son manteau, sentant un léger souffle d'air marin dans sa nuque qui la fait frissonner. Le printemps vient mais les nuits sont encore fraîches et Régina respire l'air à plein poumons, elle expire lentement, elle se sent bien, elle se sent vivante comme jamais.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de prendre son temps ?

Elle a en tête un millier de questions mais à cet instant précis, elle les laisse s'échapper dans le vent et se concentre sur elle-même, se concentre sur cette pointe de bonheur qu'elle décèle derrière tous ces doutes, elle se concentre sur ce que son corps ressent et sur ce que son tout nouveau cœur, empreint de plus de rouge que de noir, lui dicte. Elle se sent en paix avec elle-même.

Elle suit cette sensation, qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis des siècles lui semble-t-il. Cette vague de chaleur qui l'envahit à chaque fois qu'elle y pense, cette impression que rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu si l'autre n'est pas là, ce sentiment qu'elle commence à accepter sans combattre. Ce sentiment qu'elle n'ose pas encore nommer à haute voix et qui pourtant brule déjà ses poumons.

Elle est seule, au milieu de la rue, au milieu de la nuit, dans l'ombre mais elle sent soudain une présence, elle sent des yeux se poser sur elle. Elle sent un regard l'épier et la dévorer. Elle détourne légèrement la tête en direction de cette présence puis reporte le regard sur les étoiles. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Emma avait couru depuis le gymnase de l'école, elle avait couru au milieu des rues désertes, puis avait ralenti le pas en apercevant la silhouette de Régina à demi effacé dans la pénombre. Son cœur battait à toute rompre, lancé par la course, mais bizarrement quand elle se fige, il ne ralenti pas, au contraire, il accélère encore et encore à l'approche de la magnifique brune contemplant les étoiles.

L'adrénaline dans les veines, Emma approche en menant un duel intérieur férocement sauvage. Comme si les vieux démons de leurs réelles disputes d'antan combattaient ses nouvelles forces d'attraction et d'affection pour elle. Emma combattait toujours, cette situation allait la rendre dingue. Elle ne pouvait plus raisonner correctement, elle la détestait, c'était un fait établi elle avait collaboré pour le bien d'Henry, ok elle l'avait presque considéré comme une amie, ok et elles l'étaient devenue finalement. Des amis un peu spéciaux, comme le Ying et le Yang, le Bien et le Mal, s'accordant à s'unir dans un but unique et se découvrant finalement énormément de points communs et des liens presque inexplicables. Mais à présent tout était différent. Avec quelques jours de recul, avec quelques jours plus ou moins loin d'elle, elle n'avait pourtant pensé qu'à elle. Comme si à présent quoiqu'elle fasse, il semblait lui manqué quelque chose auprès d'elle, comme si à présent chaque décision devait se faire avec elle, comme si chaque acte était voué à être pour son bien. Cette affection immense pour la Reine s'étend à chaque pas qu'elle fait vers elle. Des pas qu'il lui semble se faire au ralenti, comme s'il lui faillait un peu de temps pour l'approcher, comme si elle savourait encore ces instants où elle va la rejoindre. Elle doute pendant un moment. Elle est peut-être réellement furieuse ? elle ne veut peut-être pas la voir ? elle est peut-être encore cette Maléfique Reine impitoyable qui la déteste, elle et toute sa famille ?

Elle arrive à moins d'un mètre de Régina, dans son dos, elle sait qu'elle a senti sa présence et qu'elle ne se retourne pas volontairement. Régina la laisse venir mais Emma se stop à cinquante centimètres.

Régina ne bouge pas, elle tourne simplement la tête et Emma aperçoit son profil entre quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombe sur le visage. Son cœur loupe un battement. Elle croit déceler un léger sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Elle est si belle.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentit un tel élan du cœur face à un simple sourire ?

Elle sourit par mimétisme, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle sent son cœur bondir et son pouls s'accélérer. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible. Elle avait voulu prendre du recul, se dire qu'après quelques jours, tout ça lui aurait passé. Mais ce sourire, même caché, lui faisait quelque chose et lui prouvait que la Reine avait bien changé. Quelque part elle voulait croire au maléfice de Jack, elle voulait croire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un faux pas, qu'une erreur engendrée par un quelconque pouvoir magique mais il fallait bien l'admettre une bonne fois pour toute : il n'y avait aucun sortilège et cela lui semblait loin d'être une erreur.

Pendant combien de temps encore allait-elle pouvoir garder ça pour elle ?

Régina s'étonna de l'immobilité prolongée d'Emma. Elle pense qu'elle doute alors elle panique quelques secondes. Que s'était-il passé quand elle était partie ? Leur petite comédie avait-elle marché ? Elle n'en avait pas douté jusque-là tellement toute la ville avait l'habitude de leur sempiternelles embrouilles. Mais sentant Emma hésiter dans son dos, elle a soudain peur de la tournure des événements.

Régina se retourne lentement, les yeux inquiets et Emma lui sourit de son plus beau sourire. Un sourire qu'en réalité Régina n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. A cet instant, Emma est la personne la plus importante en ce Monde et en tous les Autres Mondes réunis, pense-t-elle en souriant timidement.

_ Tout va bien Emma ? Demande-t-elle quand même.

Emma hoche la tête par la positive et se mord la lèvre pour diminuer son sourire, sans trop de succès malheureusement. Régina se demande ce qu'elle a dans la tête, elle la questionne du regard et Emma sourit toujours.

_ Ça a marché ? Emma, dis-moi quelque chose ?! S'impatiente-t-elle

_ Oui, ça a marché. Enfin pour la majorité. Le loup n'est pas dupe. Mary s'inquiète pour toi et m'a dit de venir m'excuser. Et Gold est au courant pour Jack.

_ Tu es sérieuse ?

_ Oui !

_ Gold ? il va nous poser des problèmes ?

_ Pas pour le moment.

_ Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, je veux dire… C'est Mary-Margareth qui t'envoie ?

_En fait, elle m'a dit de te rattraper avant que … que tu ne brûles la moitié de la ville mais l'intention était bonne !

_ Je vois … Régina sourit, elle sait ce que Blanche a voulu dire, parce qu'elle la connait bien mieux qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

_ Régina… tu … on fais partie de cette grande famille qu'est Storybrook, je … je m'en rend vraiment compte maintenant, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'attache, j'ai toujours été seule et je me rends compte qu'ici les gens tiennent à moi et ne me jugent pas… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Mes attaches à moi sont partis en fumée et j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être seule, quoique je fasse, sauf quand je suis avec Henry, alors je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire… mais toi ils t'acceptent et t'aiment pour ce que tu es, parce que tu es la sauveuse, la fille de Charmant et Blanche, moi, c'est un peu différent…

_ Non Régina tu fais tout autant parti de cette famille que moi…

_ Alors pourquoi personne ne me rattrape quand je pars ?

_ Moi je l'ai fait…

Régina se sent un peu fautive de réagir de la sorte et se fait pardonner d'un sourire.

_ Mary me l'a demandé mais elle l'aurait fait elle-même si j'avais refusé… et c'était un coup monté de toute façon, tu le sais très bien… mais …moi, je te rattraperai toujours Régina… Et si moi je te fais désormais une confiance aveugle, eux le feront bientôt aussi…

_ Tu me fais confiance à ce point-là ?

_ Je mettrais ma vie et même celle d'Henry entre tes mains s'il le fallait…

_ Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ? tout ce que tu sais sur moi ?

_ Oui… Régina… je …

Emma déglutit difficilement. Tout aussi difficilement qu'elle soutient ce grand regard rempli d'espoir et de tendresse qui est encore si rare sur le visage de la Reine. Elle cherche ses mains et les serrent doucement, elle en porte une à ses lèvres comme si le contact de sa peau lui manquait atrocement pour ne plus pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Elle y dépose un délicat baiser et quand elle relève le regard, ses yeux brillent de quelques larmes naissantes. Régina est émue, elle sent son cœur battre à une telle allure qu'elle pense sérieusement à l'arrêt cardiaque imminent et pourtant elle ne sait pas pourquoi tout son être s'emballe comme ça.

_ Emma ?

Le regard d'Emma, l'expression de son visage est si intense que Régina perd tous ses moyens les uns après les autres. Elle les entend enfin les mots que les yeux d'Emma hurlent en silence. Et cette petite voix dans sa voix dans sa tête qui lui répète « et si c'était elle ? ».

Régina à un léger mouvement de recul sentant le poids de cette confession mais ses doigts se resserrent sur ceux d'Emma et leurs corps instinctivement se rapprochent. Bientôt leurs regards ne peuvent plus se quitter, et leurs lèvres comme des aimants s'attirent l'une vers l'autre, leurs respirations se saturent et dans un souffle presque inaudible et tremblant, Emma soulage sa conscience.

_ Je t'… R'Gina, je t'aime…

Au même instant Régina sent son cœur finir de changer de couleur presque totalement et ne peut s'empêcher de s'emparer de ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de là. Malgré le souffle déjà court, l'élan immense les emporte dans un baiser aussi tendre que passionner. Régina ne prononça aucun mot mais ce baisé valait bien toutes les déclarations en retour. Emma sentit les bras de la brune l'enlacer et ses mains s'agripper à elle. Elle portait ces mots en elle comme de lourdes pierres et soudain le poids n'était plus là, à la place il y avait la légèreté de son étreinte en réponse à son aveu et cela comblait ce vide qu'elle avait toujours eu en elle. Soudain le vide n'était plus là, soudain ce trou béant avec lequel elle vivait depuis toujours, était enfin comblé.

Emma mit fin au baiser et planta son regard dans le sien. Régina eu peur qu'elle veuille se reprendre mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux.

_ J'ai une idée. Dit soudain Emma avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emporter dans les rues avec elle.

Non loin de là, au coin d'une rue, tapis dans l'ombre, Killian « Crochet » Jones avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait cligné des yeux un bon nombre de fois car il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, doublé du fait qu'il était déjà fortement alcoolisé.

Il se rendait, avec beaucoup de retard, à la fête de départ en retraite de Prof' quand il a vu Régina seule au milieu de la route, très vite rejoint par Emma. Il s'était réjouis quelques instants, pensant assisté à une dispute en direct mais très vite, il avait déchanté. Il les regarda discuter puis s'embrasser en pensant halluciné et les vit disparaitre au coin d'une rue. Il but une grande rasade de rhum et repartit par-là d'où il venait. Cette fête n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Crochet et son désir de séduire Emma Swan tombaient à l'eau. Elle lui avait pourtant fait comprendre, il y a quelque temps, qu'elle n'était pas prête à être avec qui que ce soit. Visiblement non, visiblement pas lui. Il avait titubé légérement et regagné le Port.

Emma contourne l'avenue principale de Storybrook et fait passer Régina dans des allées étroites entre les bâtiments, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de service du Granny's Diner et de son Hôtel. Régina se stop et fait mine de ne pas vouloir comprendre l'idée d'Emma. Elle la fusille presque du regard mais ne la stoppe pas pour autant.

'Elle n'est pas sérieuse là ? si ? Apparemment si'. Se dit Régina en voyant la blonde trouver la clef sous un pot de fleur et pénétrer dans une salle d'intendance de l'hôtel. Emma sent la réticence de la brune et se retourne pour lui tendre la main. Ce sourire malicieux qu'affiche Emma, la fait craquer en quelques secondes et Régina la suit dans le noir.

A pas de loup, tapis dans le noir, Emma traverse le hall et derrière le comptoir d'accueil, elle s'empare d'une clef de chambre, un peu au hasard. Elle reprend la main de Régina et empreinte les escaliers en silence, dans la pénombre…

25.

Il est minuit passé, les enfants en bas-âge et leurs parents ont quitté la fête mais la salle est encore pleine de monde riant et dansant. Les bouteilles planquées de Ruby sont maintenant en évidence au bar et déjà presque vides.

Ruby, Mary, Belle et d'autres jeunes femmes forment une sacrée équipe et entrainent le reste des gens présent sur la piste, et parfois un peu contre leur gré mais les sourires et les rires sont sur tous les visages, et la musique n'a pas baissé d'un bémol. Les maris de ses dames sur la piste, et ces messieurs les nains sont attablés et jouent aux cartes. Quelques enfants sont endormis dans coin de l'estrade avec pour couverture et oreillers, les manteaux de leurs parents. Un groupe de dévoué commence à rassembler les assiettes, verres et plats vides.

Henry est assis sur le rebord de l'estrade et David le rejoint avec une nouvelle part de gâteau dans une assiette en plastique. Ils sourient de concert en voyant les filles danser encore comme des petites folles. Henry aime voir le regard que David porte sur Mary-Margareth. Ce regard où rien d'autre n'a sa place, si ce n'est tout l'amour qui lui porte, depuis toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

C'est à ce moment que La Fée Bleu et quelque unes de ses Sœurs viennent prendre congés auprès d'eux avant de dire un dernier mot à Prof' avant de partir.

_ Bonsoir David, c'était vraiment une très jolie fête, Blanche a réellement bien organisé tout ça et en si peu de temps.

_ Toute l'école, les enseignants, les élèves et les parents ont participé mais c'était une bien belle fête Oui ! Hein Henry ?

_ Oui… grand-père… Dit-il un peu somnolant.

_ Rentrez bien Ma Sœur. Dit-il en la saluant et en prenant Henry par les épaules pour qu'il s'effondre dans ses bras.

_ Merci David… Oh j'allais oublier ! Emma n'est jamais venue chercher la liste. Dit la Fée en sortant un papier de son petit sac bleu.

David est un peu étonné et saisit le document.

_ Merci, je lui donnerai … Merci beaucoup. Dit-il en lisant déjà les quelques lignes inscrites pendant que les Sœurs s'éloignent et se dirigeaient vers la table de Prof'.

David reste sonné quelques instants, s'il n'avait pas Henry à moitié endormi sur lui, il aurait bondi et aurait retrouvé Mary pour tout lui raconter et soulager sa conscience et sa colère. Au lieu de cela, il sert un peu plus fort Henry contre lui mais ses yeux ne cessent de fixer une ligne en particulier. Celle qui attribuait des capacités de changement d'apparence au sang de reptile volé.

Ne plus se fier au portrait-robot. N'importe quel visage peut être suspect. David sert Henry contre lui.

Intérieurement il bout de colère, Emma avait dû lui cacher beaucoup de chose. Il aperçoit le regard de Mary dans la foule, elle continue de danser mais elle le regarde car elle a décelé son malaise. Il lui sourit gentiment et calme ses nerfs. Pour l'instant, il n'a qu'une seule et unique mission, rester avec Henry.

Dans le chambre numéro 9 du Granny' Hôtel, dans l'obscurité parsemée de trait de lumière émanant des réverbères de la rue, des cheveux blonds et bruns se mêlent sur les oreillers blancs. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'hôtel, il n'y pas une lampes d'allumées, il n'y a pas une âme qui rode, il n'y a que deux corps effondrés et à moitié essoufflés sous les draps. Les lumières jaunes des réverbères qui passent par la fenêtre, jouent sur les reliefs que forment leurs corps immobiles. C'est imperceptible mais il n'y a plus que leurs doigts qui jouent encore ensembles.

Elles n'osent presque pas se regarder en face. Elles n'osent pas dire un mot mais leurs corps viennent de parler pour elles. Emma n'aurait pas cru cela possible après la première nuit qu'elle avait passée ensemble mais ça l'était, c'était encore fort que la première fois. Ce moment-là, en cachette dans une chambre d'hôtel comme un couple illégitime, avait été si intense et délicat, qu'il lui fallait quelques minutes, paupières closes, pour bien comprendre que son « Je t'aime » avait été accueilli de la meilleure façon qui soit. Régina avait été si tendre avec elle et pourtant si passionnée, qu'elle avait cru perdre totalement la notion de la réalité. Comme si Régina l'avait transporté dans un autre monde. En songeant à ses pouvoirs de magicienne, elle se dit que c'est probablement ce qui s'est passé. Elle sourit à ses disgressions et repense à ces moments uniques qu'elle vient de passer entre ses bras.

Elle revint à elle en entendant le son de la voix de la Régina murmurer tout près d'elle.

_ Emma Swan… Je vous aime aussi…

Emma ouvre les yeux. Face à elle, Régina se met encore plus à nue qu'elle ne l'est déjà, elle capte son regard et pose une main délicatement sur sa joue.

_ Je t'aime Emma… Répète-elle maintenant que la blonde à les yeux ouvert.

Emma allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire un truc idiot du genre « tu dis pas ça parce que je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ?» ou « tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? » mais elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas gâcher ce moment sous la sincérité immense qui envahissait les pupilles de la Reine. Elle sentait la presque douleur d'avoir eu à prononcer ces mots enfouis bien au fond d'elle et si difficile à avouer. Régina lui sourit timidement, comme pour témoigner du soulagement qu'elle éprouve à lâcher enfin prise.

_ Emma, ce ne sont pas des mots que j'ai pour habitude de …

_ Je sais…

Elles se sourient et se rapprochent.

_ Je ne doute pas un instant de ta sincérité et de tes sentiments… et je ne doute plus des miens.

Elles s'embrassent doucement, leurs lèvres se connaissant à présent et s'accordent parfaitement, et toujours délicatement. Une main ou deux s'égarent et puis Emma étouffe un rire entre deux jeux de lèvres alors Régina s'écarte et la questionne sans dire un mot.

Emma bascule sur le dos et rit franchement avant de s'excuser.

_ Pardonne-moi Régina, c'est juste que… il y a un an ou deux, si on m'avait dit…

Elle se redresse sur les coudes et porte le regard sur leurs deux corps enlacés et nus sous les draps. Régina rit à son tour.

_ Oh ! Hm ! Oui j'aurais bien ri aussi, si on m'avait dit…

Régina se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et tout son corps frisonne. Emma sourit et ses lèvres cherchent encore ce doux contact qui vient de la quitter.

_ Emma ! Non, il faudrait que j'aille récupérer Henry au gymnase, il est tard. Dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se lever et de s'habiller en vitesse.

En boutonnant son chemisier, Régina se retourne et voit Emma toujours allongé dans le lit en train de la regarder.

_ Tu ne vas pas rester là ?!

_ Non, bien sûr que non !... Je vais changer les draps et remettre la clef à sa place. A moins que tu veuille que Ruby ait plus que des soupçons ?

_ oui bonne idée. Moi, je file. Je … à plus tard Emma… Dit Régina avant de lui voler un dernier baiser et de s'envoler dans son nuage de fumée.

Régina apparait sur le parking du gymnase qui s'était pas mal vidé et entre dans le bâtiment d'où résonnait la musique assourdissante comme dans une caisse de résonnance. La salle était presque vide comparé au début de soirée mais un groupe de furies dansait encore au beau milieu, quelques personnes attablés qui mangent encore du dessert, quelques discussions enflammés et deux trois enfants survivants. Elle voit Mary-Margareth en pleine conversation avec Belle, elle voit David adossé à un poteau avec Henry endormi dans les bras. Elle sourit. Mary la voit et abandonne Belle en s'excusant.

_ Régina vous voilà ! Henry s'est endormi. Vous voulez que David le porte dans votre voiture ?

Régina est soudain très étonnée du ton de sa voix et des attentions à son égard. Ou bien était-ce seulement pour Henry ? était-ce une illusion ou Emma avait raison ? Elle faisait bel et bien partie de la famille ?

_ Je … euh… oui merci, ce serait gentil, il est devenu trop lourd pour moi quand il dort.

Mary fit un petit signe à David qui se leva avec soin en portant Henry. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Régina tend ses clefs de voiture à David et passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry. Mary sourit et David continue vers la sortie.

_ Régina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, merci.

_ Je m'excuse mais je me demandais… pourquoi Emma s'est emporté contre vous comme ça ? D'ordinaire elle calme toujours le jeu, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui …

_ Ne vous en faites pas trop pour Emma, on a tous des moments où on ne retient plus sa colère. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle s'est excusé… hm... Elle m'a dit que c'était vous qui l'avez forcé à venir s'excuser…

_ Oui, je … Régina, je vois bien que vous n'osez toujours pas vous considérer comme l'une des nôtres mais vous l'êtes, vous faites partie de cette histoire, de cette famille. Vous avez changé, tout le monde ne le voit pas encore mais moi je le sais, Henry et Emma le savent, en réalité c'est Emma qui m'a aidé à le voir…

_ Décidément, elle est incroyable notre Emma. Dit Régina sur un ton un peu plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et le « notre » lui avait échappé. Son regard la trahie presque, si bien que Mary tique quelques fractions de seconde mais oublie cette sensation.

Elle ne croit toujours pas à la théorie de Ruby mais l'expression de flagrant délit sur le visage de Régina la fait presque changer d'avis. Elle fait mine de rien et elles se souhaitent une bonne nuit en toute simplicité.

Régina rejoint David sur le parking avant de rentrer chez elle avec son fils.

David hésite à l'interroger sur cette affaire et cet inconnu et toute cette histoire qu'Emma lui cache volontairement. Mais il sait que ses rapports avec Regina sont encore tendus, il n'a pas la bonté d'âme qu'a sa femme et quelque part il lui en veut toujours de ses actes passés alors il préfère ne pas entamer ce débat avec elle et de voir tout cela avec sa fille. Il lui dit simplement de faire attention sur le route et prend congé.

Sur la route du retour, elle ralentit à cette intersection où, il y a quelques heures à peine, Emma et elle s'étaient embrassées. Son regard se perd dans le vide et ce qu'elle voit ce sont leurs deux silhouettes enlacées au milieu de la route. Son illusion passe et elle poursuit son chemin jusqu'à la maison en ne cessant de penser à elle. Elle semble déjà lui manquer. Et parfois elle reprend raison et se dit que tout cela est complètement fou et surréaliste. Pourtant elle croit de moins en moins à la théorie du sortilège.


	14. Chapter 26

26.

Emma referme la porte de service de l'hôtel derrière elle et remet la clef en place sous le pot de fleurs. Elle a juste eu le temps d'effacer toutes les preuves et de sortir quand elle entend la voiture d'un voisin déposer Granny's dans la rue. Elle se tapis dans l'ombre quelques instants et une fois la voie libre, elle traverse la rue et rentre chez elle à pied. Elle marche vers le Port, tranquillement, tête en l'air, l'esprit ailleurs et le regard vers les étoiles. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose, Régina. Elle en oubliait Jack.

Oui, elle oublie la menace qui plane au-dessus d'elle.

Jack n'avait pas souhaité venir à la fête et pour cause, Régina l'aurait repéré, il le savait mais il était sur le Port en pleine nuit. Il était là et il voyait la silhouette d'Emma se détacher dans la lumière des réverbères et s'approcher de la jetée. Il reste tapi dans l'ombre entre deux énormes tonneaux lestés au ponton. Il reste silencieux et jette la fin de son cigare à l'eau pour faire disparaitre la fumée.

Emma avait hésiter à rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait eu envie de respirer l'air du large avant de rentrer se coucher. Elle voulait plonger son regard vers l'océan et ne penser qu'à cette soirée. Elle avait totalement conscience qu'elle y pensait bien trop mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait Régina dans la tête et dans la peau.

Elle s'accoude à une rambarde et retrace le fil de cette semaine écoulée. Elle se met à pouffer de rire toute seule puis à lâcher quelques larmes silencieuses qui roulent sur ses joues. Elle n'est pas triste, elle est presque heureuse, si heureuse que s'en est douloureux de l'accepter. Ses nerfs sont prêts à lâcher. C'est si compliqué et si simple à la fois.

Comment expliquer avoir trouver ce que l'on ne cherchait pas en la personne que l'on détestait le plus il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

Comment expliquer ce sentiment immense qui fait qu'on ne peut plus se passer de la présence de l'autre pendant plus de 24 heures ? Comment allait-elle expliquer à sa mère qu'elle aimait celle qui a chercher à la tuer et à la faire souffrir pendant tant d'années ?

Emma se prend la tête entre les mains, elle n'en revient pas elle-même de se poser ces questions. Comme une adolescente tétanisée à l'idée de présenter son premier amoureux. Mais là tout était bien plus complexe pourtant elle se sentait flotter entre la joie et le stress. Comment cette relation pourrait être viable ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Elle réfléchit, elle s'impatiente d'elle-même. Elle veut raisonner mais les flashs back de leur liaison la hantent à chaque instant.

Jack est à l'affut du moindre sentiment qui s'échappe d'elle, ils les captent et ressent son tourment. Il entrevoit sa vulnérabilité, il entrevoit le bonheur qui lui fait mal tant elle n'y est pas habituée. Il voit là une occasion inespérée. Il pourrait attaquer maintenant par surprise et il aurait de grande chance de la tuer.

Mais finalement il décide de sortir de l'ombre tranquillement.

Il fait quelques pas dans la clarté des spots et Emma, du coin d l'œil remarque un mouvement.

Quand elle reconnait l'ombre de Jack, son sang se fige et se glace. Elle voudrait hurler mais sa voix reste muette. Jack s'approche avec un sourire léger, perturbant, presque amicale. C'est cela qui la perturbe étant donné les menaces qu'il a proféré.

_ Bonsoir Miss Swan.

Emma ne répond pas, elle porte une main à sa ceinture, elle n'a pas d'arme. Elle s'en souvient maintenant, son arme est dans la boite à gant de sa voiture, et sa voiture sur le parking du gymnase à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle tend les mains en avant, elle sait que la magie existe, elle sait aussi qu'elle n'arrive à s'en servir qu'en dernier recourt, quand rien d'autre ne marche. Elle recule pendant que Jack avance avec les mains en signe de paix.

_ Attendez, je … je ne vous ferais rien…

_ Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

_ Oui je le pense.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

_ Je veux négocier avec vous.

_ Négocier avec moi ?! Quelle bonne blague, vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter ?

_ Vous ne savez même pas ce que je veux …

_ S'il s'agit de mon fils, je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est non ! Coupe Emma sur la défensive.

_ Vous savez votre fils sera Roi un jour et je pourrais lui enseigner beaucoup de chose qui le rendrait fort et invulnérable.

_ Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là pour lui.

_ Vous n'y pouvez pas grand-chose, il sera Roi, s'est écrit. Il est le petit-fils légitime du trône de Charmant et Blanche Neige. Et qui plus est, il est le fils adoptif de la Reine. Il sera Roi de quelques manières que ce soit et il sera Auteur… et je veux absolument être là pour voir ça.

_ Mais enfin qui êtes-vous pour vouloir de telles choses ?

_ Je ne suis personne, je veux juste participer à l'histoire, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, il y a bien trop longtemps que je suis ici, ce monde m'a perverti, ce monde a fait de moi un monstre…

_ Je crois que c'est dans votre nature d'être un meurtrier, je suis désolé j'aurais aimé vous aider mais vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je prenne ce risque.

_ Je ne suis pas le plus dangereux dans cette ville Miss Swan, je crois que vous êtes totalement aveuglé par vos sentiments en ce qui concerne les habitant de cette ville.

_ Ils sont ma famille.

_ Laissez-moi rire. On vous a débarqué tout bébé dans ce monde cruel, tout comme moi, nous avons été déracinés, nous avons été trahit par notre propre chaire…

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous. Mes parents n'ont pas eu le choix, vous, votre mère vous a exilé parce que vous étiez une menace, parce qu'elle avait peur de vous !

_ C'est très vilain ce que vous dites Miss Swan, je comptais vous épargner mais je ne suis plus très sûr.

_ M'épargner ? vous êtes si sûr de gagner ?

_ Oh oui Miss Swan !

_ Moi j'en doute. Ici l'union fait la force…

_ Mais vous êtes seule ce soir sur ce pont ?

_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous savez.

_ Pourtant l'accélération de votre pouls m'indique le contraire.

Emma allait répondre quand une voix grave et masculine mais pourtant charmante se fit entendre dans le noir.

_ Et non, elle n'est pas seule ! Dit Killian Jones en sautant à pied joint sur le ponton, tout près d'Emma, comme sortit de nulle part.

_ Crochet ! S'étonna Emma.

_ A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demande Jack très poliment bien que surpris.

_ Je suis le Capitaine Killian Jones et vous êtes ? dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. En réalité je m'en fiche, vous importuné mon amie alors je me vois dans l'obligation de …

Crochet sort son épée du fourreau et s'applique à se mettre en garde. Emma voulu s'interposer mais il ne la laissa pas faire, il a le pas un peu hésitant sous les restes d'alcool, mais il tiendrait debout même en pleine tempête au milieu de l'océan et saoul comme une barrique.

_ Vous prenez sa défense ? Comme c'est touchant, mais je crois qu'elle est bien plus forte que vous. Je crois que vos efforts minables pour l'impressionner sont vain mon pauvre ami.

_ Ne pensez pas trop Monsieur, montez donc au créneau, voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort.

_ Ne me tentez pas Monsieur Jones. Dit Jack en saisissant sa canne. Il dévoile alors que sa canne si précieuse est un fourreau et il en sort une lame étincelante.

_ Killian… Dit Emma en se rapprochant de lui et en lui tenant l'avant-bras. C'est Jack L'Eventreur, ne fait pas ça.

_ Jack qui ? je devrais me méfier de cet homme ? Pour qui me prends-tu Swan ?

_ Killian je suis sérieuse, il est dangereux, Régina et moi on l'a déjà affronté et ça s'est plutôt mal passé.

_ Régina et toi ? hm … je vois.

Le ton de sa voix change soudain et Emma se demande pourquoi.

Puis tout se passe très vite, profitant de cet instant de malaise entre eux deux, Jack attaque dans un éclair. Il projette Emma au sol par la pensée et sort sa lame si vite que Crochet ne l'a même pas vue. La lame fend l'air et le Pirate pare le coup au dernier moment. Ils échangent de nombreux coups et les épées s'entrechoquent avec puissance. Killian est un fin et redoutable escrimeur, il donne du mal à Jack mais celui semble jouer avec lui, ce qui énerve le Pirate au plus haut point. Emma se relève difficilement, elle est un peu sonnée mais elle bouillonne de rage. Elle lève les mains et une boule blanche luminescente s'agrandit au creux de ses mains.

Jack la voit du coin de l'œil. Il sait que cette frappe peut lui faire très mal alors il stop le Pirate dans son élan, il l'immobilise d'un geste de la main. Il a récupéré toute sa magie maintenant et il le soulève du sol avec facilité. Emma lui hurle d'arrêter mais sa panique fait fuir sa magie de ses mains. Jack sourit et stop Killian dans les airs, à quelques mètres du sol et se retourne vers Emma.

_ Prête à négocier à présent ?

_ Surement pas ! Dit-elle en réformant la boule entre ses mains.

_ Très bien, vous l'aurez cherché !

D'un geste vif de la main, Jack envoi le Pirate à des dizaines de mètres vers le large. Emma attaque sans plus attendre mais il esquive rapidement. Killian disparait dans la nuit et Emma entend le bruit lointain d'une chose lourde qui tombe à l'eau. Elle voudrait plonger mais Jack avance vers elle, la lame menaçante à la main. Elle ne sait pas comment mais elle a un réflexe et d'un geste magique, elle le désarme. Son épée s'envole au-dessus des rambardes et tombe à l'eau. Jack fulmine, il tient beaucoup à cette épée et à cette pierre qui orne le pommeau de la canne.

Il sort de sa manche une plus petite lame mais tout aussi brillante et terrifiante dans ses mains. Comme si l'acier de l'arme se reflétait dans ses yeux gris sans émotion, ses yeux vides et terrifiants. Une part d'Emma panique, une part d'elle prend peur, elle pense à Régina. Elle pense que si elle échoue à le repousser, elle la perdra. L'autre part d'elle, ne lâche pas Jack des yeux et l'incite même à attaquer avec un léger sourire en coin, comme un défi. Jack sourit aussi.

Il attaque franchement, il ne la prend pas en traite, il est égocentrique et très machiste. Pour lui, il a toujours le dessus sur les femmes, il en a séduit tellement, il en a tué tellement, qu'il a peu de doute sur sa supériorité. Certaines se sont débattues mais aucune ne lui a jamais échappé. Aucune.

Emma se décale habilement, évite la lame et choppe son poignet. Jack est trop confiant, il grimace de douleur mais ne lâche pas son arme pour autant. Il se retourne et attaque de nouveau, elle évite la lame qui érafle son cuir rouge au niveau de l'épaule et elle lui assigne sa meilleure droite. Il titube, elle continue. Il se prend, un nombre incalculable de fois, ce petit point plein de fougue en pleine figure et s'étonne de la force de ses coups. Il s'effondre un peu plus mais porte la lame vers elle d'un geste très rapide.

Elle sent la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, elle hurle de douleur mais le frappe encore. Il tente de reporter le même coup, plus puissant mais elle frappe de son pied sur son poignet et le poignard glisse sur les planches du pont jusqu'au bord. Il reste en équilibre entre une planche de bois et le vide.

Jack retient sa respiration quelques secondes. Il tend le bras, ouvre la main et son poignard lui revient. Emma lance ses poings de nouveau avant qu'il n'attaque, elle sort toute cette rage qu'elle renferme depuis toujours en elle et la douleur de sa cuisse, ne la pousse qu'à frapper encore plus fort. Il se dégage difficilement, elle évite les coups de lame agilement. Il se font face de nouveau, debout mais mal en point tous les deux. Emma à la cuisse en sang, son jean bleu est taché d'une trainée rouge qui s'agrandit toujours. Jack à quelques coupures aux bras laissées par le crochet de Killian et son visage est en sang et tuméfié, Emma a frappé fort. Il sourit comme si la douleur et la difficulté l'excitaient plus encore.

Emma a mal mais son visage est dur et sans compromis. Elle serre les dents, elle serre les poings, elle l'attend.

A cet instant, un nuage de fumée apparait au bout du pont. Régina apparait. Elle ne réfléchit pas. En deux seconde elle voit Jack et elle l'envoie au large, encore plus loin qu'il n'avait envoyé le pauvre Pirate. Emma n'entendit même pas le son du « plouf » dans les eaux noires. Elle était un peu sonnée aussi, elle fit quelques pas vers Régina mais déjà la brune est à sa hauteur et la prend dans ses bras.

Le visage inquiet, Régina lui pose un millier de questions en silence. Emma a le sourire un peu confus mais encore plein de colère.

_ Emma qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? tu es blessée ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'affronter seule ?

_ Il était là sur le pont, caché dans le noir, je n'ai pas cherché à me battre contre lui. Et je … on a parlé, cet homme est vraiment… je vais le tuer. Je te jure, je vais le tuer…

_ Emma tu saigne beaucoup laisse-moi regarder.

_ Non ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas…

_ Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Emma tu es blessée, il aurait pu te tuer …

Régina la saisit par les épaules et la force à la regarder. Emma obtempère devant la dureté et la franche inquiétude de ce regard planté dans le sien. Régina la force à s'assoir sur une caisse en bois et enroule son foulard autour de sa cuisse pour faire un garrot juste au-dessus de la plaie. Le saignement diminue mais il empreinte de rouge la soie blanche du tissu. Une fois satisfaite de ce premier geste en urgence, elle autorise Emma à parler.

_ Saches que je maitrisais parfaitement la situation jusqu'à ce que… Emma ouvre de grands yeux et se précipite vers les rambardes en boitant. Merde ! Killian !

_ Quoi Killian ?! S'exclame Régina limite contrarié.

_ Killian, il est tombé à l'eau.

_ C'est un Pirate, il sait nager !

_ C'est vraiment gentil ça ! Vraiment … Gentil… de s'inquiéter à ce point … pour… moi. Dit la voix de Killian sorti de nulle part et s'emblant clairement peiner.

Emma et Régina sondent le pont du regard jusqu'à ce que la main de Crochet apparaisse accroché à une échelle en fer. Il remonte péniblement, ses vêtements trempés qui l'alourdissent et le souffle court d'avoir rejoint le Port à la nage.

Emma boitille vers lui pour lui venir en aide mais il se dégage de son aide et se remet seul sur pied avant de s'ébroué comme un vieux chien. Régina n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre et le regarde presque d'un mauvais œil. Elle se surprend elle-même à reconnaître clairement un sentiment de jalousie en elle et déglutit difficilement en ravalant ses pensées.

_ Ça va Killian ? Demande Emma.

_ Oui très bien ! Merci ! C'est pas un marrant votre copain ! Il est où que je lui règle son compte ?!

_ Régina l'a envoyé vers l'horizon, on ne le reverra pas ce soir.

_ Ahrg dommage, j'aurais aimé l'embrocher ce…

_ C'est bon le Pirate, laissez tomber Vous n'êtes, de toute évidence, pas à la hauteur. Lance Régina avec comme une ambition de le défier dans la voix.

Emma voit clairement le double sens de sa phrase. Le Pirate aussi le voit puisqu'il les a surpris plus tôt dans la soirée, mais qu'elles n'en savent rien. Il a encore une carte à mettre en jeu. Il regarde Régina et semble réfléchir. Il peut en quelques secondes changer la donne mais il regarde Emma ensuite et décide de la garder dans sa manche, cette foutue carte.

Il incline la tête avec un faux sourire et se retire.

_ Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me sécher … Bonne nuit, Mesdames… Dit-il en s'éloignant le pas lourd jusqu'à son voilier en laissant des traces sur le pont qui sécheront plus vite que lui.

Régina s'approche doucement d'Emma, qui se recule d'un pas en la regardant étrangement.

_ Emma, il faut soigner cette blessure et vite.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça avec lui ? Tu sais, il a tenté de m'aider, il a bien combattu, il lui a laissé quelques cicatrices…

_ Emma, Jack s'est amusé avec lui avant de l'envoyer à l'eau, c'est toi qu'il voulait combattre et regarde ta jambe, viens avec moi s'il te plait. Murmura Régina suppliante et terriblement inquiète.

Emma fait la moue puis grimace en tentant de faire un pas. Régina lui tend la main et la blonde têtue, refuse un court instant de la prendre. Puis elle cède et passe un bras autour de ses épaules et s'aide pour avancer. Régina passe son autre bras autour de sa taille et prend soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Emma sent son étreinte, une étreinte bien plus serrée que si elle avait été aidé par quelqu'un d'autre. Emma sourit en coin et grimace de nouveau.

Elles montent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma tout près de là et Emma s'effondre dans son canapé. Régina retire le foulard et craque le jean pour examiner la blessure.

_ Désolé. Mais Emma il te faut des points de suture, on doit aller à l'hôpital, ça ne s'arrête pas de saigner.

_ Non pas besoin de points, fais-le-toi !

Régina s'immobile et la regarde étonnée.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Soigne moi.

_ Emma la Magie Blanche est puissante, je ne la contrôle pas, je pourrais te faire pire encore…

_ J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me feras aucun mal… vas-y…

Emma pointe du menton sa cuisse ensanglanté et la regarde avec conviction.

Regina semble gênée, presque confuse qu'on lui fasse autant confiance. Elle respire, elle ferme les yeux, puis elle regarde Emma. Elle se concentre et enfin elle passe sa main lentement au-dessus de la plaie. Emma sent la force et la chaleur qui s'échappe de la paume sur sa peau et la douleur devient soulagement. La blessure se referme et ne reste que des traces de sang frais sur sa peau.

Emma sourit et se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Tu vois, je savais que tu en étais tout à fait capable.

Régina sourit timidement et accepte un autre baiser.

_ Comment tu… Commence Emma sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

_ Comment je quoi ? Demande Régina

_ Comment tu as su que …

_ Comment j'ai su que tu étais en danger ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu m'as appelé non ?

_ …

_ Tu as pensé à moi quand tu étais en danger, je t'ai entendu c'est tout.

_ Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

_ Je… Emma… Il y a un lien entre nous, je saurais toujours te retrouver…

_ Ah non pas ça ! c'est la phrase de mes parents !

Régina rit aux éclats. Un éclat de rire rare. Un éclat de rire honnête et franc qui fit sourire Emma de toutes ses dents et qui fit jaillir de petites étincelles de ses yeux.

_ Ah non, tu as raison, tout mais pas ça ! Conclut Régina en s'arrêtant difficilement de rire.

Emma sourit encore et l'entraine avec elle dans le canapé. Elles se lovent l'une contre l'autre.

_ Tu as laissé Henry seul ?

_ Oui mais avec un sort de protection sur sa chambre. Et il faut que je rentre, s'il se réveille il va être surpris d'être enfermé.

_ Oui tu devrais y aller.

Régina se penche et l'embrasse passionnément pendant un long moment, un trop long moment et Emma ne veut plus relâcher son étreinte. Après quelques instants, elle se sent ridicule. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois et consent à la laisser partir.

Régina la regarde profondément comme pour lui dire de ne plus jamais refaire une telle chose, comme pour lui dire qu'elle tient à elle plus que tout, comme pour lui dire de ne plus jamais faire de chose aussi stupide, comme pour lui dire qu'elle et Henry seraient dévastés s'il lui arrivait le moindre malheur, puis elle se lève et s'évanouie dans son nuage de fumée avec un sourire bienveillant.


	15. Chapter 27

27.

Il est neuf heures ce samedi matin quand David prend son poste, Emma est dans son bureau, elle semble plongée dans des recherches depuis longtemps. Des relevés d'appel, des cartes géographiques, des plans, des listes et des notes sont éparpillés sur son bureau, deux écrans en plein travail et ses doigts qui tapent fréquemment sur le clavier. Elle ne voit pas son père approcher dans le couloir, il frappe doucement à la porte ouverte et elle sursaute presque avant de relever la tête.

_ Salut. Dit-il sur un ton qu'elle a du mal à identifier.

_ Salut. Répond-elle sur le même ton.

_ Ça va ? On ne t'a pas revue à la soirée de Prof' ?

_ Ouais… hm … je suis rentré à pied, j'avais besoin de… réfléchir.

_ Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaie de retracer un appel et de retrouver quelqu'un.

_ Et ça à un rapport avec le mystérieux inconnu ?

_ Non. Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur l'écran.

_ Emma regarde-moi et ne me ment pas… Il faut qu'on parle. Insiste-t-il car elle s'obstine à ne pas lui répondre.

_ De quoi doit-on parler au juste ? demande-elle en reportant son regard sur ses notes.

_ Tu m'as caché des choses. J'aimerai que tu me dises toute la vérité maintenant ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ L'homme du portrait-robot, il est dangereux n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupire lourdement, comme si elle résignait.

_ Oui. Finit-elle par dire après un long silence.

_ Et tu n'as jamais été cherché la liste de la Mère Supérieure. Lui dit-il en laissant ladite liste tomber sur son bureau.

_ Ah oui …

Elle prend la liste et la parcourt avant d'ajouter :

_ Je n'en avais pas besoin, on a compris ce qu'il voulait en faire.

_ Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me dire que s'il changeait d'apparence, j'étais en train de chercher dans le vide avec son portrait-robot ?

_ Je … écoute je voulais vous protéger… il est dangereux mais je vais l'avoir avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre dégât. De toute façon il ne veut de mal qu'à Régina et moi. Vous autres, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

_ Et alors, admettons qu'il réussisse, il s'en prendra aux habitants après…

_ Quoi tu crois que je ne peux pas gérer ça ?!

_ J'aimerai savoir de quoi il retourne vraiment pour me faire un avis sur tes capacités à régler ça justement ! Il pourrait s'en prendre aux autres…

_ Aux femmes, uniquement, je suppose. Murmure Emma pour elle-même sans que David entende.

Il enrage un peu devant son comportement. Elle ne réagit pas, elle continue de chercher sans relâche ce vieux monsieur qui lui a téléphonée il y a quelques jours. Elle veut le retrouver, elle veut savoir comment vaincre Jack. Elle veut être sûr de le tuer la prochaine fois qu'elle lui fera face.

_ David écoute, je sais, je n'ai pas tout dit sur cette affaire mais …

_ Emma tu ne peux pas tout régler toute seule !

_ Je n'étais pas seule.

_ Oui tiens, parlons-en, toute la semaine tu me dis de te faire confiance, que tu gère la situation avec Régina, et hier soir tu te chamailles en public avec elle. C'était quoi ce cinéma ?!

_ Ecoute je suis là depuis l'aube, je touche à mon but, s'il te plait on peut en reparler quand j'aurai abouti ? Je suis sur la bonne piste. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

A ce moment précis, le combiné de l'un des bureaux dans la salle principale du Poste se met à sonner. David cède devant l'obstination de sa fille et part répondre à l'appel. Emma se replonge dans ses analyses, elle se rapproche de son but.

Mais au bout d'une heure, la colère s'empare d'elle, elle a perdu la trace du magicien. Il semble se cacher et laisser peu de trace derrière lui. Malgré les moyens non officiels et les contacts qu'elle a, rien n'a abouti.

Son carnet de notes vole à travers la pièce et David secoue la tête. Emma sort du bureau en furie. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été armé hier soir sur le quai. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé jouer avec elle. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pensé qu'à Régina ces derniers jours en oubliant presque la menace que Jack représentait. Elle avait marché avec le levé du jour jusqu'à sa voiture qu'elle avait abandonnée au gymnase et avait entreprit de travailler pour se vider la tête et se concentrer sur l'affaire. Mais elle avait échoué à retracer l'appel de ce mystérieux magicien.

_ Emma où vas-tu ?

Elle se stop avant de disparaitre dans le couloir et se retourne vers lui.

_ J'ai besoin d'un café.

_ Emma il faut qu'on parle…

_ Tout à l'heure … hurle-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende alors qu'elle part vers la sortie.

Il attrape sa veste et tente de la rattraper mais sa voiture a déjà quitté le parking quand il sort du bâtiment. Il monte en voiture aussi et la suit.

Emma le sait, elle l'a vu dans son rétroviseur. Elle sait qu'il est aussi têtu qu'elle. Il ne renoncera pas. Elle ralentit l'allure et va se garer tout doucement devant le Granny's. Elle fait mine de rien et traverse la route jusqu'au restaurant. David se gare juste derrière elle et la poursuit. Il la rattrape. Ils entrent ensemble dans le café bondé de monde en ce samedi matin, où tous sont très joyeux et ne parlent que la fête de la veille mais certains se stop avec l'arrivée fracassante de David qui hurle sur Emma.

Elle regarde l'assemblé avec leurs tasses de café à la main, qui la dévisage puis elle se retourne vers David.

_ Pas maintenant, compris ! grince-t-elle entre ses dents.

Son regard ne laisse aucune autre réponse possible que oui et David se calme pour un moment.

Elle part s'assoir au comptoir près d'un siège vide où traine encore une assiette entamée. David la suit sans vraiment se faire discret et brandit le portrait-robot de Jack devant elle. Emma s'en empare et le met à plat sur la table, face cachée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de sortir ça ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! peut-être que quelqu'un l'a vu ton mystérieux bonhomme ? dit-il en élevant le ton.

_ Bonjour qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Les coupe Ruby en arrivant à leur hauteur avec une énorme cafetière fumante.

_ Café noir s'il te plait. S'empresse de répondre Emma.

_ Moi je voudrais savoir si tu as vu cet homme ? Dit David en reprenant de force le portrait et en le tendant à Ruby.

_ Vous m'avez déjà posé la question dans la semaine. Je vous ai déjà dit que non. Répond Ruby.

_ Ah mais il y a du nouveau, ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! tu as vu des petits nouveaux passer par là ?

_ Non aucun.

_ David arrête s'il te plait. Lui demande Emma avec un regard noir. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était discret et qu'il était très peu sorti de chez lui à part pour suivre Henry et cette nuit j'étais à deux doigts de le coffrer !

_ Quoi cette nuit ? tu l'as vu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Emma regarde Ruby remplir la tasse devant elle de liquide noir et fumant et se gifle mentalement d'avoir trop parlé. En même temps, il la pousse à bout, elle n'a plus trop de choix.

_ Emma non de dieu répond moi ! Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé !

_ Pas maintenant.

Emma se perd dans son café. Elle ferme les yeux et savoure. Elle fait le vide en elle et respire. En faisant cela elle entend clairement la voix de Granny par-dessus le bruit ambiant. Elle l'entend se plaindre à Ruby qui s'approche d'elle près de la porte des cuisines.

_ … je ne comprends pas… c'est bizarre toute de même…

_ quoi donc Grand-mère ?

_ Il me semble que quelqu'un est entré dans l'hôtel cette nuit …

_ On nous a volé quelque chose ? Les sœurs se sont fait volé des choses en début de semaine…

_ Non rien ne manque…

_ Alors quoi ? Quelque chose de déplacé ?

_ Non rien non plus mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la chambre 9… elle n'a pas été occupé depuis des mois et pourtant elle semble avoir été refaite récemment…

_ Rien ne change ici, tu te fais des idées, hier on était tous à la fête ! on avait aucun client …. Et c'est moi qui ai refait la 9, ça sentait le renfermé. Dit Ruby en repartant faire un tour de salle avec sa cafetière, mais Emma aurait juré qu'en prononçant ses paroles Ruby l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Emma sent son cœur s'emballer, elle avait trop parfaitement effacé leurs traces mais apparemment Ruby les couvrait. Ruby le savait parfaitement, le pot où elle cachait la clef pour rentrer la nuit sans faire de bruit, n'était pas tourné dans le bon sens et ce matin les fleurs ne prenaient pas le soleil correctement. Elle avait trouvé ça louche mais sans plus et avait replacé le pot. Puis en montant préparer des chambres, son odorat affuté avais observé des odeurs familières dans les couloirs et avec les soupçons de sa grand-mère, elle avait immédiatement pensé que seules deux convives avaient quittés la fête. Emma et Régina.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'occupant du siège à côté d'Emma, avec l'assiette à moitié fini et le café froid revint à sa place. Ce n'était autre que Régina qui était parti prendre l'air, ne supportant plus d'entendre les fausses rumeurs sur le désaccord qu'elle avait eu avec Emma la veille. Elle avait eu envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur dire qu'elle avait changé mais qu'ils étaient tous aussi nombriliste qu'elle avant, pour ne rien voir, elle avait eu envie de leur dire que jamais plus, elle ne voudrait faire de mal à la mère biologique de son fils adoptif, mais elle n'avait rien dit et était sorti par la porte de service.

_ Bonjour. Dit-elle à Emma avec un sourire discret mais que Emma n'eut aucun mal à remarquer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shérif ?

_ Rien, rien ! répond Emma sans grande conviction.

_ Si, si ! Repris David en mettant le portrait-robot de Jack sous le nez de Régina qui se fige dans la seconde.

_ Et bien quoi ? Répond-elle avec un détachement feint.

_ Qui est-ce ? Que fait-il ici exactement ? Emma ne veut rien me dire. Je sais qu'il peut changer d'apparence maintenant et que ça pourrait être n'importe qui donc ça suffit maintenant, je dois savoir !

_ Oui mais pas ici David. Reprend Emma, autoritaire.

_ Régina, parlez-moi. Supplie presque David.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus. Cet homme pense que Henry aura de grand pouvoir et il veut …

_ Je sais ça. Mais … je suis sûr que vous en savez plus.

_ David stop ! Hurle Emma.

Toute la salle s'arrête de manger et de parler pour la regarder. Elle et David leur font face. Régina évite de se tourner et demande discrètement à Ruby du café chaud. Emma s'excuse vaguement et tout le monde reprend plus ou moins le cours de ses affaires.

_ Ok écoute cet homme… Chuchote Emma en se mettant à la hauteur de son père. C'est Jack l'Eventreur. Il vient du Londres, il a envoyé là-bas dans les années 1820, il ne vieillit pas, c'est un assassin doublé d'un sorcier. Mais il est né dans notre Forêt Enchanté et il veut y retourner. Il veut nous tuer, elle et moi et il veut éduquer Henry lui-même avant qu'il ne devienne l'Auteur de je-ne-sais-quoi et qu'il ait des pouvoirs… et qu'il devienne Roi aussi. Voilà ça te va comme ça !

David trouve le tabouret à portée de main et s'assoit. Il encaisse la réponse d'Emma.

A cet instant, dans son manoir, Jack, qui lit tranquillement, se sent soudain inquiet. Son identité se révèle, il peut l'entendre. Son secret se trahit. Son plan est en train d'échouer. Il se lève d'un bond et son chat saute sans avoir d'autre choix alors qu'il dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Jack se met à tourner à rond dans son manoir et son visage s'enquière d'une fâcheuse et terrible expression.

Dans le café de Granny, David regarde Régina qui confirme d'un geste de la tête.

_ On a déjà failli l'avoir. La prochaine fois, je ne le louperais pas. Croyez-moi Charmant, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire, cette affaire va être réglée. Dit Régina pour tenter de le rassurer.

_ Vous croyez ? il peut prendre une autre apparence, il peut vous duper…

_ Non pas moi, j'ai senti ce qu'il était réellement, je connais son plan et je le reconnaitrai sous n'importe quelle forme. Rassure Régina.

Emma confirme à son tour. Pendant un instant elle se souvient de toutes les fois où Régina avait aimé confronter Charmant, elle aimait le provoquer mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Régina rassurer David avec sincérité. Elle voulait presque sourire à cette attention, comme si Régina calmait le jeu pour lui faire plaisir et ne pas envenimer les choses, elle se rendait compte que Régina et elle étaient dorénavant solidaire en tout. Elle s'empêche de sourire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter un mot, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Henry, suivit de Blanche et Belle, entrent en riant.

Emma prend son fils dans les bras et il lui montre quelques livres que Belle lui conseillait de lire. Mary-Margareth remarque le teint pâle de son mari et s'approche de lui.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non, tout va bien. Se reprend-il.

_ Tu es sûr ? ça n'a pas l'air. Et c'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-elle en prenant le document entre les mains. Le portrait-robot agrafé à la liste des possibilités d'utilisation du venin de reptile, passe entre ses mains avant qu'Emma ne le récupère.

_ Tu m'as montré ce portrait l'autre soir… Vous cherchez cet homme pourquoi au juste ?

_ J'aimerai vraiment qu'on ne parle pas de ça ici, s'il vous plait ! Ordonne Emma sur le ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle puisse employer face à ses deux parents réunis.

Régina la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle se surprend à aimer quand Emma monte le ton. Elle préfère rester à l'écart de la discussion mais n'en perd pas une miette. Ruby est accoudé face à elle, et elle aussi ne perd pas un mot de la conversation.

Henry s'esquive discrètement et se met à l'écart. Régina le remarque et le surveille mine de rien car il est assis non loin d'elle, sur un tabouret au bout du bar.

Le ton monte entre Mary et Emma. Le ciel à l'horizon s'assombrit mais personne encore n'y prête attention.

_ Depuis quand on se fait des cachoteries dans cette famille ? On a toujours fait front ensemble dans ce genre de situation, pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et c'est qui cet homme ?

_ Arrête de faire comme si j'avais grandi avec vous et que l'on fait comme ça par tradition. On a fait front dans la plupart des batailles, oui, mais… Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui c'est tout. Je suis le Shérif, je n'ai pas besoin de ma mère pour résoudre des affaires…

_ Mais enfin Emma, tu t'entends ? Storybrook n'est pas une ville comme les autres, tu n'es pas un Shérif comme les autres et on a toujours résolu les problèmes ensembles… je ne te comprend pas Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Mais enfin rien ! S'énerve Emma avec ce secret qu'elle retient qui lui broie les entrailles.

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Régina derrière elle et celle-ci lui sourit timidement mais la panique peut se lire tout au fond de son regard. Emma sait qu'elle ne doit rien dire, il est beaucoup trop tôt, mais elle consent à parler de Jack.

_ Ecoutez tous ! Il y a un homme qui se terre au fond des bois, il est très dangereux et je vous conseille de fuir si vous le voyez. Néanmoins Madame Mills et moi avons déjà eu affaire à lui et nous allons l'empêcher de nuire, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je vous demande juste de ne pas vous aventurer dans le bois jusqu'à nouvel ordre et de ne pas intervenir si vous le croisez. Dit-elle avec le portrait dans les mains. Ou si vous croisez n'importe quel inconnu suspect.

Emma parlait à ses parents et à Belle mais bien sûr tous les habituées du café tendaient l'oreille pour écouter depuis qu'Emma et sa mère avait élevé la voix. Leroy se rapprocha d'eux avec le regard aussi curieux qu'inquiet.

_ Mais enfin Emma nous pouvons aider. Reprend Mary.

_ Pas cette fois, personne ne doit l'approcher. Personne qui ne maitrise pas la magie. Il est trop dangereux.

_ Emma tu prends beaucoup trop de risque. Il peut avoir n'importe quel visage maintenant, il pourrait t'avoir par surprise. Surenchérit David

_ Plus maintenant. On connait sa stratégie. Il ne va pas continuer.

_ Il change d'apparence ? Demande Mary soudain inquiète.

_ Oui, il doit vouloir se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour approcher Henry.

Mary-Margareth blêmit à vue d'œil. Ce doute qu'elle avait eu avec Paul, le nouvel instituteur, lui revient de plein fouet. Comme si elle était passé à côté de quelque chose, comme si elle avait commis une erreur impardonnable.

_ Il cherche Henry ? demande-t-elle avec une petite voix.

_ Oui.

Mary cherche Henry du regard et le trouve assis sur un tabouret un peu plus loin. Elle comprend et se souvient du sourire de Paul à la vue de Henry pendant la présentation dans les classes.

_ Henry, tu étais au courant ? tu l'avais reconnu ? Je ne me trompe pas ?

Henry tente de baisser le regard. Il sent celui de ses mères et de tous les autres sur lui. Il respire profondément, il va falloir avouer. Emma s'approche de lui.

_ Henry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu l'as revu ?

_ Oui.

Emma le regarde si profondément qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dire un seul mot pour qu'il avoue.

_ Il a changé de visage oui, mais je l'ai reconnu. C'est bien le nouvel enseignant qui s'est présenté à l'école. Dit-il en regardant Mary.

Mary étouffe un cri en comprenant le danger qu'elle a fait courir à Henry et s'en prend à Emma.

_ Emma si tu m'en avais parlé, je me serais méfiée !

Le ciel s'assombrit encore et le jour si lumineux de ce beau samedi matin diminue étrangement vite. Bientôt il fait très sombre dans le café et Ruby allume les lumières par réflexe. Emma le remarque enfin.

Elle regarde Régina qui s'était levée et qui observait le ciel par la fenêtre. Elle voit à son regard que ce n'est pas bon signe. Effectivement, ce n'était pas naturel ce changement soudain d'atmosphère.

Dans son manoir, Jack fulmine, il sent que son secret est révélé et qu'il n'a plus le choix. Il faut attaquer maintenant. Il n'est plus question d'être le nouvel enseignant lundi matin. Il ne peut pas non plus attendre et se terrer dans son manoir en attendant qu'Henry grandisse. Il est trop fier pour cela. Et il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour renoncer.

Emma sort du restaurant, suivit par Régina et David, ce dernier ayant bien sûr ordonné à tous les autres de rester à l'intérieur.

Le ciel est noir de nuages volumineux poussés par un vent imaginaire. L'air est lourd et électrique comme si un poids accablait le ciel d'un lourd fardeau. Régina chuchote à l'oreille d'Emma. David n'entend pas ce qu'elles se disent mais leur proximité le choque.

_ C'est lui. Il va venir. Murmure la brune.

_ Je sais. Répond la blonde.

Emma court retrouver les autres dans le café. Elle attrape Henry par les épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_ Henry, il t'a parlé depuis la fois où tu es allé chez lui ?

_ Non pas vraiment.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pas face à face, pas de vive voix mais souvent il est là, tout près de moi et il murmure dans ma tête.

_ Henry je veux que tu arrêtes de l'écouter, d'accord et que tu restes en sécurité ici avec Granny et Ruby. Dit-elle avec un regard entendu vers Ruby.

_ Maman. Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit avant mais je ne voulais pas que tu te battes contre lui. Tu es la Sauveuse mais il est si…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi mon grand. David, Mary armez-vous mais ne bougez pas de là pour l'instant. On s'en occupe. Dit Emma en plantant son regard déterminé dans celui de Régina qui reste sur le pas de la porte.

Elles ressortent du café ensembles. Elles regardent le ciel et avance au milieu de la rue étrangement déserté par ce temps soudain orageux. Elles se stoppent à un carrefour et au loin les nuages descendent lentement en tornade vers le sol. Le mouvement des vents n'a rien de naturel, le tourbillon semble mué d'une ivresse incontrôlable et Jack apparait enfin quand les nuages se dissipent au sol.

Il les toise du regard un moment. Elles ne lâchent pas leur adversaire des yeux malgré la distance qui les sépare.

Au creux de leurs mains, Emma et Régina font naitre des boules rouges et blanches prêtent à attaquer. La faiblesse de Régina à disparue. Ses doutes sur le bien et le mal semblent totalement dissipés. Elle ne veut que protéger ceux qu'elle aime sans aucun autre intérêt quitte à en perdre la vie. La fragilité d'Emma, celle qui l'empêchait avant d'avancé, s'est évanouie et elle sait à présent pourquoi elle est ici et pourquoi elle a retrouvé sa famille et ses origines. Elle ne peut plus nier, elle appartient à ce monde bien particulier.

Le sourire agressif de Jack qui attend avec impatience de pouvoir les tuer, rencontre les visages sans compromis de ses deux femmes qui protègent leur fils et leur ville. Le soleil a disparu, la nuit semble s'être totalement invité dans le ciel de Storybrook alors qu'il est à peine midi sur la grande horloge du centre-ville. Les nuages ne laissent plus passer un seul rayon de soleil et des éclairs suivit de coups de tonnerre puissants retentissent comme pour sonner le début d'un grand combat.


	16. Chapter 28

28.

Il n'y avait plus un chat dans les rues, pas plus que de chant d'oiseaux. Personne à l'horizon, tous les cabots de la ville avaient trouvé refuge dans leurs niches, et même les plus petites souris étaient toutes rentrées dans leurs trous. Il n'y a qu'un corbeau sur un poteau qui osait encore l'ouvrir. Le ciel était noir et le tonnerre était assourdissant. L'air, électrique et pesant. L'ambiance, menaçante.

Dans ce silence immense ponctué de coup de foudre, Jack fait quelques pas tel un prédateur qui fondrait sur sa proie. Régina, de son instinct de prédateur propre, pousse à la dernière seconde Emma de sa position et le coup de foudre lancé par Jack l'atteint à sa place.

Jack tique et relance la même attaque sur Emma mais elle ne le voit pas et s'accroupie près de la brune à terre. Le coup allait les atteindre quand leurs mains se touchent et un enchantement les protège au dernier instant. Comme une bulle invisible autour d'elle qui part aussi vite qu'elle est venue, juste pour parer ce coup fatal.

Elles se redressent en s'aidant mutuellement. Leurs regards se croisent. Elles n'ont pas besoin d'échanger la moindre la parole et elles attaquent. Jack anticipe et disparait avant que la pluie de boule de feu rouge de Régina ne l'atteigne mais il n'a pas vu le coup de feu d'Emma qui l'atteint quand il réparait plus près d'elles. La balle lui transperce l'épaule et il hurle de douleur avant d'effacer la blessure d'un simple geste.

_ Mesdames enfin, c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ?

Emma enrage et serre les dents pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de répondre. Régina enrage aussi et comme réponse elle le foudroie. La puissance qui émane de ses attaques est difficile à parer pour lui. Elle est très puissante. La force de la Reine est toujours en elle, même si son cœur a changé. Il recule de quelques pas à chaque fois mais ne semble pas être blessé par ces coups, il se fatigue tout juste. Et plus elle attaque, plus son sourire s'élargit, comme si la rage de ces attaques contre lui le nourrissaient. Entre deux, il lance discrètement une ruse sournoise qui prend Régina par surprise. Les câbles électriques qui gisaient plus loin, viennent s'entortiller entre ses jambes, elle perd l'équilibre et si Emma n'avait été là, elle aurait manqué de s'écrouler.

Pendant qu'elle ne s'évertue à détruire ses liens, Regina glisse une petite boule de feu rouge dans la main d'Emma. Emma ne savait même pas que c'était possible. La petite boule devint plus clair une fois au creux de ses mains et elle sent sa puissance parcourir toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle sent la fougue et la force de Regina dans ses mains, elle adore ça. Elle se gonfle d'un élan nouveau pour faire face au danger. Elle lance un regard glacial à Jack qui se murmurait à lui-même « j'aurai votre fils ». Elle ne sait pas comment mais elle sait ce qu'il pense et son attaque est décuplé de puissance.

Il esquive le premier coup mais Emma est plus maline, il suffit d'une seule attaque qui face mouche pour qu'il faiblisse. Elle s'acharne sur lui, elle enchaine les coups avec violence sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et la dernière frappe est la bonne. Jack s'écroule à terre mais il a encore la force de contre attaquer et Emma s'envole dans les airs et atterrit à quelques mètres de là. Le choc sur le bitume est brutal. Elle pousse un cri de douleur et tient son épaule en tentant de se relever. Son arcade sourcilière se met à saigner.

Une fois débarrassée de ces entraves Régina s'élance vers elle, l'air visiblement inquiet et en colère.

Dans le café, David et les autres, entendent le cri d'Emma et David ne tient plus, il sort du restaurant, pistolet à la ceinture et épée à la main, suivit de Mary-Margareth et son arc Granny et son arbalète les nains et leurs pioches ou fusil de chasse et Ruby, les yeux déjà rouges de colère. Mr Eddy et Henry reste à l'intérieur sur l'ordre de Mary.

Quand ils atteignent la rue où se déroule le combat, Régina a déjà contre attaquer et Jack est en mauvaise posture. Mary laisse les autres en arrière et court rejoindre sa fille. Mary tente de la soutenir et de la faire reculer de la place mais Emma se débat. Elle part retrouver Régina qui s'est avancé pour continuer de lutter contre Jack, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le centre de la ville, pour l'empêcher à tout prix d'atteindre Henry.

Mary ne comprend pas. Elle entend un Nain s'exclamer que Régina pourrait s'en sortir seule et qu'Emma était devenue folle. Le reste de la troupe approche un peu plus mais reste à distance et observe le mystérieux méchant pour la première fois.

Jack à retrouver ses forces et c'est Régina qui se met à reculer à chaque nouvelles attaques. Elle est blessée mais elle tient bon, elle trouve encore des parades qui éloignent la magie de Jack. Elle sent Emma revenir auprès d'elle. Jack attaque par de puissants éclairs et Régina n'a pas le temps de réagir. Elle voit l'éclair lui foncer dessus à une allure impressionnante mais heureusement Emma la rejoint à temps et la protège. Elle l'enlace de ses bras et se met devant elle. Le coup ne les atteint pas, il ricoche sur une bulle invisible. La troupe est stupéfaite. Emma vient de sauver la vie de Régina devant leurs yeux, alors qu'hier encore elles voulaient l'étriper.

Régina en profite pour l'attaquer de nouveau, lui se protège comme il peut mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, même s'il commence à faiblir légèrement. Il ensorcèle les nuages, un tourbillon semblable à une tornade descend du ciel, elle frappe le sol avec violence non loin de Jack qui semble la maitriser. La tornade repart dans les airs et resurgie au travers des nuages puis sournoisement, elle s'approche de la troupe.

Emma se retourne et prend conscience du danger qui approche de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle respire profondément et sans savoir comment, un souffle magique sort de ses mains et s'élève contre la tornade qui s'approche de la troupe. Ce souffle blanc s'interpose face à cette immense tornade noire, ensembles ils combattent dans une sorte de ballet aérien surréaliste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les rues et le ciel de Storybrook sont désormais de vraies scènes d'Apocalypse et certains prennent conscience du danger et tente de reculer. Emma ne lâche rien, c'est sa détermination qui tien éloigné cette catastrophe surnaturelle de ses amis.

Henry a échappé à Eddy et tous deux courent dans la rue. Ils se stoppent au croisement, totalement surpris et fascinés par le spectacle. Régina lance des ondes rouges contre Jack qui lui répond d'éclairs noirs pendant qu'Emma à ses côtés, tente de ralentir le tourbillon qui veut atteindre les Charmants, Granny, Ruby et les Nains.

David tente une attaque désespérée, il s'élance vers Jack qui prend à peine le temps de regarder vers lui avant de le faire valser dans les airs puis le faire retomber au milieu de la rue. Dans sa chute, il se cogne la tête et entraine quelques Nains qui avaient tenté de le réceptionner. Ruby fait un pas en avant mais Granny l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Jack ne s'essouffle pas, au contraire d'Emma, dont la tête commence à tourner tant ce sort, qu'elle ne contrôle qu'à moitié, qu'elle ne maitrise que par instinct, est puissant et l'affaiblit. Epaules contre épaules, Emma et Régina souffrent mais tiennent bon face aux ruse de L'Eventreur. La Reine comprend que dans cette configuration, Jack aura le dessus. Elle murmure dans la tête d'Emma « C'est toi qui doit le vaincre, pas moi, c'est ce que le Magicien à dit. Changeons de place. » Elles se regardent de biais. Emma plutôt surprise d'avoir entendu sa voix sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Il y a tant d'expression dans leurs yeux que Mary au loin peut le voir et se demande encore ce que cela signifie. Maman Blanche est encore dans le déni total.

Entre Emma et Régina, la collaboration est devenue instinctive et elles tombent d'accord sans se parler. Emma hoche la tête et affiche un regard déterminé. Régina ralenti le temps quelque seconde pour que les attaques ne les atteignent pas et elles changent de sens instantanément. Régina contrarie sa Magie Noire pour protéger les autres, immobiles et hypnotisés par la tornade noire qui les menace. Emma empreinte sa colère à Régina et s'attaque à Jack. Le souffle de cette nouvelle Magie alternée le fait enfin reculer de quelques mètres et il semble sonné et étourdi, mais il revient quand même à la charge.

Jack est encore plus fort qu'elle, la menace est grande mais Emma ne faiblit presque pas. Elle n'a jamais senti autant de Magie la traverser, elle contrôle à peine cette force surpuissante mais son but est précis et elle se concentre sur ça. Tuer Jack. Elle redouble d'effort et elle voit sur son visage qu'il commence à sérieusement peiner malgré ce petit sourire narquois qui ne le quitte pas.

Il envoie un coup bas et Emma pose un genou à terre sous le coup de la douleur mais elle ne rompt pas son faisceau de Magie qui contrarie et fatigue L'Eventreur.

Emma hurle pour faire passer la douleur et canaliser sa rage contre lui. Sa Magie s'intensifie encore, elle-même est surprise de tant de pouvoir. Régina la regarde de biais, elle voudrait l'aider mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas lâcher sa contrattaque ou bien ses amis seront engloutis par le tourbillon qui plane toujours au-dessus d'eux.

Henry est retenu au bout de la rue par Mr Eddy et d'autres clients du café qui les ont rejoints. Régina le voit de loin. Elle le sent proche du danger même si concrètement Jack ne veut surtout pas le blesser ou le tuer puisqu'il a besoin de lui. Henry ne doit pas s'interposer mais elle sent que c'est ce qu'il veut faire.

Régina sent la Reine en elle se réveiller, elle puise dans ses dernières forces. Elle puise dans les dernières traces de Ténèbres dans son cœur pour lutter. Emma l'entend marmonner entre ses dents :

_ C'est bon, s'en est assez !

Elle concentre sa magie dans sa main droite et bloque toujours le tourbillon qui s'évertue en une sorte de tornade vivante et doué de raison à vouloir happer les habitants, et de sa main gauche, elle joue avec les racines des quelques arbres qui vivent dans cette rue. Lentement et en silence, les racines se faufilent jusqu'à Jack, une fois à ses pieds, Régina écarte les doigts et les racines grimpe jusqu'à sa taille, une fois-là, elle serre le point et Jack sent enfin l'étreinte autour de lui. Elle lui tourne le dos, elle combat la tornade, Emma n'a pas cessé ses attaques et il commence à chanceler. Un geste de plus de Régina et Jack s'écroule à terre, enchainé par des lianes solides qui l'oppressent.

Il touche violement le sol et la tornade cesse tout d'un coup, elle disparait dans un souffle d'air et rejoint le ciel toujours noir de nuages. La troupe sort de sa torpeur. Régina à quelques secondes de répits. Elle se tourne vers Emma. Jack est à terre et maintenu ainsi par Emma. Il semble souffrir des liens qui l'enchainent. Il se débat et se forme une protection contre les assauts d'Emma.

Régina passe un bras autour d'Emma et l'a soutien dans son effort. Mary-Margareth brandit son arme, les autres aussi. Jack est au sol mais pas pour longtemps. Mary-Margareth regarde le couple qui se bat contre Jack et elle semble enfin les voir différemment, elle fronce les sourcils devant leur comportement. Elle les a déjà vu se battre côte à côte mais là ça semblait différent.

Emma faiblit pendant que Jacks se débat encore. Emma murmure pour sa compagne

_ Je ne vais pas le retenir longtemps, ça ne marche pas, rien ne marche alors, vas mettre les autres à l'abri, s'il te plait.

Régina secoue la tête et joint ses mains au siennes pour retenir encore Jack au sol. Emma cherche son regard.

_ Régina s'il te plait, sauve notre fils, part avec lui loin de Jack, je vais l'arrêter mais je ne …

Régina ne la laisse pas finir et lui hurle dessus.

_ Il est hors de question que je te laisse là.

Régina enrage de plus en plus, elle lance toute sa force sur Jack qui vole dans les airs puis retombe lourdement au sol. Les ampoules des lampadaires s'étaient rallumées puis elles ont éclaté toutes en même temps. La violence du choc l'a défait de ses liens mais il est sonné. Emma relâche ses forces, elle est épuisée, les douleurs qu'elle avait oubliées resurgissent et elle s'écroule au sol. Régina la supporte à moitié et surveille Jack au loin, étendu dans la pénombre de la rue. Il n'est plus qu'un masse uniforme et immobile. Peut-être évanoui, peut-être mort.

Mary et Granny veulent approchées mais David et Ruby les en empêchent. Régina ne regarde même pas autour d'elle et aide Emma à se relever. Emma l'enlace. De loin et dans la pénombre ambiante qui règne depuis que la plupart des lampes de la rue ont éclaté, les autres ne distinguent pas le baiser appuyé qu'Emma dépose sur la joue de Régina. Plus qu'une simple bise, plus qu'un remercîment, mais une prière, une promesse, le témoignage de la joie immense d'être en vie, ensembles et d'avoir gagné une bataille.

Régina se recule et la regarde, sans plus d'attention pour leur public rejoint doucement par Henry, Eddy et d'autres. Elle est à deux doigts de l'embrasser quand les yeux d'Emma se défilent. Régina renonce mais ne s'offusque pas. Les autres ne sont plus très loin.

Emma regarde vers Jack toujours étendu plus loin. Elle veut constater son état par elle-même, elle veut l'achever s'il n'est pas déjà mort, - même si sa bonne conscience pense à l'enfermer dans les geôles de l'hôpital et de lui sucrer ses pouvoirs par n'importe quels moyens. Elle tente de faire quelques pas mais elle se sent faible, Régina la rattrape car elle a toujours les bras autour d'elle. Mary n'en peut plus, elle avance doucement vers elles. David renonce à l'en empêcher.

Ruby s'en un courant d'air, elle sent son instinct se réveiller. Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. L'air ambiant a changé, ça sent la malice et la mort. Elle jette son regard affuté sur Jack. Elle observe en détail, elle prend soudain peur. Il n'est plus sous son manteau. Il n'est plus là où on le croit.

Il n'est plus assommé et allongé sur le sol, il a gonflé son manteau d'une fausse présence, il s'est échappé dans son nuage de fumée pendant que tous se remettaient de leurs émotions et il s'apprête à réapparaitre près du couple épuisé.

Ruby s'élance en courant et passe devant Mary en la bousculant au passage. Elle plonge devant Emma et Régina tout en se transformant en loup et percute de plein fouet Jack brandissant un long poignard, qui réapparait au même instant.

Ils roulent tous les deux au sol. Jack et le Loup. La lame a transpercé la peau épaisse de Ruby et elle lâche un hurlement qui crispe l'assistante déjà sous le choc de la scène. Jack se relève, arme au poing. Le Loup se redresse et lui fait face. Du sang coule de son flanc gauche. Sa patte tremble légérement mais elle est sur ses appuis, prête à fondre sur lui et lui sauter à la gorge pour en finir.

Il brandit son arme. Il bouge la tête de quelques centimètres et évite une flèche tirée par Granny comme s'il avait vu le coup venir. Son don extralucide s'affaiblit, la flèche ne l'a manqué que de quelques centimètres et au tout dernier moment. Il doute un instant.

Ruby grogne et plonge son regard dans le sien. Jack se fige.

Il se sent soudain enivré, il se sent faible, il ne sent plus ses jambes le porter, il sent comme un vertige s'emparer de lui et l'emporter.

Il ne peut plus la quitter des yeux. Il se sent tomber dans un gouffre infernal, un abysse insondable. Il se sent tomber amoureux du Loup. Il voit la femme et sa beauté. Il voit le Loup et sa force. Il n'en revient pas de rencontrer une telle créature. Lui, le faux sentimental terrifiant qui avait charmé toutes ces pauvres femmes, lui l'incontrôlable monstre assoiffé de sang tombe amoureux en quelques secondes.

Son bras retombe mais il ne lâche pas son arme. Il avance d'un pas hésitant mais Ruby se hérisse et montre les crocs en grognant de plus belle.

Il change, son visage tuméfié, son regard, son sourire, il devient presque tendre et bienveillant. Il devient fragile et effrayé. Mais des tics marquent son faciès et sa gestuel toutes les dix secondes. La tentation de tuer un tel être, la tentation de goûter aux vertus de son sang est toujours ancrée en lui, ancrés si profondément qu'il mène à cet instant un terrible combat intérieur. Ses yeux passent d'une émotion à une autre. S'en est terrifiant. Sur son visage se lit le duel qu'il mène. Il voudrait aimer et tuer une telle femme avec un tel pouvoir et un tel instinct. Il s'imagine déjà la force de son sang en lui s'il s'en délectait.

Le Loup ne bouge pas d'un poil et le laisse approcher.

Emma observe les changements et voit l'occasion d'agir, elle tente de lever les mains et de l'attaquer mais dans un geste lent et rapide, surréaliste, il lève la main et envoi Emma et Régina valser au milieu de la troupe de leurs amis qui s'est regroupé plus loin.

David et les Nains aident les deux femmes à se relever. Elles souffrent de leurs blessures mais tiennent encore debout. Elles ne renoncent pas mais Mary et David les empêchent d'avancer devant le spectacle menaçant du Loup qui fait face à Jack. Henry vient se blottir entre ses deux mamans, elles le rassurent gentiment puis le fond reculer à l'abri derrière une rangé de Nains armés.

Ruby est en pleine monté d'adrénaline. Elle a vu de quoi il était capable, elle a vu comment sa magie pouvait repousser Emma et Régina alors elle n'a pas le choix, il faudra l'avoir au corps à corps et se servir de cette faiblesse qu'il a pour elle.

Jack se sent désarmé, il voudrait renoncer et aimer mais sa folie est plus grande, son gout du sang est plus grand, son amour de l'éternité est bien plus puissant que tout le reste, même après cette lueur d'espoir. Il la regarde comme pour sonder son âme, comme pour découvrir si l'amour pouvait être réciproque entre la bête et le monstre, mais il ne voit qu'un regard noir et cruel. La femme qui se cache dans ce Loup est terrifiante et Jack commence à l'aimer de plus en plus. Il sent son cœur se fendre en deux et saigner. Il sent une larme couler sa joue et il attaque en premier.

Pendant des instants étrangement longs, Jack avait regardé Ruby et celle-ci n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse, toujours prête à lui bondir dessus. L'assistance est comme subjuguée et personne ne bouge. Si ce n'est Emma qui hésite à s'élancer et se mettre entre les deux.

Jack s'élance, lame en avant et le Loup géant esquive une première fois en tentant de choper son poignet mais ses mâchoires se referment sur le vide en un claquement sec.

Elle est agile et pourtant massive, elle esquive les coups de couteau de Jack presque avec facilité mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle grogne entre deux attaques et elle réussit à le choper. Ses crocs s'enfoncent profondément dans la chair et il hurle. Le combat continue et Ruby semble prendre le dessus. Il esquive et puis il se laisse mordre et en profite pour lui flanquer un coup de lame dans l'omoplate. La bête hurle et se défait de l'emprise de l'Eventreur. Le sang gicle et la bête s'épuise.

Elle s'éloigne un peu en boitillant, son épaule saigne mais jamais elle ne lui tourne le dos. Elle reste à l'affût. Elle lui fait face, le regard encore plus menaçant.

Il s'apprête à attaquer de nouveau avec beaucoup de regret, il se bat mais il sombre au fur et à mesure dans la tristesse et dans une étourdissante folie meurtrière.

Granny, Emma et les autres sont inquiète pour le Loup. Emma fait un autre pas en avant pour se lancer dans la bataille mais Régina pose sa main sur elle. Emma ne comprend toujours pas comment mais elle entend sa voix dans sa tête sans que ses lèvres ne prononcent aucune parole. « Reste ici, le magicien se trompait. Reste avec Henry, il a besoin de **sa** mère ». Et s'en prévenir Régina s'envole dans son nuage de fumée sans qu'Emma puisse faire quoique soit.

Le face à face entre Jack et le Loup se déroule à bonne distance de la troupe et Emma ne peut rien faire quand elle voit Régina apparaitre dans le dos de Jack, prête à lui arracher le cœur comme elle sait si bien le faire. Quand il se retourne et qu'elle plonge la main dans sa poitrine, il se met à rire, un rire macabre et fatigué.

_ Que croyez-vous ? je me suis renseigné sur votre façon de faire Votre Majesté et j'ai pris soin de mettre mon vieux cœur rongé de noirceur bien à l'abris.

Sur ces mots, il attrape Régina à la gorge et la soulève du sol. Ruby fond sur Jack mais celui-ci la repousse. Régina peine à respirer et se débat quand, sorti de nulle part, le Capitaine Jones s'effondre sur Jack, le faisant lâcher sa prise par la même occasion. Régina s'effondre à terre et reprend son souffle. Emma court vers elle pour la rejoindre mais David la ralentit pendant que Killian aide Régina à se relever, Jack leur fait face.

Il n'a pas le choix, Le Pirate et la Reine d'un côté, le Loup de l'autre. Il décide d'abattre toutes ses cartes. Il projette en l'air Killian et Régina qui retombe lourdement au sol et lance un charme pour que tout l'assistance s'endorme et ne se mette pas à l'attaquer chacun leur tour. Il ne voit pas Mary armé son arc et tirer une flèche juste avant que le charme n'opère et il sent seulement la douleur foudroyante quand le projectile l'atteint à la cuisse.

Il hurle pendant que tout le monde s'effondre au sol.

Seul Ruby est consciente et elle grogne dans son dos comme pour lui rappeler que le combat n'est pas terminé.

Il prend son temps pour rassembler ses forces et se retourner mais quand il le fait le Loup est déjà lancé sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps de brandir son arme ou de jeter n'importe quel sort, elle le percute de plein de fouet et lui arrache une manche de manteau, le sang coule entre des lambeaux de tissus. Il prend soudain peur de la mort.

Oui, la Mort, celle qu'il fuit depuis si longtemps pourrait finalement bien le rattraper. Il sent la faiblesse le rattraper, il sent le remord le consumer et il pense à sa mère, au fond il voulait la revoir mais pas la tuer. Au fond il était un petit garçon perturbé que personne n'avait su aider.

Il se reprend en sentant la douleur s'amplifier. Son instinct de survie reprend le dessus et il blesse le Loup mais il a presque retenu ses coups. Elle recule, elle boite et crache du sang. Elle joue le jeu.

Elle se fige et le regarde profondément.

Elle s'attendri, elle fait naitre une lueur dans ses yeux noirs et il chavire. Elle lui montre la femme immensément tendre, passionnée et aimante qu'elle est dans la vie, elle lui montre sa bonté, son humour, sa joie et sa force. Elle lui montre tout ce qu'il n'aura pas car il est ce qu'il est et que son envie de tuer est plus forte que le reste.

Il est troublé, il se sent replonger dans ses abysses de folies hystériques. Il a l'impression de devenir fou et pour la première fois de sa vie, le Bien et le Mal se livre un véritable combat en lui. Il est prêt à renoncer mais elle attaque, il n'a pas le choix, il se défend.

La bête est comme enragée, elle se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et lui tombe dessus de tout son poids, elle hurle sous les coups de lame qui transpercent sa peau épaisse. Elle sent la douleur et s'en nourrit pour plonger ses crocs aussi profonds que possible dans la chaire de l'Eventreur. Elle mord et sent le sang chaud dans sa gueule, elle sent ce gout de fer particulièrement prononcé chez lui, elle sent la magie qui coule dans ses veines et le maintien en vie. Elle mord encore et encore.

Ils roulent au sol, chacun dans un dernier effort pour dominer l'autre mais la vie leur échappe.

Dans un dernier souffle, le Loup tombe à terre de tout son long, il ne respire plus, son pelage est tâché de sang rouge et frais.

Jack se redresse péniblement sur un bras, il ne peut pas faire mieux que de rester assis, il est couvert de blessures profondes, son beau costume est en pièce et son sang noir et épais coulent sur sa peau blanche.

Le temps semble surprendre son court, le silence est revenu depuis que le Loup à cesser de grogner, même le vent à cesser de souffler et laisse les nuages couvrir le ciel avec lourdeur. Plus rien ne bouge, plus rien ne vie pendant quelques secondes ou minutes, personne n'aurait su le dire, et puis Emma reprend conscience.

Elle ouvre les yeux sur le ciel orageux, elle sent la douleur et se réveille pleinement. A quelques mètres d'elle, Régina se redresse et constate le sang qui coule de sa tempe. Le choc a été violent, elle est encore sonnée, elle cherche Emma du regard et elle la voit émergé. Tous les autres sont écroulé les uns sur les autres, tous encore inconscient ou bien gesticulant difficilement au sol, comme alourdit d'une assommante et implacable migraine.

Elles se relèvent et se retrouvent, le regard paniqué et inquiet. Emma s'avance vers Ruby et Jack. Régina la suit difficilement en boitillant.

Jack est en pleurs auprès du Loup. Emma et Régina se figent devant la scène. Emma reprend les devant, folle de rage, elle veut achever ce monstre qui ose encore être en vie mais elle n'a pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Jack lève une dernière fois les yeux vers Emma qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Elle a l'impression à cet instant de voir un autre homme, de voir du remord et de la peine dans ce regard habituellement froid.

Ensuite il place la lame de son couteau sous sa propre gorge. Son poing se serre autour de l'arme. Il ferme les yeux, il respire une dernière fois puis il se donne la mort. Il se tranche la gorge sans aucune hésitation, en un seul geste, net et précis. On sent presque le professionnalisme de son acte et il s'effondre dans une flaque de sang noir.

Son cœur cesse de battre, son sang coule sur le bitume et plus il coule, plus le ciel se dégage. Plus il perd la vie, plus les nuages et les orages s'éloignent et s'effacent sans un bruit. Cette longue vie nourrit du sang de ces innocentes créatures prenait fin et les doux rayons du soleil commencent à réapparaitre, chassant la douleur et la peine.

Rien ne pouvait le tuer si ce n'est lui-même.

Le suicide avait été la réponse. Renoncer à sa folie, renoncer à ses projets et ses envies, étaient le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Il avait toujours pensé que sa fin heureuse était de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée. Mais à présent il savait qu'il venait de perdre la seule véritable possibilité de fin heureuse. En tuant Ruby, il avait lui-même sacrifié son avenir. Il n'avait eu que des remords, il en avait eu assez d'être le monstre et dans ce dernier geste, il se sacrifie pour cesser ses tueries et la rejoindre dans la mort.

Le soleil revient mais le silence pèse lourdement dans les rues.

Il est mort, tout est fini, Emma reste sans voix et Régina enfin la rattrape et arrive à sa hauteur. Elle prend conscience de la scène qui s'est joué sous ses yeux. Les larmes lui montent et elle ne peut l'empêcher. Emma sert les poings et retient les siennes. Elle enrage intérieurement de ne pas avoir su le tuer, de ne pas avoir été assez forte. Elle est bouleversée, son amie à payer de sa vie pour les sauver d'un danger qu'elle aurait du pouvoir maitriser. Elle était censée être la Sauveuse, elle avait échoué. Elle se sent vide et pleine de douleur à la fois, elle sent le poids de cette perte l'affecter jusque dans sa chaire. Elle pense à Granny, elle va se réveiller dans quelques minutes et trouver sa petite fille morte.

Emma sert les dents pour ne pas hurler toute sa rage et elle sent Régina qui se sert dans son dos, en pleurs, tout aussi bouleversée qu'elle.


	17. Chapter 29 Final

29.

Emma ne peut détourner son regard horrifié de l'Eventreur, entendu mort.

Un silence pesait sur la ville malgré le retour timide du soleil, aucuns oiseaux ne s'étaient remis à chanter.

Elle finit par fermer les yeux et serrer Régina dans ses bras. Elle retient encore ses larmes, elle respire et puis ses yeux embués se posent sur le corps du Loup, immobile et tranquille. Seul un léger vent balaye son poil rougit de sang. Allongé au sol, l'un près de l'autre, tel un couple de Roméo et Juliette déchu et désenchanté, les deux corps demeurent imperturbables et Emma perd pied, elle s'en veut plus que tout pour la perte de son amie, Ruby.

Elle sent son cœur se serré sans qu'elle puisse réduire la douleur, elle a du mal à trouver un second souffle, ses mâchoires se serrent mais sa rancœur et sa colère remonte. Elle a la nausée.

Elle prend conscience de son inconscience de ses derniers jours. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux accusent la femme dans ses bras et tout ce qui a pu se passer entre elles.

C'était à cause de cette stupide aventure que Ruby était morte. C'était à cause de quelques notes de musique, d'un vieux malt et d'une profonde solitude, c'était à cause de tout cela qu'elle n'avait pas pu, pas su se concentrer et arrêter Jack à temps. Elle avait échoué. Il était mort mais elle avait échoué.

Régina prend peur en voyant son regard. Elle sonde l'esprit d'Emma face à elle, toujours à demi dans ses bras mais dont le regard ne ressemble plus à celui de ses derniers jours. Elle perçoit tant de remord et de culpabilité qu'elle se recule un peu, comme si elle voulait prendre du recul, prendre le temps de faire changer Emma d'avis. Elles avaient tout fait pour protéger la ville, elles avaient tout tenté pour l'arrêter mais il avait été plus fort.

Puis soudain, elle doute aussi. Elle doute d'avoir vraiment fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait passé des heures à penser à elle et à être avec elle, alors qu'un drame aurait pu arriver sans qu'elle le pressente, trop éprise de ses sensations nouvelles.

Son expression change, la noirceur de son regard s'agrandit et à son tour, elle regarde Emma comme si tout était de sa faute, comme si ces charmes et sa manipulation avait enfin cessé d'exercer sur elle. Elle prend conscience de ces actes et des sentiments complétement absurdes qu'elle avait éprouvé pour sa pire ennemie, la mère biologique de son fil, celle qui venait s'interposer dans ses plans de vie parfaite. Celle qui avait fait échoué la Reine. Comment avait-elle pu être amoureuse de sa pire ennemie ?!

Emma ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle voit son air accusateur si connu refaire surface sur les traits de son visage. Elle se demande comment elle a pu la trouver si belle avec cette air autoritaire et imbus d'elle-même qu'elle aime afficher ? Elle ne peut cependant pas la lâcher. Ses mains sont toujours agrippées à ses hanches et ses mains à elle ne la lâche pas non plus.

Jack était mort. Régina s'embourbe dans ses pensées obscures, elle en vient à repenser à sa première idée, un sortilège ?

Elle bafouille quelques mots incompréhensibles, elle s'y reprend à deux fois, comme un murmure qu'elle se force à émettre alors qu'une part d'elle-même ne veut pas y croire.

_ Il nous a eu… C'était lui…. Toi et moi, c'était lui.

Emma assimile difficilement les paroles qu'elle prononce. Elle regarde à nouveau Jack, elle ne sent plus son influence dans l'atmosphère. Elle ne sent plus ses méfaits roder dans l'air. Il est bien mort et tous ses maléfices sont morts avec lui.

Elle reporte son regard sur Régina, son cœur se gonfle. Régina ne décrypte pas l'émotion de son visage mais elle sent ses mains se serrer sur elle. Emma prend conscience que rien n'a changé, elle s'en veut, oui, et elle en veut à Régina d'avoir été aussi faible qu'elle, mais ses sentiments sont toujours là. C'était toujours présent, elle sentait ce lien entre elles, elle sentait ce réconfort absurde de l'avoir près d'elle malgré la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle sentait cette passion dévorante et ce bien être fou quand elle est dans ses bras, tout ça n'a pas disparu avec Jack.

Ce n'était peut-être pas lui finalement ? Pense-t-elle entre deux vagues de doute.

Son visage et son regard se radoucissent et elle finit par sourire en même temps que quelques larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

Régina ne comprend pas, elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'Emma pense à cet instant précis. Elle-même voudrait se terrer dans le déni et se cacher derrière l'idée que tout était dû à la Magie Noir de Jack. Elle se dit que ce serait plus facile de se défiler, que ce serait plus simple de renouer avec les anciennes querelles et d'oublier tout ça.

_ Non Régina, ce n'était pas un sortilège. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement mais sans lui laisser le temps de se défiler.

Ce sont les larmes de Régina qui se mêlent à celles d'Emma et les derniers nuages dans le ciel disparaissent définitivement. Leurs cœurs ne mentent pas et ensemble, dans ce baisé, elles se prouvent que rien n'était la faute de Jack. Elles se prouvent qu'il y a ce lien entre elles et qu'il n'est pas près de se rompre.

Et soudain des bourrasques de vent énorme balayent la ville dans un fracas avant de laisser place à un grand silence. Emma enlace Régina comme dans un élan d'espoir mais ses yeux se porte sur le Loup à terre et ses larmes ne s'arrêtent plus, emportant la peine avec elles.

Puis le vent se calme et le poitrail de l'animal se gonfle doucement. Une patte arrière est prise d'un léger tremblement. Une bouffé d'air s'échappe de ses naseaux. Emma s'essuie les yeux pour ajuster sa vue et cesse de respirer pendant un court instant. Son cœur se soulève d'espoir et elle presse sa main sur l'avant-bras de Régina pour lui signifier de relever la tête.

Sous les yeux ébahis du couple de magiciennes, le Loup remue doucement, il soupire et lèche le sang sur son museau, il ébouriffe sa crinière et se relève doucement en contournant le corps mort de Jack, et en prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre les pattes dans le sang noir.

Régina et Emma se sert l'une contre l'autre, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Dans le regard sauvage du Loup on peut lire quelque chose comme « je l'ai bien feinté l'Eventreur, hein ?! ».

Emma sourit enfin quand l'imposant Loup lui fait un clin d'œil avant de venir se blottir contre elle en boitillant.

Emma porte la main sur la tête de l'impressionnant Loup, puis s'écroule à terre en pleurant de joie.

L'orage est à présent totalement dissipé et les autres commencent à reprendre leurs esprits. Lentement, les uns après les autres, ils se relèvent avec beaucoup de difficultés. Granny, aidé par Eddy se précipite vers Ruby. La grand-mère dépose la cape sur son dos et elle reprend forme humaine. Elle est gravement blessée mais en vie. Granny y va de ses sempiternelles sermons et de ses accolades de joie mais son humeur contradictoire fait encore sourire sa petite fille.

David tient Henry par les épaules et l'empêche de s'approcher trop près du corps de Jack. Mary-Margareth voudrait se précipiter vers sa fille mais elle s'aperçoit qu'Emma tient toujours Régina dans ses bras. Elle s'étonne, le combat est terminé, le danger est écarté, elles sont blessées mais peuvent encore tenir debout. Alors pourquoi ne la lâche-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ont-elles l'air aussi proche et complice. Pourquoi leur main sur le corps de l'autre trouve une place sans gêne ni honte ? Mary se pose beaucoup de question, elle repense à la théorie de Ruby mais la rejette encore, et elle s'empresse d'aller apporter son soutien.

Granny et les nains s'occupent de faire rentrer Ruby. Ils croisent Mr Gold qui attendait au coin de la rue, on pourrait le croire lâche mais il attendait tapis dans le noir au cas où ils échouent.

Il avait lui-même assuré les arrières de Storybrook, pas sans intérêt bien sûr, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un « grand méchant » vienne prendre sa place dans cette ville. Il avait rencontré Jack et l'avait dupé, il l'avait persuadé de mettre son cœur à l'abri, lui racontant la façon préférée qu'avait la Reine de tuer. Alors de sa poche, il sortit un étui de satin, il l'ouvrit et le renversa. De la cendre se déversa sur le sol puis fut emporté par le vent. Jack était bel et bien mort. Il suit la petite troupe et accepte de soigner les blessées.

Sous le grand jour, dans la rue principale, il ne reste que Régina, toujours enlacé à Emma Mary un peu en retrait, David et Henry, autour du corps de Jack vidé de toute vie, un corps maigre et faible, un visage déjà vieux aux allures de cadavre prématuré. Le sort de la mort le rattrapait à grande vitesse, toutes ces années qu'il avait volé le rattrapaient enfin et son corps se vidait de toute matière.

Emma reste les yeux plantés dans le vide, comme si un lien qu'elle aurait entretenu avec Jack venait de se défaire et de lui faire mal malgré tout. Elle soupir de soulagement à l'idée que Ruby s'en soit sorti mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de ce corps décharné et maintenant méconnaissable. Puis enfin elle prend conscience de la situation et du regard pesant de ses parents sur elle. Elle se dégage lentement et gentiment de Régina qui comprend et fait de même. Henry en profite pour se glisser entre elles et Mary-Margareth n'ose rien dire. Elle a sur le visage, cette expression qu'elle a souvent, entre le choc et l'émotion. Elle a du mal y croire, l'idée suit son cheminement dans son esprit mais c'est tellement inattendu qu'elle fait toujours une sorte de blocage.

_ Maman ?! dit soudain Henry en levant la tête.

_ Oui ? Répondent Emma et Régina en cœur.

Henry sourit et regarde lourdement sa grand-mère. Mary croit même déceler une pointe de sarcasme dans un haussement de sourcil. Elle secoue la tête et sourit à son tour. C'était évident après tout. Le lien entre elles deux, avait fait d'elles des ennemies, au début, puis des alliés, logique qu'elles deviennent des partenaires. Mary voit enfin sans déni la façon dont elles se regardent timidement pendant un instant.

Emma reprend son allure sûre d'elle et affiche un regard déterminé face à sa mère et Régina s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Henry pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. David avait fait quelques pas en retrait pour passer un coup de fil au Poste pour que les collègues de la Morgue viennent chercher le corps de Jack qui pourrissait déjà sur place.

Mary-Margareth ose enfin s'approcher et prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Emma sent le soulagement de sa mère de la voir en vie après tous les risques qu'elle a pris. Elle comprend enfin pourquoi elle s'était précipitée pour sauver Régina. Elle comprend enfin que Ruby avait vu juste. Elle tente d'examiner les blessures de sa fille mais Emma ne se laisse pas faire. En voulant l'éviter Emma grimace de douleur.

_ Il faut soigner tout ça Emma. Dit Mary à voix haute avant de chuchoter. Et me raconter ce qui se passe avec Mme… le Maire. Finit-elle par dire encore plus doucement.

Elle accompagne sa phrase de son regard de maitresse autoritaire qui ne marche malheureusement pas sur Emma qui se met à rire entre ses dents, mais quand son regard se pose sur Régina et Henry, ses sentiments sont flagrants. Elle soupir avant de lui répondre.

_ Il se passe que … que l'on est une famille, voilà tout.

Régina ose enfin détourner le regard de son fils. Emma lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever malgré sa douleur à l'épaule. Elle passe son bras autour de sa taille et Henry passe de l'autre côté et aide à la hauteur des moyens.

Mary serre les dents et ses yeux s'embuent légérement de colère. Elle comprend que le lien entre elles est dorénavant indéfectible. Elle comprend qu'il n'y a plus que la garde partagé d'Henry qui les font se tolérer. Elle voit dans leurs yeux que tout a changé et que la paix est définitivement installée entre elles.

Elle serre le poing, elle ne se reconnait pas. Elle commençait à enrager à l'idée que sa fille puisse aimer la femme qui l'avait pourchassé toute sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance à ce point ? Elle entrevoit en elle, une part qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de la rancœur à l'idée que Régina trouve sa place auprès de sa fille qu'elle a également voulu tuer depuis sa naissance. C'était à cause de la Reine qu'ils avaient dû abandonné Emma, c'était de sa faute si sa vie n'avait pas été le conte de fée qu'il devait être.

C'était perturbant et si elles ne voulaient pas en parler, cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre ce qui les unissait. Elle ne pouvait pas encore accepter entièrement cette situation mais elle renonça à fuir devant elles. Elle prit conscience que c'était son propre côté sombre qui resurgissait.

Finalement, la douce Blanche se radoucit après quelques minutes instables. Elle est heureuse que la Reine est changée, son regard, son émotion et ce qu'elle dégage ont changés. Il émane d'elle une sérénité nouvelle et un grand calme que Blanche ne connaissait pas venant de la Reine. L'idée de ne plus entretenir cette guerre avec elle est finalement un soulagement. Elle sourit largement et le léger malaise ambiant se dissipe.

Henry fait un clin d'œil à Emma et chuchote « Opération Papillon de Nuit terminée ».

Ils s'apprêtent à partir de la place du drame pour rejoindre les autres au Granny's quand un miaulement dans leur dos les fait se retourner.

Au milieu de la rue, sortit de nulle part, le chat de Jack les regardait.

Il regarde le corps sans vie de Jack et s'approche doucement. David, toujours au téléphone s'arrête de parler. Emma, Régina et Henry cessent de respirer. Mary se questionne et sent l'angoisse des autres. Le chat se stop à deux pas de la flaque de sang et hésite. Il renifle le sang noir et recule. Il regarde Henry dans les yeux, il semble réfléchir. Il en avait assez de cette vie éternelle passée entre le coin de la cheminée et les parties de chasse avec son maître, boire le sang de ses victimes ne lui plaisait plus. Il décide de ne pas boire, il décide de vieillir à présent, jusqu'à la mort - et les sept autres vies qu'il lui reste.

Le chat regarde l'assemblé qui le contemple. Il repose le regard sur Henry et celui-ci fait un pas en avant. Régina veut le retenir mais Emma lui retient la main. Elle la regarde et sans un mot, elle lui dit de laisser faire. Le chat fait quelques pas et Henry s'accroupit. Le chat le renifle et se frotte à sa main puis à son genou avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de s'installer sur ses épaules. La Famille s'agrandissait.

Ils se regardent et sourit tous, ils reprennent leur route vers le restaurant et Régina chuchote à l'oreille d'Emma.

_ Je te préviens, c'est toi qui t'occupe du chat !

Emma éclate de rire devant Mary et Henry qui ne comprennent pas. Emma s'emballe dans son rire, comme si le stress qu'elle avait subi dernièrement décidait de s'extraire de son corps en un éclat et un élan incontrôlé. Elle dépose un baiser rapide et fougueux sur les lèvres de Régina qui reste sans voix puis se remit à rire. Henry devint tout rouge avant de se mettre à gambader quelques pas devant elles, le chat perché sur son épaule. Mary ferme les yeux et secoue vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser cette vision, puis elle jette un coup d'œil à David, qui lui n'a rien vu, toujours pendu au téléphone, à mi-chemin entre elles et le corps de Jack. Elle se demande comment elle va bien pouvoir lui expliquer tout ça et se met à rire toute seule, presqu'en silence en les accompagnant jusqu'au QG où Gold soignera les blessures des deux femmes.

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous réuni au Granny's. Crochet, Ruby, Emma et Régina sans plus aucun vestige de leurs blessures, si graves avaient-elles pu être. La bataille était encore fraiche dans toutes les mémoires mais personne n'avait voulu remettre à plus tard le fait de trinquer à une nouvelle victoire. Bien que pour la plupart, jusqu'au matin même, ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'un danger rodait, aucun ne savait que le légendaire et mythique Jack l'Eventreur était de leur Monde et tentait de tuer leur Shérif et leur Maire pour contrôlé le jeune Henry. Malgré cela, tous semblaient impliqué et tous étaient joyeux même si quelques interrogations et accusations furent lancées par les râleur habituels.

Dans une ambiance chaleureuse de fête, les nains racontaient tous à leurs manières comment Emma, Régina et Ruby avaient combattu le célébré Eventreur et ils brodaient sur l'Histoire de Jack comme ils pouvaient. Bien sûr ils n'avaient que des bribes de la véritable histoire mais ni Emma ni Régina n'avaient eu envie de rajouter les détails manquants.

Elles sont ensembles, personne ne remarque leur proximité au milieu de la foule, et puis soudain, sans que personne n'y fasse attention, elles ne sont plus là.

Elles sont ensembles quelques part, peu importe où, et n'ont plus rien à craindre de quiconque. Elles sont une Famille, une véritable famille, et une nouvelle vie s'offre à elles avec un tas de nouvelles aventures qu'elles ont hâtent de partager.

Alors quelque part dans Storybrook, à l'abri des regards, Emma et Régina s'aiment. Le feu dans les veines et les rêves plein la tête, elles ne comptent plus se quitter. Elles s'échangent une nouvelle promesse. Ne jamais fuir, toujours rester ensemble. Elles échangent de nouvelles caresses, elles savourent l'aube d'un nouveau jour, elles apprennent à se découvrir sans plus aucune peur. Elles vivent à présent dans l'élan d'un nouvel espoir, ensemble, sans malédiction ni sortilège, enfin libre, déliés des chaînes et des rancœurs du passé, défait des obsessions qui les entravaient, pour enfin pouvoir être elles-mêmes et simplement s'aimer.

 **FIN. Heureuse )**


End file.
